Way of the Sword
by Vince23
Summary: Plusieurs années ont passées depuis Pain. Une mission attend Naruto, Hinata et Kakashi, infiltrer un continent fermés aux ninjas où habitent des Samurais qui pourraient menacer le monde Shinobi. Naru/hina HIATUS
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!

Voici ma première fanfiction basée sur Naruto.

Elle sera séparée en 3 parties d'environ 20 chapitres chacun avec une possibilité de suite si idée, motivation et intérèt.

Le rythme de publication ne sera pas régulier (plusieurs chapitres une semaine, aucun une autre, etc) mon travail ne me le permet pas, mais si lecteurs il y a, publications il y aura, il faudra juste être patient de temps en temps ^^

Les deux premières parties seront entièrement centré sur le trio Kakashi, Naruto et Hinata, quelques apparitions des autres personnages dans les 2 premiers chapitres et peut-être un peu après dans de petits "entre chapitres" de temps en temps si l'inspiration vient...

Couples : Naru/Hina (mais il faudra être patient ^^) Ino/Sai, Shika/Tema et peut-être d'autres plus tard.

À noter que Naruto est l'oeuvre **Masashi Kishimoto **et ne m'appartient en aucun cas!

Bref! Alons y pour un minuscule prologue! (ouais, c'est un prologue juste pour la forme, vous en faites pas, la suite est plus longue ^^)

Bonne lecture et merci de Lire et Revew! (contructifs les commentaires s'il vous plait!)

**Mise en situation**

Plusieurs années ont passés depuis que Naruto a réussi à maîtriser le Chakra du Kyubi.

Pendant la majorité de ces années, les missions, de concert avec les villages des quatre autres grand villages cachés, consistaient à traquer et trouver Akatsuki et Sasuke, tous sans succès.

Tsunade, Godaime de Konoha, n'hésitait pas à envoyer Naruto pour les traquer et utiliser son nouveau talent pour sentir les émotions négatives. Ils commencèrent à croire qu'ils avaient peut-être quitté le continent, Akatsuki et Sasuke, probablement ensemble en ce moment. La raison de leur calme inquiétant après la déclaration de guerre de la part de Madara est totalement inconnue et rend la chose encore plus inquiétant.

Résultat, les villages cachés ont donc décidés de reprendre les missions normalement tout en gardant un œil ouvert.

* * *

**Prologue**

Un Ninja se tenait devant une pierre commémorative, il avait pris l'habitude d'y venir si souvent, qu'il se mettait toujours en retard. Obito, Rin et Minato, c'est à eux qu'il pensait en venant sur cette pierre, revivant les moments forts et les pires moments avec eux. C'était douloureux, mais cette douleur lui rappellait comment il était devenu ce qu'il est maintenant et c'était important pour lui. Il savait que son père serait fier de lui, de ce qu'il est devenu, et cela apaisait la douleur sans l'effacer, elle se transformait en force et en volonté. Une petite minute de plus, seulement une... Une autre, encore... Kakashi savait qu'il devait y aller, il le devait, mais le temps défilait différemment ici, comme s'il n'existait pas.

Ce n'est qu'après une heure qui lui paru quelque secondes qu'il tourna les talons et repartit vers le village.

...

- Tsunade-sama, Kakashi est enfin arrivé.

- Fais-le entrer Shizune.

- Hai, hai! Vous m'avez appelé Tsunade-sama? Dit-Kakashi en entrant, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise de son petit retard, mais Tsunade n'en dit rien.

- Oui, j'ai une mission pour toi, je veux ton avis sur qui emmener avec toi alors je vais te l'expliquer...

Tsunade se leva et alla chercher un grand rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déroula sur le bureau. C'était une carte du continent et des terres connues. Elle couvrait jusqu'à l'extrême ouest de Suna et s'arrêtait à l'est sur un début d'un autre continent. Un trait passait du nord au sud sur la bordure ouest de ce continent et un nom y était relié : Ensen (Le long de la voie du chemin de fer).

- Toi et deux équipiers devrez vous rendre sur le continent à l'est. Je crois que tu as déjà entendu parler de cet endroit.

- Oui, si notre continent est rempli de Ninjas, le leur est remplis de Samurais. Mis à part à Ensen, les Ninjas ne sont pas permis d'entrer sur le territoire.

- Exact. Cependant, nous avons des rumeurs en provenance de Mizu. Les habitants pays de l'eau font beaucoup de troc à Ensen et l'information nous est parvenue qu'il y aurait des mouvements suspects dans leur infrastructure militaire. Leur pays est entièrement unifié, préparer une armée de grande taille ne peut signifier qu'une chose...

- Une invasion...


	2. Chapter 1

Alons-y tout de suite pour le chapitre 1 !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**- **Hmmmm...

- ...

- Hmmmmm...

- ...

- Ha! HA! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce coup là?

- ...Pénible...

Naruto était assis, les pieds croisé et les mains sur les genoux, le regard plissé, couvert de sueur a force de réfléchir. Devant lui se trouvait un Shikamaru, calme, somnolant, qui se demandait dans quelle galère il s'était mis. En effet, entre les deux se trouvait l'une des dernière chose à laquelle on aurait associé Naruto : un plateau de Shogi.

Après près d'une heure à expliquer les règles au ninja le plus incompétent du village à ce genre de choses, ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent 48 parties en deux heures. Le ninja orange réfléchissait toujours d'une manière intense pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes à chaque coup avant de jouer, mais aucun de ses mouvement ne pouvaient être considérés comme réfléchis. Il va s'en dire, Shikamaru n'a perdu aucune partie jusqu'à présent et espère depuis les cinq premières minutes de jeu que Naruto va finalement décider que c'est nul et qu'il devrait plutôt aller s'entraîner, disparaître dans un flash orange comme on a pris l'habitude.

Naruto s'est entraîné longuement pendant toutes ces années pour maîtriser la technique du Yondaime, son père. Kakashi, ayant été l'élève de son père, a pu très souvent observer Minato effectuer sa technique du "Flying Thunder God" (Dieu volant du tonnerre), sans et avec le Sharingan qu'il a pris d'Obito. Si Kakashi lui-même n'a pas pu copier la technique unique du Yondaime, il a pu apprendre à Naruto les bases de celle-ci et son fonctionnement avant de l'aider à la perfectionner. Naruto, digne descendant de son père, est devenu le "Orange Flash".

- N-Naruto-kun! Lança une voix timide.

Naruto ne bougea pas, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Hinata l'appeler. Shikamaru lui, la salua. Naruto était concentré et cherchait une parade à la situation qu'il se trouvait, son roi dans une très mauvaise posture.

- N-Naruto-kun?

- AAAARRRG! Hurla le "Orange flash" alors que le stratège venait de lui prendre un de ses pièce les plus importante dans la défense de son roi. Pourquoi j'y arrive pas?... Je vais jouer... Ce coup! Ah, tiens, Hinata. Tu es là depuis longtemps?

- N-Naruto-kun, n-non, p-pas trop longtemps... T-Tsunade nous as convoqué.

- Obaa-chan? D'accord d'accord, j'arrive juste après cette partie, je suis sur que je peux gagner!

- Tu as déjà perdu en passant... Dit Shikamaru. Ce qu'il peut être pénible...

- Quoi? Ah non! J'avais oublié que cette pièce était là!... J'arrive Hinata...

Un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres, Hinata se demandait si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait dérangée, mais le peu de connaissance qu'elle avait de ce jeu lui disait qu'il n'était dans aucune position pour se remettre et vaincre le stratège. Les bras balants, Naruto marcha à côté d'Hinata en direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Pendant ce temps Shikamaru, regardait le jeu avec un air blazé avant que ses yeux dérivent sur les cinq ou six bols de ramens instantanés – vide évidement - de Naruto.

- Et c'est moi qui doit ramasser... C'est pénible... Je ferai ça après un somme...

* * *

- Entrez! Cria Tsunade au travers de la porte.

- Yo! Tsunade-Obaa-chan!

Tsunade ne réagit pas au maque de respect de Naruto, car elle savait que ça n'en était pas réellement un manque de respect, venant de lui c'était tout simplement normal... Elle laissa le temps à Naruto et Hinata de s'approcher près de Kakashi et de se mettre à l'aise. Hinata avait les mains jointes devant elle, mal à l'aise, Naruto avait les mains jointes derrière la tête, trop à l'aise, et Kakashi avait les mains jointes derrière son dos, le regard dirigé sur la fenêtre à sa droite, ehm... dans les nuages.

Une fois tous le monde plus ou moins attentif, elle expliqua la situation, celle-là même qu'elle avait expliqué avec Kakashi.

- Donc... On doit s'infiltrer sur un continent habité par des samurai et trouver ce qu'ils préparent? Dit Naruto. Facile!

- Pas tant que ça. Lança Tsunade. Les Samurais ne voient pas les Ninjas d'un bon œil. Pour être plus précise, ils n'aiment pas nos "méthodes" qui selon eux ne sont pas honorables. Ils ont un style de vie plutôt différent du nôtre et un sens de l'honneur très élevé... Bref, ils ne nous aiment pas et ne nous font pas confiance. La limite qu'un Ninja peut aller est Ensen, la ville portuaire à l'ouest du continent.

Naruto regarda la carte et vit que le nom Ensen reliait une ligne qui courait sur toute la côte ouest.

- Pourquoi cette grande ligne?

- C'est leur chemin de fer, un avancement technologique particulier qui traverse toute la ville du nord au sud, la ville en elle même couvre une distance nord-sud égale à la distance entre Konoha et Suna, d'où la nécessité de ce chemin de fer.

- C-c'est grand! Dit Hinata, impressionnée par une ville de cette taille, incapable même d'imaginer une telle ville. M-mais... Qu'est-ce qu'un C-Chemin de fer?

- Oui, un moyen de transport, entièrement fait de fer qui suit un trajet précis, tiré par un câblage de fer aussi, une véritable merveille de technologie. Dit Kakashi qui malgré les apparence, suivait la conversation depuis le début. Je n'ai aucune idée comment il fonctionne réellement, mais bien entendu, ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous laisser savoir et gardent leur secret.

- Ça a l'air bien! On pourra embarquer dedans hein? Demanda Naruto avec excitation.

- C'est prévu.

- Super! Mais je ne vois toujours pas la difficulté...

- Si vous êtes découverts, il y a de fortes chances que vous soyez éliminés sans aucune forme de procès. Dit Tsunade. Pour cette raison, Hinata et Kakashi devront porter des lantilles qui cachent leur Kekkei Genkai. Kakashi, le tiens donnera l'impression que ton oeil est aveugle, tu pourras porter un bandeau si tu veux. De plus, ils vous est formellement interdit, à moins d'extrême nécessitée, d'utiliser la moindre technique Ninja, si cela doit arriver, Kakashi, je compte sur vous pour utiliser un Genjutsu suffisamment puissant pour altérer leur mémoire.

- Wah! Kakashi vous savez faire ça?

- Hai hai, depuis peu seulement par contre.

- Bien, Kakashi et moi avons discutés pour décider qui devrait participer à cette mission. J'ai choisie Hinata en raison de son Byakugan et de son niveau de taijutsu. Bien que les techniques Ninja soient à éviter, le Byakugan sera d'une très grande utilité pour toute infiltration. Kakashi a proposé d'emmener Naruto aussi. J'ai beaucoup hésité, envoyer le numéro 1 des ninjas imprévisibles et bruyant, mais Kakashi m'a convaincu en disant que la technique "Hiraishin" (Flying Thunder God) serait très utile pour disparaître en vitesse. De plus, dans le cas où vous seriez découverts, une armée de clones seront plus que nécessaire.

- Ouais! Je suis indispensable dans toutes les missions importantes! Hinhinhin!

- Combien de temps devrons-nous être là bas? Demanda Kakashi.

- Aussi longtemps que nécessaire, je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous réussissiez à trouver immédiatement. En fait, je veux que vous vous intégriez dans la communauté. Ce sera plutôt une mission d'observation qu'une réelle infiltration, je ne veux PAS que vous tentiez d'infiltrer leur conseil ou autre avant d'être certain qu'il se trame quelque chose, restez en observation et prenez note de tout développement important, écoutez les rumeurs. Si vous apprenez quelque chose qui confirme qu'une invasion pourrait être planifiée, seulement à ce moment je vous autorise à prendre action et chercher des réponses. Des questions?

- On part quand? Demanda Naruto, impatient,

- Demain matin, première heure. Faites vos au revoirs, vous serez partis longtemps.


	3. Chapter 2

Et Chapitre 2 déjà! Woohoo!

Bonne lecture! R&R merci!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

C'était le soir même de la remise de la mission. Naruto et Hinata avaient réussi à réunir le plus de leurs amis encore présent. Lee était en mission avec Gai et Tenten, Neji dirigeait une équipe de Gennins pour une mission de rang C en dehors du village, mais tous les membres du "Rookies Nine" étaient présents au restaurent de barbecue, à l'exception de Sasuke, remplacé par Sai. Ce dernier se tenait de l'autre côté du grill, face à Naruto et regardait ce dernier avec son habituel sourire sans émotion.

Ino, carrément fusionée à lui, avait l'air au paradis. Naruto ne s'était pas encore habitué à les voirs ensembles, ça se serait développé lors d'une mission où Sai lui aurait sauvé la vie héroïquement, moins d'une semaine plus tôt.

Juste à côté d'Ino se trouvait Sakura, un peu gênée de la situation qui se déroulait à sa gauche. Elle avait bel et bien laissé tomber Sasuke depuis leur dernier affrontements, disant que le Sasuke qu'elle a aimé est mort en quittant le village. Elle est depuis pourchassée par Lee partout où elle va, mais bien qu'elle aime bien Lee, elle ne croit pas arriver à tomber amoureuse à nouveau avant longtemps.

Choji prenait place à côté de Sakura. La viande n'étant pas encore arrivée, il était bougon et ne parlait à personne. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais il commençait de plus en plus à ressembler à son père niveau puissance et techniques.

Shikamaru somnolait, le visage appuyé lourdement dans la main droite. Il est finalement devenu Junin après l'invasion de Pain, pendant que Naruto apprenait à contrôler le Kyubi. Il est ambassadeur à Suna, tout comme Temari l'est à Konoha. Ils ont commencés à se fréquenter réellement et prévoient de se marier quand Madara sera finalement mort. La façon dont ils se sont déclarés reste un mystère, Shikamaru trouve trop pénible de le raconter et Temari change de sujet à chaque fois en devenant aussi rouge qu'Hinata devant Naruto.

Face à Shikamaru se trouvait Kiba et Akamaru. Le dresseur de chien avait beaucoup gagné en maturité des derniers temps, moins imbus de lui-même mais toujours aussi énergétique. Il jetait souvent des regards furtifs à sa voisine de droite, Hinata. Il avait renoncé à la séduire depuis longtemps, acceptant les sentiments qu'elle avait pour le blondinet, mais cela le frustrait que ce dernier ne remarque rien. S'il ne respectait pas Hinata comme il le faisait, il frapperait un bon coup Naruto histoire de lui brasser un peu les idées et le réveiller, héros ou pas.

Hinata et Naruto se trouvaient un à côté de l'autre, l'une rouge comme une tomate, l'autre aussi excité qu'à l'habitude. Naruto était finalement devenu chunnin, son niveau de combat étant trop haut pour participer aux examens chunnins normaux, ils le firent simplement affronter deux Anbus à la fin de l'examen final. Les ayants vaincus avec une facilité déconcertante, il fut promus sans aucune protestation. Il lui a été refusé de tenter l'examen Junin car malgré son talent de combat incroyable, son sens tactique était bien trop en dessous de la normale et c'est l'Hokage qui décide quand un Chunnin est prêt à tenter l'examen.

Hinata est aussi restée chunnin, son manque de confiance l'a dissuadée de demander à faire l'examen au grand dam de son père. Elle avait beaucoup améliorée ses relations avec ce dernier, mais ils restaient toujours distants.

Le dernier, mais non le moindre, était Shino. On ne le voyait quasiment plus et c'était compréhensible, il est le premier du Rookie Nine à avoir été choisi chez les Anbus. Ses insectes étaient d'une utilités remarquables lors d'infiltrations, surtout avec la vue partagée.

- Alors Hinata, tu survivras pendant on ne sait combien de temps avec Naruto? Lança Ino, la faisant rivaliser avec le grill niveau température et couleur écarlate.

- Bha oui elle survivra! Avec Uzumaki Naruto, The Orange Flash, rien ne peut lui arriver! Dit le blond.

- Ce n'est pas réellement ce à quoi je pensais.

- Ah non? Je ne comprend pas alors...

- T'est vraiment qu'un idiot alors.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, sauf Sai qui ne comprenait pas vraiment plus et Shikamaru qui se contenta d'un "Que c'est pénibles..." Naruto tiqua et croisa les bras pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

- Vous n'avez pas plus d'explication à nous donner sur votre mission, c'est tout de même très mystérieux. Demanda Kiba, tout de même un peu inquiet pour leur sécurité.

- Une infiltration à long terme, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, ordre direct de Tsunade Sama, c'est une mission top secrète! Expliqua Naruto avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

- Une mission top secrète, pourquoi ne pas demander les Anbus? Fit remarquer Choji qui venait d'apercevoir la serveuse avec le plateau de bœuf, récupérant sa langue par la même occasion.

- Tsunade préfère nous garder en réserve pour trouver Madara. Dit Shino.

La soirée passa très vite et tout le monde eut du plaisir, Hinata parvint même à vaincre son mutisme de temps en temps pour ajouter un commentaire ou répondre à une question. Malheureusement pour elle, ou heureusement selon elle, la déclaration qu'elle avait faite à Naruto lors du combat contre Pain faisait partit des choses que Naruto avait oublié, amnésie partielle créée par sa transformation. Elle lui avait bien répétée tout son discourt à coup de bégaiement, mais elle avait "omis" le passage de la déclaration.

La nuit tombée, ils quittèrent le restaurent à des heures différentes. Naruto et Hinata quittèrent en dernier avec Shino. Une fois dehors, il tendit une boite à Hinata.

- Ah? Qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce que c'est! Fit Naruto avec un intérêt démesuré.

- Des Insectes... Répondit simplement Shino, stoppant par le fait même le geste d'Hinata qui allait ouvrire la boite.

- Beurk! Pourquoi tu nous donnes des Insectes? Lança sans aucun tact Naruto.

- … Ordres de Tsunade, pour transférer l'information, cette variété d'insectes arrivent à communiquer peu importe la distance... Lâchez les une fois que vous irez dans la capitale, ils s'éparpilleront et nous pourrons recueillir quelques informations... Cependant, Tsunade tiens à ce que vous fassiez aussi votre enquête, au cas où les insectes ne pourraient obtenir l'information voulue, une sorte de double précaution...

- T-Tu connais n-notre mission? Questionna Hinata.

- … Oui... Au revoir.

Shino disparu dans un Shunshin (Body flicker, pas de traduction réelle, mais c'est le déplacement rapide que la majorité des Ninjas avancés utilisent lorsqu'ils disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée ou autre élément qui sert à couvrir leur déplacement) sans plus d'explication, une de ses habitudes depuis qu'il est Anbu.

- J'aime pas les insectes de Shino... Fit Naruto. Fait attention de ne pas ouvrir la boite par accident dans le voyage, je n'en veux pas qui se faufilent dans mes vêtements!

- O-Oui, N-Naruto-kun.

Le lendemain, ils se rejoignirent à la porte du village. Naruto lui dit d'arriver au moins trente minutes en retard, que ça ne servait à rien vu que Kakashi serait de toute façon en retard d'au moins une heure. Naruto fit donc la grâce matinée un peu plus longtemps avant de partir, une heure en retard, vers la porte du village. Il y trouva Hinata, visiblement seule.

- Ah! Hinata! Déjà là? Je t'avais dis que Kakashi est toujours en retard!

- Qui est en retard? Dit Kakashi de derrière lui.

- AH! Vous êtes arrivé avant moi!

- Oui, ça fait une heure. J'ai au moins eu une bonne compagnie pendant ce temps!

- Quoi? Alors je suis le seul en retard? ARG! Hinata, je t'avais dis d'arriver au moins trente minutes en retard!

- D-désolé N-naruto-kun... Dit elle.

- Bon, comme nous sommes déjà en retard, nous pourrions partir tout de suite, n'est-ce pas? Dit Kakashi avec un sourire indulgent.

- Hooooy! EN AVANT! Cria Naruto le poing en l'air en marchant le premier.

Kakashi le suivait en se grattant la tête, Hinata fermait la marche, un peu mal à l'aise. Dans la tour des Hokages, Tsunade, Shizune et Shikamaru regardaient les silhouettes partir au loin, affreusement en retard.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en sortir? Pas que Kakashi me cause la moindre inquiétude, mais Hinata manque de confiance et Naruto de cervelle, ils pourraient faire tout planter... Dit le Nara.

- Oui, aucune inquiétude. Dans le pire des cas, les insectes de Shino nous donneront quelques informations. Naruto a beaucoup grandit, on ne lui aurait pas donné le grade de chunnin s'il ne le méritait pas. Je crois que cette mission le fera encore plus grandir, pareil pour Hinata. Si quelqu'un peut redonner confiance à cette jeune Hyuga, c'est bien Naruto, il a ce don.

- En gros, vous voulez dire que vous les avez choisis, pour les faire grandir?

- Pas du tout, nous les avons principalement choisis pour leurs avantages dans ce genre de mission, le Byakugan d'Hinata, le Hiraishin de Naruto, le Sharingan de Kakashi... Mais même si une autre équipe aurait pu faire mieux, profiter de l'occasion pour faire de ces deux là de meilleurs ninjas qu'ils le sont déjà est plutôt judicieux selon moi. De toute façon, Naruto est le futur Hokage, il faut bien croire en lui.

- Sans doute... C'est pénible, être Hokage... Mettre quelqu'un de pénible à un poste pénible doit être logique, j'imagine...

- Logique, oui. Mais surtout, c'est Naruto, personne ne peut prédire ce qu'il va devenir, mais il y a une chose que l'on peut prédire, c'est que jamais il n'abandonnera, et ça, c'est une grande qualité, pour un Hokage!


	4. Chapter 3

Et Hop! Un chapitre de plus! Une fin de semaine de trois jour, faut en profiter ^^

Enfin un peu d'action!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Quelques craquements de branches, mais surtout, le vent qui siffle aux oreilles. C'était la partie que Naruto appréciait le plus des voyages, son affinité n'était pas l'air pour rien! C'était une sensation agréable et relaxante, les cheveux voletant, l'air s'engouffrant dans les vêtements, c'était comme s'il volait par moments, et qui n'a jamais rêvé de rejoindre les oiseaux et de filer au travers des nuages? Naruto n'en faisait pas exception et il appréciait chaque secondes, il se surprit même à fermer les yeux et s'imaginer en train de voler... jusqu'à ce qu'il percute un nuage plus solide que les autres. En fait il avait percuté un arbre et s'était effondré au sol avant d'être rejoint par Kakashi.

- Bien! C'est un bon endroit pour une pause! Dit Kakashi.

- Hm? Mais je ne suis pas épuisé! Dit Naruto les deux mains sur son front.

- Toi non.

Naruto regarda Hinata qui était en train de s'époumoner.

- D-désolé... N-Naruto-kun... Dit-elle.

- Mais non mais non Hinata! Dit Kakashi. En fait il n'y a que Naruto qui n'est pas épuisé avec autant d'endurance, je commençais aussi à avoir envie d'une pause.

D'un simple coup d'oeil, Hinata voyait que si Kakashi avait envie d'une pause, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était épuisée... Son équipe n'avait pas l'habitude de couvrir autant de distance aussi rapidement, contrairement à l'équipe de Naruto ou celle de Lee et Gai, les trois plus énergétiques de Konoha. Du coup, elle n'avait pas développée autant d'endurance que les autres. Elle arriverait certainement mieux à suivre le groupe Ino, Shikamaru et Chouji, mais elle, c'était Naruto qu'elle voulait pouvoir suivre. Elle se sentit donc encore une fois comme une gêne, inutile, un fardeau pour Naruto. Pour se rattraper, elle se dépêcha de manger et de boire, histoire d'être prête à partir immédiatement.

- J-je suis p-prête! Dit-elle en se relevant, toujours un peu épuisée mais avec la volonté de continuer.

Elle regarda Naruto et Kakashi. Ils venaient à peine d'ouvrir leurs repas et la regardaient avec un air surpris.

- Rassied-toi Hinata, nous avons pris beaucoup d'avance, on peut se permettre de prendre notre temps... Dit Kakashi. Je sais que tu dois te sentir comme si tu nous ralentissais, mais je préfère, et Naruto aussi j'en suis sur, de prendre plus notre temps plutôt que de t'épuiser à un niveau qui pourrait devenir dangereux.

- C'est vrai! J'ai toujours tendance à courir sans réfléchir, tu n'as rien d'un fardeau.

- M-merci Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sempai. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

- En fait, repris Kakashi, ta volonté de nous suivre à tout prix est remarquable. Cependant, en tant que capitaine de cette équipe, je t'ordonne de nous avertir lorsque tu seras épuisée.

- H-Hai! Kakashi-sempai!

Peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir faible devant ces deux ninjas aussi accomplis. Elle n'était forte et utile que pour son Byakugan, quelques techniques défensives et offensives, mais comparé à celui qu'elle tentait d'atteindre, elle n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte...

Le voyage se poursuivit à un rythme un peu moins rapide, mais il arrivèrent tout de même avec une bonne avance au Grand pont Naruto. Ils allaient prendre un navire pour se rendre à Mizu, le pays de l'eau, d'où ils prendraient un navire vers le continent Est avec les touristes réguliers. Naruto passa un bon moment à observer le portail du pont où était inscrit son nom en grande lettres avec un sourire satisfait. Il ne manqua pas d'expliquer à Hinata toute l'histoire de ce pont, sa propre bravoure et le tout à grand coup de détails. Hinata écoutait, les joues rosée, un Naruto fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle, n'avait jamais marquée la vie de quelqu'un de cette façon, espérant secrètement que Naruto serait le premier qu'elle marquerait de cette façon, qu'il parlerait d'elle avec autant d'enthousiasme et de fierté dans sa voix.

Puisqu'ils étaient en avance, le navire qu'ils devaient prendre n'était pas prêt. Ils allèrent donc rendre visite à une vieille connaissance du coin. Frappant à la porte de la maison, c'est un grand jeune homme bien bâtit qui leur répondit. Sur le coup, Naruto ne le reconnu pas du tout, mais le jeune homme se dévoila lorsque lui reconnu Naruto.

- Naruto! Ouah ce que tu as grandis! Tu te souviens de moi? Dit-il.

- AH! Inari! J'aurais du m'en douter vu que c'était chez toi, mais si quelqu'un a grandit c'est bien toi! Dit Naruto

- Hehe! Après ton départ je me suis beaucoup entraîné, je veux devenir aussi fort et courageux que mon père pour pouvoir protéger ma mère et tout le reste de ma famille. Et toi? Tu as l'air encore plus fort qu'avant, tu dois me raconter ce que tu deviens! Et elle, c'est ta copine? Elle est jolie.

- Hinata? Non ce n'est pas ma copine, c'est une bonne amie et elle aussi est une excellente ninja! On est en mission, on doit embarquer pour Mizu dans deux heures. Répondit Naruto un peu trop rapidement.

Hinata était derrière alors elle ne le vit pas rougir. Naruto avait bien remarqué qu'elle s'était beaucoup embellit depuis le temps et elle était déjà très mignonne avant. Inari lui était au premières loges et ne manqua pas de sourire avec malice.

- Oh, dommage... Enfin, entrez, maman sera aussi contente de vous voir. Malheureusement, Ojii-chan est décédé l'an passé d'une maladie du cœur... Il aurait aimé voir combien tu est devenu fort.

Kakashi se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise et un peu vexé d'avoir entièrement été ignoré, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir vraiment, c'est Naruto qui l'avait le plus marqué.

Ils mangèrent donc un sublime repas fait par la mère d'Inari – qui elle salua convenablement Kakashi – avant de devoir partir pour prendre le navire. Inari les suivis jusqu'au bateau et les regarda partir, un sourire malicieux de nouveau sur les lèvres. Naruto avait peut-être grandit et était peut-être devenu fort, mais il était vraiment aveugle de ne pas voir que cette fille en pinçait pour lui.

Ils quittèrent donc le pays des Vagues avec un groupe de pêcheurs qui passaient proches de Mizu. Quelques pièces suffirent pour les convaincre de les laisser au premier village portuaire sur la côte du pays de l'Eau. Naruto n'aimait pas trop les voyages en bateau, pas qu'il avait le mal de mer, mais rester inactif n'était pas son genre. Kakashi lui proposa donc d'aider les marins à diriger le bateau, si le capitaine du navire acceptait. Excité par l'idée de diriger le navire, Naruto alla se mettre dans les pattes de tous les marins qu'il croisait, leur demandant de lui expliquer quoi faire.

Pendant que Naruto mettait plus ou moins le bordel sur le navire, Kakashi s'approcha d'Hinata.

- Hinata, viens avec moi. Dit-il.

- H-Hai! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, quittant Naruto des yeux à contre-cœur.

Kakashi emmena la Hyuga sur la pont principal, loin de l'emplacement présent de Naruto.

- Je sais que tu veux faire bonne impression envers Naruto, mais ce n'est pas en te brimant toi même que tu y arriveras. Dit le porteur du Sharingan. Naruto est plus attiré par les personnes qui ont confiances en eux-mêmes, Sasuke et Sakura ne font pas exception. Tu est fortes, plus que tu ne le crois. Peu de shinobis atteignent ton niveau et pas seulement grâce à ton byakugan. Tu as la volonté de te dépasser, tu as seulement les mauvaises raisons. C'est pour toi que tu dois le faire, pas pour les autres. Naruto est devenu fort parce qu'il voulait qu'on le reconnaisse, qu'on le respecte. Toi, tu cherches surtout à ne plus être un fardeau pour les autres alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ais confiance en toi-même et tu verras que des tas de possibilités s'ouvriront à toi, et pas seulement au niveau de tes talents en tant que Shinobi, mais aussi au niveau social. Si tu le veux bien, je te ferai un entraînement intensif pendant ce voyage pour augmenter ton endurance physique.

- H-hai... Dit elle. K-Kakashi-sempai? V-vous croyez que je p-peux ne plus être un fardeau pour N-Naruto-kun?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il t'ait jamais vu comme un fardeau à la base, il t'as toujours trouvé forte, la preuve, il l'a même dit à Inari sans une once d'hésitation, il n'a pas plus dit qu'il était supérieur, il a simplement dit que toi AUSSI, était une excellente ninja, ce qui veut dire qu'il te porte au même niveau que lui.

Hinata ne dit rien. Les paroles de Kakashi lui avaient redonné un peu plus confiance en elle. Elle avait calqué son nindô à celui de Naruto, mais c'était aussi le sien. Elle allait devenir forte, pour ne plus être un fardeau pour personne, mais surtout, Kakashi avait raison, pour que les autres la reconnaissent, la respectent, surtout Naruto!

- PIRATES! Cria le vigile.

Hinata sortit de ses pensée à ce cri. Ils avaient quitté le pays des vagues à peine une demi-journée plus tôt et ils tombaient déjà sur des ennuis. Bien. Elle devait prendre l'initiative, elle le pouvait, elle le devait.

*Naruto, je vais te montrer que moi aussi... Je peux être forte!*

De son côté, Naruto avait laissé tomber ce qu'il faisait et avait couru tout en haut du mât. Il mit sa main en visière et vit le pavillon noir de l'ennemi.

- Eh eh eh! Fit Naruto. Ils vont avoir une sacré surprise quand ils verront que le Grand Uzumaki Naruto est dans les parages. KAKASHI!

- Hai, hai. Calme toi Naruto, je les ai vu aussi, mais tu as perdu l'initiative, regarde.

Naruto regarda plus bas et vit qu'Hinata avait sauté et courait sur l'eau en direction des pirates, elle était presque arrivée.

- AH! Mais je pourrai pas crier à l'abordage! Attend moi Hinata!

Naruto sauta à l'eau aussi et couru pour la rattraper en hurlant : À L'ABORDAGE!

Il arriva enfin au navire et sauta à l'intérieur, lui et une vingtaine de clones histoire de faire plus d'impact. Sur le pont adverse, il vit des corps, inconscient pour la plupart, gémissant pour d'autres, morts pour le reste. Au centre, Hinata enchaînait les coups à grande vitesse, courant d'un pirate à l'autre et les mettant tous hors combat d'un jyuuken seulement. Visiblement, ce n'était que de petites frappes, mais la grâce et la fluidité des coups de la Hyuga hypnotisa le ninja Orange qui lui n'utilisait que la force brute.

Une fois l'équipage sur le pont anéanti, Hinata se mit à fixer le pont. Elle attendait. Le silence régnait sur le navire pirate, le craquement du bois et des câblages brisait le tout, accompagné de quelques gémissements des survivants. Mais un craquement se fit plus fort que les autres et le pont éclata juste devant Hinata qui avait fait un pas en arrière juste au bon moment. Du trou sorti ce qui semblait être le capitaine de l'équipage ainsi que deux hommes de main. À leur apparence et leurs mouvements, c'était des ninjas, probablement des nukenin de Kiri. Pas du niveau Junin, mais à trois, ils pourraient donner du fil à retorde à Hinata. Naruto fit mine de les attaquer, mais il fut retenu par Kakashi.

- Laisse-la faire, si elle a attaquée seule, c'est qu'elle s'en sentait capable. Lui dit-il. Laissons la s'en occuper, on interviendra si elle se retrouve réellement en difficulté.

Hinata remercia intérieurement Kakashi de lui donner cette change. Pour une fois elle ne le faisait pas seulement en pensant à Naruto, elle le faisait pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était capable. Prenant la pose Jyuuken, elle la modifia un peu en une pose semblable à celle de Rock Lee, mais plus légère, retournant sa main de devant pour que le dos de la main fasse face à l'ennemi, comme pour la pose de Lee, mais le bras plus tendu vers l'avant. Puis, contre toute attente, elle annula son Byakugan.

- Ne nous sous-estime pas, petite, tu devrais demander de l'aide à ces deux guignols, tu ne fais pas le poids seule contre nous trois.

Une vingtaine de Narutos, assis sur le bastingage, huèrent le nukenin qui venait de parler ce qui eut pour effet d'encourager fortement Hinata.

- J-je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour vous vaincre, ni même de mon Byakugan! Lança Hinata avec une voix forte.

Hinata fonça sur le premier des nukenins. Dans cette position, elle semblait avoir glissée vers l'ennemi avant que son bras tendu ne fasse dévier le premier coup de son adversaire, suivant le mouvent de tout son corps, permettant à son pied gauche d'aller cueillir la nuque de son adversaire, la brisant d'un coup si fluide qu'on aurait dit un pas de danse. La jambe toujours tendue au dessus du corps de feu son adversaire, elle se trouvait dans une position d'équilibre souple, le bras tendu derrière elle, l'autre tendu sur le côté opposé à la jambe levée. Si Naruto devait associer cette position à quelque chose, il aurait dit un signe.

- N-ne sous-estimez pas, les ninjas de Konoha! Fit-elle vers les deux nukenins restants.

Les deux, d'un même mouvement, foncèrent sur la kunoichi, kunais dans chaque mains, l'attaquant des deux flancs en même temps. Hinata ne bougea qu'au dernier moment, s'accroupissant instantanément en évitant les deux charges, positionna les mains au sol et frappa les deux ninjas de ses pieds, fracturant la mâchoire du plus faible, faisant reculer le capitaine. Le sous-fifre fut le premier à charger de nouveau, voulant profiter de la position difficile d'Hinata qui se tenait sur les mains, mais il fut frappé sur le côté de la mâchoire par le talon gauche d'Hinata qui se replaça d'un même mouvement sur les pieds, déformant entièrement le visage de l'homme, la mâchoire brisée. Il tomba inconscient deux mètres plus loin. Reprenant la position de départ, elle fit face au capitaine qui, faute d'une meilleure idée, lança innutilement ses kunais sur la kunoichi et enchaîna les sceaux. Hinata le chargea immédiatement après avoir aisément évité les armes de jet, ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de finir, mais elle reçu de plein fouet une vague d'eau, l'obligeant à se protéger de ses bras. La pression de l'eau la fit reculer de deux-trois mètres mais aucun dégât. Elle glissa de nouveau vers son adversaire, de la même façon qu'avec le premier mais cette fois rétracta son bras tendu avant de frapper de son autre main le torse du capitaine, les doigts bien tendus comme une pique. Le craquement que fit son sternum annonça la fin du combat, le nukenin s'effondrant sur le pont, inconscient et chanceux d'être encore en vie.

Soufflant un peu, Hinata regarda le carnage autour d'elle. Oui, elle avait fait tout ça. Cependant, même si elle était sensiblement plus confiante après ça, elle savait que chacun des deux autres ici auraient pu en faire autant. Elle se dit par contre qu'elle y était peut-être allé un peu trop fort, elle en avait tué beaucoup plus que nécessaire, mais c'étaient des criminels qui avaient eux aussi certainement déjà tués, alors elle n'en avait cure.

- C'était génial Hinata! Je n'avais jamais vu une technique de combat de ce genre. Dit Naruto qui essaya de prendre la pose d'équilibre qu'elle avait après le premier nukenin avant de s'effondrer lamantablement.

- M-merci, N-Naruto-kun... Mais tu aurais pu en faire autant. J-je voulais juste, m-me rendre un peu utile...

- C'était très bien, Hinata. Dit Kakashi. Cette technique de combat, si je ne me trompe pas, tu l'as dérivée toi-même du Jyuuken?

- H-hai, c'est p-pour affronter des ennemis m-même s-sans byakugan.

- C'est une technique meurtrière tout de même, gracieuse mais meurtrière car chaque coup vise les faiblesses des os dans le but de les fracturer, d'où la position des mains comme un bec d'oiseau.

- E-exact... J'ai eu l'idée en observant Lee-kun se battre. J-j'ai adapté son style de t-taijutsu au concept du J-jyuuken...

- Viser les points faibles... Si Lee était ton inspiration, le résultat est fondamentalement différent, Lee utilise la vitesse et la force, comme Naruto, tu utilises la souplesse, l'équilibre et la précision. Naruto est comme le vent, rapide et cinglant, Lee est comme la roche dur et puissant, tu es comme l'eau fluide et gracieuse. Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort? Tu viens de nous prouver qu'au réveil, l'eau est particulièrement destructrice.

Hinata ne fit que rougir à tous les compliments de Kakashi. Derrière, Naruto chutait encore une fois en tentant de bouger comme Hinata. Depuis tentôt, il écoutait et ne faisait qu'approuver ce que Kakashi disait d'un « Hm hm! » tout en imitant plus mal que bien la Hyuga. Naruto se dit par contre qu'il était dommage qu'il ne sache pas parler et analyser comme Kakashi, il lui aurait dit tout ça lui-même, mais bon, l'important c'est qu'elle sache qu'il le pensait aussi, et elle le savait, ce qui la rendait très heureuse.

Remontant à bord du navire de pêche, ils furent accueillit avec des applaudissements victorieux. Hinata rougit de plus belle alors que Kakashi et Naruto expliquait que c'est elle qui avait tout fait. La traversée repris donc sans plus d'embuches. Naruto appris à travailler sur un navire mieux que l'aurait espéré Kakashi. Hinata quant-à elle, suivait un entraînement rigoureux de la part de Kakashi, un entraînement digne de Gai et Lee. Il avaient plus d'une semaine en mer avant d'atteindre Mizu, une journée pour traverser le pays, puis plus de deux semaines supplémentaires de bateau pour se rendre au Nord d'Ensen. Hinata savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'entraîner autant sur le bateau vers le continent Est, alors elle mettait tout ce qu'elle avait maintenant.

Leur passage à Mizu se fit en un éclair. Ils arrivèrent en retard et avaient peur de manquer leur transport – qui ne passe qu'à tous les mois – et traversèrent donc Mizu en entier en deux fois moins de temps que prévu. Hinata remarqua qu'elle était toujours loin derrière Naruto et Kakashi et qu'elle n'était pas près de les rattraper niveau endurance.

Arrivé près de la ville portuaire, Kakashi les arrêta. Il s'approcha d'Hinata et lui tendit une petite boite. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit doucement, ayant toujours en tête la fois que Shino l'avait averti quasiment trop tard que celle qu'il lui donnait contenait des insectes. Dedans se trouvaient des verres de contacts bruns avec une pupille noire.

- Nous allons entrer sur un continent où les ninjas ne sont pas les bienvenus. Lui expliqua le junin. Je veux que tu les mettes avant d'entrer à Mizu. C'est Tsunade qui les a fait faire, j'en ai un aussi. Je vais faire crois que c'est un œil de vitre donc il est moins sophistiqué que les tiens. Même si la pupille noire au centre peut te sembler opaque, c'est une laque spéciale qui te permet de voir clairement d'un côté mais pas de l'autre. La technique que tu as perfectionnée sera parfaite puisque tu ne dois pas utiliser ton byakugan.

- Hai! Dit elle avant de les mettre.

C'était ses premiers verres de contacts et c'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable à porter, mais elle devrait s'y habituer vite. Kakashi avait fait de même avec le sien, il avait un œil qui paraissait réellement vitreux, masquant à la perfection son Sharingan. Naruto avait observé et écouté le tout, par contre, il trouvait qu'Hinata était plus jolie avec ses yeux lavandes.

Sans plus attendre, ils partirent vers Mizu où ils devaient attraper le bateau vers Ensen.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjours à tous et à toutes! Voici le chapitre 4. C'est pas vraiment mon meilleur, surtout la fin du chapitre que je trouve particulièrement "bof" mais bon, ça c'est votre boulôt de me dire ce que vous en pensez n'est-ce pas? :P

Bonne lecture et R&R!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Hinata! Heho! Hinata? Tu es là?

Naruto hurlais depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Il cherchait la Hyuga pour qu'elle vienne sur le pont, il trouvait dommage qu'elle manque la vue de la ville, elle était splendide de nuit avec pleins de lumières, torches et ampoules et mêmes enseignes lumineuses.(Note de l'auteur : Rappelez-vous que l'univers de Naruto contient plusieurs technologies avancées, fours, télévisions, lumières et autres) C'est Kakashi qui lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas encore là.

Ils étaient tous allé se changer rapidement, mettre des vêtements plus chauds car la nuit s'annonçait plus fraîche que prévu, surtout qu'ils accostaient dans le nord et qu'ils arriveraient donc de nuit. Le voyage en lui même avait été plutôt tranquille, Naruto ne faisant pas trop de scènes, il savait tout de même rester calme en temps normal, il n'était simplement pas encore capable de contenir son excitation, exagérant tout dans ces moments embarrassants pour les autres. À Mizu, ils s'étaient procuré des vêtements plus paysans, ayant relégué à des doublures cachés leurs habits et bandeaux ninjas. Résultat, Naruto se sentait plus ou moins à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Au grand dam de Kakashi, il avait quand même trouvé suffisamment de vêtements oranges pour avoir toujours au minimum un morceau de cette couleur. Le but de cette manœuvre était de passer pour de simple touristes paysans aux yeux des autres touristes et voyageurs tout autant que pour les habitants du continent. Comme ils devaient passer plus d'une semaine sur le navire, ils s'achetèrent tout de même une certaine quantité. Le problème restait, c'étaient des vêtements typiques du continent ouest, ils devraient s'en débarrasser une fois sur le continent Ouest et se trouver des vêtements typiques de ce continent.

Kakashi avait toujours son masque par contre. À chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait à propos de son masque, Naruto voyait les hommes partir songeurs et les femmes rougissantes et en gloussant, mais il n'avais pas encore entendu la raison.

Toujours est-il, Naruto n'avais pas fini de hurler. Le navire était particulièrement grand, le plus gros bateau qu'il avait pris mais une fois la surprise passée, Naruto n'y pensait plus. Après avoir fouillé tous les endroits qu'il avait en tête, il se retrouva dans les quartiers habitations du navire. Elle devait être encore dans sa cabine. Sans avoir réfléchit ni cogné, Naruto ouvrit à la volée la porte de la cabine d'Hinata avec un « Hinata! Tu est là? ». Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait inconscient, à terre, ayant reçu un Jyuuken en plein visage après avoir tout juste eu le temps de remarquer une Hinata rouge tomate et, surtout, en sous-vêtements.

Hinata avait passé la majorité de son temps à mettre, enlever, mettre, enlever, etc, essayant plusieurs combinaisons de vêtements. Bien que c'était pour une mission, visiter une grande ville avec Naruto (et Kakashi accessoirement) et ayant l'obligation de porter des vêtements différents qu'à l'habitude, elle cherchait à bien paraître aux yeux de Naruto. Après ce petit événement par contre, rouge de honte et affreusement mal à l'aise, elle sortit de sa cabine avec des vêtements amples qui, bien qu'ils lui allaient tout de même bien, n'étaient pas le genre de vêtement que l'on porte si on veut attirer l'œil.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Naruto d'étant finalement réveillé avec premièrement un Kakashi bien amusé et juste derrière lui une Hinata toujours honteuse et en plein désarroi d'avoir frappé « SON » Naruto, ils sortirent de sur le pont ensemble avec leur peu de valises. Naruto passa une bonne partie de son temps à s'excuser auprès d'Hinata, celle-ci s'excusant d'avoir réagi à l'extrême et espérant simplement qu'il la laisserait oublier ce moment gênant. Le reste du temps, ils observaient la ville pendant que le bateau accostait. Ils avaient vu passer le chemin de fer quelques fois, tirés par de gros câbles métalliques, roulant bruyamment et à toute vitesse sur des rails de fer et de bois.

- Je ne sais pas spécifiquement comment ça fonctionne. Dit Kakashi, devinant la question de Naruto. Les câbles tirent les trains et des moteurs mécaniques, alimenté par d'énorme ressorts en spirale, tirent sur les câbles. Comme dit, je ne pourrais expliquer exactement comment il fonctionne, mais ma théorie est que les ressorts s'enroulent en spirale, tirant sur le train. De l'autre côté de la ville, un autre ressort est donc tendu par le processus, préparant le train pour le retour. Des employés doivent bloquer les ressorts à des endroits spécifiques pour les arrêter aux différentes stations. La vrai question, c'est comment ils ont fait pour faire cela à une si grande échelle et sans aucun accroc connu jusqu'à présent.

- Ah, j-je vois! Dit Hinata.

- J'ai rien compris... Dit Naruto. Mais pour une simple hypothèse, tu as l'air de comprendre bien des choses!

- Hai, j'aime à penser que j'ai une intelligence au moins supérieure à la moyenne même si je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec Shikamaru ou son père.

Une fois descendu du bateau, un petit groupe de filles pointaient Kakashi en gloussant. L'ayant remarqué, il leur fit un joli petit salut de la main, souriant des yeux puisque son masque cachait sa bouche. Les filles approchèrent et lui demandèrent simplement...

- Dites monsieur, pourquoi portez vous un masque?

Kakashi sembla prendre un air sérieux et s'approcha doucement de la fille la plus proche, celle qui avait posé la question. Celle-ci se mit à rougir assez fortement. Hinata se dit que Kakashi, bien qu'il soit âgé de 32 ans, avait l'air d'en avoir maximum 25, peut-être de la même façon que Tsunade cachait son âge. Toujours est-il, cette fois, elle et Naruto entendirent la fameuse raison, alors que Kakashi s'était approché à quelques centimètres du visage pivoine de la demoiselle.

- Eh bien ma chère, le mystère a toujours attiré les femmes, n'est-ce pas?

Le groupe de filles, rougissant toutes, répondirent d'un petit « ...Hai... », timide et charmées avant que Kakashi ne reparte, accompagné de Naruto et Hinata. Ces deux derniers le regardaient d'un air très étrange.

- Eh bien quoi? Demanda le « mystérieux». C'est vrai, j'ai lu ça dans un livre.

- Un livre de Jiraya je paris... Dit Naruto. Vous êtes aussi pire que lui en fait.

- Haha! S'esclaffa le masqué. Je suis certain qu'il apprécierait savoir que j'ai mis en pratique son enseignement.

Hinata ria faiblement, pas parce qu'elle aussi était charmée par Kakashi, mais la situation et la conversation la faisait rire. Naruto, prenant le même air que les hommes qui avaient entendu l'explication de Kakashi, se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être essayer aussi, s'imaginant avec un masque du même genre.

Marchant lentement, ils profitaient de la vue. Cette ville avait été entièrement bâtit autour du chemin de fer, tous les magasins et édifices commerciaux se trouvaient le long de la voie et ce à perte de vue. Chacun des magasin affichait des enseignes plus grosse, plus éblouissante, plus marquante que les autres dans une mosaïque de couleurs et de lumière. Le bruit était assourdissant et pourtant, on arrivait tout de même à entendre les crieurs de rue tenter d'assembler plus de client que leurs voisins concurrents. Avec autant de magasins dans une même ville, il est logique de tenter de faire sensation le plus possible car il faudrait des mois pour visiter chaque échoppe, bar, hôtel, restaurants. Dans une jungle marchande comme celle-ci, il faut être plus gros et plus attirant que son voisin en affichant les avantages, les exclusivités et la qualité de ses produits. Aujourd'hui, Naruto, Hinata et Kakashi s'associaient plus à la marchandise des vendeurs qu'aux vendeurs eux mêmes, se sentant comme une marchandise eux même aux yeux des vendeurs.

L'efficacité des vendeurs n'était pas à dénigrer par contre, le trio n'étaient dans cette ville que depuis trente minutes et Naruto avait déjà un sac contenant plusieurs pâtisseries (hinata lorgnait sur les rouleaux à la cannelle mais était trop gênée pour en demander), un autre avec un masque du même genre que Kakashi, un sabre du même genre que les Samurais qu'ils croisaient partout quoi qu'un peu plus flamboyant d'ornements et, il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il l'avait acheté, une sorte de statuette supposément porte bonheur mais qui pesait son poids.

Kakashi avait acheté huit livres romantiques, faisant des réserves pour la durée de la mission.

Hinata n'avait rien pris d'autre qu'un sandwich, ses talents pour passer inaperçu fonctionnant même avec des personnes aussi tenaces que les marchands d'Ensen.

Kakashi décida de prendre le train tout de suite pour aller au sud de la ville, partie la plus tempérée de la ville et prendre l'hôtel à cet endroit. Le voyage en train que Naruto attendait avec autant d'impatience n'allait pas lui être si captivant, la fatigue le prenait déjà et il commençait à dodeliner de la tête. Ils avaient acheté quelques vêtements du coin et prévoyaient en prendre des plus légers au sud, achetant dans plusieurs magasins pour éviter les soupçons. C'était une précaution inutile car il est très fréquent que les habitants du continent achètent leurs vêtements ici et en grande quantité.

Naruto et Kakashi était donc maintenant habillé dans le plus pure style Samurai, Hinata avait une version un peu plus féminine de l'habit traditionnel Samurai du continent. Il s'agit de plusieurs couches de vêtements, hauts style kimono courts et Hakamas pour les jambres, une couche douce et légère sur la peau, une plus ou moins épaise selon la température extérieure et un Haori, un survêtement léger par dessus le tout. Si on peut changer plusieurs fois par jour les deux première couches, le haori est généralement toujours le même pour peu qu'on le lave de temps en temps et qu'on se roule pas dans la boue ou qu'on ne le tache pas trop de sang. C'est celui-ci qui comporte les motifs et la couleurs, ceux du dessous, bien que visible sur l'avant, sont généralement blanc ou divers tons de beiges-bruns, parfois noirs.

Naruto a réussi à en trouver un orange et noir semblable au vêtement qu'il avait contre Pain, ses hauts et ses Hakamas étant noir. Même Kakashi lui fit un compliment sur sa trouvaille (bien qu'il préférait la rouge). Cependant, Naruto tiens à avoir du orange, une sorte d'hommage à ses parents, le mélange du jaune du « Konoha's Yellow Flash » (Flash Jaune de Konoha) et du rouge de la « Red Hot-Blooded Habanero ». (Sang d'Habanero rouge piquant, je n'ai pas de traduction exacte pour ce surnom. L'Habanero est un piment fort rouge extrêmement piquant, son surnom fait bien entendu allusion à ses cheveux rouges)

Hinata, fidèle à elle même, avait un survêtement lavande avec des motifs bleu-marins qui couvrait des vêtements blancs. Naruto lui fit la remarque que ça lui irait certainement admirablement avec ses yeux, chose qui surpris agréablement la jeune demoiselle, tout de même incapable de remercier convenablement Naruto, bégayant trop fortement pour arriver à le dire.

Kakashi avait opté pour un Haorif vert forêt simple mais très classe, ayant même trouvé un masque qui allait avec. Ses vêtements étaient beige-crème. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas de compliment sur son choix mis à part un « T-très joli » de la part d'Hinata. Cette dernière avait ralenti le pas pour être au niveau de Kakashi.

- K-Kakashi-sempai, dit-elle, j-je voulais vous remercier p-pour m'avoir aidé à p-prendre c-confiance en m-moi. Je n'ai pas osé l-le faire jusqu'à p-présent, gomen...

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hinata, répondit Kakashi, comme je sais que tu n'est pas très bavarde, j'ai pris tes remerciements de ton non-verbal. Mais je suis content de t'entendre me le dire.

Hinata rougit à nouveau. Naruto, qui avait prit un peu d'avance, leur fit de grand signes de se dépêcher, que le train venait d'arriver et qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde.

Une fois les billets achetés et après avoir monté dans le train, ils se trouvèrent un compartiment libre. Kakashi remarqua que le couloir était beaucoup plus grand que nécessaire et les compartiments beaucoup plus petits qu'ils le devraient, probablement pour accueillir plus de monde en les forçant à rester debout. Au moins, étant de nuit, il y avait suffisamment de compartiments pour tout le monde, ils eurent donc la possibilité de se reposer les jambes après ce magasinage. Le train en lui même n'était pas très luxueux, il était fait majoritairement pour un côté pratique et non un transport de luxe. Il y avait si peu de décoration qu'elles étaient insignifiantes, un peu de peinture brune sur les paroi de métal et un plancher de bois.

Kakashi s'installa avec les bagages et achats d'un côté du compartiment exigu, sans table, Naruto s'installa à côté d'une « Hinatomate ». Il n'y avait de place que pour quatre personnes et seulement en se serrant un peu. Si Naruto n'en faisait pas de cas, Hinata n'arrivait pratiquement pas à respirer et pas parce qu'elle était comprimée. Naruto s'endormit rapidement, sa tête atterrissant immanquablement sur l'épaule d'Hinata. Résultat, elle s'évanouit, sa tête rejoignant celle de Naruto. Kakashi, particulièrement amusé, les laissa comme ça un moment avant de sortir pour commencer la mission de manière plus concrète.

Il emprunta le sabre que Naruto avait acheté, il passerait plus facilement pour un Samurai avec au moins un katana, mais il manquait le wakisashi(petit sabre accompagnant pratiquement toujours le katana). Ce que Kakashi connaissait du continant, les Samurais portaient une grande importance envers leurs sabres, les associant à leur âme. Ceux d'Ensen, rencontrant souvent des Ninjas et troquant avec eux, utilisent des armes plus diversifiés, mais le wakisashi restait un incontournable et représentait généralement le clan auquel un Samurai appartient. Enfin, il ne faisait partit d'aucun clan, ce serait trop difficile d'en inventer un, c'était donc mieux comme ça.

Kakashi questionna les habitants et les Samurais, posant des questions sur le continent Ouest, leurs opinions et s'ils croient que le pays devraient agir contre ou avec eux. De manière générale, ils n'avaient rien contre le continent en lui-même, les paysans et tout, mais les Ninjas étaient pour eux de vrais criminels, manquant totalement d'honneur et de respect envers leurs adversaires. Ils se demandent aussi beaucoup pourquoi le continent ne s'est pas encore unifié, comme celui de l'Est, sous un Shogun qui dirige les daimyos. Kakashi utilisa le peu de connaissance qu'il avait et qu'il obtenait en posant des questions pour répondre aux question. Pour ce qui est de son statut, il dit que lui et deux autres adolescents voyageaient maintenant en tant que Ronins, Samurais ayant perdu leur daimyos ou leur clan ayant été démantelé ou décimé pour être assimilé. Eux, c'était la dernière option. Bonne chose qu'il a apprise d'un autre Samurai, les Ronins n'ont plus de nom de famille puisque ce nom de famille est toujours le nom du clan. Les Ronins cherchent généralement un autre Clan à intégrer mais peuvent errer longtemps de royaume en royaume avant de trouver un Clan qui les convient.

- Teme! Sale Kiruiwa! Votre statut est si inférieur aux autres Clans que vous devriez vous incliner devant moi quand je passe!

- Laissez tomber, Kogarashi. Notre statut est équivalent l'un comme l'autre, même si votre Clan a plus de voix au conseil.

- Ah bon? Notre statut est équivalent? Certainement pas notre niveau de combat!

Kakashi venait d'arriver et assistait à cette joute verbale qui tourna rapidement en combat armé. Le faux-ronin se dit que c'était peut-être une raison de la taille du couloir, les combats de Samurais impliquaient des combats avec des armes assez grande, seulement, se battre ne devait pas ou disons ne devrait pas être permis dans le train. La preuve, d'autres Samurais tentèrent de les arrêter, mais le Kogarashi ne mentait pas sur son niveau de combat, n'étant même pas dérangé par eux.

Leurs katanas créaient des étincelles, plus qu'elle le devraient et semblaient principalement émerger du sable du provocateur alors que le Kiruiwa avait de la difficulté à résister. Kakashi décida d'intervenir, sans Ninjutsu bien entendu.

Alors que le Kogarashi s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce, Kakashi se retrouva d'un coup sous la lame de l'autre, ayant tiré son propre sabre (d'emprunt) de son foureau. Malheureusement pour Kakashi, les Ninjas non-iniciés ne peuvent voir la différence entre un sabre de qualité et un mauvais et Naruto ne faisait définitivement pas partit des rares Ninja connaisseurs. Le katana de Naruto fut littéralement éclaté sous la force de l'impact, mais il réussi tout de même à dévier la lame adverse de sa trajectoire. Le Kogarashi regarda Kakashi avec un sourcil levé, plus étonné du mauvais choix du Samurai au manteau vert en matière de katana que de sa soudaine arrivée.

- Suicidaire? Demanda le Kogarashi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez tenté d'utiliser ce katana ridiculement pauvre de qualité, mais je m'en fou. Pousse-toi que je le finisse.

- Hmmm, je savais qu'il était de mauvaise qualité, inventa Kakashi, mais je n'avais malheureusement plus assez d'argent pour m'en procurer un de bonne qualité et en tant que Ronin voyageur, je n'ai pas de clan pour m'en fabriquer un. En attendant, j'aimerais que ce train arrive en un seul morceau, un combat de ce niveau pourrait tout détruire.

- Eh bien je te détruirai en même temps!

Le Kogarashi leva son sabre pour frapper de toute sa puissance, la lame prenant feu, grâce au chakra de l'utilisateur. Kakashi soupira.

- Désolé, vous devrez prendre le prochain train. Dit-il.

D'un simple bond, il se releva et envoya voler le Samurai à l'épée ardente par la fenêtre derrière lui. Les témoins purent entendre l'arrogant Samurai hurler autant de rage que de surprise avant que le train l'ait longuement dépassé. Regardant le sabre au sol, en mille morceaux, il se dit qu'il devrait rembourser Naruto...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Naruto se réveilla lentement après un sommeil de quelques heures bien agréable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était senti particulièrement bien dans son sommeil. Au réveil, il sentit quelque chose couchée sur lui. Hinata, toujours dans les vapes, était maintenant couchée sur ses jambes. Naruto avait certainement bougé, ce qui avait fait tomber Hinata sur lui. De manière inconsciente, le blond l'avait plus ou moins pris dans ses bras dans son sommeil.

- H-Hinata? Dit-il.

Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas même en étant secouée, il se leva et la coucha sur le dos, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Naruto était à genoux au sol devant le banc, sa tête au niveau de la sienne. La voyant rougir à nouveau, il se releva rapidement et lui trouva un peu d'eau.

Se sentant mieux après quelques gorgées (et après que Naruto se soit assis à la place de Kakashi), elle s'assied et remercia Naruto.

- Tu as bien dormi? Demanda Naruto qui ne savait pas qu'en fait elle s'était évanouie. Tu semblais faire un peu de fièvre par contre, avec la peau très moite.

- Euh... H-hai, N-Naruto-kun. C-c'est à cause d-du changement de c-climat, j'ai eu chaud.

Hinata se remémora graduellement pourquoi elle s'était évanouie. Naruto qui s'endormait sur elle, et elle, qui tombait dans le noir. Elle comprit alors. Elle avait "dormi" sur Naruto!

- Euh... D-désolée, j-je crois q-que j-je me suis e-endormie sur t-t-t-t-toi...

- Ouais, j'ai été surpris un peu aussi, mais ça va, j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi autre que dans mon lit!

- C-c'est... Si tu le d-dis. J-j'ai aussi très b-bien d-dormi.

Il y eu un long moment de silence, chacun un peu mal à l'aise de la situation, mais surtout Hinata.

- Je me demandais, où est Kakashi? Dit Naruto en ouvrant la porte du compartiment pour regarder dehors sans voir le survêtement vert de Kakashi. Il a du aller se cacher pour lire son livre. Dis Hinata, j'ai vu que Kakashi t'entraînait beaucoup pendant les deux voyages en mer, c'est toi qui le voulait?

- H-hai, c'est pour que je sois p-plus utile. Dit-elle.

- Pour être plus utile? Attend, c'est pas comme si tu étais inutile! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a foutu la raclée monumentale aux pirates, toute seule en plus!

- V-vous auriez été tout autant capable...

- Mouais, mais c'était trop bien comment tu les as eu, sans ton Byakugan en plus! Enfin, j'ai été impressionné! Tu as toujours été une ninja qui je trouve a plein de talent.

- C-c'est faux! J-je n'arrivait m-même pas à v-vous suivre en f-forêt.

- Pas grave ça! Kakashi t'entraîne pour ça je crois de toute façon. Pour le reste : contrôle du Chakra, taijutsu, et je suis sur que tu arrives à faire du Genjutsu. Pour moi c'est du talent ça.

- N-non... Je suis p-pas aussi b-bonne que Neji...

- Eh, c'est pas Neji qui a sauté sur Pain pour m'aider peu importe les conséquences. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu restes en sureté, ça me touche beaucoup que tu l'ais fait! Enfin, tout ça pour dire, tu ne dois pas te trouver inutile, tes points forts comblent mes points faibles et mes points forts comblent tes points faibles, c'est à ce que sert une équipe et on est une équipe du tonnerre! Arf, je suis totalement nul à ce genre de choses, mais je ne t'ai jamais trouvé inutile, au contraire, je trouve que tu apportes beaucoup a la mission et je suis content que tu sois avec moi, alors fait moi un beau sourire et arrête de te croire inférieure, ce n'est pas vrai!

- A-arigato, Naruto-kun! Dit Hinata avec un sourire, piquant un fard et jouant de plus belle avec ses mains.

Ce n'était pas les compliments les plus habiles, mais pour Hinata, même des compliments malhabiles, venant de celui qu'elle aime, étaient les plus beaux compliments qu'on pouvait lui faire. Si elle devait se laisser emporter par son envie, elle sauterait au cou de Naruto pour le remercier, mais elle était beaucoup trop gênée pour ça. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Naruto et se promis d'être plus sûre d'elle, même si elle savait que ça prendrait du temps avant qu'elle ait réellement confianc en elle. De son côté, Naruto se mit à fouiller dans ses afffaire.

- Eh! Mais il est où mon katana?


	6. Chapter 5

Woohoo! Beaucoup de temps libre au boulot, on en profite! Un nouveau chapitre!

Un chapitre pleiiiiiin d'explications. Un peu ennuyant, mais nécessaire.

Si non j'ai découvert un plaisir totalement puéril dernièrement au travail (non vous vous en foutez pas, lisez! *fronce les sourcils de manière quasi menaçante*). J'ai commencé à cliquer à tous les cinq-dix minutes sur "Trafic" dans mon profil et à m'extasier innutilement sur chaque nouveau visiteurs. *Se met à courir en rond les bras en l'air en hurlant de joie sous les regards ahuris de ses collègues*. Cependant, je trouve étrange qu'avec une moyenne de soixante visiteurs par jour, je n'ai eu que deux personnes seulement qui m'on fait une review (Merci Tenshi et dj ^^) Ce n'est pas obligé d'être positif, tant que c'est constructif, j'apprécie tout type de commentaire (tant que c'est pas du spam ou du bash pur et simple)

Bref je le dis encore : Read & Review!

Réponse à l'anonyme :

dj : Merci bien ^^

Maintenant, Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Kakashi était observé par les Samurais autour de lui. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui les intriguait autant ni la crainte qu'ils semblaient avoir, il se dit qu'il venait soit de faire quelque chose d'inhabituel, soit que la personne qu'il venait d'attaquer était importante. Ou pire encore, les deux à la fois.

Gardant son calme olympien, Kakashi se releva et se tourna vers le Kiruiwa pour l'aider à se relever. Le Samurai au sol ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir une certaine noblesse en celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. S'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de voir son talent au sabre, il devinait facilement qu'il était un bon combattant, très rapide par la même occasion vu la façon qu'il s'était interposé en un éclair. Le vert qu'il portait jurait étrangement avec ses cheveux gris, mélangeant une impression de jeunesse et d'expérience à la fois, la cicatrice à l'œil et l'œil de vitre en lui-même présageait une certaine témérité alors que le masque laissait place au mystère. Ne pas s'y tromper, l'attirance qu'il dégageait n'avait rien d'une attirance physique, sauf peut-être chez la gente féminine, mais s'il y avait une expression qui décrivait bien Kakashi à ce moment, c'était qu'il avait "La Classe".

- Désolé du remue-ménage. Dit Kakashi qui, malgré son morceau de sabre avait acquis le respect de tous ici-présents. Je me demandais par contre ce qui avait lancé ce duel plutôt inapproprié.

- Tout d'abord, merci du coup de main. Avant de continuer, des présentations s'imposent. Je suis Senji Kiruiwa, fils et héritier du chef de clan Kiruiwa (Tranche Pierre).

Kakashi détailla le survêtement bleu ciel du Kiruiwa. Dans son dos était brodé une grue (l'oiseau, pas la machine, évidemment) dans un cercle et des motifs triangulaires courraient le bas du vêtement.

- Mon nom est Kakashi, Ronin en errance.

- Oui, je me doutais que vous étiez Ronin, mais je ne connais pas de clan, existant ou démantelé, utilisant un style de combat comme le vôtre.

- J'étais premier sabre d'un clan mineur du nord (ce qui veut dire qu'il était reconnu dans le clan comme étant le meilleur). Je voyage avec deux autres ronins de deux autres clans mineurs voisins au mien qui ont aussi été démantelé, le clan Aian avait décidé de nous assimiler. Nos clans ont résisté mais n'ont pas pu rivaliser avec la puissance du clan Shogunal..

Parmis les informations que Kakashi avait obtenues de ses discutions, le clan Shogunal, soit le clan principal du continent, ainsi que les autres clans majeurs, avait le droit de démanteler et assimiler les clans mineurs qui n'avaient de toute façon pas ou très peu d'influence dans les décisions du pays. Les membres de ces clans avaient donc deux choix. Soit se laisser assimiler et devenir samurai du clan mais à un grade quasi équivalent à un esclave, soit devenir Ronin. Comme il est plus facile de monter en grade dans un clan que d'en trouver un nouveau, la majorité choisissent de se laisser assimiler. Un clan mineur à le droit de résister, ce qui devient une guerre de clan. Si le clan mineur l'emporte, il obtient une sorte d'immunité et une place au conseil.

Depuis longtemps, une loi empêchait les clans majeurs d'assimiler plus d'un certain nombre de clans mineurs dans une certaine période de temps et donc permettre un certain équilibre des forces entre les clans. Cependant, le présent clan Shogunal a réussi à faire passer un amendement à cette loi pour abolir cette limite. En quelques temps, le Clan Aian (Fer), le clan Shogunal a assimilé plus du quart du continent. Le clan Nishitate(Bouclier Ouest), le clan habitant la ville d'Ensen, ont assimilé un cinquième du continent. Les autres clans majeurs, comme les Kogarashi (Vent d'automne) se partagent le reste alors que la portion des clans mineurs devient presque insignifiante.

- Oui, le Clan Aian abuse de plus en plus de leur puissance, ils cherche à dominer le continent en entier, le Clan Nishitate fait son possible pour éviter qu'ils aient la majorité des voix au conseil. Malheureusement, le Clan Kiruiwa n'est qu'un clan mineur. Nous avons résisté à l'assimilation d'un clan majeur se trouvant pas très loin de notre village, nous sommes peut-être peu nombreux, mais nous avons beaucoup de Samurais très puissant. Vous savez, vous feriez un très bon attout à notre clan, vos compagnons seront certainement les bienvenus aussi. Votre vitesse correspond très bien à nos techniques. Mais bon, vous connaissez la chanson, vous ne serez réellement membre du Clan que lorsque vous nous aurez prouvé votre bonne foi.

Kakashi était agréablement surpris. Normalement, il faut des années pour qu'un clan s'intéresse à un Ronin. Même si c'était un clan mineur, c'était pour lui, Naruto et Hinata une porte d'entrée vers l'intérieur du continent. Les Ronins subissent une inspection rigoureuse avant d'être permis de sortir d'Ensen et les gardes sont habitués aux ninjas, donc l'infiltration est pratiquement impossible. Mais s'ils sont accompagné par un membre de clan officiel, il y a de bonne chances pour qu'ils ne fassent pas trop attention.

- J'accepte volontiers, je vois que mon idée de voyager au sud aura porté fruit. Par contre je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ce Kogarashi vous a attaqué.

- C'est le clan qui a tenté de nous assimiler. Depuis, chaque fois qu'un Kiruiwa rencontre un Kogarashi, un duel éclate. Malheureusement pour moi, malgré mon statut de fils du chef, je reste l'un des moins puissant du clan. Cependant, en épargnant sa vie, cette insulte à son honneur le fera chercher à se venger et j'ai bien peur qu'ils visent à nouveau notre village, je ne crois pas que nous pourrions y résister cette fois.

- Je vois... Moi et mes compagnons vous aiderons de notre mieux en cas d'attaque. Si vous me permettez, je vais aller les chercher, pourriez-vous nous attendre ici?

- Sans problème, je suis seul dans mon compartiment, le numéro 436, deux wagons plus loin, je vous y attendrai avec un peu de saké de mon village.

Les quelques auditeurs restants semblèrent soudainement intéressé. En écoutant un peu plus, Kakashi compris que c'est du saké qu'ils s'intéressaient. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, Kakashi se souvient d'une parole de Tsunade. Le continent Est fait le meilleur des saké, et le plus reconnu, c'est le saké de la vallée Kiruiwa!

- Il me fera plaisir de déguster un saké si réputé. Je vous dis donc à tout de suite.

Après un salut respectueux, Kakashi rebroussa chemin vers le wagon 7, compartiment 711. En ouvrant la porte, il reçu un caleçon en plein visage. Naruto, n'ayant pas trouvé son sabre, s'était lancé dans la méticuleuse inspection de ses bagages, éparpillant son contenu dans tout le compartiment sans plus de cérémonie. Hinata, figée, avait une chaussette sur l'épaule et un pantalon sur la tête.

- AH! Kakashi! Je trouve pas mon... Mon Katana! Il est cassé!

- Hai, hai, désolé, je te l'ai emprunté pour améliorer mon look samurai mais, ayant rencontré un petit accroc, j'ai du l'utiliser. Visiblement, le marchand t'a complètement roulé sur la qualité du sabre, il n'a même pas résisté à un coup de mon adversaire, enfin, j'ai pu rattraper le coup.

- Arg! J'ai dépensé le quart de mon budget pour l'avoir! Le vendeur a dit que c'était sa plus belle pièce, théoriquement incassable!

- En pratique c'est généralement autre chose! Au moins, il aura bien servi, on a notre billet d'entrée sur le continent.

Kakashi entra et leur expliqua assez rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Naruto pris du temps avant d'oublier son Katana et bouda un certain temps, mais il écoutait malgré tout. Il ajouta l'entièreté de ce qu'il avait appris sur le continent, ils devaient eux aussi être au courant des mœurs du continent qu'ils ont supposément habités toute leur vie. Kakashi se dit que leurs réels noms de famille pourraient faire office pour le nom des trois clans mineurs qu'ils ont appartenu, suffisamment mineurs pour être inconnus.

Une fois les bagages de Naruto de nouveau empaquetés et que Kakashi ait promis de lui payer un nouveau sabre, les trois nouveaux Ronins partirent en direction du wagon 4, compartiment 436. À partir du wagon 5 vers le premier, le train devenait un peu plus luxueux, section de la classe moyenne, et les compartiments étaient plus larges. À peine arrivés, ils sentaient déjà une délicieuse arôme d'alcool, finement fermenté et qui donna même envie à Hinata qui n'avait pourtant jamais touché à l'alcool encore. Elle et Naruto avaient chacun 18 ans, Naruto approchant de sa 19eme année, le 10 octobre, alors qu'Hinata suivrait quelques mois plus tard en décembre. Naruto était déjà habitué au saké, Jiraiya n'ayant pas perdu de temps à l'initier dès son anniversaire, et il pouvait sans hésitation affirmer que l'odeur qu'il percevait dépassait de loin celle dont est imprégné le bar de Konoha et surtout, le bureau de Tsunade.

Kakashi avait vite fait éduqué Naruto sur l'éthique et les bonnes manières. Hinata, déjà membre d'une famille importante y était déjà habituée, mais le turbulent ninja devait se concentrer pour ne pas faire de gaffe. Du coup, il n'avait pas du tout l'air naturel et avait un air crispé dans un effort titanesque pour réduire à néant ses habitudes gestuelles..

- Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque par, Naruto-san? Demanda Senji.

- Non, Senji-san. Dit Naruto avec un air respectueux exagéré, quasi révérenciel. Mis à par des contractions à l'abdomen en raison d'une quantité trop grande de nourriture ingérée dans la dernière heure.

Senji se mit à rire ouvertement, plus amusé qu'autre chose devant l'attitude du jeune blond. Kakashi l'imita sans retenue et Hinata ria discrètement comme à son habitude. Chacun avait bu une petite quantité du saké particulièrement bon mais aussi particulièrement fort. Au grand dam de Kakashi, Hinata se révéla très tolérante à l'alcool. Il aurait bien aimé voir à quoi pouvait ressembler la petite Hyuga (plus si petite il faut le dire, Naruto ne pourrait qu'approuver après la vue qu'il a eu la veille)après avoir trop bu. Bien qu'il ne le laisse pas paraître, Kakashi aime beaucoup s'amuser, l'alcool n'aide pas.

Voyant qu'il faisait une risée de lui, Naruto se rassit et récupéra son attitude normale. De toute façon, il n'était pas doué pour les bonnes manières, il ne faisait que passer pour un idiot.

Senji leur expliqua la situation de son Clan. Naruto s'intéressa beaucoup à leur style de combat, mais il n'en su pas plus que le simple fait qu'il implique la rapidité, la fluidité et la précision nécessaire pour trancher n'importe quoi sans même utiliser de Ki (leur terme pour Chakra).

- Hinata-san, fit-Senji, votre constitution me porte à me demander quel style de combat votre clan utilisait, certainement pas un style portée sur la force brute.

- N-non. Confirma-t-elle, pas plus capable de contenir sa gêne maladive. L-le clan Hyuga a tenté d-de maîtriser l'utilisation du sabre comme une extension du corps, p-poussant cette idée à l'extrême pour p-permettre des mouvements plus c-complexes que la normale. Le style implique d-donc des mouvements imprévisibles, autant en défense qu'en attaque, dans le b-but de viser les points f-faibles de l'adversaire, donc pas besoin d-de force.

Hinata avait tout simplement adapté la description du son style de combat à main nue sans byakugan au sabre. Il va s'en dire que le moment où elle aura un lame dans la main, elle tentera de mettre au point cette technique très rapidement. Senji sembla satisfait de la réponse et reporta son attention sur Kakashi.

- Je vois que vous êtes le seul à avoir un sabre, enfin, à avoir eu un sabre, remarqua le Kiruiwa, c'est plutôt inhabituel pour un des Samurais, Ronin ou pas. Il n'est pas rare que des Samurais apprennent à se défendre sans arme, mais il est rare qu'ils atteignent un niveau avancé.

- Oui, nous avons tous trois abandonnés nos sabres à nos villages respectifs. Lui répondit Kakashi avec un peu de drame dans son ton de voix, on voyait l'influence de la littérature populaire dans son imagination. En perdant nos clans, nous avons perdu nos âmes, c'est notre façon de l'illustrer. Naruto est celui qui a acheté ce sabre de qualité moindre avec le peu d'argent que nous avions. J'espérais qu'il tiendrait plus longtemps mais il est pratiquement impossible de trouver une arme de bonne qualité dans les magasins de cette ville sans payer une petite fortune.

- Ce doit être difficile de vivre sans sabre. Dit leur hôte.

- Au début, très. Mais au fur et à mesure, nous avons développés des techniques de combat à main nues, dérivés de nos techniques au sabre, c'était plus facile comme ça, mais ça reste toujours un manque pesant.

- C'est compréhensible. Mon clan acceptera certainement de vous fournir des sabres de bonne qualité. Si en plus le clan vous accepte en tant que membre officiel, nous vous forgerons vos armes personnalisées. Il va s'en dire que notre forgeron est l'un des meilleur du continent, la qualité de nos arme n'est plus à prouver.

- Ce sera un honneur.

Naruto et Hinata ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Naruto avait peur de se couvrir de ridicule s'il tentait d'avoir des manières rafinées qu'il jugeait "élitistes" et Hinata était trop timide. Senji était de toute façon trop intéressé par Kakashi.

- Je me demandais. Fit Senji avec un sourire en coin. Votre masque, est-ce que c'est pour créer un mystère autour de vous dans le but d'attirer les femmes?

- Hehe. Fit le faux-borgne en regardant Naruto et Hinata. Lui il a compris du premier coup.

Le reste du trajet se termina avec une ambiance tout aussi comique, mais stressante pour nos trois infiltrés. Kakashi se doutait que de s'intégrer à un clan rendrait particulièrement difficile de conserver une fausse identité crédible, mais s'intégrer à un clan leur permettrait aussi d'apprendre plus facilement comment fonctionne le continent, prérequis s'ils veulent y rester longtemps comme ils le doivent. De toute façon, Naruto et Hinata se débrouillaient bien jusqu'à maintenant, le capitaine de cette mission leur faisait confiance.

Deux gares avant le terminus Sud, Senji indiqua au groupe que c'était le meilleur endroit pour descendre pour se rendre à son village. Une fois hors du train, Kakashi affirma que le trio avait toujours quelques courses à faire, des vêtements plus léger maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient au sud. C'était logique et Senji accepta de les laisser un peu et leur proposa de prendre une chambre à un hôtel pas trop loin, il n'avait pas prévu partir avant le lendemain de toute façon. Comme cette solution arrangeait tout le monde, il décidèrent d'y aller comme ça.

Se séparant, le trio se dirigea vers l'avenue commerciale et se promirent de ne pas se laisser emporter par les dépenses. Pour dédommager Naruto, Kakashi paya ses vêtements, mais le Jinchuuriki ne fut que partiellement satisfait, il avait réellement payé une fortune son sabre. Kakashi lui dit que de cette façon, il sera plus prudent en affaire.

Ayant encore du temps, il allèrent s'asseoir dans un petit restaurent où ils servaient, selon le crieur, d'excellents rouleaux à la cannelle. C'est Hinata qui avait choisi, elle s'était soudainement arrêté devant le restaurent où on entendait très bien le crieur vanter la douceur des rouleaux à la cannelle, leur pâte légère et la richesse de leur goût sucré qui ne laisse personne indifférent. La jeune amatrices de ces délices sucrés avait déjà sorti de la monnaie, marmonnant faiblement en direction de ses deux compagnons de mission. Kakashi avait déjà deviné, mais Naruto du s'approcher pour l'entendre.

- J-j'... J'aimerais... Ç-ça a l'air b-bon ici, n-non? Dit-elle.

Comme Naruto n'avait pas vu nul part à date de restaurent vendant des ramens, il se dit que des pâtisseries feraient un bon remplacement. De plus, Naruto l'avait bien vu lorgner sur les rouleaux à la cannelle la veille et elle réagissait à nouveau au crieur qui vantait ceux de son restaurant, il avait compris qu'elle adorait. S'il ne lui en a pas proposé encore, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de les entamer tout simplement, mais maintenant il savait qu'elle les aimait vraiment beaucoup.

Ils prirent donc place au petit restaurant/pâtissier et Hinata, dévorant les rouleaux, sembla sur le point d'accompagner le crieur et vanter elle aussi les rouleaux à la cannelle, mais elle n'en eut pas la possibilité, Kakashi prit d'abord la parole, profitant du fait que le restaurant était très bruyant pour éviter d'être entendu.

- Vous vous en sortez bien, qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda Kakashi.

- C'est dur, et en même temps facile. Dit Naruto. J'ai compris le truc en fait. Lorsqu'on doit poser une question, il faut bien la camoufler en une autre question qui n'éveillera pas de soupçon. Par exemple, pour savoir comment un clan se forme en général, on demande a un ou plusieurs personnes de clan différent l'histoire de leur clan, comment il a commencé. On obtient des informations vagues en accumulant des informations précises. Et à l'inverse, quand on nous pose une question, on répond vague et l'autre va généralement faire des suppositions.

- C'est le principe même de la prise d'information et de l'infiltration. Dit Kakashi sur un ton quasi étonné... non très étonné. Je suis content que tu ais compris ça tout seul. Je crois que tu t'étais essayé au Shogi contre Shikamaru non? L'une des techniques stratégique de base est de laisser entrevoir le coup que tu veux qu'il croit que tu vas porter pour camoufler le coup que tu vas réellement porter. C'est une autre règle de l'infiltration, laisser croire aux autres ce que vous voulez qu'ils croient. Beaucoup croiraient que je ne fais pas assez profil bas, que je vais me faire découvrir pour ça, mais c'est le contraire. Je me fais remarquer, mais en tant que la personne que je veux qu'ils croient que je suis. Mais il faut savoir jouer le rôle jusqu'au bout sans en faire trop, rester nous même suffisamment pour être naturel, où on risque de se faire prendre, tout comme on peut se faire prendre au Shogi en utilisant les ouvertures de manière trop précipitée ou en jouant des coups trop différent de notre style et donc dévoiler l'entièreté de notre stratégie. C'est pourquoi l'infiltration est toujours donnés à des ninjas expérimentés, jamais à des Genins, et qu'ils sont donc généralement classés A ou S.

- H-hai! Mais, p-pourquoi ne pas nous avoir expliqué ça avant? Demanda Hinata.

- C'était un pari risqué d'attendre, mais il aurait été plus dangereux de vous l'expliquer et que vous compreniez mal. Répondit l'ex-Anbu. En vous laissant vivre l'infiltration un peu avant de vous l'expliquer, il y avait de meilleures chances pour que vous compreniez.

- Ça veut dire que je pourrais battre Shikamaru au Shogi avec cette technique? Demanda Naruto avec un large sourire.

- Sans cette technique, tu ne pourrais même pas envisager lui causer le moindre soucis. Shikamaru est un génie, parce qu'il peut déceler, créer, remodeler et manipuler cette technique mieux que quiconque, ce qui fait que le seul moyen de le battre à ce jeu, c'est d'être plus créatif que lui. C'est pourquoi il a été placé comme conseiller stratégique pour l'Hokage, pour son habilité à voir au travers des subterfuges ennemis, leurs stratégies, créer la sienne, remodeler le tout pour les faire concorder et manipuler le tout au fur et à mesure pour lancer son ennemi dans le piège qu'il a imaginé. S'il n'était pas aussi lâche, il serait de cette mission. S'il n'était pas aussi lâche, il serait devenu un Anbu, et bien avant que tu reviennes de ton entraînement avec Jiraiya.

- Hmmm... Je ne suis pas près de le battre alors...

- Ça non, mais tu peux t'inspirer de ce que je t'ai appris sur lui pour cette mission. Quatre mots : Déceler, Créer, Remodeler, Manipuler, le fondement de toute duperie. Dans le cas de cette infiltration, Déceler l'information nécessaire, Créer ce que tu veux qu'il croit, Remodeler le tout pour que les deux concordent et Manipuler l'adversaire pour qu'il tombe dans le panneau, qu'il croit ce que tu veux qu'il croit.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Naruto était très pensif et Kakashi se doutait qu'il était dans la phase « Créer », Hinata était probablement déjà en train de Remodeler et envisageait déjà probablement sa façon de Manipuler. Kakashi était fier de son coup, il avait tout improvisé. Enfin, le concept en lui même est aussi ancien que l'homme, mais cette façon de l'expliquer était tout droit sortie de sa tête, un peu chaotique, mais les deux ninjas semblaient avoir compris.

Une fois l'après-midi bien avancé et la soirée qui commença à pointer son nez, le trio, bien plein, se rendirent à l'hôtel. Senji avait réservé deux chambres pour eux, une pour la demoiselle, l'autre pour les deux hommes. Hinata fut quelque peu soulagée, elle ne dormait pas très bien en sachant Naruto près d'elle. Pas qu'elle avait peur qu'il fasse des trucs pervers, même si son maître ait été Jiraiya, mais plutôt qu'elle même était trop énervée et se réveillait souvent la nuit pour l'observer en secret.

Voulant partir tôt le lendemain matin, il se couchèrent de bonne heure, ne discutant pratiquement pas. Hianta entra dans sa chambre et eut une petite surprise. Sur sa table de nuit se trouvait une demi-douzaine de rouleaux à la cannelle avec un petit mot. Hinata le lis et resta figée un moment avec un sourire particulièrement joyeux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, prenant son oreiller dans ses bras et le serrant très fort en se disant : « Il m'a fait un cadeau! » Le papier contenant le message était crispé dans sa main droite. Elle finit par s'endormir en rêvant de Naruto assis sur une montage de rouleaux à la cannelle. Elle échappa le message et s'il y avait un monstre sous le lit il pourrait lire, écris de la main du beau blond aux yeux bleus :

« Régale-toi!»


	7. Chapter 6

Hop! un autre chapitre!

Encore une fois, beaucoup de description, pas d'action et peu de dialogue. Pas le choix, faut le faire, ils sont quand même en territoire et en culture totalement inconnu! Je promets qu'à partir du prochain chapitre l'action va commencer un peu plus, mais la première partie de la fic est principalement centrée sur l'infiltration du groupe, ils doivent donc garder un profil plus bas.

Réponse à l'anonyme :

dj : ^^ c'est une belle idée que Naruto à eu, espérons que ce ne sera pas la dernière :P

Bonne lecture et Review please ^^ !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Depuis quelques jours, le groupe avait commencé son avancée dans le continent. Leur guide, Senji Kiruiwa, en qualité de fils de chef de clan, semblait avoir une certaine notoriété, même si le clan en question n'était qu'un clan mineur ayant gagné une place au conseil. C'était là le problème, une seule place parmi des centaines, leur influence n'était pas très prononcée. Par contre, ce fut suffisent pour dissiper toute crainte ou doute de la part des Samurais-Gardes qui s'assuraient qu'aucun Ninja ne sorte de la ville. Leurs identités qu'ils s'étaient forgées, anciens membres de clan mineurs maintenant assimilé, sembla passer comme dans du beurre. Kakashi compris que ce devait être fréquent que des Ronins dans la même situation passent par ici, surtout ces derniers temps. Ils avaient tout de même pris le temps de discuter avec le garde, du moins Senji discuta, Kakashi participa un peu alors que Naruto et Hinata écoutaient poliment. Ils apprirent donc de manière habilement détournée que la capitale se trouvait pratiquement au centre du continent, Senji situant son village par la même occasion en le comparant à la position de la Capitale. Ainsi, Kakashi put commencer à se faire une carte en tête.

Le village des Kiruiwa n'était pas tout près, environ deux semaines et demie de marche. S'ils se déplaçaient à leur manière habituelle, les ninjas arriveraient normalement en quatre ou cinq jours. Selon la description de leur nouvel allié, il se trouvait dans une vallée du sud, utilisant les collines et montagnes pour y faire leurs rizières et utilisant l'eau de la rivière pour alimenter les trois moulins de la ville. La température y est idéale pour la culture et la fermentation du riz, d'où la qualité de leur saké.

Même si Naruto n'était pas fan des voyages à ce rythme, il ne se plaint pas. Le paysage était plus ou moins différent de celui du continent de l'ouest, il y avait moins d'arbre et beaucoup plus de plaines et on voyait souvent les fameuses successions de plateaux irriguées où pousse le riz. En fait, le ninja se dit que ça ressemblait beaucoup au pays du Riz.

Tout en marchant, les mains derrière la tête, Naruto regardait du coin de l'œil Hinata. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit à propos des rouleaux à la cannelles et Naruto commença à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre... De son côté, Hinata n'avait pas résisté et les avait tous mangés le matin même, sautant le petit déjeuner par la même occasion. Elle voulait en garder pour le voyage mais après s'être répété « encore un dernier » un total de cinq fois, les six rouleaux avaient disparus. Elle n'avait toujours pas remerciée Naruto et elle s'en voulait. Si au début elle ne l'avait pas fait par gêne, maintenant elle était encore plus gênée de s'excuser de le remercier aussi en retard, surtout qu'elle devrait lui avouer avoir tout mangé d'un coup. Mais, bonnes manières en tête, elle se rapprocha discrètement en marchant. La gêne la fit rebrousser chemin de temps en temps, donnant l'impression qu'elle était saoule à marcher en zigzags étranges.

Naruto trouva cela à la fois étrange et drôle. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas retouchés à l'alcool depuis le train.

-Ça va Hinata? Tu marches tout croche, t'as piqué du saké dans la réserve du bleu? Demanda Naruto avec son habituel zéro tact. Le bleu en question faisant référence au vêtement du Kiruiwa, ce dernier se trouvant par chance trop loin pour avoir entendu.

-O-oui, ça va et n-non, je n'ai pas b-bu. Dit-elle. J-je voulais juste t-te r-remercier, pour les r-rouleaux... D-désolée de le faire aussi t-tard.

-Oh! Eh bha de rien, tu avais l'air de tellement aimer ça que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Tu me payeras un Ramen en rentrant!

-O-oui! P-pas de problème!

Hinata avait un joli sourire alors qu'elle faisait se cogner ses doigts à un rythme régulier. C'était une promesse qu'elle tiendrait, pas seulement parce qu'elle le lui devait, mais bien parce que ça impliquait de passer du temps avec lui au retour. En ce moment, elle se demandait où elle avait pu avaler tous ces papillons parce qu'elle en avait une tonne dans son estomac. Naruto, lui, se réjouissait de la voir sourire comme ça. Il eut soudait la vision d'Hinata en sous-vêtements, mais cette fois, au lieu d'une expression de surprise suivi du Jyuken, elle souriait comme maintenant. Chassant cette image au combien intéressante mais inappropriée, il se sentit rougir plus ou moins fortement, ne rivalisant pas avec Hinata mais c'était tout de même visible. Heureusement pour lui, Hinata était concentrée sur ses chaussettes.

-Là, on est arrivé. Dit Senji après un interminable voyage aux yeux de Naruto.

Devant eux se trouvaient l'entrée d'une vallée, entre deux montagnes de taille irrégulière. Au creux de cette vallée, il y avait une rivière qui coulait à un rythme assez rapide et s'enfonçait dans une forrêt. On pouvait deviner quelques maisons au travers des arbres et les roues à eau des trois moulins dépassaient un peu de la cime des arbres. Sur le flan de chaque montages se trouvaient les plus grandes rizières que le groupe ait jamais vues, quelques travailleurs s'affairant à les cultiver. C'était un endroit magnifique et si le village était petit, le territoire qu'ils occupaient était d'une taille impressionnante. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, Senji leur expliqua rapidement l'histoire du village.

-Au début, avant l'unification du continent, nos ancêtres se sont réfugiés dans cette vallée. Elle leur offrait ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour vivre et surtout, les montagnes leur offrait un point d'observation périphérique idéal. En situation de guerre ouverte entre tous les Clans, c'était parfait. À ce moment, le Clan en lui-même n'avait pas été formé, ils n'étaient que des Samurais comme d'autres, mais leur position et leur habilité au sabre leur permit de survivre à cette guerre jusqu'à l'unification. Ils étaient à peu près une vingtaine au total et ils ont décidé de fonder un Clan ici. Kiruiwa (Tranche Pierre). Ils ont pris ce nom pour la rivière qui, passant entre deux montagnes serrées, donne l'impression qu'elle a tranchée la pierre en deux pour créer la vallée. C'est après qu'ils ont perfectionné les techniques du clan et Kiruiwa représente maintenant surtout notre style de combat. Au départ les rizières étaient moins grande, seulement pour nourrir le village, mais en voyant que la culture se faisait aisément et que le saké qui en était créé était meilleur que tous les autres, ils ont agrandi le tout. Riz et saké sont maintenant le fondement de notre économie.

Kakashi avait pleins de questions sur la guerre qu'il parlait et cette unification, mais il ne trouvait pas de moyen détourné de les poser et décida donc de se taire. En entrant dans la vallée, Hinata fut émerveillée par le jeux de lumière que créait le soleil à travers les branches. Ce n'était pas comme à l'habitude où le soleil ne fait qu'éclairer le sol aux endroits où les arbres sont moins denses, c'était comme des puits de lumière irréguliers, les arbres denses et bien feuillus ne laissant passer que quelques filets de lumière. C'était encore plus magnifique sur l'eau qui reflétait le tout en brillant, comme une mosaïque. Naruto était aussi impressionné mais son expression n'était rien en comparaison avec celle d'Hinata. Kakashi ne laissait rien paraître mais en pensait tout autant qu'eux. Leur guide y était bien entendu habitué et s'amusait de l'expression d'Hinata.

Soudait, tout d'éclairci. Les arbres se firent de moins en moins denses jusqu'à donner place à un village paisible de chaque côtés de la rivière. Il y avait des Samurais bleus-ciel partout, tous brodés d'une grue dans un cercle dans leur dos. Kakashi, Naruto et Hinata se sentirent un peu étrange avec leurs couleurs variés et se demandèrent s'ils avaient fait de bons choix. Ils attiraient l'attention, c'est certain, mais personne ne sembla réellement s'étonner de quoi que ce soit. Ils saluaient leur confrère et retournaient à leurs occupations. Au loin, on entendait le son caractéristiques d'entraînements au sabre de bois, des cris d'enfants et d'autres autoritaires. Les maisons étaient grandes pour un si petit village, même pour un grand. C'était peut-être parce que Naruto était habitué à son petit appartement, mais chaque maison avait une court de grande taille, un jardin, et divers objets d'entraînements ou décoratifs. Hinata était moins impressionnée, elle a vécu dans un domaine presque aussi vaste que le village, mais les maisons du domaine étaient très rapprochées, contrairement à ici où elle se sentait respirer.

Il y avait une odeur constante de Riz et une faible odeur de saké. En passant près des moulins, c'était une variété d'odeurs qui venait tenter les voyageurs, allant du pain à la viande. C'était aussi là que l'odeur de saké se sentait le plus. Plusieurs champs de blés étaient visibles d'un côté de la rivière, celui où il y avait moins d'habitations, quelqu'un fauchant justement le blé en ce moment.

Approchant du centre du village, ils aperçurent ce qui était certainement la demeure de la famille dirigeante du clan. Naruto avait remarqué un autre symbole que chaque Samurais avaient sur le devant, au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Il était différent pour presque tous les Samurais mais se répétait de temps en temps. Brûlant de poser la question, le blond se dit qu'il apprendrait bien assez tôt ce qu'ils signifiait.

-Attendez ici un moment, je vais vous arranger une audience avec mon père. Fit le Kiruiwa avant de s'engager dans la grande demeure.

Naruto avisa un banc juste à côté du portail et s'y assit.

-Dites. Demanda Naruto. Vous avez remarqué le symbole qu'ils ont devant? Je me demande ce qu'il représente.

-Je crois que c'est pour différencier chaque familles. Expliqua Kakashi. Les principaux Clans de Konoha différenciaient leurs familles simplement de mémoire et de connaissance de leurs arbres généalogiques. Ce doit être pareil ici, mais ils font honneur à leur familles en portant un symbole distinctif. Du moins c'est mon hypothèse.

-Tes hypothèses sont généralement toujours trop précises et exactes pour que ce soit seulement des hypothèses... Le menaça Naruto. Tu l'as entendu dans le train avoue?

-Haha! Tu es perspicace des fois. Dit Kakashi.

-Mon père vous attend, venez. Dit Senjit qui revint un peu après.

L'intérieur de la maison ressemblait beaucoup à celle des Hyuga. Bien entendu, Naruto n'en avait aucune idée, n'étant jamais entré dans le domaine. Kakashi avait eu cet honneur et se fit la remarque en même temps qu'Hinata. Ce fait la rendait plus ou moins à l'aise, elle n'avait pas de très bons souvenirs dans la maison de sa famille. Cependant, en voyant la cuisine, Hinata remarqua surtout le manque total de technologie, que du traditionnel. Four à bois, lampe à l'huile, pas même de réfrigérateur, seulement une porte vers ce qu'elle devina être une chambre froide. C'était comme revenir dans le temps.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le chef du clan, flanqué de deux Samurais du clan avec le même symbole de famille que Senji et le chef. D'autres fils. Imitant leur guide, ils saluèrent le patriarche Kiruiwa. Il était âgé, très âgé, plus que Jiraiya c'est certain, mais on devinait à sa posture et sa carrure qu'il n'était pas moins en forme. À genoux, il laissèrent Senji expliquer les détails de leur rencontre avant de se présenter individuellement.

-Kakashi, anciennement Hatake Kakashi. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité.

-Naruto, mon Clan était les Uzumakis. Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance et vous remercie aussi pour votre hospitalité.

-H-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. M-Merci de nous accueillir.

-Arrêtez-moi ces formalités, je déteste ça. Lança le chef du Clan en riant accompagné de ses fils. Je m'appelle Kiruiwa Jin, présent chef et patriarche du Clan. Vous avez sauvé mon fils d'un Kogarashi, vous accueillir est le moindre que je puisse faire.

-Père, Kakashi ci-présent est celui qui a mis vaincu le Kogarashi. Dit Senji. Sa vitesse était plutôt impressionnante et je crois qu'il serait un très bon candidat pour devenir un Kiruiwa. Je n'ai pas vu ses deux compagnons se battre, mais Kakashi m'a affirmé qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer.

-Évidemment. Je n'ai jamais refusé de tester des Ronins, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, surtout si mon fils en fait les éloges. Vous resterez donc ici. Une famille nous a quitté dernièrement, sous les fers des Kogarashi, et leur maison est restée abandonnée. Vous y resterez aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. Ce n'était pas une famille de cultivateur, leur maison se trouve à l'extrême Ouest du village et donne sur la forêt. Leur cour arrière est très jolie. Je crois que le Jardin qu'ils avaient sur le côté est toujours en état, vous pourrez l'utiliser. Je vous laisse prendre votre nouvelle possession, demain je vous expliquerai vos tâches pour le village.

-Merci. Dit Kakashi. Cependant, votre fils nous a mentionné que vous pourriez nous fournir trois sabre, nous avons abandonnés les nôtres à l'assimilation de nos clans.

-Sans problème, nous les prendrons dans l'armurerie. Ce ne sera pas des sabres du clan, mais ils sont de bonnes qualités tout de même. Je ferai passer le mot au gardien de l'armurerie. Vous connaissez les traditions, vous aurez un wakisashi que lorsque vous aurez gagné votre place parmi le Clan. Je respecte les Ronins qui veulent conserver les couleurs de leur ancien Clan, vous pouvez sans problème conserver vos habits, nous broderons le symbole du clan dessus à votre acceptation parmi nous.

-Merci encore, Jin. Dit Kakashi avant de saluer, imité de tout le monde dans la pièce. Naruto n'était pas habitués aux formalités et était content que Jin ne les aimes pas, il pouvait être plus lui-même. N'empêche, même s'il n'aimait pas les formalités, il y a beaucoup de traditions et d'habitudes qu'il devra continuer de calquer jusqu'à les assimiler, il n'aurait même pas pensé saluer avant de partir si ce n'était de Kakashi. Cette infiltration allait être plutôt difficile.

Le lendemain, Naruto était dans la maison et regardait avec admiration la lame de son nouveau sabre. Maintenant il la voyait, la différence entre un sabre de qualité et ce truc qu'il avait acheté. Il avait positionné les deux côte à côte et avait observé. Le sabre qu'il avait acheté était entièrement brillant métallique alors que son nouveau sabre était noir, mis à part le côté tranchant de la lame qui était argenté, un motif de vague, le hamon selon Kakashi, séparant le brillant du noir. L'épaisseur de la lame était aussi sensiblement différent, la flexibilité et la texture ne se comparaient même pas. Dernièrement, ce n'était visiblement même pas le même métal qui avait été utilisé.

-Bien, le nouvelle de votre présence à été passée à tous les habitants du village et je me fais leur porte parole en vous souhaitant la bienvenue de la part de tout le monde. Fit Jin, ayant rejoint le trio devant leur maison. Je vais vous expliquer vos tâches. Dans ce village, tous les habitants ont au moins un jardin, chaque famille cultive leurs propres légumes. Comme nous n'avons pas d'élevage, nous achetons la viande à la capitale, la distribution se fait en ration. Cultiver le riz et le fermenter pour faire du saké est une tâche pour tout le monde, j'ai confiance que vous savez cultiver le riz, mais nous vous enseignerons l'art du saké. Vous ne participerez pour le moment qu'à une partie de sa fabrication pour le moment, nous transmettons notre secret qu'au membres du Clan. Dernièrement, chaque famille a une tâche spécifique à la sienne ou à plusieurs. Nous avons une famille de forgerons, cinq pour la culture du blé, deux marchandes, quatre bucheronnes et les dernières sont séparés dans les diverses tâches du clan. Lors des périodes où une famille ne peut effectuer ses tâches, ils sont mobilisés à la garde et s'entraînent plus activement. Vous avec pris la place d'une famille bucheronnes, vous devrez donc vous assurer de l'abondance du bois de chauffage, pour les fours et les réparations. L'une de vos tâche les plus importante est de remplir le stock de bois pour l'hiver et vous assurer que la famille menuisière ne manque pas de matériaux.

Naruto laissa Kakashi s'occuper des détails qui s'en suivirent. L'ex Anbu serait le chef de « famille ». Jin leur avait dit qu'une fois intégré dans le clan, ils auraient chacun leur famille, soit le nom de leur ancien clan, mais ils vivraient ensemble comme une seule famille. Laissant savoir qu'il allait explorer la forêt autour, il partit. La cour arrière de la maison était réellement magnifique, il y avait même une petite fontaine, un morceau de bambou biseauté jouait à la balance grâce au filet d'eau qui coulait. C'était apaisant, mais Naruto ne s'était pas entraîné depuis longtemps et ne voulait pas rouiller. Il explora la forêt et tomba par hasard sur une petite clairière. Au centre se trouvait trois poteaux avec une longue corde enroulée serrée au tiers de la hauteur, une stèle d'entraînement, parfait!

Retirant son survêtement pour être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements, bien qu'il ne le gênait pas vraiment, il commença par quelques échauffements puis enchaîna sur de petits exercices de taijutsu. Après un moment d'entraînement, il fit une pause et regarda à nouveau son sabre. Il n'avait jamais appris à en utiliser un et se demandait même comment le tenir. La stèle était là, pour ça. Il remis son par-dessus et dégaina son katana. Il le pris en main, et fit quelques coups dans le vide pour voir comment le manier un peu avant de se lancer et de marteler la stèle. La lame filait dans l'air d'une façon étonnamment fluide, c'était comme si la lame n'existait pas, n'offrait aucune résistance. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il frappait le bois et la corde, la lame ne s'émoussait pas le moindre du monde et créait des entailles particulièrement profondes, signe d'un tranchant exceptionnel. Son entraînement dura un bon moment avant qu'il ne se décide de rentrer. Au passage, il fut surpris de voir qu'en fait, il n'était plus seul.

-Ah! Hinata! Tu es là depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-il à le fille aux yeux nouvellement bruns.

-I-iie, quelques minutes seulement. Mentit-elle, elle l'observait depuis au moins une demi-heure, caché derrière un arbre.

-Ah, tu aurais pu venir, il y a trois stèle, il faut s'habituer au sabre pour pas avoir l'air idiot et surtout ne pas rouiller après aussi peu d'entraînement.

-H-hai, mais je ne v-voulais pas te déranger...

-Comme si tu me dérangerais! C'est toujours plus intéressant de s'entraîner à plusieurs! Lança Naruto avant que son ventre ne se plaigne de son manque de nourriture. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un petit rire gêné avant de continuer. Hmm, je crois que je devrais aller manger un truc avant de continuer l'entraînement.

-H-hai, j'ai un peu faim aussi. Dit Hinata après un petit rire bien discret.

-Rentrons alors, Kakashi est sensé être allé cherché notre part de nourriture, c'est le chef de famille après tout! Hehe!

-H-hai!

Naruto et Hinata partirent donc vers leur nouvelle demeure. Il ne l'avaient pas remarqué, lui aussi s'était caché derrière un arbre d'une partie dense de la forêt, près du terrain d'entraînement, mais ils étaient observé depuis le début par un Samurai au survêtement bleu-ciel. Ce n'était pas Senji, ni aucun Samurai qu'ils avaient rencontré. Il avait leur âge et vu ce qu'il transportait, il avait lui aussi prévu s'entraîner ici. Son regard était suspicieux, le blond ne tenait même pas son sabre correctement et semblait avoir bien plus de technique à main nue qu'au sabre, totalement l'inverse d'un samurai. Pire, il l'avait entendu parler de « S'habituer au sabre », comme s'il n'en utilisait pas normalement. Quelque chose clochait et il devrait en parler au chef du Clan, le plus tôt possible.


	8. Chapter 7

Et voici le chapitre 7!

Un peu d'action et une situation un peu précaire pour nos trois ninjas! (Rocky! Colt! Tumtum!...hmmm, non pas eux...) Un peu court, je suis désolé, mais le voilà quant même, vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

Je ne le répèterai pas assez : Read and Review!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

-Tu as rencontré les Ronins?

-Ouais, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont passé un bon moment sans épée, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont doués au combat sans arme. Je n'ai rien contre ça mais, ça me donne des frissons juste d'y penser.

-Je trouve aussi, j'arriverais pas à dormir sans mon katana, ou au moins mon wakisashi. C'est comme dire qu'ils ont vécu sans âme pendant aussi longtemps, et là ils se contentent de sabre de remplacement. Je sais bien que tout ça c'est logique mais, je trouve que c'est vraiment horrible pour eux. Pour abandonner leurs âmes, ça a du être un sacré choc de perdre leur clan.

Deux samurais en survêtement bleu ciel montaient la garde à la lisière de la forêt, dans une tour d'observation. Ils étaient plutôt las de ce genre de travail, pas d'attaque ou rien d'intéressant depuis plusieurs années, ils discutaient donc généralement des derniers événements en regardant de temps en temps au loin, voir jouant aux cartes ou à différents jeux de stratégie. S'ils avaient été stratèges un tant soit peu, il sauraient que l'ennemi attend toujours le moment où la vigilence est moindre pour attaquer, c'est une des règle de l'art de la guerre.

-Personnellement, j'irais pas jusque là, je laisserais mon wakisashi, pour la symbolique, mais pas mon katana, encore moins les deux.

-Je te comprends... moi non plus... Ils disent par contre que c'est en humiliant, sans arme, un Kogarashi et en sauvant Senji qu'ils ont été invité ici.

-Hai, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on est là en ce moment, au cas où les Kogarashi décident de se venger sur nous.

-Haha, ils le méritent. Mais je crois pas qu'ils soient assez idiot pour nous att- aaaAAArgh...

La flèche était arrivée de nulpart, mais avait touché en pleine gorge le samurai. Son collègue, un peu plus allerte du coup, évita une deuxième flèche et eut le temps d'aller sonner la cloche avant de se prendre deux traits dans le dos et de s'effondrer.

...

Kakashi venait de finir de corriger la position des mains de Naruto pour la xième fois sur son sabre. L'ex-Anbu avait eu un entraînement sur les armes plus approfondi qu'eux et il leur enseignait à tenir un sabre de la bonne manière, soit les poignets allignés, une position qui ne semble pas naturelle mais qui assure une prise et une résistance égale tout autour de la poignée, résultat, pratiquement impossible de se faire désarmer et si les mouvements sont difficile au début, une fois maîtrisé, ils deviennent plus fluide et précis que s'ils tennaient le sabre d'une autre façon.

Deux semaines avaient déjà passés depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Jin avait avertis tout le monde que les Kogarashi allaient certainement attaquer bientôt et le village avait donc été fortifié. Le trio de ninjas avaient déjà commencé à cultiver le riz et à rapporter du bois de la forêt. Par chance, ils savaient tous déjà comment cultiver le riz et le fait qu'ils viennent du nord où le riz pousse moins bien suffi comme excuse pour expliquer leur manque de connaissance.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hinata activa son Byakugan derrière ses lentilles pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. Aucun ennemi à portée de son Dojutsu, mais elle vit les samurais prendre position dehors pour le combat. Elle désactiva son Byakugan et regarda Kakashi. Personne n'était encore assez doué au sabre pour réussir à se faire passer pour de vrais samurais, ils le savaient tous.

-Kakashi-sensei, dit-Naruto, si on reste caché, ils vont se douter de quelque chose, mais si on ne se bat pas correctement, ils vont se douter encore plus de quelque chose.

-Je sais, Naruto. Répondi le faux-borgne. Mais nous sommes des ninjas, on a qu'à affronter nos ennemis pendant que personne ne regarde, sans ninjutsu par contre. Même si on a pas de techniques, simplement utiliser nos sabres suffira et je crois qu'avec nos talents naturels, on peut rivaliser avec de vrais samurais. Copiez le mieux que vous pouvez les déplacements des Kiruiwa et copiez les.

-D'accord! Fit Naruto en se levant. Alors allons-y!

Un oui de la tête par chacun et ils étaient dehors. Naruto avait déjà dégainé et regardait l'état au dehors. Partout, il y avait du bleu et du rouge, cette dernière couleur étant celle des Kogarashi. Les samurais courraient plus ou moins comme les ninjas avec quelques différences comme les bras qui ne sont pas tendu vers l'arrière, constamment en position pour frapper. Naruto les imita, suivi de Hinata et Kakashi, et fonça vers un groupe de Kiruiwa en difficulté.

Naruto croisa rapidement le fer avec un adversaire. Ce dernier, bien que surpris par la couleur du survêtement de Naruto, était encore plus surpris de la position qu'il avait. Même s'il avait alligné les poignets, il semblait crispé et bougeait le sabre de manière étrange. Après quelques coups, il sourit, se confirmant que le blondinet n'avait en fait aucune technique de combat au sabre. Reculant d'un bond, il rit ouvertement de Naruto et fit un moulinet lent avec son sabre qui prit littéralement feu.

-Toi, tu n'es pas un vrai samurai.

Se sachant découvert aussi facilement par son ennemi, il regarda rapidement autour de lui et, voyant que les autres étaient tous occupé par leurs propres combat, il se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre d'utiliser un peu de chakra, l'autre l'avait bien fait lui aussi. Il chargea donc ses pieds d'énergie et regarda son adversaire dans les yeux. Il fonça d'un bond sur lui et frappa de toutes ses forces son adversaire. Ce dernier parra le coup mais fut fortement surpris de la suite. Naruto utilisa l'appui qu'il avait sur l'arme de son adversaire pour la garder en l'air et fit une glissade sous le samurai. En se relevant, il chargea son katana d'un chakra vert qui tranchait avant même que la lame de touche la chaire. Résulat, Naruto se releva d'un coup et trancha complètement son adversaire en deux sans aucun effort.

Kakashi s'en sortait beaucoup mieux sans utiliser de ninjutsu. Il ressemblait déjà beaucoup plus aux autres samurais dans sa façon de combattre même si son style était fondamentalement différent. Il avait déjà mis au sol deux adversaires et se faisait assaillir par deux autres. Hinata avait tout autant de difficulté que Naruto visiblement, elle était encore sur le même adversaire qui souriait de son avantage. Elle était dos à tout le monde sauf son adversaire et décida d'en profiter. Même s'il ne la voyait pas, Naruto devinait qu'elle venait d'activer son Byakugan et il la vit frapper d'un Jyuuken le coeur de son adversaire. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui planta son sabre au même endroit pour effacer toute possibilité de retracer ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se retourna vers Naruto, dojutsu désactivé et remarqua les deux morceaux de corps au sol. Malgré l'habitude, c'était plutôt écoeurant, mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui causerait un malaise. Chacun se tournèrent vers Kakashi et se dépèchèrent d'aller l'aider, maintenant pris avec trois adversaire. Arrivant en renfort, ils se débarassèrent rapidement des trois Kogarashi.

-J'ai du tricher un peu... Dit Naruto. Ils utilisent le Chakra eux aussi, enfin le Ki, mais seulement dans leurs armes on dirait, donc j'ai fais pareil plus un peu de chakra dans les pied pour me propulser.

-J'-jai utilisé mon byakugan une fois pour un Jyuuken, mais j'étais dos à tout le monde, donc personne ne m'a vu le faire. Dit Hinata, encouragé par l'aveut de Naruto.

-J'ai fais comme Naruto, mais pas de manière aussi... ehm... évidente. Dit Kakashi en regardant le pauvre adversaire du Jinchuuriki. Je crois qu'on a sous-estimé le niveau des samurais, sans techniques ninja, on est mort.

-Kakashi-san. Dit une voix que tous reconnurent. C'était Jin.

Son visage affichait une certaine apréhension mais surtout une certaine détermination. Son sabre était taché, tout comme ses vêtements, d'autant de sang que Naruto, mais tous devinaient qu'il avait abattu plus de samurai que les trois réunis. Le combat faisait rage un peu plus loin, cette zone était dégagée.

-Vous êtes des Ninjas, n'est-ce pas? Continua-t-il.

Le trio se ragarda, surpris. Ils avaient pourtant été très prudent et n'avaient rien fait qui pourrait les trahir. Kakashi semblait moins surpris.

-Vous-avez donc remarqué? Dit le junin. J'espèrais avoir suffisament de temps pour leur apprendre à se battre comme des samurais au moins en apparence, mais c'était plus difficile que prévu et les Kogarashi ont attaqué plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Oui, mais je le savais depuis un bon moment déjà, en fait, je le savais même avant de vous rencontrer, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Nous allons perdre trop d'hommes si nous ne repoussons pas l'attaque immédiatement, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. Utilisez vos techniques Ninjas pour nous en débarasser, je crois que vous en êtes capables.

-...D'accord, mais personne ne doit sortir de se village après nous avoir vu. Demanda le porteur du Sharingan.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Dit Jin, visiblement rassuré. Et je vous donne ma parole que personne ne vous attaquera, je resterai avec vous pour m'en assurer.

-Allons-y. Naruto, fait suffisament de clones pour ampècher tout Kogarashi de sortir de la vallée à l'est. J'en ferai aussi mais je protègerai l'ouest, le passage est moins gros et je peux en faire moins que toi. Personne en dehors des gens de ce village ne doit survivre après nous avoir vu utiliser ces techniques. À nous trois, on repousse les adversaires vers nos clones. Hinata, tu peux faire le Hakkeshō Kaiten?

-Hai, pas aussi bien que Neji par contre. Répondit-elle.

-Bien, on va commencer par les disperser de leur formation, utilise le contre le plus gros groupe d'adversaire. Ensuite, utilise ton Jyuuken le plus possible pour les faire prendre la fuite, moi et Naruto on s'occupe de les finir.

-Hai!

Hinata disparut littéralement, un shyuunpo tout simple mais qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Jin et deux samurais qui regardaient par là. Leur surprise ne s'arrêta pas là, Naruto et Kakashi formèrent chacun sa propre armée de clônes. Naruto en fit une cinquentaine, Kakashi une trentaine. Les deux armées de séparèrent et filèrent vers chaque ouvertures de la vallée.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Hinata pour s'être faufilé au centre de la formation Kogarashi avant d'effectuer un Hakkeshō Kaiten qui fut très efficace pour briser la formation. Maintenant moins compactes, ils étaient en position parfaite pour Hinata qui se mit à courir d'un à l'autre, comme sur le bateau pirate, enchainants Jyuukens et coups de wakisashi dont la taille était plus adéquate. Certains, effrayés, prirent la fuite mais furent vite interceptés par quelques Narutos et Kakashi.

En peu de temps, le gros de l'armée fut mis en déroute. Leur stratégie de fuite fut de courrire vers l'est, ce qui arracha un sourire à Naruto. Le groupe s'arrêta et observa les samurais entrer dans la forêt. Environ dix secondes plus tard, ils entendirent cinquante Narutos hurler en même temps.

"Nijugo Rasengan!"(Vingt-cinq Rasengan)

Une bruit semblable à un tremblement de terre se fit entendre et presque tous les samurais qui étaient entré dans la forêt en ressortirent en plein vol et tournant sur eux même, entraînant leurs alliés avec eux.

-Tu aurais pu utiliser ton rasenshukiken non, demanda Kakashi, comme tu l'as utilisé avec Pain?

-Oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai plus besoin d'être en mode Sage pour le lancer et l'étendre, bien que moins puissant qu'en mode Sage, mais j'aurais aussi rasé la forêt. Répondit Naruto.

-Bonne réponse, je me demandais si c'était bien pour ça. Dit Kakashi.

-Beuh, dites-le que vous y avez tout simplement pas pensé! Répliqua Naruto.

-Haha! Concentrons nous sur les survivants. Se défila le junin.

Naruto grogna faiblement avant de foncer sur un petit groupe qui ne savait pas trop par où s'enfuir. Hinata pris un peu plus son temps, elle observait la réaction des Kiruiwa. Beaucoup s'étaient arrêté de se battre et regardaient la scène avec effroi, Hinata n'en vit même pas un seul qui semblaient heureux de la tournure des événements. Un peu déçue, elle activa son byakugan et fit le tour du village pour trouver tous les survivants. Elle n'en trouva que trois avant d'arriver devant les clones de Kakashi qui la saluèrent doucement. Elle redit la salutation, sachant que l'original trouverait ça amusant quand il les rappellerait et continua sa recherche.

Une fois certaine qu'il ne restait aucun survivants elle revint au centre du village où elle trouva tous les Samurais particulièrement agités. Au centre se trouvaient Jin, ses fils et probablement sa femme, en compagnie de Naruto et Kakashi qui tendaient les mains pour montrer qu'ils ne leurs voulaient aucun mal.

Hinata réussi à les rejoindre assez facilement. Elle aurait très bien pu rester en retraît et attendre que ça se calme, mais elle était plus solidaire que ça.

-Ce sont des Ninjas! Il faut les tuer! Lançait la majorité des plaignants.

-Comme si on le pouvait. Fit remarquer Jin. Le seul qui peut rivaliser avec eux c'est moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de les tuer ni même de les chasser, ils viennent de sauver le village.

-On ne veut pas de Ninjas ici! Lança le samurai le plus proche, les autres s'étant tout de même plutôt calmé.

-Moi je veux qu'ils restent ici. Je suis curieux d'entendre la raison de leur présence. Il va s'en dire, si leurs raisons ne son pas honnorables, je les chasserai, mais je ne tuerai pas ces trois personnes qui ont sauvé le village, sous ma requète de laisser tomber leur masque. Ils auraient très bien pu nier et nous n'aurions eu aucune preuve, mais s'ils nous ont fait suffisament confiance pour se dévoiler à nous, j'ai l'intention de leur rendre leur confiance.

Les Kiruiwas étaient silencieux. Hinata avait remarqué que beaucoup d'entre-eux avaient soit changé d'avis, soit ne s'étaient pas révolté à la base, mais la majorité restaient plus que méfiants. Kakashi fut tout de même étonné de l'obéissance aveugle qu'ils accordaient au chef du clan car aucun ne semblait vouloir se rebeller, ils étaient simplement mécontents.

-Bien... Fit Jin. Nous allons commencer par s'occuper des blessés et enterrer les morts. Je crois que vous devriez faire profile bas un peu, mais si vous avez quelque chose pour nous aider...

-J-je peux aider à soigner, je sais utiliser les jutsu de soins un peu. Dit Hinata.

-Ah bon? Fit Naruto.

-H-hai, dit Hinata en rougissant. Tsunade m'a apprise les bases. Avec mon contrôle avancé du chakra, j'ai pu apprendre très rapidement, mais je suis toujours loin du niveau de Tsunade et même de celui de Sakura, j'approche peut-être un peu du niveau d'Ino mais elle reste meilleure que moi.

Hinata se surpris elle-même à n'avoir pratiquement pas béguayé alors que c'est à Naruto qu'elle parlait. En y pensant simplement, elle rougit de plus belle.

-Naruto, nous allons aider Hinata comme on peut. Dit Kakashi. J'ai quelques notions aussi en jutsu de soins, merci au sharingan, mais ça s'approche plus des premiers soins qu'autre chose. Tu pourras nous servir d'assistant et apporter tout matériel que nous auront besoin.

Naruto, grommela un peu et se promis d'apprendre quelques Jutsus de soins lui aussi plus tard, même s'il devait forcer Tsunade à lui apprendre.

Ignorant du mieux qu'ils purent les regards majoritairement mauvais, ils se mirent au travail, Kakashi faisant les premiers soins, préparant le tout pour Hinata qui soignait plus complêtement alors que Naruto aidait avec le matériel nécessaire. Un samurai un peu plus bavard que les autres leur apprirent que les rares habitants du continent connaissant des techniques de soin avec le Ki vivaient à Ensen, ayant appris des Ninjas, mais qu'il y en a eu de temps en temps d'autres clans qui ont appris eux aussi à Ensen par les Ninjas. Comme les Jutsu de soins restent plus efficace que les soins standarts, C'était majoritairement Hinata qui soigna tout le monde. Trois Samurai refusèrent catégoriquement qu'elle les touche, menaçant de se suicider si elle le faisait. Ce fut donc les médecins du village qui s'occupèrent d'eux, mais la majorité des blessés encore conscients remerciaient les Ninjas et ne semblaient pas aussi méfiant.

Kakashi avait fait deux clones qui se cachaient à chaque sortie de la vallée. Même s'il faisait confiance au chef de clan, les autres samurais, c'était autre chose. L'un des clones se mit à réfléchir sur la situation. Il avait reçu l'ordre de Tsunade d'altérer la mémoire de tout témoins, mais ils étaient un peu trop pour ça. En fait, c'était plutôt sa version du Tsukyomi, il leur faisait voir en l'espace de deux battements une mémoire de remplacement, par dessus la vrai mémoire, à une ou deux personnes, c'était simple, mais une centaine... De toute façon, Kakashi se dit que s'ils pouvaient avoir des alliés dans le territoire c'était une bonne option. C'était peut-être un clone, mais l'original recevrait aussi cette réflexion lorsqu'il le fera disparaître. Une chose était certaine, le clone était bien plus attentif que les deux Samurais d'avant.


	9. Chapter 8

(Yéééé! Plus de 1000 visiteurs et presque 2000 hits! Merci de lire! 9 reviews seulement par contre, R&R please!)

Voici le chapitre 8 de Way of the sword.

Attention, parlotte et politique, beaucoup d'explications.

Bonne lecture quand même!

Read & Review!

Réponses aux anonymes :

dj : Désolé, j'ai oublié de répondre au dernier chapitre ^^. Content que tu ais aimé la fin, j'espère que la suite te plaita aussi!

hachi75 : Merci. Et définition de lâche selon Wikitionnaire : _Qui n'est pas tendu, qui n'est pas serré comme il pourrait ou devrait l'être; (Péjoratif) Mou et paresseux; Qui manque de courage; Vil et méprisable; Indigne d'un homme d'honneur; Synonyme de laitue vivace (Lactuca perennis L.). _Bref, être lâche c'est être paresseux, l'inverse n'est pas spécialement vrai mais je crois que Shikamaru peut être considéré comme lâche, on a donc raison tous les deux ^^. Dans tous les cas, l'important à retenir, c'est : Lactuca Perennis, Shikamaru est une laitue vivace ^^

* * *

Chapitre 8

Dans la salle principale de la maison du chef, la tension était palpable. Au centre, Kakashi, flanqué de Naruto et Hinata, faisaient face à Jin qui était entouré de ses fils et quelques gardes supplémentaires. Senji était le plus calme, le fait qu'il soit devant des Ninjas ne semblait le déranger en rien, contraîrement aux gardes qui avaient constamment leurs mains sur la garde de leurs sabres, majoritairement concentré sur les yeux lavande de la fille et l'oeil rouge du Ninja au centre, Kakashi et Hinata ayant enlevé leurs lentilles temporairement, histoire de ne rien cacher à Jin. Les deux autres fils de Jin étaient nerveux, mais rien de plus alors que leur père était calme, mais on voyait qu'il avait une certaine tension créée par le fait que son village était presqu'au bord de la révolte.

-Commençons pas le plus urgent. Dit le chef de clan. Quel est le but de votre intrusion.

-Vous avez déjà du deviner une bonne partie. Répondit Kakashi, son ton léger disparut, maintenant aussi sérieux que peut l'être Neji. Nous sommes en mission d'infiltration. En aucun cas, nous ne sommes présent pour une reconnaissance avant une attaque, je peux vous l'assurer, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Des rumeurs en provenance d'Ensen disent que le continent Est, vous, êtes en train de rassembler une armée un peu trop puissante pour simplement de petits conflits entre les clans. Par précaution, ils nous ont donc envoyé pour s'assurer que cette armée n'implique pas une attaque sur le continent Ouest.

-Vous soupçonnez donc une invasion de notre part... Fit Jin, sans aucune surprise dans la voix. C'est logique et votre présence est une réponse stratégique qui a du sens, mais avec le clan Nishitate qui entretient de bonnes relations avec votre continent, ça implique d'abord une guerre interne entre ces deux clans majeurs.

-C'est une chose que nous ne savions pas. En fait, pratiquement tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris ici en questionnant.

-Oui, nos secrets et nos intrigues politiques ne sortent pas du continent, on ne peut vous en vouloir de ne pas savoir. Cependant, beaucoup de décisions faites par le clan Shogunal reste inconnue même des habitants du continent, l'assemblement de cette armée par exemple. Pour seule réponse, lors du dernier conseil, ils nous ont répondu qu'aucune loi n'empèchait de rassembler une armée, de former de nouveaux Samurais, et que nous n'avions rien à dire. Il va s'en dire que c'est plus que suspect et je n'aime pas ça. S'ils n'ont pas l'intention d'attaquer le continent Ouest, ils peuvent par contre avoir l'intention d'abolir tout autre clan que le leur par la force. Ça en reviendrait à une tyranie, plus personne pour opposer les décisions du Shogun, toujours la même famille à la tête. Dans un pays aussi vaste, n'avoir qu'un seul dirigeant est très mauvais, surtout un qui est aussi ambitieux. Bref, je dois dire que votre présence ne m'intimide pas le moindre du monde, dans la situation présence, je crois que nous avons un but commun et que vous êtes certainement les meilleurs pour remplir cette mission.

Les autres Samurais dans la salle semblèrent faire un bond, mais personne ne protesta.

-Je suis content que ça en vienne à ça. Dit Kakashi. En venant ici, je déplorais l'absence d'un contact ou d'un allié, je ne refuserai certainement pas une offre du genre.

-Mon clan n'appréciera probablement pas, mais ils m'écoutent et se doivent de respecter mes décisions. Dit Jin en regardant ses gardes. Nous allons vous former, vous deviendrez de vrais Samurais.

Une vague de protestation s'éleva rapidement chez les gardes mais fut contenue par Senji. Ce dernier, bien que peu puissant au combat, avait beaucoup d'autorité. Il sourit à Kakashi avant que son père ne reprenne la parole.

-Une fois votre formation terminée, vous enquêterez pour moi. Il est impensable qu'il attaque maintenant voir même laisse paraître quoi que ce soit avant un an je dirais. Il est toujours en minorité même s'il gagne de plus en plus d'influence en assimilant les plus petits clans. Dans un an, vous vous battrez, vous parlerez, vous marcherez, vous mangerez, vous respirerez comme un Samurai. À ce moment, vous pourrez passer à l'action.

Naruto, Hinata et Kakashi hochèrent de la tête, signalant qu'ils avaient compris, dissimulant difficilement leur soulagement quant à comment avait tourné la situation. Jin avait visiblement terminé, mais il les laissait poser les questions qui devaient les brûler depuis qu'ils sont sur le territoire. Ce fut Naruto qui posa une question le premier.

-Ehm... Fit-il en se grattant la tête. Merci de nous faire confiance, mais je me demandais, pourquoi les Samurais détestent autant les Ninjas?

-Eh bien... Commença Senji à la place de son père. Vos habitudes. L'une des choses à comprendre pour être un vrai Samurai, c'est que votre vie vaut moins que votre Honneur. Ce concept a commencé à détériorer, mais l'Honneur reste une part importante de la vie d'un Samurai. L'appréhension principale des Samurai envers les Ninjas, c'est votre façon de vous battre. Assassinat, discrétion et duperie sont le fondement de vos techniques, du moins la majorité. Pour un Samurai, il est impensable d'attaquer un adversaire qui n'est pas prêt, c'est aller à l'encontre de son honneur en ne laissant pas notre adversaire une chance de démontrer sa force et de se défendre. Comme dit, ça se détériore de plus en plus, vous l'aurez remarqué avec les Kogarashi. Avant, les combats entre clans étaient organisés, maintenant, envahir est devenu chose courante, la stratégie, les tactiques, on n'avait pas connu ça depuis l'unification.

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous nous détester parce qu'on manque de sens de l'honneur? Dit Naruto, presque insulté.

-Selon nos critères, oui, votre sens de l'honneur est pratiquement nul. Mais c'est surtout l'influence que vous avez sur nous qui a créé cette haine, Ensen et le clan Nishitate est le meilleur exemple. La technologie, la diversité des armes, même des techniques Ninjas comme celles de soins que Hinata-san a utilisé… Nos traditions changent, notre code de l'honneur change, influencé par votre peuple. Certains le voient comme un bien, se disant qu'il faut évoluer, d'autres le voient comme un mal, plus conservateurs et ont donc une haine profonde envers les Ninjas. Comme ces derniers sont plus nombreux, le reste a été, disons, endoctriné, poussés à détester les Ninjas même s'ils ne savent pas pourquoi.

-Le clan Shogunal serait plus conservateur selon vous? Demanda Kakashi.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, dit Senji, ils veulent simplement avoir le contrôle, ils se plaignent souvent qu'ils devraient avoir la majorité des voix au conseil, que le conseil en lui-même n'est qu'un ralentissement au développement du continent.

-Et vous, vous n'êtes pas conservateurs? Dit Naruto.

-Au contraire. Répondit Jin. Nous sommes probablement l'un des clan les plus conservateur du continent. Nos traditions sont très importantes et notre sens de l'honneur est très fort, même si nous avons positionné notre vie au dessus de l'honneur. Cependant, moi et ma famille trouvons que ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en vouloir au Ninjas pour ça, c'est à nous de conserver nos traditions et de ne pas se laisser influencer. Nous sommes pointilleux sur nos traditions, mais nous avons l'esprit ouvert.

-Hmmm… Fit Kakashi. Il sera donc difficile de s'assurer que personne dans le clan n'ira nous dénoncer.

-Personne ne le fera, dit un autre fils, ce serait aller contre le chef de clan, ce qui revient à sacrifier son honneur, et comme leur vie n'est pas en danger, leur honneur reste plus important que le reste. De plus, si vous démontrez un bon sens de l'honneur et devenez de vrais Samurais, participant aux traditions du clan, je suis certains qu'ils développeront un profond respect pour vous. Je crois pour ma part qu'ils ont simplement été surpris et confus, ça s'arrangera au fil du temps.

-Je l'espère. Dit Kakashi. Si non, ça m'intrigue… Comment nous avez-vous découvert?

Senji se mit à sourire et regarda son père. Ce dernier lui sourit aussi avant de lui faire signe d'expliquer.

-Quelques petites choses. Premièrement, je tiens à vous féliciter, vous étiez plutôt convainquant en tant que Ronins. J'ai eu mes doutes en raison de la façon dont vous me posiez des questions. Je suis peut-être Samurai, mais je suis plutôt doué pour reconnaitre les signes d'une collecte d'information. Je vous sentais plutôt méfiants et Naruto-san n'était pas du tout doué pour les bonnes manières.

Ce dernier se renfrogna un peu mais ne dit rien, il n'était pas stupide au point de se penser douer simplement parce qu'il a imité un personnage du genre qu'il avait vu dans un film. Hinata eu un petit rire gentil alors que Kakashi se moqua plus ou moins ouvertement du jeune Chuunin tout en restant décent pour la situation.

-Enfin, ce n'était que des doutes à ce moment, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vous nous seriez utile, alors je vous ai emmené ici. Continua leur ami. La confirmation c'est faite quand un membre de notre clan nous a rapporté qu'il avait vu Naruto essayer son sabre et que ce n'était visiblement pas quelqu'un et avait déjà eu une formation pour manier cette arme.

-En bref, tout ça, c'est à cause de moi. Dit Naruto avec un ton coupable. Tsunade avait raison de douter de ma capacité dans cette mission…

-Non. Lui dit Kakashi. C'était inévitable. La différence était bien plus grande que nous le pensions. Tsunade et moi avons basé nos hypothèses en se fiant aux Samurais de notre continent, ceux qu'il y avait à la réunion des cinq Kages. Ils sont très loin de ceux de ce continent.

-Il y a des Samurais sur votre continent? Fit Jin. Je suis intrigué.

-En fait, expliqua l'homme à l'œil rouge, ils le sont que par leur armure qui est déjà bien trop technologique, leur katana qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas à votre niveau et le fait qu'ils n'utilisent pas de techniques Ninja. Pour le reste, ils ne vous ressemblent pas du tout.

-Ah bon… Fit le chef de Clan, déçu. Enfin, avez-vous d'autres questions?

-Une dernière pour moi. Fit Kakashi. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur cette unification et l'état de guerre qu'il y avait avant.

-C'est très simple. Se lança Senji. Il y quelques centaines d'années, le continent était séparé en plusieurs petites nations, l'ancêtre des clans si on veut. C'était une guerre ouverte entre tous et chacun pour le pouvoir. Les survivants des petites nations s'enfuyaient pour éviter l'annihilation. La guerre a duré jusqu'à il y a cent ans. À ce moment, les chefs de chaque nations se sont réunis pour décider quoi faire du continent parce qu'ils étaient en train de le détruire entièrement. Ils ont décidé d'organiser le tout. Ils ont lancé un vote où personne n'avait le droit de voter pour soi-même et on désigné le premier Shogun. Tous les autres sont devenus des daimyos, chef de clans. Les membres de cette première assemblée ont formés les premiers clans majeurs. C'était l'Unification, nous sommes devenus une seule et même nation, divisés en plusieurs clans, le tout organisé par le Shogun. Tous les dix ans, il y a un nouveau vote pour désigner le clan Shogunal. Le clan Aian a été le plus souvent nommé et, contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, le clan Nishitate n'a jamais été élu, leur prospérité s'est faite d'elle-même grâce au troc avec le continent Ouest. Le tout allait très bien pendant longtemps, jusqu'au dernier et présent Shogun, Soujiro. Son ambition n'avait d'égal que la malhonnêteté de ses méthodes. Il a soudoyé les membres du conseil pour poser des amendements aux lois et traditions du continent, dans le but bien entendu de servir ses ambitions démesurés. Résultat, ils sont en voie d'avoir la majorité des voix au conseil et donc de rendre inutile ce même conseil.

-Sacrément tordu votre affaire. Fit Naruto. Si l'honneur est si important, pourquoi avoir laissé le Shogun faire des choses si malhonnêtes?

-Parce qu'on ne pouvait l'empêcher. Répondit Jin. C'est le Shogun, aller contre le chef du continent de manière trop poussée, c'est-à-dire autre qu'en votant au conseil, c'est déclarer la guerre au clan le plus puissant du continent et donc risquer l'annihilation.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants. Même si le trio avait pleins de questions, elles n'étaient pas très importantes et pouvaient donc attendre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et se fit ouvrir par un des gardes. Un jeune Samurai entra, apparemment du même âge que Naruto et Hinata. Sur son survêtement, au niveau des épaules on pouvait voir une broderie noire représentant un duo katana-wakisashi à horizontal et en parallèle avec ce qui semblait être une flamme derrière. C'était son symbole familial et Kakashi devina qu'il faisait partit de la famille de forgerons du village.

-Vous m'avez fait quérir? Fit le nouveau venu.

-Ah! Fit Jin. Ryuu. Oui, viens t'installer, je vais t'expliquer.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté des Ninjas, mais tout de même loin. Le regard qu'il leur lançait était plus malin que celui de tous les gardes de la salle réunis.

-Voici Ryuu. Continua le patriarche. Il est le premier fils de la famille qui forge nos armes. En plus d'avoir hérité du talent de son père pour la forge, il est notre Premier Sabre, vous savez ce que ça veut dire?

-Celui étant reconnu comme étant le meilleur du clan dans la maîtrise des techniques de ce même clan. Répondit Kakashi joyeusement.

-En effet. Dit Jin. Même s'il ne peut me battre au combat, il m'a largement dépassé pour ce qui est de la maîtrise de notre style, ce qu'il lui manque c'est l'expérience et surtout les réflexes, je sais que vous pouvez l'aider et lui peut vous aider. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il sera votre entraîneur.

-QUOI! Lança le concerné en se levant d'un bond. Vous voulez que j'enseigne à des Ninjas les techniques du clan?

-Exactement. Dit Jin en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir. Ils ont sauvé le village et leurs intentions sont honorables, d'autant plus que nous avons un but commun. Je veux donc les aider, et ils m'aideront par la suite. Je te croyais plus ouvert d'esprit.

-Mais ce sont des Ninjas! Cria Ryuu, de nouveau à genoux. Ils n'ont aucun honneur! Et vous ne les avez pas vu, aucune technique, le blond ne savait même pas tenir son sabre correctement!

-Eh bien, maintenant tu sais par où commencer. Lança d'un ton autoritaire le vieux samurai. Tu leurs enseignera le sabre, ils t'aideront à développer tes réflexes en combat, ce n'est pas une option, c'est un ordre. Senji leur enseignera notre culture, notre histoire et forgera avec eux plus concrètement leurs fausses identités.

-Où est votre honneur Jin-sama! Fit Ryuu. Vous les aider à duper notre peuple!

-Notre peuple est en danger, je mets mon honneur de côté pour le sauver. Répondit Jin. Maintenant, montre leur le terrain d'entraînement dans la forêt, tu les entraîneras là le temps que ça se calme au village.

-… Ils le connaissent déjà. C'est là que je les ai vus. Fit le forgeron. DEMAIN! Soyez-y à neuf heures du matin, pas une minute de retard. Je vous enseignerai, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous témoigne du respect et vous devrez m'appeler Sensei en tout temps.

Il claqua la porte en sortant, ayant à peine salué le chef du clan. Kakashi souriait des yeux. C'était donc lui qui avait aperçu Naruto et Hinata leur deuxième jour. Il se disait qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser. Naruto grogna un peu, pas certain d'aimer son nouveau « Sensei ». Hinata était un peu intimidée, mais elle était déterminée à ne plus être un fard-… non, à prouver à Naruto qu'elle était forte!

Le lendemain, ils avaient remis leurs lentilles. Premièrement parce qu'ils restaient en infiltration et qu'il valait mieux s'y habituer, et deuxièmement parce que les villageois n'aimeraient probablement pas voir ce genre d'yeux parmi eux. Naruto était réveillé depuis un bon moment et trouvait particulièrement drôle l'heure que lui avait donné le jeune Kiruiwa, ils étaient habitué à se lever avec le soleil pour aller s'entraîner, neuf heures c'était comme faire la grâce matinée pour eux.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, ils partirent vers le terrain d'entraînement. Ils n'étaient pas moins de trente minutes d'avance, même Kakashi, mais Ryuu était déjà là. En les voyants arriver, il prit un air autoritaire avant de les engueuler.

-Je vous avais dit à sept heures! Lança-t-il. Vous avez une heure et demie de retard!

-Quoi? Hurla Naruto, outré. Vous nous avez dit neuf heures! On a trente minutes d'avance!

-Ne discute pas ton Sensei! Répondit Ryuu. Si je dit que j'ai dis sept heures, c'est sept heures.

-Je croyais que l'honneur était plus important que tout… Sensei. Fit Naruto. Ce n'est pas très honorable de changer l'heure au dernier moment.

Piqué au vif, il leur tourna le dos et fit face aux stèles. Kakashi s'amusait déjà beaucoup et Hinata se demandait comment tout ça allait finir.

-Kiruiwa, Tranche Pierre. Commença le Kiruiwa. Notre clan maîtrise la coupe parfaite. Lorsque vous aurez maîtrisé si vous y arrivez, vous arriverez même à trancher avec des objets qui ne sont pas sensé le faire.

Comme exemple, il prit un bokken, sabre de bois d'entraînement. Il tenta de brasser la stèle, comme pour montrer qu'elle était solide et qu'elle n'avait pas été coupée à l'avance. Il se positionna devant une stèle comme si le bokken était rangé dans un fourreau et qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer. Il était immobile et Naruto sentit le vent souffler un peu, faisant balancer les vêtements de leur Sensei. Son immobilité fit sourire Naruto et se rappela son entraînement pour accumuler l'énergie naturelle et passer en mode Sage. Il dû stopper ses réflexions, le jeune samurai venait de « dégainer ». Naruto ne manqua pas un mouvement et fut stupéfait de voir qu'un objet, pas le moindre du monde tranchant, venait de découper, parfaitement droit et sans aucune irrégularité, un disque d'un centimètre d'épaisseur dans une stèle de bois d'au moins trente centimètres de diamètre. Le Kiruiwa prit le disque et l'envoya à Kakashi qui l'examina, stupéfait.

-Montrez moi ce que vous êtes capable. Dit Ryuu, d'un ton hautain et méprisant. Tranchez le plus prêt possible de la corde, au dessus de celle-ci. Vous utilisez bien entendu votre sabre, pas un bokken, vous êtes encore loin du niveau. Et pas de Ki!

La dernière règle fut lancée lorsqu'il vit que Naruto était déjà en train de transférer du Chakra de vent dans son sabre pour augmenter la tranche. Grognant, Naruto obéis et se plaça devant la stèle de gauche, Hinata au centre et Kakashi à droite. Ryuu compta jusqu'à trois et tous en même temps, ils dégainèrent frappant en même temps la stèle le plus proche de la corde possible. Naruto enfonça le sabre de plus de vingt centimètres, environ quatre centimètres au dessus de la corde et avec une élévation de vingt degré. Ryuu se moqua du résultat minable, le sabre avait traversé le bois pas la force brute, il avait utilisé la lame en son centre et il était loin de l'objectif.

Hinata était déjà mieux. La lame n'avait pas traversé le bois énormément, un peu plus de cinq centimètres, mais elle était droite et à environ un centimètre de la corde. Ryuu ne fit aucun commentaire mais il était impressionné de la précision qu'elle avait alors qu'elle n'utilise pas de sabre normalement. Par contre, elle avait elle aussi utilisé le centre de la lame du sabre.

Kakashi, c'était autre chose. Ryuu ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en voyant qu'il avait tranché, à quelques millimètres à peine de la corde, l'entièreté de la stèle. Il n'était pas parfaitement droit, mais il avait réussi à traverser le bois en entier. Comme la lame n'était pas restée coincée dans le bois, il ne pouvait deviner quelle partie de la lame il a utilisé.

-Vous n'est pas aussi novice que ces deux là. Dit-il à Kakashi, sans plus de respect.

-L'unité que j'ai appartenue nous a entraîné à toute sorte d'arme, mais j'ai toujours été plutôt doué, même si je n'égale pas Anko. Répondit le ninja-copieur.

-Kakashi! Vous avez utilisé votre Sharingan j'en suis sur! Fit Naruto, jaloux du résultat de son ancien sensei.

-Pas du tout, se défendit-il, il est totalement inefficace avec cette lentille et je ne l'ai retiré que lorsque nous avons parlé à Jin-sama hier.

-La suite risque de vous ennuyer alors, je ne ferai pas deux cours personnalisés en même temps. Dit Ryuu. Sois vous vous entraînez seul, soit vous partez, je vais commencer par leur apprendre les bases.

-Je vais faire quand même participer, un petit rafraichissement des base n'est pas mauvais, Ryuu-sensei. Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Naruto se dit que c'était étrange d'entendre un Junin de rang S utiliser le suffixe « Sensei ». Le reste de l'avant-midi se passa à l'explication des bases. Comment tenir un sabre, comment positionner ses pieds, comment bouger. Il expliqua qu'il faut toujours utiliser principalement les dix premier centimètres de la lame pour trancher, le point le plus efficace pour la tranche, le reste de la lame sert seulement si l'objet est plus gros.

Il expliqua la différence entre Iaijutsu(techniques de dégainée, rapidité et efficacité en dégainant) , battojutsu( technique de frapper en dégainant et les premiers coups qui suivent la dégainée, souvent considéré comme du Iaijutsu mais ce n'est pas le cas bien que le battojutsu utilise le Iaijutsu) et kenjutsu(techniques de combat au sabre courbe, soit le katana et ses dérivés), les trois styles qui forment les techniques Kiruiwa.

Naruto ne l'aimait pas c'était évident, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était un très bon professeur. Ses explications était concises, précises et ses exercices faisait effet rapidement. Le Ninja blond se dit qu'il pourrait passer par-dessus son caractère, il a connu pire. Pas très loin, Senji et Jin observaient, caché sans réellement le vouloir.

-Il finira pas les accepter. Dit Senji. Il ne les méprise pas vraiment, ça se voit dans la façon qu'il leur enseigne. Tu étais pire que lui et toi tu n'avais pas le mérite d'était bon enseignant.

-Commence pas, je détestais enseigner, je n'avais pas la patience. Dit Jin avec un sourire.

-C'est pour ça que Ryuu est meilleur que toi dans nos techniques.

-J'en suis conscient. Enfin, laissons-les, ce soir tu dois les rencontrer aussi, ils doivent apprendre à vivre comme nous aussi, pas seulement se battre.

-Oui, je devrais aller préparer ce que je veux leur apprendre en premier.

Regardant derrière, ils virent Ryuu frapper les jambes de Naruto avec un bokken en hurlant que sa position est horrible. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, père et fils rentrent au village, Jin a beaucoup de diplomatie à faire avec les membres de son clan.


	10. Chapter 9

Voici le chapitre 9 de WotS!

Un chapitre un peu sentimental juste avant un petit saut dans le temps de quelques mois (mais on reste dans la première partie, il y aura deux saut dans le temps dans la première partie)

Bonne lecture!

Réponses à l'anonyme

hachi75 : ça oui, ça lui va bien ^^ En fait, tout nom de "Légume" lui va bien je crois ^^ Plutôt intelligent comme légume par contre ^^ Content que tu apprécies si non!

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'entraînement, ils n'avaient eu comme sensei que Ryuu. Jin avait promis que d'autres viendraient les aider à se développer, mais personne ne semblaient enclin à vouloir le faire. En fait, lorsque les trois nouveaux marchaient dans le village, les autres habitants les évitaient. C'était plutôt difficile à vivre, surtout pour Hinata puisque ça n'aidait pas sa confiance en elle. Kakashi le vivait plutôt bien en apparence mais tentait tout de même d'établir un peu plus le contact. Pour Naruto, c'était comme être revenu à huit ans, renié par tout le monde. C'était moins pire, parce qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il savait pourquoi et que c'était plutôt de la méfiance, moins de la haine, sauf certains. Par contre, personne n'essaya de les attaquer ou autre, ils se contentaient de regards mi-effrayé, mi-intrigué.

Naruto avait remarqué qu'Hinata ne semblait pas se sentir bien, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots à dire pour la réconforter. Il lui demanda deux ou trois fois si elle était malade, si c'était une envie intenable de frapper Ryuu, il faillit même lui demander si c'était « la » semaine, mais il se retint. En fait, il se doutait que ça avait un lien avec l'attitude du village, mais il était certain qu'il y avait autre chose, c'était surtout en sa présence qu'elle était comme ça et il avait peur de lui avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de mal.

-Naruto-san, c'est votre tour. Dit Senji qui était venu à leur maison. On fera ça dans votre cour arrière.

Le ninja blond approuva de la tête et se rendit à la cour arrière en compagnie de l'héritier du clan. Senji les rencontrait séparément pour son cours d'histoire et de la culture Samurai. Kakashi avait été le premier, c'était au tour de Naruto. Pendant ce temps, c'était l'entraînement de Ryuu et aujourd'hui, c'était Kakashi qui s'occupait de forcer des réflexes de combat chez leur habituel sensei. Hinata, de son côté, allait aider à cultiver le riz.

Une fois dans la cour arrière, Naruto s'installa sur le parquet juste au bord de la maison. À peine en place, Senji arriva et corrigea sa position : à genoux, pieds vers l'arrière, dos droit. Ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable mais il s'y plia. Hinata et Kakashi étaient déjà habitué à cette position, surtout Hinata, alors il serra les dents et endura. Son sensei du jour s'installa face à lui et sortit... un jeu de Shogi.

-Je vais apprendre l'histoire et la culture en jouant au Shogi? Demanda Naruto.

-Plus ou moins. Répondit Senji en plaçant les pièces. Nous allons jouer au Shogi, en effet, mais c'est une demande spéciale de Kakashi-san. De ce que j'ai compris, ton sens tactique est ce qui te fait le plus défaut, alors je vais faire une pierre deux coups en t'enseignant les deux à la fois.

-Mais, si je dois vous écouter, ce sera difficile de me contrer sur les coups que je vais faire!

-Ça fait partit de l'enseignement. La stratégie, le sens tactique, tu dois pouvoir l'utiliser dans n'importe qu'elle situation, stressante ou en présence de distractions, mais tu ne dois pas devenir sourd à ce qui t'entoure, ou ce sera encore pire.

-Hai! Je comprend maintenant, en combat, on a pleins de distractions et la situation est stressante, mais il faut quand même être capable d'établir une stratégie. Mais ça m'arrive déjà d'avoir des idées en combat et de les mettre en pratique.

-Il y a une différence entre avoir une idée et construire une stratégie, une assez grosse différence. Une idée, c'est sur le moment, une stratégie, c'est à long terme. Tu peux voir ça comme si une stratégie, c'est une façon d'utiliser plusieurs idées pour vaincre ton adversaire.

-Hmm hm... Je vois, je vois... Bon bha, on commence!

Senji hocha positivement de la tête avant de faire son premier coup et de commencer à expliquer l'histoire du continent.

Kakashi avait rejoint Ryuu à leur terrain d'entraînement habituel. Les stèles avaient été remplacés, ayant été un peu trop endommagés pour continuer à les utiliser. Ils les envoyaient chez le charpentier en tant que matériaux et en plaçaient de nouvelles.

-Bien, Ryuu-san. Dit l'homme au cheveux gris.

-Sensei! Rectifia le Samurai. Je suis votre professeur!

-Non, aujourd'hui c'est moi, ton professeur, c'est toi qui dois m'appeler sensei.

-... Allons-y, c'est déjà une perte de temps de vous entraîner, je ne vois pas ce que VOUS pourriez m'apprendre de plus.

-Les ninjas sont spécialisés en réflexes, attaques rapides et techniques évasives. Pour ta part, tu es d'une efficacité « mécanique ». Tu maîtrises les techniques sans apprendre à les utiliser en combat. Oui tu es le meilleur là dessus, mais contre quelqu'un qui est plus rapide et plus vif d'esprit que toi, tu n'as aucune chance.

-C'est insultant de dire que je n'aurais aucune chance, je met un peu de Ki dans mon arme et c'est terminé.

-Tu m'intrigues. Que se passe-t-il si tu mets un peu de Ki dans ton arme?

Sans un mot, Ryuu se plaça de façon à ce que les stèles soient alignés. Kakashi l'observa un instant, évaluant sa posture et son état. La concentration était forte, énorme, et le ninja pouvait presque sentir le Ki de son élève s'accumuler sur son arme. Une petit vent s'éleva et finalement, il dégaina. Le sabre semblait avoir passé comme dans du beurre dans la première stèle, mais ce n'était pas tout. Les trois stèles avaient été tranché au même niveau malgré la distance, même qu'un arbre avait aussi écopé et était resté pris dans les feuilles de ses voisins.

De nouveau impressionné, Kakashi marcha en suivant la trajectoire qu'avait prise l'onde de Chakra, probablement un type vent. Il arriva au flanc de la montagne la plus proche et ce qu'il vit le fit ouvrir les paupières bien grand. La pierre avait une entaille de plus d'un mètre de profondeur, le jeune samurai était réellement digne du nom de son clan et Kakashi se dit qu'à portée de sabre, l'effet aurait été dévastateur. Riant un peu, il revint vers son élève.

-Impressionnant, mais inutile en combat si tu ne peux pas l'utiliser plus rapidement.

-... C'est une technique qui demande beaucoup de concentration et d'accumuler un bonne quantité de Ki. Si j'en met moins, c'est plus rapide mais ça va moins loin. J'ai d'autres techniques qui sont axées sur le combat au corps à corps.

-Bien! Alors on va faire quelques petits matchs au bokkens. Tu as le droit d'utiliser toutes les techniques que tu veux, même des techniques mortelles. Tu te battra en fait contre un de mes clones, comme ça tu pourras y aller à pleine puissance. J'évaluerai ton niveau de combat de cette façon.

Ryuu ne dit rien et pris un bokken avant d'en lancer un autre au tout nouveau clone de son professeur. Le samurai souriait, il était plus que confiant de pouvoir le battre s'il ne faisait qu'utiliser un bokken, il n'avait qu'à trancher l'arme de son adversaire et lui avec en mettant un peu de Ki dans son propre sabre de bois. Prenant une position d'Iaijutsu, prêt pour le Battojutsu, il attendit son adversaire.

Le clone de Kakashi fonça et Ryuu, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, frappa son adversaire d'un coup chargé de Ki. La vague de Ki de vent alla frapper un petit arbre plus loin, le faisant tomber une fois tranché, mais aucun nuage de fumé. À la place, il se retrouva avec la pointe d'un sabre de bois à la gorge, son adversaire aussi intacte que son arme.

-Qu-quoi? Lança le samurai. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Ça s'appelle une esquive. J'ai simplement évité ton attaque en me baissant et j'ai contre-attaqué. Ta technique a beau être dévastatrice, tu as beau connaître tous les trucs de combat, la théorie ce n'est pas comme la pratique, si tu es prévisible, tu es vaincu. Savoir se battre et se battre son deux choses différentes, tu dois utiliser tes techniques pour te battre, toi tu te bats pour utiliser tes techniques, c'est totalement inefficace. On recommence.

-Perdu. Dit Senji en prenant le roi. C'était bien essayé, mais tu es trop pressé, prend ton temps pour faire ton coup.

-Hmmmmm... Fit l'Uzumaki. Ça fait déjà trois partie et je ne me sens pas meilleur...

-Normal, parce que dans ces trois parties, tu as continué de jouer de la même façon.

-Ouais, mais c'est pas facile à faire tout en essayant de retenir toutes ces notions d'histoire et de traditions...

-Je ne m'attendais pas à voir des progrès en une seule journée. Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine.

-Ah? Déjà fini?

-Oui, comme tu dis, c'est difficile de retenir tout ça, si j'en met plus, tu en oublieras plus que tu ne peux te le permettre. Garde ce que tu as appris en tête, la semaine prochaine je vais te demander un résumé. Profites-en aussi pour te préparer de nouvelles stratégies.

-Hai! À plus!

Le ninja se leva rapidement, faillit partir mais se retourna, se remis à genoux et salua poliment celui qui prenait de son temps pour l'enseigner, une marque de respect et de remerciement, typique chez les samurais. Senji sourit à cela et laissa son élève partir pendant qu'il ramassait tranquillement le jeu de stratégie.

Naruto sorti de la demeure et ignora les autres personnes qui l'ignoraient dans la rue. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait faire, se demandant s'il devrait aller voir Kakashi et rire de Ryuu à chaque coup qu'il se faisait prendre, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il se demanda si Hinata avait terminée son travail à la récolte et scruta les rizières au loin. Il aperçu finalement la demoiselle dans une des rizière la plus proche, elle avait retiré son survêtement lavande pour ne pas le salir et Naruto fit de même, le plaçant négligemment sur un crochet à l'entrée de leur habitation. Il prit quelques provisions rapides, se disant qu'elle aurait certainement faim, et se dirigea vers sa position d'un pas accéléré.

Hinata avait terminée depuis un bon moment la portion qu'elle devait s'occuper, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, aidant les autres habitants dans leur portion. Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé et à la façon qu'ils la regardaient ne semblaient pas heureux qu'elle soit avec eux. Une jeune samurai fit mine de la remercier de les aider mais se fit arrêter par celui qu'Hinata devina être son père. Hinata se renfrogna et laissa le autres prendre de l'avance, gardant ainsi une certaine distance, profitant par la même occasion pour faire le travail parfaitement. Elle ne put retenir quelques larme qui allèrent saller un peu plus l'eau boueuse dans laquelle elle pateaugeait au milieu des pousses de riz. Elle ne pleurait pas pour elle, mais pour une personne qu'elle savait qu'il avait vécu ça pendant toute son enfance.

-Hey! Hinata! Hurla la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment et en même temps la personne qu'elle mourrait constamment d'envie de voir.

-N-Naruto-kun? Fit-elle en levaqnt la tête.

Le ninja blond approchait faisant attention de ne pas piétiner les pousses plantés sous les quelques centimètres d'eau. Sans un mot, il ramassa la moitié des pousses de sa coéquipière et commença à l'aider.

-Naruto, t-tu n'est pas obligé de...

-Si. Coupa Naruto. Enfin, obligé non, mais j'ai envie de t'aider. Depuis un moment, j'ai remarqué que tu étais différente, je veux que tu te sentes mieux et si t'aider à planter tout ce riz peut t'aider à aller mieux, même si c'est minime, c'est déjà un avancement, n'est-ce pas?

-H-hai... Je ne sais pas c-comment tu as pu supporter ça aussi longtemps...

-C'est différent que ce que je vivais. Ici, ils sont simplement méfiants mais je vois que, même si c'est très lentement, leur attitude envers nous change, il y en a de plus en plus qui me saluent normalement. Au village, ça a commencé à évoluer qu'à partir du moment où je suis devenu Genin. C'est certain que ce n'est pas agréable, mais c'est plus tolérable.

-G-gomen, je n-n'aurais pas du app-pporter ce sujet... G-gomen...

-Non non! Fit Naruto, empressé de lui enlever ça de la tête et marchant malencontreusement sur un pousse de riz. Au contraire. Tout le monde semble éviter le sujet, mais même si c'est une période difficile de ma vie, j'en reste fier, parce que je n'ai jamais renié mon nindo, peu importe les difficulté. Pour te dire, je voulais devenir Hokage pour que le village m'accepte, me respecte, mais ce n'est plus si important pour moi. C'est toujours mon but, comme un rêve que j'aurai toujours, mais le but principal a déjà été atteint. C'est pour ça que ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler, je suis fier de tout le chemin que j'ai fait.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire plus franc et plus grand qu'à son habitude. Ce simple fait fit sourire Naruto à son tour et ils se mirent à rire ensemble sans aucune réelle raison, le ninja orange d'un rire puissant et enjoué, la Hyuga d'un rire timide et amusé. Ce fut le blond qui réétablit la conversation.

-Je me demandais. Demanda-t-il. Comment tu as su pour mon... ehm... Locataire.

-L-le Kyubi? Fit-elle, bien qu'elle était pleinement au courant qu'il parlait du démon renard. J-j'ai eu des doutes après l'examen des Chunin. Enfin, je me d-doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange selon ce qu'avait expliqué Neji, mais je ne me doutais pas encore de quoi. J'ai su exactement que tu étais Jinchuuriki alors que tu étais partis t'entraîner avec Jiraya, en entendant par hasard une discussion entre mon père et un ancien. Les termes qu'ils utilisaient n'étaient pas très élogieux mais ça a été un choc à apprendre. Par contre, je ne te respectais pas moins, au contraire, arriver à vivre avec ça, je t'admirais encore plus. J'ai préféré faire comme si je ne savais pas, pour ne pas que tu te sentes mal, mais j'ai fais mes recherches, j'ai même été voir Tsunade-sama. Elle était surprise que je sois au courant mais elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a par contre expliqué les circonstances.

Hinata remarqua elle-même qu'elle était de plus en plus à l'aise près de Naruto. Elle rougissait toujours et elle savait qu'un contact physique trop prononcé la ferait rentrer à la maison complètement trempée et boueuse, sans oublier que ce serait Naruto qui devrait la porter... Elle rougit de plus belle à cette idée.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant depuis si longtemps, les autres ne l'ont su qu'après Pein. Je suis content que ça n'ait pas affecté ta vision de moi. En fait, je crois que tu es la seule qui m'ait accepté comme je suis depuis le début. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ça. Faut dire, à l'académie j'étais trop concentré à détester Sasuke et à courir après Sakura pour payer attention à quiconque d'autre dans la classe. Enfin, c'est un peu tard mais, merci!

-H-hai... ce n'est rien, tu étais mon inspiration en retour, merci à toi aussi.

-Ça fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai été une inspiration pour quelqu'un, pas pour ce que j'ai accompli mais pour comment je l'ai accompli, pour mon nindo. Plus je te connais, plus je me dis que j'ai manqué quelque chose en ne te parlant pas plus souvent. Tu sais, je crois que je me sens plus proche de toi que de quiconque, je suis content que cette mission nous permettre de mieux se connaître.

Hinata n'était plus capable de planter le riz correctement et devait s'y reprendre à trois fois minimum par pousse. Ce qu'il disait la rendait heureuse, tellement heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder, si non elle ne tiendrait pas et irait se planter elle-même, tête première. Naruto ne sembla pas en faire un cas mais remarqua qu'elle avait perdu un peu de son habilité à planter le riz, mais se dit que c'était surement parce qu'elle en avait mare. Hinata, elle, avait le cerveau qui tournait à cent à l'heure.

-M-moi aussi, j-je me s-sens proche de t-t-toi... S'efforça-t-elle de dire. J-je suis aus-aussi heureuse de f-faire cette m-mission avec t-toi, N-Naruto-kun... M-mais, je croyais que t-tu étais plus proche de S-Sakura, que tu l'ai-aimais...

-Hmmm... Oui, c'est ma coéquipière depuis longtemps, mais je me sens de plus en plus loin d'elle au plus que je la connais. Déjà, je ne crois pas que je l'ai jamais réellement « aimé ». Elle m'intéressait, parce qu'elle me détestait et je crois que tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle m'accepte, parce que si elle pouvait m'accepter et reconnaître ma force, alors j'étais certain que je pourrais faire en sorte que tout le monde m'accepte aussi.

En ce moment, le coeur d'Hinata venait de faire un double battement, les papillons dans son estomac venait de commencer une fête d'enfer et elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles dansaient la conga. Pour une des rare fois dans sa vie, elle se retint de crier de joie, réussissant à le camouffler dans un petit toussottement.

-Hmmm. Fit Naruto. On va se dépêcher de finir, tu commences à prendre froid on dirait, un petit 5 minutes si on accélère la cadance et on a fini. Hop! Au travail!

Hinata ne démenti pas ce que dit Naruto, elle hocha simplement la tête de manière affirmative avant de se remettre au travail rapidement.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Fit Kakashi. La prochaine fois ce sera Naruto qui t'entraînera, je te conseil de tout faire pour être en forme à ce moment, il a une endurance incroyable. Bonne journée

Ryuu était essoufflé. Le ninja, lui, ferma tranquillement son livre qu'il lisait pendant que son clone s'occupait de l'entraînement du Samurai. Kakashi fit disparaître son clone, assimilant par la même occasion son expérience et ce qu'il a appris. En fait, le fils forgeron n'avait pas réussi à toucher le moinde clone. Il était passé proche et Kakashi, en récuppérant les connaissances de son clone, découvrit que les techniques du Kiruiwa étaient plus de mortelles, savoir les utiliser correctement en combat ferait de lui un combattant qui pourrait facilement égaler Naruto en mode Sage. Un brin effrayé mais en même temps excité, Kakashi rangea ses affaires et laissa Ryuu récupérer son air, marchant vers leur habitation temporaire.

-Si chacun peut apprendre de l'autre, dit Kakashi pour lui-même, le courage et la détermination de Naruto, les réflexes et le contrôle d'Hinata, les techniques et la maîtrise de Ryuu, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que ce trio pourrait accomplir en combat...


	11. Chapter 10

**Voici le chapitre 10!**

**Un chapitre plus long que les autres, preques 5000 mots. Un peu d'action! Enfin! Je commence moi-même à trouver qu'il en manque pas mal dans cette fic...**

**Bref, sans plus tarder : Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**hachi75 : Oui, il était un peu court, celui-là devrait rattrapper le coup ^^ Leur relation n'a pas fini d'avancer, qui sait quand elle atteindra son point culminant! Eheh, le mieux c'est que Shikamaru n'est pas là pour se def... Quoi? "Kagemane no jutsu...réussi" Ugh, je ne peux plus bouger! "****Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!"(technique de strangulation du cou) Ah! il va m'étrangl... ... ... ...**

**dj : Content que ça te plaise autant!**

**R&R!**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Naruto marchait tranquillement au village. Il revenait tout juste de son cours avec Senji et se demandait où était Hinata et Kakashi. Le ninja au cheveux gris n'entraînait pas Ryuu aujourd'hui, il avait été posté à la garde de l'entrée ouest de la vallée. Naruto savait qu'il y avait pratiquement constamment des clones du Jounin des deux côtés, mais aucun autre villageois ne le savait, histoire de pouvoir attraper facilement la moinre tentative de délation.

Trois mois avaient passé et ils se trouvaient maintenant au beau millieu de l'automne. Naruto avait fêté son anniversaire quelques jours auparavant, le 10 Octobre, 19 ans qu'il avait maintenant. Pour l'occasion, il a reçu de Senji son propre jeu de Shogi – qu'ils utilisent maintenant à chaque fois au lieu de celui de Senji – Hinata et Kakashi lui ont préparé un sacré festin, la Hyuga ayant même réussi à avoir par un marchand ittinérant des pâtes à ramens, elle put donc lui préparer ce plat qu'il apprécie tant bien qu'elle était loin, très loin d'égaler Ichiraku ou n'importe quel restaurent. Cependant, Naruto apprécia beaucoup l'attention – surtout qu'elle en avait acheté beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup – et comme c'était ses premiers ramens depuis maintenant près de quatre mois, c'était pour lui les meilleurs ramens du monde! Ryuu fut le dernier à lui offrir un cadeau : un cours privé supplémentaire chaque semaine.

Si les trois ninjas avaient beaucoup évolués dans leur apprentissage du sabre, Naruto était loin derrière ses deux comparses. Kakashi, même s'il affirmait ne jamais utiliser le Sharingan, ne pouvant le faire à cause de la lentille opaque, apprenait à une vitesse effrayante et était le seul à pouvoir affronter en duel les samurais du village sans perdre en quelques secondes, l'utilisation de techniques ninjas étant évidemment interdits dans ces combats amicaux. Hinata était aussi très doué. Si elle avait quelques difficultés avec les techniques Kiruiwa, sa souplesse son équilibre et la précision de ses mouvements faisait d'elle une excelente guerrière au sabre. Elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec aucun Samurai au combat singulier, mais elle savait qu'avec le Byuakugan et les techniques de combat ninjas elle pourrait les vaincres. Naruto, eh bien, il trainait derrière. Il n'était toujours pas capable de passer l'étape de trancher la stèle de la bonne façon. S'il mettait du Ki, il pouvait rivaliser avec Ryuu pour ce qui est de la puissance destructrice, mais la tranche n'était jamais nette ni droite. Sans Ki, il arrivait à trancher une stèle avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire, ce qui affectait sa précision. En duel, il s'en sortait pas trop mal avec ses réflexes, mais la technique ne suivait pas et il perdait aussi rapidement qu'Hinata.

Les autres habitants du village s'étaient un peu plus ouvert. Ceux qui s'étaient retrouvé blessé par l'attaque des Kogarashi et qui s'en sortaient plus rapidement que prévu grâce aux soins d'Hinata étaient généralement plus chalereux que les autres. Au moins, les regards ne sont plus aussi méfiants et la haine ne se lit plus autant qu'avant dans leur yeux. Certains sont même devenus aussi amicaux que Senji et Jin et vont généralement aider aux entraînements.

Naruto se dit qu'Hinata était peut-être partie s'entraîner et fit donc le tour des lieux habituels où ils s'entraînent. Depuis que le village a arrêté de les dénigrer, ils ont commencé à s'entraîner directement dans le village, parfois même avec les jeunes samurais en devenir du clan. Cependant, elle n'était nulpart dans le village, la dernière place à essayer était les trois stèles dans les bois.

Cette petite éclaircie dans la forêt si dense étaient maintenant plutôt bien grande. Plusieurs arbres tranchés, de la terre retournée et même par endroit de la pierre fendue et entaillée, Kakashi étant rendu au niveau de trancher la pierre, Hinata, de son côté, dois trancher un arbre, plus gros et surtout plus haut qu'une stèle, Naruto n'a pas encore réussi de belle coupe nette et droite sur une stèle, nécessaire pour passer l'étape. Cependant, malgré les dégats, Hinata n'y était pas.

Chercher serait nettement plus facile s'il pouvait se téléporter d'un endroit à l'autre avec la technique de son père mais Kakashi avait été stricte sur le sujet, pas de sceaux ni de kunais tri-dentés partout dans le village. Après que Naruto ait expliqué à Kakashi et Hinata que les sceaux présent à Konoha étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse les utiliser, l'empêchant de faire un aller-retour rapide pour un rapport, il n'avait pas tenté ni pratiqué sa nouvelle technique favorite. Pour le plaisir, et aussi pour ne pas perdre la main, il s'apprêta à se téléporter au seul endroit où il le pouvait, à côté de son stock d'équipement à la maison. Cependant, un bruit d'éclaboussure le fit s'arrêter immédiatement. Écoutant doucement, il se demandait si ce n'était pas son imagination, mais un autre bruit semblable se produisit et il s'y dirigea tranquilement, curieux.

* * *

Kakashi, ou du moins un de ses clones, observait depuis quelques temps un Kiruiwa qui marchait vers la sortie est de la vallée. Il jettait souvant des regards vers l'arrière et semblait particulièrement stressé. Ça arrivait finalement, plus tard que prévu, mais il y avait finalement un traître, un délateur. Le ninja au Sharingan savait qu'il y en aurait au moins un qui s'essairait, mais il s'attendait plutôt à une tentative dès le début, pas trois mois plus tard.

Le survêtement bleu ciel des Kiruiwa n'était pas très efficace pour se cacher, contraîrement au vert de celui de Kakashi, ce dernier pouvait donc le suivre sans problème, mais pas que lui en fait. Un autre flash bleu courait en direction du premier et l'atteint plutôt rapidement. Le clone, qui avait l'intention d'intervenir, préféra observer la suite après avoir reconnu le deuxième Kiruiwa.

-Ryota-san! J'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons de quitter le village.

-Ryuu-san! Cria Ryota dans un sursaut. Le village accueil et entraîne des ninjas! Tu les entraînes. Je sais que tu ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de Jin-sama, je ne t'en veux pas, mais je ne le tolère plus.

-Donc, tu vas aller dénoncer le village.

-Oui, depuis qu'ils sont là, c'est comme une prison. On ne peut sortir sans être escorter d'un membre de la famille du chef et avec une autorisation de ce dernier. Le village a perdu son honneur!

-Tu sais ce à quoi tu t'expose en quittant le village sans permission.

-Je vais restaurer mon honneur en faisant ce qui est bon!

-Tu est un Kiruiwa. Le pire des déshonneur, c'est de trahir son clan, tu ne fais que souiller encore plus ce que tu cherches à réparer. Moi aussi, ça me dérange, moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça, mais Jin-sama a de bonnes raisons et la survie du clan passe avant tout, ces ninjas nous aiderons à survivre à ce qui s'envien.

-Si tu cherches à m'arrêter, du devras me tuer.

-C'est Jin qui décidera de ton sort. Je vais te rammener, bien vivant, mais je ne garantis pas que tu pourras de nouveau lever un sabre après ça...

-RYUU!

Ryota chargea sans plus de cérémonie. Sabre en position Iai, il courrait à pleine vitesse sur son adversaire. Kakashi était prêt à intervenir mais laisserait Ryuu s'occuper du traître. Ce dernier n'avais pas bougé, la main gauche sur la poignée de son sabre, le tennant à l'envers. Dès que Ryota fut à portée, chacun dégaina. Le traitre fit l'attaque standart de battojutsu, dégainant et frappant dans le même mouvement alors que Ryuu, sa main à l'envers, dégaina pour bloquer, la pointe de son sabre restant dans le foureau pour plus de stabilité dans sa parrade.

-Tu n'as jamais été doué au combat, tu n'as aucune chance, parce que je ne te laisserai pas le temps d'utiliser la moindre de ces techniques que tu penses utiliser. Dit Ryota avec un sourire mauvais.

D'un mouvement de poignet, il termina de dégainer et utilisa la lame de son adversaire comme point de pivot pour frapper sans débloquer l'arme de son adversaire. Plus qu'une attaque offensive, c'est une attaque qui force l'adversaire à reculer, encore plus quand l'attaquant y met un peu de Ki. Le traitre évita de justesse la vague de Ki verdâtre en faisant un large bond vers l'arrière, utilisant la poussée de Ryuu sur son arme pour s'aider à se propulser.

-Les ninjas ne sont pas les seuls à apprendre, beaucoup de leurs enseignements sont très utiles aux Samurais. Fit Ryuu, la voix neutre.

-Non seulement tu enseignes aux ninjas des techniques et des secrets du clan, mais tu acceptes LEURS enseignements? S'indigna Ryota. Tu est réellement desccendu plus bas que je l'aurais imaginé.

-Pas aussi bas que tu l'as fais aujourd'hui. Répliqua le fils du forgeron.

Ryuu prit une pose offensive et chargea du Ki dans son arme. Son adversaire en fit autant, mais la lame devint rogeoyante, avant de visiblement chauffer à blanc. Normalement, une arme s'affaiblit en chauffant et en refroidissant, mais le jeune forgeron savait que cette lame avait été forgé par son père spécifiquement pour Ryota et ses techniques de Ki de feu. Ryuu avait déjà vu Ryota utiliser son Ki avec les techniques du clan et il se souvenait de la pierre qui plutôt que d'être tranchée net, l'arme s'y frayait un chemin en liquéfiant la roche sur son chemin. Il y a de toutes sortes de Ki dans le village, le Ki de nature "Vent" et "Terre" sont les plus répendu, mais le clan est représentatif de ses techniques de combat, pas de la nature du Ki de ses samurais. Cependant, les Kogarashi prônant fortement le Ki de feu, les Kiruiwa espèrent généralement tomber sur une autre affinité. Ryota, lui, disais qu'il fallait combatre "Le feu par le feu". Ryuu était conscient que le feu a généralement l'aventage sur le vent mais il était confiant que son sabre pourrait sans problème y résister.

-Tu t'es amélioré, je dois le concéder, mais ne te surestime pas simplement parce que tu as arrêté ma première attaque. Dit le traitre en prenant une pose offensive. La suite ne sera pas si simple.

-Tu parles trop. Répliqua Ryuu en envoyant une vague de Ki tranchant.

Ryota se contenta de lever son sabre devant la vague et au contact de l'arme ardente, le Ki de vent se dispersa des deux côté, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ryuu ait suivi dans le sillage et frappa presque immédiatement après au flan gauche du traitre qui du briser sa position pour bloquer, laissant l'avantage au premier sabre qui pouvait donc guider son adversaire où il voulait et le forcer à se mettre sur la défensive. Il n'utilisait plus constamment son Ki de vent qui n'aurait qu'attisé la lame de son adversaire et aurait pu se retourner contre lui, mais il l'utilisait à faible intensitée de temps en temps sur les ouvertures qu'il trouvait. Ryuu s'impressionnait lui-même, il arrivait non seulement à égaler un samurai qui avait beaucoup plus d'expérience de combat que lui, mais il arrivait même à prendre le dessus. Alors que le jeune samurai n'arrivait pratiquement jamais à toucher Kakashi et avait de la difficultée avec les deux autres ninjas, il se dit que leur niveau était bien plus considérable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et se surpris à les remercier intérieurement pour les progrès qu'il a fait.

Après plusieurs échanges rapides, Ryuu reçu un coup au flan droit qu'il n'esquiva pas assez rapidement. La chaleur de la lame cautérisa la plaie immédiatement, annulant toute hémoragie mais le jeune samurai aura une sacré cicatrice à vie. Réprimant un cri de douleur, il se replaça et remarqua rapidement qu'il avait de la difficulté à se tenir droit.

-Je n'ai pas touché de point vital, mais tes muscles sont brulés et perdent de leur mobilité. Fit Ryota avec un large sourire. Tu m'impressionnes par contre, j'ai bien faillit te laisser prendre le dessus asser longtemps pour que tu puisses m'avoir.

-Ce n'est pas terminé encore...Lança Ryuu les dents serrées.

Rengainant son sabre, le forgeron déplaça ses mains sur le manche de ses deux lames, katana et wakisashi et chargea le plus rapidement possible le plus de Ki de vent. Ryota blêmit en reconnaissant la position, personne dans le clan, même pas le chef de clan, n'avait réussi à maitriser cette technique à part Ryuu, c'est justement ce qui lui a vallu le titre de premier sabre.

-Je ne te laisserai pas la terminer! Hurla-t-il en chargeant Ryuu.

Normalement, le forgeron n'aurait jamais eu le temps de terminer de charger sa technique, deux armes requiert deux fois plus de concentration et deux fois plus de Ki, décharger l'énergie avec les deux armes en même temps requiert un contrôle parfait de cette énergie accumulée, mais Ryuu avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

_Flashback_

_-Bien, tes techniques sont dévastatrices, mais elles prennent trop de temps à charger. Dit Kakashi. Tu as donc deux options. Accélérer la charge, ou gagner du temps._

_-Accélérer la charge est difficile, j'y travail toujours. Lança Ryuu, essouflé, son Ki épuisé. Relâcher la charge avant que ce soit suffisant peut rendre la technique totalement innéficace voir pire si elle se retourne contre moi. Mais comment gagner du temps?_

_-Ton élément avec lequel tu as le plus d'affinité est le vent, mais rien ne t'empêche d'utiliser un autre élément._

_-C'est impossible. Dès qu'on charge notre Ki, il est toujours de cet élément._

_-C'est parce que c'est ton affinité, mais personnellement je peux utiliser quatre des cinq éléments, le vent est le seul que je n'utilise pas._

_-Prouvez-le._

_Kakashi haussa les épaules et lui démontra l'utilisation des quatres éléments. Ryuu, bouche bée, ne savait quoi dire et en oublia même de respirer avant d'hyperventiller, se rappelant soudainement qu'il était épuisé._

_-Je suis certain qu'il y a des techniques que je peux t'enseigner, des techniques honorables, qui t'aideront à gagner du temps, j'en ai même une en tête..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

-Doton : Ishigaki! (Mur de Pierre)

D'un violent coup de pied au sol, un mur d'un mètre d'épaisseur se forma devant lui, bloquant l'avancée du samurai expérimenté. En dehors des entraînements au combat, Ryuu s'était durement entraîné sur la maîtrise de la terre et Kakashi était étonné de la vitesse à laquelle il a appris la technique. Le fait qu'il avait déjà bien maîtrisé le contrôle du Chakra aidait, il devait simplement "ressentir" la terre et laisser son chakra en prendre la nature. Une fois qu'il a "ressenti" la terre, il avait compris et arrivait à transformer son Chakra en techniques de terre. Un gros avantage que les habitants du continent Est ont est un contrôle direct de leur "Ki" leur permettant de faire abstraction de sceaux pour effectuer leurs techniques mais il nécessitent pour ce faire d'un médium, soit leur sabre qui est fait d'un metal absorbant le Ki et sa nature, la façon de l'envoyer dans le sabre fait la différence entre les techniques. En apprenant la maîtrise de la terre, Kakashi a eu l'idée de faire fabriquer une semelle de métal dans les bottes du Kiruiwa. En canalisant l'énergie dans ce médium, il est maintenant capable d'effecter des techniques plus ou moins puissante grâce à elles. Le plus beau dans tout ça, la technique qu'il a appris ne demande pas beaucoup de Ki et est rapide à former, c'est la parfaite diversion.

Ryota, chargeait à pleine vitesse et ne réussit pas à freiner à temps. Il n'était pas en position pour réussir une tranche rapide et efficace de la pierre et se contenta de simplement entrer en collision avec le bouclier de roche.

-Fuuton : Arcane Kiruiwa, Kirokaze! (Vents croisés)

Hurler le nom de la technique n'était pas nécessaire, mais c'était pour avertir Ryota et lui permettre un partie de l'attaque, lui ayant dit qu'il le ramènerait vivant. Une main sur chacune de ses lame, il les dégaina en même temps, tenant son wakisachi lame vers le bas, et deux lame de vent partirent en croisée. Les deux vague de Ki verdâtre traversèrent le mur de pierre comme de vulgaires feuilles de papier de riz, le tranchant en quatre quartiers. Ryota avait entendu la sommation et s'était éloigné du la pierre le plus vite possible, mais pas asser. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda le "X" vert foncer sur lui. C'est étrange, il ne s'était passé que quelques fractions de secondes entre le moment où la pierre avait cédé et le moment où l'attaque allait le frapper et, vu la position des branches de l'attaque, le décapiter complêtement, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé, tout comme lui, et qu'il était condamné à regarder la fatalité de sa mort pendant des heures sans pouvoir rien faire. C'était cruel, pourquoi subir ça? Parce qu'il le méritait? Peut-être. Mais il est lâche, et il s'évanouit avant de mourir. Au diable l'honneur, tant qu'à mourir, il est mieux de ne pas souffrir... La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un flash gris et vert plus foncé que la technique avant de sombrer.

Naruto venait d'arriver près de la rivière et plissa les yeux pour trouver la source du bruit. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, trouver la source du bruit et Hinata, chacun étant la même personne. Naruto fit mine d'avancer avant de voir que la Kunoichi était plutôt légèrement vêtue, rien d'indécent mais venant de celle qui mettait des manteaux à fourure en plein été, c'était un sacré contraste. Un simple gilet noir et des shorts ajustés noirs aussi. Elle était debout sur l'eau, Katana en main.

D'un mouvement simple, elle plongea la lame dans l'eau et la ressortit tranquilement, une goute pendant à la pointe de la lame. Elle resta un long moment comme ça, une bonne prise sur le sabre qu'elle tennait le centre de la lame au niveau des yeux côté droit, le tranchant vers le ciel, fixant la goute. Une brise légère brisa l'inertie de la goute et cette dernière commença sa descente vers le sol. Hinata réagit à ce moment faisant faire à son arme un mouvement rapide et fluide, rattrapant la goute sans la briser, la faisant simplement glisser sur le côté de la lame avant de l'envoyer en l'air. C'est là que Naruto remarqua une chose : elle avait les yeux fermés. Chaque mouvements la faisait rattraper la goute et la renvoyait en hauteur, jamais brisée. Ce n'était pas la goute qui glissait sur la lame du katana, c'était la lame qui accompagnait le mouvement de la perle d'eau et glissait autour, altérant sa course pour la modifier au bon vouloir de l'utilisateur. Les mouvements étaient complexes et il fallait un corps très souple pour faire ce genre de prouesse, être capable de modifier l'angle de son arme au millimètre près avec fluidité et précision. Soudain, elle trancha l'eau et en sortit une deuxième goute, accéléra ses mouvements pour garder les deux minuscules et fragiles perles d'eau en l'air, l'une devait elle, l'autre derrière. Elle dansait littéralement en tourbillonant sur elle-même gracieusement sans arrêter ses mouvements complexes et sans ouvrir les yeux. Un autre coup dans l'eau, une troisième goute mais cette fois, elle la fusionna avec une autre avant de recommencer plusieurs fois avec d'autres goutes, en ajoutant jusqu'à avoir deux billes d'eau un peu plus grosses qu'un centimètre de diamètre.

Elle les envoya soudainement haut en l'air et rengaina. Les deux billes d'eau tombèrent devant elle, à la même hauteur et Hinata, les yeux toujours fermés, pratiqua le battojutsu, tranchant en deux les deux billes d'un seul coup si rapide que Naruto ne le vit même pas. Mais elle n'avait pas fini, elle enchaina de deux mouvements diagonaux, formant un X et tranchant les quatres perles d'eau en deux chacune encore une fois. Sept des huits tombèrent à l'eau alors qu'elle attrapait la dernière et reprenait sa position de départ, tranchant vers le ciel, la goute pendant sur la pointe de la lame.

-Su-sugoi... Fit Naruto, tout juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

La goute tomba et Hinata faillit même perdre pied, mais elle se repris. Ses vêtements laissant voir plus de peau, on voyait facilement le contraste entre le blanc de son cou, ses bras et ses jambes avec le rouge de son visage. Elle n'était visiblement pas à l'aise mais bon, il l'avait vit en sous-vêtements et ce n'était pas réellement des vêtements obsènes, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte.

-C-c'était vraiment génial! Dit Naruto en s'approchant. Où tu as appris à faire ça?

-C-c'est le style de combat que j-j'avais décris à Senji dans le train... M-mouvements fluides, imprévisibles.

-Tu utilises ton chakra pour faire ça?

-I-iie, pas ça. Les katanas sont suffisamment l-lisses pour laisser glisser l'eau sans la b-briser.

-Ça sert à quoi les goutes?

-C'est un substitut à l'adversaire, n'est-ce pas? Dit Kakashi qui venait d'apparaître juste à côté, les faisant sursauter.

-H-hai. M-manipuler la goute, c'est comme d-diriger l'arme de mon adversaire. J-je glisse autour de ses mouvements et les m-modifies sensiblement pour me créer des ouvertures. Enfin, c-ce sera pas aussi simple avec un v-vrai adversaire, mais ajouter d-des goutes c'est comme ajouter des adv-versaires.

-C'était vraiment très impressionnant, tu es réellement la seule qui peut arriver à faire des mouvements de ce genre... Dit Kakashi. Enfin, je venais vous chercher, on a attraper quelqu'un qui voulait dénoncer le village. Hinata, nous prenons les devants, rejoints nous chez Jin.

-À tout de suite! Dit Naruto avant de lui faire un énorme sourire et de suivre Kakashi.

Une fois assez loin pour éviter qu'Hinata entende, Kakashi se pencha légèrement de côté vers Naruto.

-Ça t'as impressionné? Demanda-t-il.

-Hai, répondit le ninja blond, c'était... gracieux, beau à regarder et en même temps, la façon qu'elle manipulait les goutes, si ça avait été un adversaire, chaque mouvements était mortel et vraiment imprévisible.

-Je vais te dire une chose, mais ne lui répète pas.

-Euh... Ok.

-Hinata n'a jamais excélé dans aucun des style qu'elle a adopté. En fait non, elle a toujours excélé par le travail et l'entraînement, mais ce n'est pas comme par exemple Negi qui était un géni, capable d'apprendre et de maîtriser les formes les plus complexes de son style. Ça a pris du temps, mais Hinata s'est finalement détachée de son idée de vaincre Neji dans son domaine. Je ne doute pas qu'elle le pourrait, mais ça aurait été gâcher un sacré potentiel. Negi est vif, direct et un peu brutal. Hinata, souple, fluide et précise, le Jyuuken n'est pas le style qui lui va le mieux même si elle y excèle.

-Hmmm... Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revu utiliser le Jyuuken souvent pour que je puisse comparer avec Neji, mais j'imagine que ton Sharingan n'a rien laisser passer.

-Exactement. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas eu à l'utiliser. Hinata est une virtuose du sabre.

-Une virtuose? À ce point?

-Totalement. Tu n'as probablement pas remarqué, ton sens analytique n'est pas encore au point, mais ce qu'elle vient de nous démontrer, c'est une preuve de son talent au sabre. Ça fait à peine deux mois qu'on a appris à utiliser le sabre à la manière des Kiruiwas. J'ai rapidement appris parce que j'ai déjà une formation dans ce type d'arme et j'ai observé au Sharingan les samurais de notre continent. Hinata est partie de zéro et à maîtrisé aussi rapidement que moi les techniques de base et les techniques de combat Kiruiwa. Elle n'est pas encore à mon niveau parce que ces techniques demandent les mêmes qualités que j'ai mentionné pour Neji. Le style Kiruiwa n'est pas spécialement fait pour elle, voir pas du tout, mais elle arrive à le maîtriser plus rapidement qu'il ne devrait l'être. Maintenant, elle a déjà adapté ce qu'elle a appris et tu as vu le résultat, les techniques Kiruiwa dans le style Hinata. Elle a modifié les mouvements vifs et directs en des mouvements semblables mais utilisant sa souplesse et sa fluidité naturelle pour les rendre imprévisibles et au lieu de briser les défenses, elle les contourner, elle glisse autour et manipule son adversaire pour toucher les points vitaux. Je vais te le dire. Hinata est douce, gentille et timide, mais quand je la regarde se battre, j'ai des frissons, parce que c'est probablement la kunoichi la plus meurtrière que je connaisse, et j'étais dans les Anbus.

-...Hinata reste Hinata, je ne peux pas l'imaginer aussi meurtrière que ça...

-Tu n'as rien compris, j'ai jamais dis que c'était une mauvaise chose. Elle est meurtrière, parce que tous ses styles de combat visent les points faibles et sont trompeurs, imprévisibles. Le Jyuuken, son hybride du style de la grue et du Jyuuken qu'elle nous a montré contre les pirates et maintenant son style au sabre. Si elle n'était pas douce et gentille, elle serait facilement la kunoichi la plus effrayante qui soit, je prie qu'Anko ne déteigne jamais sur elle.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire maintenant. Entre ses mains, son style évoque la grâce, mais entre des mains moins... disons, pures, son style évoquera autre chose.

-Exact. Tout est dans la façon de l'utiliser. Son père n'appréciera probablement pas par contre.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Elle délaisse le style famillial et se plonge dans son propre style. Pire, elle cherche visiblement à ne plus avoir à utiliser le Byakugan. En tant qu'héritière, ça fera un assez gros scandale.

-C'est idiot ces trucs de clans... On devrait prendre exemple sur les Kiruiwa. Ils ont leur propre style, mais ils laissent leurs membres l'adapter et le transformer en totalement autre chose s'ils veulent.

-Voilà une chose sur laquelle tu pourras travailler quand tu seras Hokage.

Naruto se prit le pied dans une racine et faillit tomber. Se resaisissant, il regarda son sensei étrangement, c'était la première fois qu'il laissait entendre la possibilité qu'il devienne réellement Hokage.

-Tu crois que je le deviendrai? Demanda-t-il en tentant lamentablement de réprimer un sourire.

-Je crois que tu as du potentiel. Répondit l'ex-Anbu. J'ai appris que te sous-estimer est aussi idiot que de tenter d'espionner Tsunade dans les bains. Je n'attend qu'à voir.

-Hehe! Tu veras! Le plus grand Hokage!

-Pas en taille en tout cas, le premier était plus grand que tu l'es et ton père avais la même taille, voir un ou deux centimètres de plus.

-Beuh, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison du chef. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hinata les ayant rattrapés tout juste avant, ils virent une porte gardée menant à ce qui semblait être une salle d'infirmerie où plusieurs médecins et infirmières s'affairaient autour d'un homme qui avait perdu sa main gauche et sa jambe droite. Hinata se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être aider mais décida de demander plus tard, il semblait stable déjà.

Jin les fit entrer et ils y virent Ryuu déjà installé. Naruto se plaça à côté de son sensei/élève selon l'occasion, Hinata pris place à côté de Naruto en se concentrant pour ne pas rougir, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus et Kakashi sourit des yeux en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Ryuu. Ce dernier observait Hinata et Naruto en alternance avec un sourire malicieux. C'est qu'elle n'était pas subtile, mais c'est qu'il était idiot.

-Bien. Fit Jin une fois tous installés et les formalités traitées. Ryota va survivre. De ce que Ryuu m'a raconté, vous l'avez sauvé?

-Hai, j'ai suffisamment vu Ryuu s'exercer à ce combo de technique pour savoir le potentiel destructeur. Dit Kakashi. Je crois même qu'il faudra reboiser le coin. Enfin. Je suis intervenu et si j'ai pu m'en sortir indemne grâce au fait que c'était un clône, je n'ai pas pu éviter à Ryota-san de se faire toucher, mais j'ai pu lui éviter la décapitation.

-C'est compréhensible, mais pourquoi le sauver s'il voulait vous dénoncer.

-C'est un membre de votre clan, je ne le suis pas. C'est à vous de juger de sa sentence et Ryuu avait lui-même mentionné ce fait, je me suis dit qu'il était mieux de le respecter.

-Bien. Le fait de ne plus pouvoir se battre est une peine déjà bien dure, mais c'est un traître. Son sabre et son wakisashi lui seront retirés et il sera gardé en captivité dans le village. En attendant, je suis intrigué par ce que Ryuu a pu accomplir, manier deux éléments en même temps?

-Chez les ninjas, nous avons beaucoup étudié les natures de Chakra, de Ki je veux dire. Il est très possible de contrôler plus qu'un élément, j'en contrôle quatre. Ryuu m'a expliqué que vous utilisez vos armes comme médium pour générer et manipuler votre Ki, ce que nous faisons généralement avec des sceaux. C'est logique, surtout en utilisant une arme qui monopolise les mains. Je lui ai donc suggéré d'intégrer une plaque du même métal dans ses bottes et nous avons essayé d'utiliser des techniques avec ses pieds. Le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant. L'utilisation d'un métal comme médium est restrictif par contre, l'éventail de techniques possible est très limités, mais c'est une autre histoire.

-Vous pourriez enseigner aux autres samurais l'utilisation d'autres éléments? Je suis certain que beaucoup seraient intéressés, je crois savoir que de toute façon, vous pouvez vous dédoubler.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Bien si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions...

-Hai. Fit Hinata. J-je peux aider à soigner R-Ryota-san?

-Sans problème. Répondit Jin, surpris. Vous voulez soigner quelqu'un qui a voulu vous dénoncer?

-H-hai. I-il a fait ce qu'il croyait juste et honnorable et a faillit p-perdre la vie pour ça. Je respecte ce g-genre de volonté de fer.

Naruto pensait pareil et ne put que sourire à ses paroles et à l'éclat dans ses yeux, il savait ce qui l'avait fait dire ça. Ce type, il ne revenait pas sur ses paroles, son honneur, c'était pareil que leur Nin-do.


	12. Chapter 11

Et non! Je ne suis pas mort et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire.

J'ai des tas de raisons pour expliquer le temps que j'ai pris à publier ce chapitre, mais comme aucune n'est réellement une bonne raison, je vais m'en tenir à "Life got in the way!"

Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu un cas de syndrome de la page blanche et je ne suis pas spécialement fier de ce chapitre que j'ai un peu forcé à sortir. Majoritairement du dialogue et j'aurais voulu développer plus la fin mais je n'y arrive pas... Enfin bref, j'espère arriver à me reprendre au prochain chapitre et je vais faire en sorte que celui-là arrive plus vite, je vous le promets.

Réponse à l'anonyme

Citron971 : Oui, il va évoluer, bientôt même. Il reste plus ou moins immature, mais c'est dans son personnage. La raison pour laquelle il n'évolue pas autant que Kakashi et Hinata au sabre c'est parce que c'est le seul qui apprend à un rythme un peu plus normal. Kakashi avait déjà eu un entraînement et avait observé des Samurais du continent ouest avec son Sharingan alors il était déjà avancé. Hinata, comme explique dans le chapitre 10, c'est une virtuose du sabre, elle apprend à un rythme démesuré. Naruto n'a ni l'un ni l'autre, il apprend à sa vitesse qui est déjà plutôt rapide mais le sabre n'est pas sa spécialité.

Bref, bonne lecture et R&R!

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

-Doton! : Ishigaki!

Ryuu frappa le sol du terrain d'entraînement du pied et un mur de pierre s'éleva d'un bon deux mètre devant lui, beaucoup moins épais que lors du combat mais c'était simplement parce qu'il n'a mis que très peu de Ki dans son pied. Il enchaîna tout de suite avec une de ses lames de vent créée par Battojutsu. La lame de Ki verte traversa la pierre et alla trancher un arbre un peu plus loin avant de se dissoudre, encore une fois moins puissante que ce qu'il peut faire normalement.

-Sugoi! Lança Naruto. Ano, Kakashi-sensei, enchaîner deux éléments comme ça, c'est pas sensé être impossible?

-Pas impossible, mais difficile. Répondit le Jonin élite. Le principe de la manipulation naturelle c'est de transformer son Chakra en un élément. Il est possible de concentrer plus d'un élément, un dans chaque main par exemple, les combiner est aussi possible, ce qui est impossible est de les mélanger pour en faire un autre élément qui ne fait pas partit des cinq primaires, comme le mokuton de Yamato.

-Ano... C'est r-rare sans sceaux par contre non? Dit Hinata.

-C'est la différence entre ce continent et le nôtre. Dit Kakashi. Sur notre continent, on utilise les sceaux pour modeler notre Chakra de façon différente et donc créer de multiples techniques, ici, ils utilisent un medium, soit leur sabres et dans le cas de Ryuu maintenant, le metal qu'il a intégré à ses bottes.

-On pourrait faire la même chose? Repris le blond. Plus besoin de sceaux, ça serait vraiment super!

-Oui et non. Il est vrai que de notre côté, il existe des Ninjas qui utilisent des médiums pour leurs techniques, Temari de Suna est un excelent exemple avec son éventail de combat et ses puissante techniques de vent. Les techniques avec un médium sont par contre très limités, je ne crois pas que Ryuu arrive à faire autre chose que des lames de vent avec ses sabres et Temari envoi des bourasques lors de ses attaques. Il est aussi possible d'utiliser des genjutsu avec son médium, mais faibles et obligatoirement en lien avec l'objet. Encore une fois, Temari sert d'exemple dans son combat contre Tenten où elle est disparue derrière son éventail. Cette dernière a l'aventage de pratiquer les deux, médium et sceaux, elle peut donc compenser les lacunes de l'un grâce à l'autre. Par contre, utiliser un médium de manière aussi efficace demande un conditionnement assez long.

-Je n'ai qu'à f... Commença Naruto en formant un sceau mais sans utiliser de Chakra.

-Non, Naruto. Les clones ne te serviront pas ici. L'entraînement par les clônes est certe pratique mais pas pour ça. Le Kage Bushin est fait entièrement de Chakra, solide mais du Chakra uniquement. Il peu apprendre à utiliser une technique ou manipuler un élément, pratiquer le contrôle du Chakra, mais tout ce qui est en lien avec le corps physique, il ne peut pas apprendre. La mémoire musculaire est une partie importante de beaucoup d'entraînements, tes clones ont été utiles pour apprendre Hiraishin, créer Rasenshuuriken, et développer ton contrôle du Chakra, mais tu ne peux pas l'utiliser pour le Taijutsu, ni le Kenjutsu par la même occasion. C'est pareil pour apprendre à utiliser un médium. Il faut que ton corps soit en communication avec l'objet, pas seulement ton Chakra. Une maîtrise parfaite du médium, il doit devenir une partie de toi-même, pourquoi tu crois que tous les Samurais ne quittent jamais leur arme? Ils disent qu'elle fait partit de leur âme, que c'est leur âme, eh bien c'est parce que c'est le cas.

-Mais, les sceaux ne sont pas obligatoires tout le temps non? Remarqua Naruto. J'arrive à faire mes clones sans sceaux par exemple et je n'utilise pas de médium.

-Oui, c'est possible de se passer de sceaux. Dit Kakashi en souriant des yeux. Au plus simples sont les sceaux, au plus simple il est de s'en passer. Le Kage Bushin et Hiraishin par exemple ne nécessitent qu'un seul sceau chacun, il t'a donc simplement fallu prendre l'habitude de les utiliser pour savoir comment moduler ton Chakra sans l'aide des sceaux. Par contre, c'est toujours plus simple et plus efficace avec eux j'en suis sure, mais c'est très pratique de ne pas à avoir à les utiliser c'est certain. Deux alternatives existent, les sceaux à une main, et sauter des sceaux. Avant Haku, je n'avais jamais pensé que les sceaux à une main étaient possibles. Ils sont plus pratique mais demandent un bien meilleur contrôle de son Chakra. Sauter des sceaux est très fréquent sur les techniques qui demandent beaucoup de sceaux, mais encore une fois il y a un bémol. La technique sera certainement moins puissante et le contrôle du Chakra nécessaire pour le faire est titanesque sans compter qu'il faut savoir quels sceaux sont nécessaires et lesquels sont simplement complémentaires. Personnellement, j'ai préféré apprendre à faire des scaux plus rapidement plutôt que d'apprendre mes techniques sans eux et je crois être un de ceux qui peut former des sceaux le plus rapidement.

Pour démontrer ses dires, il enchaina un quantité impressionnante de sceaux en moins de quatres secondes mais ne créa pas la technique. Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de reconnaître le moindre sceau, ses mains étaient un simple flou et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à suivre, pareil pour Ryuu. Hinata avait activé son byakugan plus tôt pour observer Ryuu utiliser ses techniques et put donc suivre sans trop de problème mais elle restait impressionnée par la vitesse.

L'héritière Hyuuga avait écouté avec attention. Ses techniques n'emploient pratiquement jamais de sceaux ; elle avait rapidement apprise à activer son byakugan sans signes de main et à part pour les techniques apprises à l'accadémie, elle n'utilisait pas de sceaux, mais le tout restait très intéressant.

-Bien! Fit Kakashi, ayant terminé ses explications. Vous avez d'autres questions?

Tous firent non de la tête. Ryuu avait pleins de questions sur le continent ouest, mais il se retint, ils n'étaient pas nécessaires. Naruto connaissait suffisament Kakashi pour savoir que lorsqu'il posait cette question, c'est que la période "questions" était terminée et que continuer ne servait à rien. Hinata elle n'en avait simplement réellement aucune.

Kakashi les fit s'entraîner ensemble avec de petits matchs amicaux. Ryuu avait beaucoup avancé et il arrivait à tenir beaucoup plus longtemps avec les deux ninjas. Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Hinata et Naruto de s'affronter, Ryuu alla trouver Kakashi.

-J'ai une autre question, mais ça n'a pas de lien avec plus-tôt... Fit-il.

-Mais vas-y. Dit Kakashi sans quitter le match des yeux.

-...Je me demandais quel est réellement leur niveau de combat, j'ai constamment l'impression qu'ils se retiennent avec moi.

-C'est le cas. Enfin, ils donnent tous ce qu'ils ont pour te combattre au sabre et devenir meilleurs, je suis pareil. Ce n'est pas pour te vexer ou autre, mais s'ils pouvaient utiliser l'entièreté de leurs techniques, tu ne tiendrais pas trente secondes face à Hinata. Contre moi, peut-être quinze ou vingts secondes...

-Et contre Naruto?

-Pour être honnête, deux ou trois secondes serait ta limite.

-Hein? Tu veux dire qu'il est plus fort que toi?

-J'ai beaucoup plus de connaissances, une meilleure maîtrise des bases et un intélect plus développé que bien des gens alors que Naruto est sous la moyenne pour ces trois éléments. Cependant, il a un don pour trouver des solutions à tout, pas un grand stratège mais sa détermination est incroyable et il arrive tout de même souvent à trouver faille que personne n'a pensé exploiter. Niveau puissance, il est incroyable. Niveau vitesse, sans Hiraishin il ne me bat pas mais il se rapproche de plus en plus de son père niveau maîtrise et peut aisément me prendre par surprise et de vitesse en l'utilisant correctement – tu lui demandera de te montrer si tu veux savoir c'est quoi comme technique. Après, tout ça c'est sans entrer en mode Sage qui le rend encore plus puissant et rapide et il peut même tirer encore plus de puissance et de vitesse ailleur, sans oublier développer un sens aigu pour trouver l'énergie négative, etc, etc... Pour te donner une idée, son Rasenshuuriken, s'il l'utilise avec cette deuxième source d'énergie, il pourait raser le village en une seule attaque.

-Tu... tu rigoles là?

-Pas du tout. Il serait certainement complêtement épuisé après, mais oui, il pourrait y arriver. Notre village a été quasiment annéhenti par un ennemi puissant qui pouvait manipuler six corps aux pouvoirs différents il y a un moment, je suis presque mort contre un seul d'entre eux et pas le plus fort. Naruto, eh bien il les a tous vaincus à lui tout seul, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit, moi j'étais entre la vie et la mort, plus près de la mort en fait.

Ryuu ne dit plus rien et observa Naruto se faire éclater par Hinata à coup de Bokken. Cette dernière s'excusait encore quelques fois après un coup douloureux. Si on comptait les points, c'était 32 Hinata, 4 Naruto. Comment quelqu'un avec aussi peu de talent au sabre pouvait être aussi puissant? C'est une affaire de Ninja, pour les Samurais, c'est la maîtrise du sabre qui définis la puissance d'un guerrier. Il fallait qu'il voit pour qu'il croit.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, ils se séparèrent en trois groupe à nouveau. Kakashi allait voir Senji, Naruto travaillait dans les rizières et Hinata entraînait Ryuu en privé. Naruto réfléchissait encore aux explications que lui avait donné Kakashi, les sceaux, les médiums... Hinata. Elle apparaissait de plus en plus souvent dans ses pensées – habillée... la plupart du temps... - mais pour le moment il pensait au fait qu'elle soit une virtuose du sabre et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de penser pareil. L'aisance avec laquelle elle évite tous les coups et riposte de la façon la plus efficace à chaque fois, Naruto a réellement l'impression de donner des coups dans l'eau. Si l'affinité d'Hinata n'est pas l'eau, Naruto veut bien redescendre au rang de Genin le temps qu'il réapprenne à utiliser son sens de l'observation.

Voyant qu'il lui restait encore un bon moment avant de terminer, Naruto décida d'accélérer les choses. Une dizaine de minutes et une dizaine de clones plus tard, Naruto retourna à leur demeure et se changea de ses vêtements de travail pour ses habits habituels et sortit tout en enfilant son haori orange. Kakashi était toujours avec Senji dans l'arrière court alors Naruto sortit par l'avant et fit un petit détour pour rejoindre la rivière. Au passage il observa Hinata entraîner Ryuu cinq minutes. Elle l'avait bel et bien remarqué malgré son dojutsu désactivé mais Naruto resta à l'équart et Ryuu lui ne remarqua même pas que son adversaire louchait souvent un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Naruto fit un signe à Hinata de le rejoindre quand elle aurait finie à la rivière. Le faible hochement de tête qu'elle lui fit suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle y serait. Vu l'heure présente, Naruto estima qu'il avait au plus une heure.

Il se rendit à la rivière et s'assis pour réfléchir. Il aimait bien Hinata, ça c'était certain, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à affirmer qu'il en est amoureux. Pendant longtemps il a pensé être amoureux de Sakura et finalement, ce n'était pas réellement le cas, il en était convaincu. Une chose était sûr par contre, il ne voulait pas la perdre et il voulait pouvoir l'aider en tout temps. Il resta dans l'herbe un moment à réfléchir à la question.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être toujours avec elle en tout temps, alors il voulait lui donner quelque chose qui l'aiderait en combat... qui l'aiderait.

Naruto se mordit le pouce au sang et fit la série de sceaux pour l'invoquation avant de frapper le sol de sa main. Une fois le nuage dissipé, deux crapeaux se trouvaient devant lui, Gama et Gamakichi. Gama laissa au sol le contrat d'invocation des crapeaux mais ne dit rien... en fait Naruto ne l'a jamais entendu parler. Gamakichi lui par contre, était loin d'avoir perdu sa langue.

-Yo Naruto! Ça fait longtemps! C'est quoi ces vêtements?

-Yo 'Kichi. Ouais, je suis en mission avec Hinata et Kakashi, on a infiltré le continent à l'est, c'est un continent pleins de Samurais et bon voilà, le village où on est nous aide à devenir de vrais Samurais pour pouvoir passer innaperçu.

-Tu apprends à utiliser le sabre avec les Samurais originels?

-Euh... Tu connais?

-Si je connais! J'ai l'intention de maîtriser le sabre aussi, j'ai déjà commencé un peu avec Gamahiro mais c'est pas le meilleur prof... Les Samurais ont leurs origines d'ici, la maîtrise de leurs ancètre s'est beaucoup effacé au fil du temps alors ils ne peuvent certainement pas rivaliser avec les Samurais Originels. Tu crois qu'ils m'enseigneraient en même temps que toi?

-Euh, je demanderai à Ryuu, mais j'ai un gros doute... Ils n'aiment pas réellement les Ninjas et je ne crois pas qu'ils soient aussi habitués à voir un crapeau de trois mètres de haut... ce qui me rappelle que tu as encore grandit depuis le temps.

-Eheh, oui. Pop dit que je ne deviendrait jamais aussi grand que lui mais ça ne me dérange pas. On estime que je devrais arrêter de grandir vers six ou sept mètres, c'est déjà pas mal et c'est plus pratique pour le sabre. Bref, tu as certainement pas invoqué Gama pour rien, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

-Je me demandais dernièrement si je devrais faire signer le contrat à quelqu'un, histoire que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, le contrat ne sera pas perdu ou un truc du genre. J'aime bien l'idée d'être le seul à pouvoir vous invoquer, mais je pensais faire signer le contrat par Hinata.

-Hinata? La fille qui a faillit mourir en t'aidant contre Pain? Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, justement, c'est une bonne amie et j'ai déjà faillit la perdre et comme je ne peux pas être toujours là pour elle, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait signer le contrat des crapeaux pour avoir de l'aide si elle a besoin.

-Hmmm... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas senti une grande affinité en elle avec nous quand je l'ai vu, mais je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ça, Gama pourrait mieux t'expliquer.

-Eh? Il parle?

-Je ne parle que si nécessaire... Fit le crapeau au marques bleues avec une voix plus grave que Gamabunta. Jiraya t'as fais signer le contrat parce qu'il savait que tu avais une forte affinité avec nous vu qui était ton père. Je suis content que tu veuilles faire signer le rouleau par quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne crois pas que la Hyuuga ait une affinité avec nous.

-Comment tu le sais? Fit Naruto un peu surpris de l'entendre parler et aussi qu'il sache qu'il parlait d'une Hyuuga.

-Je suis le gardien du rouleau, je ressent facilement l'énergie des humains dans la nature, il y a toujours une trace. L'énergie la plus forte ici est une que je reconnais comme très ressemblante à Hiashi Hyuuga, le chef du Clan aux yeux blancs. Comme tu as mentionné que seul toi, Hinata et Kakashi sont sur le continent, je me doute que c'est d'elle que tu parles.

-Ah... Domage... Il y a un moyen de savoir avec quel animal on a une affinité?

-Oui, mais c'est plutôt dangereux.

-Dangereux?

-Si un humain essai d'invoquer un animal sans avoir signé de contrat, il est à la place transporté à la demeure de la race animale en question, tu aurais essayé d'invoquer avant de signer le rouleau, tu te serais trouvé au Mont Myoboku. Le danger, c'est que ce ne sont pas tous les animaux qui acceptent des invoqueurs facilement. Si par malheur elle se trouvait chez les serpents, il y a beaucoup plus de chances qu'elle se fasse dévorer que de signer un contrat.

-Je... vois...

-N-Naruto-kun? Fit une voix à la lisière de la forêt.

Naruto se retourna pour voir Hinata arriver, un peu hésitante dans sa démarche et sensiblement épuisée. Elle avait terminée beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avait prévu Naruto.

-Hinata? Déjà là? Tu ne l'as pas tué tout de même.

-N-non, il est simplement complêtement épuisé, il ne pouvait plus continuer. K-konichiwa Gama-san, Gamakichi-san.

-Tu connais leur noms?

-J-j'ai écouté de loin un moment... désolée, ça m'intriguait que tu les ais fais venir...

-Ah, tu écoutais depuis quand?

-Q-quand Gamakichi a mentionné qu'il apprenait le sabre...

-Ah bon... Enfin, je vais vous laisser y aller alors si c'est pas possible. Oh Kichi! Il y a moyen d'envoyer un membre de votre clan à Konoha? On pourrait faire notre rapport comme ça.

-Désolé Naruto, impossible sans contrat. On pourrait y aller si tu venais avec nous, comme avec Pain, mais on ne pourrait pas revenir ici vu qu'on ne connait pas l'endroit.

-Ah... Pas grave. Merci quand même, je demanderai à Ryuu je te promets, a plus!

Gama repris le rouleau et disparut en même temps que Gamakichi. Se retournant vers Hinata, Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête. La Hyuuga avait sensiblement rosie, en partie parce qu'elle était seule avec Naruto, mais surtout parce qu'elle pensait à ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre et voudrait pouvoir toujours être là pour l'aider...

-A-arigato, Naruto-kun. J-j'apprécie beaucoup ce que t-tu as dis et le fait que tu veuilles m'aider.

-C'est rien. À la base ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te faire venir mais j'ai eu l'idée en t'attendant. Si tu veux, je pourrai t'apprendre à invoquer pareil, tu pourrais rencontrer les animaux avec qui tu as une affinité, tu es trop gentille pour te retrouver avec une affinité avec une race malveillante alors je n'ai pas spécialement peur, mais c'est toi qui décide.

-J-je vais y penser, je n'ai pas beaucoup de Chakra alors, je risque d'avoir de difficulté avec l-l'invoquation.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que ça demande beaucoup mais avec ton contrôle, tu utiliserais beaucoup moins que moi pour le même résultat. Quand tu veux, je t'enseigne! Peut-être même qu'avec mon Hiraishin je pourrais t'accompagner et nous rammener, mais on attendra Kakashi avant d'essayer pour de vrai.

-H-hai!

-Bien. Je t'ai fais venir pour t'expliquer comment utiliser ça.

Naruto sortit un de ses kunai spécial pour le Hiraishin et le laissa pendre par l'anneau, plus petit que sur un kunai normal, au bout de son doigt. Hinata reconnu tout de suite le kunai, on pouvait en trouver un peu partout à Konoha où Naruto était passé. Hinata s'en souvenait encore, elle s'était trouvé près du terrain d'entraînement où Naruto était pour... ehm... quelque chose... lorsqu'il avait finalement maîtrisé la technique. Elle l'avait entendu dire à Kakashi et Sakura qu'il allait tout de suite dessiner des sceaux à l'endroit le plus importants du village. Elle l'avait suivie de loin, histoire de voir où il allait les mettre... simplement par curiosité... Du coup, les bancs du Ichiraku avaient maintenant un motif bien particulier.

-T-tu veux m'enseigner le Hiraishin?

-Non! Je serais jamais capable. Je l'ai appris grâche à mes clones et la connaissance du sujet de Kakashi. Je vais t'apprendre comment l'utiliser pour que je sache si tu as besoin de moi. Tu ne peux pas m'invoquer mais si tu fais passer du Chakra dedans, je vais le sentir et en même temps ce sera plus facile pour moi de faire la technique. Par contre, ça fonctionne que sur une courte distance, ma limite pour la téléportation pour le moment est de cinquante kilomètres, si tu mets beaucoup de Chakra dedans, ça peut augmenter un peu la distance d'une dizaine de kilomètres, pas plus. Mon père n'avait pratiquement aucune limite, mais il pratiquait le Hiraishin depuis plus longtemps que moi, je maitrise la technique que depuis une demi-année, si non je ferais des allés-retours vers Konoha pour faire notre rapport.

Hinata pris le kunai avec une seule pensée en tête : elle avait maintenant quelque chose pour entrer en contact avec Naruto en tout temps et même le faire venir à elle... Elle dut se retenir de penser à l'utiliser tous les jours, elle doit l'utiliser que quand elle aura réellement besoin.

-J'ai un code pour l'utiliser. Dit Naruto, totalement ignorant des pensées d'Hinata et du pourquoi elle rougissait. Un coup puissant de Chakra, ça veut dire "Je suis dans la merde, arrive tout de suite" et d'ici deux ou trois secondes, tant que tu es dans le rayon d'action, je suis là pour botter des fesses peu importe où se trouve le kunai. Deux coups rapides, c'est vient dans cinq minutes, trois coups, dix minutes, quatre quinze, etc... Si j'arrive et que le kunai est au sol, ça veut dire que tu t'es fais capturer, je vais suivre la pointe du kunai pour la direction que vous alliez. S'il est planté dans un arbre, c'est un combat dès que j'arrive, si tu l'as encore en main, c'est qu'on est en plein millieu d'une manoeuvre discrète. Si tu veux simplement que je vienne pour te parler ou autre, important ou pas, tu fais passer du Chakra dans l'arme constamment, la puissance utilisée définis l'importance de ce que tu as à me dire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui ont un de me kunai et qui connaissent le code. Sakura et Kakashi connaissent et en ont chacun un vu qu'ils m'ont aidé à apprendre la technique, Tsunade aussi pour des raisons évidentes. Shikamaru en a un aussi vu qu'il est officiellement le stratège et que c'est lui qui a eu l'idée d'utiliser les kunais comme ça. À part ça tu es la seule... En fait tu es la première à qui je le donne simplement pour pouvoir être là quand tu as besoin. J'avais pensé en donner un à Konohamaru, mais j'ai peur qu'il utilise le signal d'urgence à profusion...

Hinata était bouche bée, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, elle se félicitait de ne pas être tombée dans les pomme et se battait pour repousser le rouge qui lui montait au visage. Une fois certaine qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas et abandonnant son combat pour ne pas rougir, elle regarda le kunai avec une main tremblante. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler mais Naruto semblait avoir compris que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se sentait insulté ou autre, simplement qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Aller, on va l'essayer et je vais t'indiquer quand tu en mets assez ou pas, trop longtemps ou pas etc, juste pour que tout le monde utilise le même niveau de Chakra pour le même message.

Ils passèrent donc une bonne demi-heure à mesurer le Chakra utilisé, Hinata n'avait pas de difficulté, c'est Naruto qui devrait s'habituer à son Chakra pour pouvoir le différencier des autres. Ensuite, Hinata avait réussi à articuler la demande de pouvoir observer son Hiraishin avec le Byakugan, voir un peu comment ça fonctionne. En se concentrant un peu elle voyait du chakra qu'elle savait être celui de Naruto dans le sceau, mêlé avec un peu de son sang. Quand il se téléporta, le sang réagit un bref instant et le chakra du kunai explosa en dehors de l'arme. Elle comprenait que si elle fournissait du Chakra lorsqu'elle lui demandait de venir c'était plus simple pour lui. Par contre elle fut surprise de voir autre chose que simplement Naruto disparaitre et réapparaître à coté d'elle, il y avait quelqu'un qui les observait de la forêt de l'autre côté de la rivière, vers la sortie de la vallée. Ses vêtements, sa position, ses armes... C'était un Shinobi!

Hinata pris le kunai et regarda physiquement Naruto, comme lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle fit un coup rapide et puissant de Chakra dans l'arme-portail et le lança en direction du Shinobi qui comprenait maintenant qu'il s'était fait découvrir. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa Hinata par la taille avant de se téléporter au Kunai. Il arriva devant le shinobi inconnu qui disparu au même moment. Un clone ordinaire.

-Où il est? Demanda Naruto avec le kunai de nouveau en main.

-Par là! Répondit Hinata en pointant la direction générale du Shinobi.

Naruto Fit une vingtaine de clones sans sceaux avant de lancer le kunai dans la direction que pointait Hinata et de s'y téléporter, capable de lancer le kunai plus rapidement que de se déplacer. Hinata était trop occupée à chercher le Shinobi avec son byakugan pour simplement penser au fait que Naruto la tenait contre lui. Le jeu se poursuivi pendant cinq minutes pendant lesquels les clones s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la forêt pour l'empècher de s'enfuir s'ils le rattrapaient. C'était un manipulateur de la terre et il disparaissait souvent dans le sol pour réapparaître plus loin, quelques fois laissant des clones qu'Hinata repérait de toute façon immédiatement. Par contre ils n'arrivaient pas à le rattraper, ils reprennaient du terrain un moment et en perdaient l'autre. Soudain, il lança une bombe flash de Chakra qui aveugla momentanément Naruto, le forçant à arrêter.

-Il est où Hinata? Fit-il.

-Je ne le vois plus! Répondit-elle. Il a plongé sous terre après sa bombe flash et il a réussi à sortir de mon champ de vision.

-Merde... C'est pas grave Hinata, on va avertir Kakashi, Pakkun pourra certainement trouver sa trace. Je nous ramène.

-Hai!

Naruto se téléporta directement à la maison à côté de son équipement et rendit le Kunai à Hinata qui le rengea dans une poche interne secrète de son haori facile à atteindre. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas les seuls Shinobis ici sur le continent et ils devaient savoir pourquoi...


	13. Chapter 12

**Woohoo! **J'ai eu pleins de review sur le chapitre précédent, c'était du à l'absence prolongée ou au chapitre en lui même? Si c'est l'absence prolongée, j'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser pour ça ne vous inquiètez pas! Si c'est le chapitre, eh bien on dirait que j'avais tors de trouver le chapitre mauvais x)

Bon, c'est le temps pour le prochain chapitre. On bouge un peu, mais c'est un chapitre plutôt transitoire, la suite sera plus active.

Et j'ai une question pour vous! Je n'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non Hinata obtiendra une invocation et encore moins quel animal ce sera. Alors selon vous, si elle obtient une invocation, avec quel animal devrait-elle avoir une affinitée? Je ne promet pas de l'utiliser, même si tout le monde dit la même chose, mais si l'idée me plait, pourquoi pas? En gros, je cherche des idées et vous pouvez très bien penser à un animal que je n'aurais pas pensé.

En attendant, le réponses aux anonymes!

CookieKandy : Eh bien je vois que je n'avais pas raison vu les réactions! Content que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!

dj : Clair et précis, comme toujours, content que tu aimes!

hachi75 : Heureux de lire que tu trouves mes chapitres toujours bons, je vais devoir changer de soulier si mes chevilles prennent trop d'expension XD Eheh oui, il m'a laissé vivre, c'est un bon type ce Shika ^^. Ouais, mais ce prochain chapitre devrait rattraper les choses :P Si non, le tout n'a pas fini d'avancer, lentement mais surement! Pour le Shinobi, nous verrons bien! Merci pour la review!

NaruSun : Oui, je suis très intéressé par l'histoire japonaise, l'âge féodal est ce qui m'intéresse le plus et je trouvais que Naruto, Hinata et Kakashi feraient classe en Samurai. Il y en a d'autres qui seraient bien en Samurai, mais on peut pas tous les mettres. Content que tu apprécie l'idée. Ouais, je peux apprécier à peu près tous les couples s'ils sont présenté correctement (sauf le Yaoi... je suis un gars quand même xD) mais le Naru/Hina est celui que je préfère et de loin, ils vont trop bien ensemble je trouve ^^ Bref, voilà la suite!

imperatricemalefique : Content que ça te plaise et voici la suite!

Bonne Lecture et R&R !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Kakashi était dans leur demeure après son cours avec Senji. Il relaxait doucement pour se changer les idées car il faut le dire, cela faisait extrêmement longtemps qu'il avait été l'élève plutôt que le professeur, il n'y était plus habitué. Alors donc, quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées que de lire un peu!

-Huhuhu, Mine, quelle coquine tu fais... Faisait Kakashi de temps en temps, son rougissement caché par son masque tout en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

Si les livres qu'il avait trouvé ici n'étaient pas d'un niveau, il faut le dire, pornographique aussi élevé que les Icha Icha Paradise de Jiraiya, leur histoire plus développée permettait d'apprécier encore plus chaque passage érotique. Bien entendu, seul un vrai connaisseur pourrait faire cette remarque car il n'y a que les vrais connaisseurs qui savent apprécier à leur juste valeur ce type de roman.

En ce moment, Kakashi se trouvait dans un passage très, très, TRÈS intéressant, être dérangé en plein milieu de ce moment serait... impensable. Il faut le dire, il a même sorti son Sharingan pour arriver à lire plus vite et ne manquer aucun mot. C'est à l'appogée de ce moment, au plus haut point d'intérêt de ce passage, que son pire cauchemard du moment se réalisa dans un flash Orange et Lavande.

-Kakashi-sens-AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhh! Fit Naruto avant d'être projeté par la fenêtre par un Kakashi bien en rogne.

Hinata, fortement surprise fit un pas vers l'arrière en voyant Kakashi haletant, le Sharingan en action, prêt à démolir quiconque le dérangera dans sa lecture. Un flash orange se fit à nouveau et Naruto réapparu devant ses équipiers avec une bosse de la taille d'une balle de baseball.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Kakashi? Fit Naruto, enragé. C'est une urgence alors fermez ce livre!

-Hmmm... Fit Kakashi en regardant Naruto par dessus son livre. C'est mieux d'être réellement urgent.

-On a vu un Shinobi dans la forêt près de la rivière! Pas de bandeau, mais ses habits et ses techniques étaient définitivement Ninjas, il utilisait fréquement le Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Technique de la Taupe cachée)!

-Expliquez moi en détail le tout. Fit Kakashi qui avait rangé son livre avec un soupir.

-J'ai donné à Hinata un kunai pour mon Hiraishin et je lui ai montré comment l'utiliser. Elle voulait voir ma technique avec son Byakugan pour se donner une idée de son fonctionnement, mais elle a vu le Shinobi qui nous espionnait de l'autre côté, enfin j'imagine parce qu'à ce moment, elle donné un coup de Chakra dans le Kunai et l'a lancé dans la direction du Shinobi. J'ai pas posé de question et on l'a pris en chasse. J'ai enchainé les Hiraishin pour me rapprocher de lui plus rapidement vu qu'il avait déjà une bonne avance mais il était difficile à suivre vu qu'il passait souvent sous terre pour apparaître plus loin, même avec le Byakugan d'Hinata. Après il a lancé une bombe flash de chakra et il a réussi à sortir du champ de vision du Byakugan.

-Hinata, tu pourrais retrouver l'endroit où il a disparu en dernier?

-Hai! Dit elle avec conviction au point où elle ne bégaya même pas se surprenant elle-même.

-Bien, toi et moi nous allons suivre sa piste. Fit Kakashi.

-Et moi? Lança Naruto.

-Toi tu restes ici, Ryuu est sensé te donner un entraînement personnel... dès qu'il se sera reposé quelques minutes. Si on a besoin de toi, on a tes kunais.

-Et si vous sortez de mon champ d'action?

-On t'appellera avant, on ne fait que reprérer la piste pour le moment et tu feras un sacré élément de surprise si personne ne se doute que tu es là. Si on doit attaquer ou si on est en difficulté, on t'appelle, ça te vas comme ça?

-Hmmm... Ok, mais je vais vous donner un truc.

Naruto se dirigea vers son sac d'équipement et sorti un paquet d'Ofudas vierges (des rectangles de papiers parchemin utilisés comme talismans, on y appose des sceaux ou des sorts qui peuvent être utilisés par des tierces personnes avec un minimum de connaissances). Naruto se lança dans la préparation des sceaux du Hiraishin, il allait vite, très vite, dessinant le sceau en quelques secondes. Hinata était plutôt impressionnée alors que Kakashi leva simplement un sourcil pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Après en aovir préparé une dizaine, il en tendit un moitié à Hinata et l'autre à Kakashi.

-Je sais que mon père était capable d'apposer son sceau sur un objet sans pinceau et peinture, simplement en posant sa main sur la cible, mais je ne suis pas assez doué avec les sceaux pour le faire. J'ai trouvé une alternative. En préparant des Ofudas à l'avance, transférer le sceau sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose est facile, suffi de faire entrer en contact l'Ofuda sur l'objet en question et de l'activer avec un peu de chakra, comme les Ofudas explosifs pour les Kunais. En faisant cela, le sceau se transfère à l'objet et il n'y a que celui qui a fait se transférer le sceau qui peut le retirer. J'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'il ignore le Kunai sur lequel il se trouve pour passer directement là où le kunai a été lancé. On peu aussi l'enclancher pendant qu'il est en l'air, le sceau est projeté vers l'avant et s'appose sur le premier truc qu'il rencontre, c'est cool parce qu'il va plus vite que le Kunai. Je fais en exemple.

Kakashi avait maintenant ouvert grand les yeux et activé son Sharingan et Hinata son Byakugan. Naruto ne le remarqua pas et se fit trois autres Ofudas Hiraishin. Il en attacha deux à des kunais et pris le troisième dans sa main. Il pris l'Ofudas libre et le plaqua sur le mur avant d'appliquer un peu de chakra. L'Ofuda brilla d'une lumière jaune et le sceau qui se trouvait sur l'Ofuda se posa sur le mur. Il lança le premier kunai sur le mur et activa le sceau qui glissa du bout de parchemin brillant sur le kunai pour se placer sur le mus, la pointe du kunai en plein centre. Pour le dernier, le meilleur moyen de le démontrer était un peu différent. Naruto pris le kunai et le lança directement sur Kakashi. Ce dernier fonça vers Kakashi qui dégaina son propre kunai pour bloquer le projectile, mais Naruto activa l'Ofuda a distance avant qu'il puisse dégager l'arme de sa trajectoire. L'Ofuda brilla et le sceau sembla projeté vers sa cible deux fois plus rapidement que le kunai comme un ruban d'encre éthéré. Résultat, Kakashi bloqua l'arme mais le sceau pris place au niveau de son épaule.

-Naruto... Fit Kakashi calmement en regardant le sceau. Je ne dirai rien sur le fait que tu as lancé un kunai sur moi, je comprend pourquoi, mais dit moi, quand a tu développé ces Ofudas.

-Hmmm... Fit Naruto en prenant un des Ofuda de Kakashi. Quand j'ai compris que je n'arriverais pas à poser le sceau simplement avec mes mains, je me suis dis qu'il y avait peut-être une autre option. Après je me suis rappellé que Jiraiya avait déjà mis un sceau sur un ofuda et l'avais donné à quelqu'un en disait qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pour l'apposer sur sa porte comme protection anti-intrusion, ou un truc du genre. Enfin, ça m'a donné l'idée et après je me suis dit que ce serait sympas de pouvoir lancer le sceau comme les ofudas explosifs et je suis allé voir Tenten pour qu'elle m'explique comment faire des Ofudas explosifs. J'ai transféré la partie du sceau d'activation à distance sur le Hiraishin. J'ai du essayer plusieurs possibilités avant de réussir. Après, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ignore le métal pour éviter qu'il se pose sur le kunai. Pour ce qui est de l'activer avant qu'il atteigne sa cible, c'est un effet que je n'avais pas prévu mais c'est plutôt pratique. Si le sceau est projeté et qu'il tombe sur l'arme de l'adversaire il va glisser dessus pour aller se poser sur sa main s'il ne lance pas l'arme avant. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais il évite aussi le tissu de la garde et tout ce qu'on peut qualifié comme faisant partit de l'arme et se pose sur la première chose qui n'en fait pas partit. Si au contraire vous voulez poser sur du métal ou une arme, j'ai fait en sorte que la partie du sceau qui fait éviter le métal soit facile à modifier, juste là. Un coup de pinceau comme ça et ça inverse l'effet. Comme ça peu importe où vous lancer il va se poser sur le premier truc de métal assez gros pour supporter le sceau, donc kunai et Shuriken c'est trop petit... Quoi?

Naruto avait tout expliqué en montrant l'ofuda et pointant les diverse partie du sceau modifié. Il avait ensuite remarqué que Kakashi temblait presque, les yeux grands ouvert en fixant les ofudas dans sa main alors qu'Hinata était bouche bée, en regardant Naruto.

-Décidément, tu ne finiras jamais de nous surprendre. Je ne crois pas que ton père ait jamais eu cette idée à propos de son sceau. Naruto, tu viens pour la seconde fois d'améliorer une technique de ton père, il serait certainement très fier de toi. C'était l'une des limitations que ton père avait remarqué de sa technique, il était le seul à pouvoir poser rapidement le sceau sur une cible parce qu'il l'a créé, tu y arriveras certainement plus tard avec de l'entraînement mais en attendant, tu as trouvé la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps : comment faire en sorte que n'importe qui puisse utiliser son sceau et le placer sur un enemi par exemple. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu nous les donne, pour que si on trouve ce Shinobi on puisse poser le sceau sur lui et donc nous permettre de le trouver facilement.

-H-hai... C'est si impressionnant que ça ce que j'ai fait?

-N-Naruto... Fit Hinata qui semblait sortir de sa transe. Je m'y connais un peu en sceaux et modifier un sceau existant pour qu'il conserve toutes ses propriétés en y ajoutant d'autre propriétés est considéré de niveau A en sceaux, je ne suis pas à ce niveau et Tenten nonplus. Et tu dis que tu as fait ça sans aide? Sugoi...

Naruto fut surpris de deux choses, ce qu'elle avait dit et le fait qu'elle n'ai pas bégayé autre qu'avec son nom. Hinata fut aussi plutôt surprise de ne pas avoir bégayé et en rougit fortement tout en étant plutôt fier d'elle même si elle sait que la surprise et l'étonnement en était pour quelque chose.

-Elle a raison. Repris Kakashi. On voit que ton père a transmis son don avec les sceaux à son fils.

-J'avais aucune idée que c'était sensé être si dur, je croyais que j'avais de la difficulté à le faire parce que j'étais nul en sceau... Mais pourquoi personne à eu cette idée? Fit Naruto plus pensif qu'excité.

-Parce qu'on a tous pensé que c'était impossible. Le sceau de Minato lui était spécifique, il l'avait créé et personne n'osait essayer de le modifier. Le principe de l'activation des Ofudas à distance fait se consumer le sceau, pas se transférer, le modifier pour qu'il ne fasse qu'activer une partie spécifique d'un sceau est tout simplement brillant. Lorsque Jiraiya a donné à cette personne un sceau de détection à mettre sur sa porte, le transfert ne se fait pas instentanément, ça demande généralement un rituel plutôt épuisant dépendament du niveau du sceau et environ une minute d'apposition continue du parchemin en contact direct avec l'objet, ta modification du sceau de transfert est du jamais vu. Séparément, j'aurait pu en faire autant, peut-être pas pour le sceau de transfert, mais trouver un moyen de mélanger tout ça ensemble sans diminuer les effets ou créer des effets secondaires, tu es le premier. Lorsqu'on reviendra à Konoha, on ira voir Tsunade avec ça. Tu imagines toutes les possibilités que ton application peut faire? Il existe des sceaux de soin mineurs qui peuvent sans trop de problème entrer sur un Ofudas, tu imagines sur un champ de bataille, avoir un paquet de bouts de papiers qui peuvent être utilisé instentanément par n'importe qui pour soigner des blessures? Tu as créé quelque chose de grand Naruto, tu n'as pas fini de nous surprendre...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il avait commencé à rougir sous les flots de compliments et il était si étonné qu'il en oublia même de se pavaner, se contantant simplement d'un grand sourire. Hinata avait un sourir fière et avait les joues rosies, elle savait que Naruto était génial, elle l'avait toujours dit à quiconque le doutait, mais en avoir la preuve quand il a vaincu Pein, quand il a démontré son contrôle du Chakra du Kyuubi et maintenant en prouvant qu'il était digne de son père dans la maîtrise des sceaux, elle ressentait un chaleur incroyablement agréable dans tout son corps.

Regardant Kakashi, elle le vit finir de se préparer et remettre sa lentille pour cacher son Sharingan. Elle n'avait pas retiré les siennes une seule fois, son byakugan n'ayant aucune difficulté à voir au travers. Ils devaient y aller pendant que la piste était encore fraiche. Au moment où elle allait sortir, Naruto lui pris l'épaule doucement pour l'arrêter.

-Ano, Hinata... Soit prudente, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je ne suporterais pas de te perdre... pour de vrai.

-H-hai, je ferai attention. J-je t'avertis s'il y a du danger. J-ja ne!

-Ja ne!

Le ninja orange ne perdit pas de temps non plus et alla trouver Ryuu, s'il devait être pris avec pour un entraînement spécial autant le faire maintenant pour être prêt au moindre signe.

-Alors c'est ici? Hinata? Fit Kakashi une fois arrivé au dernier endroit où se trouvait le Shinobi.

-H-hai! Répondit-elle en se maudissant de bégayer à nouveau.

Une petite morsure au doigts de la main droite et quelques signes de mains plus tard, un petit chien brun à l'air plutôt vieux, portant un vêtement bleu et un bandeau de Konoha apparu dans un nuage de fumée.

-Pakkun, nous sommes sur le continent Est et à part moi, Hinata et Naruto il n'est pas sensé y avoir le moindre Shinobi sur ce continent. Pourtant il y en a au moins un, tu peux le retrouver?

Le chien se mit à respirer le sol en rond pendant plusieurs minutes s'arrêtant parfois pour renifler l'air dans une direction ou dans l'autre.

-L'ôdeur de ce continent est différente de celle du nôtre, je peux peut-être réussir mais la trace est faible, ce ne sera pas facile. Fit le canidé.

-Fais de ton mieux, malheureusement on a pas d'objet à utiliser pour que tu puisses avoir son ôdeur.

-Ça aurait aidé, venez pendant que j'ai la piste sous le nez! Oh et, demoiselle, bon choix de shampoing, j'ai changé dernièrement pour le même que vous.

Hinata perdit pied faiblement avant de se reprendre, rougissant de surprise et un peu de honte. Elle l'avait acheté d'un marchand ambulant qui venait de Ensen et il avait le même shampoing qu'elle utilisait généralement à Konoha. Bien entendu, leur douches ne sont pas très avancé technologiquement mais au moins ils en avaient, très pratique après avoir mis les pieds dans la terre mouillée des rizières pendant plusieurs heures. De son côté, Kakashi se gratta l'arrière de la tête en riant faiblement et ressorti son livre pour continuer où il s'était fait déranger, faisant confiance à Pakkun pour les guider et aviser pièges et embuscades. En voyant Kakashi immédiatement rougir tout juste au dessus du masque et rigoler comme faiblement comme une fillette, Hinata et Pakkun eurent une grosse goute qui sembla se suspendre à leur tempe avant de laisser tomber leur tête vers le sol en désespoir.

Naruto avait rejoint Ryuu au terrain d'entraînement. Ce dernier se remettait plus ou moins de son entraînement avec Hinata et ne sembla pas spécialement heureux de voir Naruto puisqu'il était celui qui le faisait le plus travailler son endurance normalement.

-Aller-hop! Fit Naruto en remettant Ryuu sur pied. C'est quoi cet entraînement spécial? Je dois penser à autre chose pendant que les deux autres sont partis.

-Ils t'on laissé derrière? Fit Ryuu avec un ton moqueur. Par contre, à l'intérieur, il se posait des questions vu ce qu'avait dit Kakashi plus-tôt dans la journée.

-Plus ou moins, je peux les rejoindre sans problème avec ma technique Hiraishin, ils font de la reconnaissance et s'ils ont besoin de moi, il m'appellent à la rescousse!

Naruto avait volontairement évité de mentionner qu'ils avaient vu un Shinobi dans la forêt, c'était dangereux que le Samurai le prenne mal, l'interprête de la mauvaise façon ou simplement parte à la course pour le trouver. Bref, qu'il cause des problèmes.

-Ok. Fit-il, convaincu de la réponse. L'entraînement est simple, je vais me concentrer à trouver ce qui te bloque dans la maîtrise de nos techniques. De ce que j'ai vu, manier le sabre tu n'es pas mauvais, mais des coups manquent de complexité, ils n'ont que de la force et de la vitesse, tu es celui que j'ai réussi le plus rapidement à battre et pourtant, des deux partenaires disent que tu es le plus fort des trois.

-Ils sont réellement dit ça? Même Kakashi? Fit Naruto un peu étonné.

-Ouais et j'ai de la difficulté à y croire. Enfin, là n'est pas l'important. Tu te précipites trop. Le maniement du sabre, c'est faire Un avec lui. On "utilise" pas un katana, on fusionne avec. On va commencer ton entraînement par te faire ressentir ça. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est du Iaijutsu pur. C'est la base, le départ de tout Samurai. Les réflexes tu as, la force tu as, la vitesse tu as. Il te manque la patience, la fluidité et la perfection.

-Euh... Ce sont les trois opposés de ce que j'ai. Si je veux être patient, je dois contrôler mes réflexes, si je veux être fluide, je dois mettre le minimum de force et si je veux être parfait, je dois prendre mon temps et ne pas aller trop vite...

-Exactement. Pour maîtriser le sabre, réellement le maîtriser, il te faut les six en même temps. Le Kenjutsu, c'est les trois que tu maîtrise, le Iaijutsu, c'est les trois qu'il te manque. Le Battojutsu, c'est les six ensemble. Chacun à son style et je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu atteignes le niveau de patience, fluidité et de perfection d'Hinata to comme je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'elle atteigne ton niveau de force et de vitesse. Par contre, elle te dépasse dans les réflexes, et de loin. En gros, elle a déjà quatre des six alors que tu as trois des six, elle a donc tout ce qu'il faut pour te mettre au tapis à chaque fois. Ça et le fait qu'elle est effrayante au niveau de la vitesse de son évolution, même sur ce continent il est rare de rencontrer des virtuoses comme elle, j'ai longtemps cru être le seul. Par contre, j'ai toujours manqué de réflexes, et c'est ce que je travail avec vous pour avoir les six.

-Hai hai, mais tu m'as toujours pas dit comment avoir les six, c'est comme demander d'être rapide et lent en même temps.

-C'est ce que tu dois pourtant apprendre à être.

-Et ça fait quoi d'être les six en même temps?

-Ça fait qu'on atteint un niveau de maîtrise que personne, je dis bien personne, n'a encore atteint. Attention, maîtriser ça ne veut pas dire être fort au combat, le maniement du sabre est un art, un art guerrier certes, mais un art tout de même, on peut toujours se faire battre par quelqu'un de plus rapide ou de plus fort que soit, mais on arrive à un point où on a réellement fusionné avec son sabre et les légendes disent qu'à ce moment, on va rencontrer l'âme de son sabre.

-Je croyais que votre sabre était une partie de votre âme.

-C'est le cas. L'âme de notre sabre est une partie de notre âme. Donc oui, au final on rencontre notre propre âme. C'est au sens figuratif, on ne rencontre pas quelqu'un réellement, c'est une façon de dire qu'on va ressentir son arme dans son sabre. Si tu préfères, je vais le placer comme ça. Notre katana est une partie de notre âme, mais lorsqu'on arrive à le maîtriser, c'est notre âme qui devient une partie de notre katana, il devient... vivant, il devient nous.

-... Je ne suis pas sur de piger... Tu veux dire que vous transférez une partie de votre âme dans le katana quand vous l'avez maîtrisé? Et qu'après, vous le sentez comme s'il était une partie vivante de vous même?

-En gros, vulgairement, sans penser aux détails, c'est une façon de le voir...

-Ok ok, et donc, maîtriser le sabre ne m'aidera pas à me battre?

-...Tu es désespérant... Maîtriser le sabre ne t'aidera pas à te battre dans la mesure où il faut aussi savoir appliquer cette maîtrise au combat. C'est comme contrôler le... euh Chakra vous dites? C'est pratique de savoir manipuler son Chakra, mais ça ne sert à rien, si vous ne savez pas comment l'appliquer en combat et en faire des techniques.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Là, il avait compris. Il prit son sabre et regarda la lame briller au soleil avant de la mettre sur ses genoux. Ryuu l'observait manier l'arme comme si elle pouvait briser au moindre effleurement de trop.

-Ok, alors c'est quoi cet entraînement, fit l'apprenti Samurai en rengainant, j'ai hâte de rencontrer mon âme!


	14. Chapter 13

Et un autre chapitre!

Woohoo! 10 reviews sur le dernier chapitres! Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir! Merci!

Un chapitre plus ou moins transitoire encore et un peu plus court aussi... Je sais je suis chiant XD. Installation de ceux OC supplémentaire dont une un peu plus importante que l'autre.

Pour ceux qui trouvent que Naruto devient un peu surpuissant, c'est un peu le cas, mais il n'est pas tout-puissant. Il faut se dire qu'il était déjà très puissant contre Pein, déjà niveau Kage en mode Sage, et il y a deux ans qui se sont passés depuis, alors il a eu tout le temps de devenir encore plus Badass.

Bon, réponses aux Anonymes!

i mperatricemalefique : Ah ça oui il est imprévisible! Tellement imprévisible que je n'avait pas prévu en faire un ninja doué avec les sceaux à la base, mais après c'est venu tout seul X) Par contre, il est toujours loin du Yondaime, Minato est tout de même celui qui a créé le sceau du Kyuubi. Ce qu'a fait Naruto est impressionnant mais il est loin du niveau de connaissance de son père. Il faut se dire que jusqu'à maintenant, Naruto n'a pas de jutsu qui lui appartient entièrement, il a pris des jutsu déjà existant et a ajouté sa touche personnelle, il n'a pas créé le sceau de transfer, le hiraishin ni le sceau d'activation à distance, il les a simplement modifié pour les mettre ensemble. Bref, il a beau être de niveau Kage sans aucun conteste, il n'a pas le niveau de son père. Pour Kyuubi, oui il va apparaître, mais je ne vais pas lui donner un rôle important, du moins pas pour le moment. Pour l'invoquation, oui j'aimerais bien un animal en lien avec l'eau mais je ne sais pas encore, quoi. J'avais pensé à la grue, un oiseau pècheur et en même temps un style d'art martial chinois qui m'a inspiré pour son style de combat à main nue sans Byakugan, mais je suis loin d'être décidé. Naru/Hina powa! Merci pour la review!

dj : Eh bien voilà une autre suite :P

hachi75 : Merci, désolé s'il c'était trop technique à ton goût, j'ai un peu le souci du détail pour ce genre de choses alors je décris beaucoup. Oui, il falait que je fasse quelques gags avec les livres de Kakashi, si non ce serait pas Kakashi :P J'ai un peu repris l'idée de l'anime avec Sakura pour le Shampooing mais je me suis dit que ça serait marrant. Au moins comme ça j'ai pas à éviter des Rasenshuurikens... Merci encore pour ta review et voilà la suite!

CookieKandy : Ouais! Hinata aussi, d'où le fait qu'ils vont bien ensembles :P

NaruSun : Merci du compliment! Pour l'invocation, oui j'avais pensés au loups mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que je cherche. L'animal représente bien Hinata par contre je dois l'avouer, mais ça ressemblerait un peu trop à mon goût à l'invocation de Kakashi. Mais j'y songe quand même. Merci! je vais en avoir besoin :P

Miyuxxx : Merci, content que tu apprécie. Comme dit plus haut, j'ai pensé au loups vu qu'ils représentent bien Hinata je l'avoue, mais c'est pas exactement ce que je cherche et ça ressemblerais beaucoup aux invocations de Kakashi. Enfin, c'est vrai que maîtriser le sabre avec les loups serait sympas, au pire, je fais une invocation loup-garou qui manie le sabre lui aussi X) Bref, voici la suite!

Anonyme : Merci, content que tu aimes. Pour les panthères, c'est un peu comme des chats en fait, mais en plus gros et plus mortel (c'est pas le cas de toutes les invocations en fait :P?) Ça pourrait être intéressant, à voir, mais je cherche un animal qui serait un peu plus original. Je garde quand même l'idée en note.

Bref! La suite maintenant!

Bonne lecture et R&R!

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils cherchaient mais n'avaient pas encore quitté le périmètre d'action du Hiraishin de Naruto. Hinata commençait à s'épuiser à force d'utiliser son Byakugan de manière constante mais ne dit rien, il était important d'être prêt à tout au cas ou le Shinobi, voir d'autres, apprennent leur venue et tentent une ambuscade. Kakashi lui avait remarqué l'état d'épuisement de la kunoichi et il n'aimait pas ça. Pakkun était concentré sur la piste qu'ils suivaient au point qu'il faisait abstraction de toutes les autres ôdeurs et n'arriverait donc pas à prévoir une ambuscade, le Byakugan d'Hinata devenait donc nécessaire. Cependant, épuiser la kunoichi n'était pas non plus une bonne idée s'il y avait réellement une ambuscade puisqu'elle se retrouverai à court de Chakra pour le combat ce qui réduira grandement son niveau de combat, même son Taijutsu ou Kenjutsu.

-Pakkun, où en est-on? Fit-il.

-La piste des difficile à suivre mais je crois qu'on s'approche, grandement, puisqu'elle est au moins deux fois plus forte. Répondit le chien avec la version canine d'un froncement de sourcil. Il y a beaucoup d'ôdeurs autour qui interfèrent, je sens le Sake du village d'où vous venez jusqu'ici et l'alcool n'aide pas dans ma tâche.

-Tu serais capable de concerver la piste même pendant une pause? Fit Kakashi en regardant Hinata qui fut un peu surprise.

-...Difficilement, je conseillerais de s'approcher encore un peu pour avoir une idée de la destination avant de faire une pause. Fit Pakkun dans un soupir.

-Kakashi-taisho, je... Fit Hinata avant d'être coupée par celui qu'elle visait.

-Ne dit rien Hinata, même moi je n'utilises pas mon Sharingan aussi longtemps et ton Byakugan demande plus de Chakra que mon Sharingan. Bon, on continue un autre cinq kilomètres et on s'arrête, on ne sait pas exactement le niveau de ce Ninja ni s'il est réellement seul, je veux qu'on soit à fond au cas où ça tourne au vinaigre.

Les trois poursuivants hochèrent de la tête un fois et le pistage repris avec une nouvelle vigueur.

Au village, un certain Ronin orange attirait beaucoup l'attention. Ryuu l'avait emmené au terrain d'entraînement principal pour y trouver celui qui entraînait les nouvelles recrues. Visiblement, la venue du Premier Sabre faisait sensation car Ryuu fut accueillit chaleureusement et à peine un pied dans sur le terrain, le présent sensei lui demanda de faire une démonstration.

-Désolé Nagame, je ne suis pas ici pour ça. Fit-il. Je vous présente tous Uzumaki Naruto, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous dire qui il est et pourquoi il est ici.

Naruto remarqua plusieurs regards noirs mais beaucoup moins qu'il le pensait, il y avait même des sourires sincères. Cette dernière remarque le fit sourire et il salua tout le monde présent.

-Naruto ici-présent a besoin... ehm... d'un sacré coup de pouce. On ne tournera pas autour du pot, c'est un Ninja et malgré qu'ils soit très doué au combat, il est loin de Maîtriser l'art du sabre, même très loin derrière ses deux comparses. À partir de maintenant, il viendra assez souvent aux leçons et participeras aux exercices.

Quelques protestations se firent entendre mais Nagame ne se fit pas prier pour les ramener au silence d'un simple cri qui rendai les cris de guerres les plus intimidants aussi insignifiant qu'un couinement de souris en comparaison. Oublions le "Killing Intent" (Intention meurtrière, explication à la fin), "Ça" est oppressant.

Ryuu ne sembla pas affecté du tout et attendit que tout le monde se calme.

-C'est un ordre du chef de Clan et vous allez l'aider.

À ce moment, on pouvait voir le groupe se séparer plus ou moins en trois. Il y avait ceux qui regardaient Naruto avec des regards de haines, visiblement plus enclin à sabotter son entraînement que de l'aider, ceux beaucoup plus nombreux qui étaient totalement indifférent et aideraient si nécessaire, et finalement, les moins nombreux, ceux qui souriaient plus tôt et qui maintenant semblaient enthousiaste à aider le Ninja.

C'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne s'attendaient, Naruto et Ryuu s'étaient attendu à une plus grosse résistance et personne d'aussi enthousiastes, une en particulier. Cette fille, peut-être un ou deux ans plus jeune a moins que ce ne soit que des apparances, avait les cheveux bruns foncés et la carrure de Tenten. En fait, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup si on faisait abstraction des deux chignons de la Maitre d'arme de Konoha. Elle souriait à pleine dent et avait rapidement rejoint Naruto et Ryuu en rougissant.

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Maki. Je fais partit d'une des famille qui s'occupe du blé. Fit elle énergétiquement en pointant le sigle de sa famille sur son épaule gauche représentant deux brins de blés croisés.

-Uzumaki Naruto. Fit le Ninja. Enchanté de te rencontrer!

-Aller Maki-chan, le cours va reprendre et Naruto est surement impatient de commencer.

-Oh tais-toi Ryuu, et ne m'appelle pas chan! Fit-elle en lui frappant violament la tête de son sabre toujours dans son fourreau.

-Maieuh! Ça fait mal tu sais! Répondit le Premier Sabre. Je disais ça pour t'éviter une remontrance de Nagame!

Si Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de déplacement, il aurait été surpris de voir Maki soudainement parfaitement en place comme une bonne élève attentive en l'espace d'un clin d'oeil. Ryuu avait fermé les yeux après le coup et eut un air idiot en voyant qu'il parlait au vide.

"Eheh, on dirait moi et Sakura à l'académie" Pensa Naruto. Puis il se souvint de comment elle avait rougit en le voyant et la différence de ton de voix qu'elle avait entre lui et Ryuu. "Est-ce que ça fait de moi Sasuke? NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!..."

Naruto prit place à côté de Maki sans faire d'histoire pendant que Nagame criait après Ryuu pour avoir retardé le cours et que comme punition il devra faire une démonstration. Maki riait faiblement et lui sourit amicalement.

-Je voulais te remercier. Fit-elle. Tu as sauvé la vie de mon frère lors de l'attaque.

-Hmmm, je ne me souviens pas très bien je dois avouer. Fit Naruto.

-C'est normal, on peut dire que tu as sauvé le village en entier en fait, mais tu a directement aidé mon frère ce jour là, il était blessé et son adversaire allait le finir, j'étais plus loin mais j'avais déjà un adversaire. Tu n'y a probablement pas fait attention en fait, je t'ai vu foncer sur lui, le mettre au sol en deux temps trois mouvements et repartir pour le prochain.

-Je n'étais pas seul, Kakashi et Hinata sont beaucoup fait aussi, voir plus. Hinata est aussi celle qui a soigné la majorité des blessés du village, enfin ceux qui voulaient se faire soigner par elle...

-Ça ne fait rien, je suis contente et que tu ais été là si non mon petit frère serait mort.

-Aucun problème.

Naruto lui fit son sourire signature Uzumaki avant de se reconcentrer sur la leçon. Maki l'observa quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Ryuu qui allait effectuer sa démonstration.

-Ok, observez bien. Fit Nagame après avoir demandé une technique précise à Ryuu. Cette technique est le sommet de la maîtrise du Iaijutsu. Tout dans cette technique est déterminé selon la précision du dégainage. Plus vous êtes précis, plus c'est mortel. Ryuu va vous montrer deux résultats, un raté et un réussi. Vas-y Ryuu.

Le Samurai se plaça devant une représentation en paille d'un Kogarashi. Il prit la position de Iaijutsu standart et il se calma pour se concentrer sur son coup, la cible, le résultat qu'il cherche.

-Fuuton Iaijutsu : Saya Ibuki! (Souffle du fourreau) Hurla Ryuu.

D'un mouvement vif, il engagea le dégainage mais bloqua volontairement à la moitié du fourreau. Le résultat était frappant, le Ki de vent se déchargea de la poignée et fonça sur le manequin. On aurait dit un cône de vent au Chakra verdâtre qui alla littéralement dépouiller sa cible de toute paille. Plusieurs appaudirent mais pas spécialement fortement.

-Eh bien, si c'est le coup raté, j'ai hâte de voir le coup réussi. Fit Naruto à Maki.

Cette dernière se contenta d'un sourire du genre "Tu verras bien" pendant que Nagame lança l'explication.

-Bien que puissant, ce coup était raté. Fit le Samurai à la forte carrure. La cible sera certainement déroutée et probablement dévêtue mais sa vie ne sera pas en danger. Bien entendu, ceux qui ont des Ki de nature autre que le vent auront des résultats un peu différents mais la technique reste la même. Ryuu, cette fois fait moi ton plus beau et plus puissant Ibuki que tu peux faire!

Cette fois, la concentration de Ryuu était palpabe. Il s'était déplacé en ligne avec les autres manequins et une partie de la montagne où il n'y avait pas de rizières. Grâce à ses capacités sensorielles qu'il a développé avec son mode sage et avec le contrôle du chakra du Kyuubi, Naruto arrivait à ressentir la qualité et la densité du Chakra qu'il mettait dans son coup juste avant de dégainer. Cette fois, même le seul ninja parmis les observateurs pouvait voir que le mouvement était plus fluide et plus directe. Ryuu arrêta son mouvement à peine à la sortie de son fourreau et Naruto ne vit absolument rien mis à part un flash vert, comme un long trait mince qui partait du sabre du Samurai. Il se retint de rire de Ryuu pour avoir raté sa technique mais fut content de ne pas l'avoir fait. Toute l'audience cette fois applaudissait avec des "Sugoi!" et Naruto ne compris rien.

-Regarde les manequins, au niveau du coeur. Fit Maki.

Naruto observa plus attentivement et compris. C'était comme quand Asuma lui avait montré à quoi servait le Chakra de nature "vent". Tous les manequins qui étaient en ligne avait un trou au niveau du coeur pas plus gros que le bout du manche du katana de Ryuu. C'était un coup mortel et, par curiosité, Naruto créa un clone et l'envoya suivre la trajectoire qu'avait pris le trait. Quelques têtes observèrent intéressé le clone partir, d'autres essayèrent de l'ignorer. Maki, elle, souriait à pleine dents. Quelques instents plus tard, Naruto reçu les souvenirs du clone.

-S-sugoi... Fit Naruto. Ryuu, ton attaque à percé la montagne jusque l'autre côté, mon clone arrivait à voir l'autre côté de la montagne par le trou!

-Oui, technique très puissante lorsque maîtrisée, hautement mortelle. Continua Nagame. Je voulais vous montrer ce que le Iaijutsu peut accomplir.

-Sensei, à part cette technique, ça sert à quoi de maîtriser le Iaijutsu? Fit un élève plus loin.

-Le sabre est un art, ne l'oublie pas. Si tu veux un jour éveiller l'âme de ton sabre, tu dois maîtriser tous les aspects de celui-ci. Dégainer, manier, rengainer, tout est important.

Ryuu vint alors s'asseoire à côté de Naruto en soufflant, pas d'épuisement mais d'agacement.

-Je ne peux jamais m'approcher d'ici sans faire une démonstration d'un arcane ou d'une technique...

-Arrête, tu adores ça je le sais! Fit Maki en riant.

-Non mais Ryuu, toutes tes techniques sont aussi dévastatrices? Fit Naruto.

-À la base, la majorité des techniques qu'il fait sont sensé reste à une petite échelle. Répondit Maki à la place du concerné. Ryuu a, disons, pris ces technique et les as parfectionnés au point de les rendre si puissante qu'il pourrait raser le village.

-Naruto, Kakashi m'a dit que tu serais capable de raser le village avec une de tes technique, elle ressemble à quoi? Fit Ryuu.

Malheureusement pour eux, Nagame avait entendu et sa curiosité avait lui aussi été piquée.

-Ah! Fit-il plus près d'eux qu'ils ne le pensaient. J'aime les techniques puissantes. J'aimerais bien voir la tienne! Tu nous fais une démonstration?

Naruto n'était pas certain, c'était plutôt dangereux.

-Ce n'est pas une technique au sabre, c'est un jutsu simplement...

-Pas grave! On accueuil des Ninjas, on peut bien voir ce que vous savez faire non? Dans la situation inverse je suis certain que tu demanderais à Ryuu!

-Ehm... C'est vrai... Par contre je ne la ferai pas à pleine puissance, même vraiment pas puissante... mais au moins ça vous donnera une idée.

Naruto se leva et fit face à la forêt en dans une direction qu'il savait sécuritaire. Un clone apparu sans aucun seau et Naruto commença à former le Rasenshuuriken. Naruto les entendaient retenir leur souffles alors que le shinobi lançait l'orbe pleine de Chakra de vent.

-Fuuton : Rasenshuuriken!

L'orbe fut lancé dans les arbres et les tranchaient comme dans du beure. Un fois la distance suffisante, Naruto claqua des doigts faisant s'éttendre la technique, découpant plus d'arbres et fini par littéralement exploser après avoir atteint un diamètre de quatre mètres. Pas d'applaudissements, que des mâcheoires au sol et des langues déroulées. Puis, quelqu'un applaudit lentement en arrivant de plus loin. Tous se tournèrent pour voir arriver Jin et Senji.

-Eh bien, je crois que je vais faire mon possible pour te garder de notre côté... Fit le chef du Clan. Tu disais que tu n'avais pas mis toute ta force?

-Ehm... Non... J'ai un moyen d'aller puiser beaucoup plus d'énergie de deux sources, l'une beaucoup plus puissante que l'autre. Je l'ai fait une seule fois avec cette énergie et en y mettant toute ma puissance... la technique s'était étendu sur une vingtaine de mètres avant d'exploser... après j'étais vidé par contre. Hehe ...

-Et il y a des gens sur votre continent qui peuvent résister à ça? Fit Jin.

-Oui. Elle n'est pas impossible à éviter, l'expension n'est pas immédiate alors un ninja assez rapide peut l'éviter et survivre à l'explosion s'il a pris assez de distance. Expliqua Naruto.

Chaque technique puissance à sa faiblesse se dit Naruto. Ryuu arrive à faire des technique hautement puissance mais il n'a pas le temps de les faire à leur pleine capacité dans un combat, elle ne servent donc pas à grand chose là dessus. Enfin, même à puissance réduite elles restent très puissantes alors avec un peu de pratique il n'y aura pas de problème pour qu'il les intègres dans ses combats.

Jin ne resta pas longtemps, il ne faisait que passer en fait. Naruto de son côté commençait à prendre conscience de son niveau de puissance. Il n'avait pas moins qu'un niveau Kage c'était certain, vaincre Pein alors que Jiraiya n'y était pas parvenu attestait de ce fait. En fait, Naruto s'entraînait parfois avec Tsunade et il ne se sentait jamais dépassé, même sans mode Sage. Le plus étrange par contre, c'est que même en réalisant cela, il ne se sentait pas spécialement plus heureux. Hokage, Hokage, il n'avait eu que ce mot à la bouche pendant longtemps, mais maintenant... il n'était plus sur. Faut-il être heureux d'être fort quand on sait que ce sera pour tuer? Naruto avait depuis longtemps passé le stade du premier mort, tuer ne lui faisait plus autant d'effet qu'au début, mais il y avait toujours un pincement à chaque fois. Enfin, c'est pas comme ci aucun de ceux qu'il avait tué ne l'avait pas mérité.

-Bon, fini de jouer, on passe au choses sérieuses! Lança Nagame Position Iai, faites moi vos Katas jusqu'à ce que vous en pleuriez!

Plus loin dans la forêt, l'homme, le chien et l'héritière prenaient une pause qui permit à cette dernière de se remettre. Kakashi avait invoqué un autre chien-ninja pour surveiller toute possible embuscade pendant que Pakkun faisait son possible pour ne pas perdre la trace de leur cible.

Hinata avait le kunai de Naruto en main et le fixait avec un regard appaisé complêtement ignorante de ce qui se passait autour. Normalement, Kakashi l'aurait tout de suite remise à sa place en lui disant qu'il ne faut pas baisser sa garde, surtout dans une situation comme celle-là, mais il se ravisa en voyant le regard qu'elle donait à l'arme symbolique. C'était un regard amoureux, certe, mais surtout déterminé. Elle gagnait du courage et de la volonté en observant ce cadeau du ninja blond, il pouvait bien lui laisser quelques minutes, elle était suffisament douée pour réagir au quart de tour si quelque chose arrivait. Kakashi eu un faible gloussement, pas du type pervers comme à son habitude, mais plutôt moqueur.

-Hinata, on va bientôt repartir. Fit Kakashi.

-Hai! Je suis prête. Fit elle sans béguayer une seule fois et avec un voix vraiment déterminée.

Kakashi hocha simplement de la tête et ils repartirent en vitesse, le second chien ninja disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

-Tu devrais lui dire, Hinata. Fit le détenteur du Sharingan.

-J-je l'ai déjà fais... mais il ne s'en souviens plus...Répondit-elle tout en gardant son byakugan actif.

-Pendant le combat contre Pein?

-Hai, juste avant de... de me faire mettre KO. C'est là qu'il s'est t-transformé et qu'il a développé son amnésie p-partielle... j-je ne lui ai pas répétée.

-Je vais te dire une chose. Pour que le Kyuubi puisse prendre possession de Naruto comme ça, il a besoin d'un choc émotionnel fort. En croyant te perdre, il a eu le plus gros choc émotionnel qu'il n'a jamais eu et a atteint 6 queues alors que le plus haut qu'il a atteint avant était quatre. Le fait qu'il a même laissé sortir deux autres queues avant que le sceau soit réparé de nouveau de l'intérieur montre qu'il était complètement écrasé émotionnellement. Je te le dis, tu compte énormément pour lui, n'hésite pas à lui répéter.

Hinata ne répondit pas. D'un certain point, elle le savait, on lui avait déjà dit, mais elle avait comme perdu un peu espoir quand elle a compris qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle essayé de lui répéter quelques fois, les rares fois qu'elle le voyait, mais elle n'avait jamais pu trouver le courage. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car Pakkun pris la parole.

-On arrive, l'ôdeur est tout-près. Dit-il.

* * *

"Killint Intent" : Aucune idée comment mettre ça en français réellement, mais pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle, c'est en gros une énergie meurtrière que les ninjas dégagent de manière à intimider. Plus le K.I. est fort, plus oppressante est la sensation. De l'autre côté, plus ne ninja est faible, moins il arrive à résister au KI (ne pas confondre avec le Ki des Samurais qui est en fait le Chakra). Jusqu'à un certain point, il est possible de mettre un adversaire K.O simplement en lui faisant ressentir son K.I si celui-ci est très puissant et que l'adversaire n'est pas résistant. C'est ce qu'a utilisé Orochimaru pour figer Sasuke et Sakura dans la forêt de la mort lorsqu'ils le rencontrent pour la première fois, Sasuke pense au départ que c'est un Genjutsu mais c'est simplement son K.I.


	15. Chapter 14

Encore un long délai, mais voici le chapitre 14 de WotS.

J'ai attendu plus longtemps parce que voulais voir un peu plus l'entraînement de Naruto avec le Chakra du Kyuubi au cas où ce qu'il apprendrait serait utile... Excuse bidon mais bon, c'est à 10% vrai XD. Le 90% restant, c'est simplement que j'ai été absorbé dans quelques jeux vidéos (assassin's creed Brotherhood, Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Fallout New Vegas, etc...) mon travail et un manque temporaire de motivation. Mais principalement, j'ai enchaîné plusieurs autres Fanfictions qui m'ont redonnées de la motivation.

Je vous avertis, je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser tout ce qui va se passer dans le manga et je risque de modifier quelques trucs qui s'y sont passés mais j'essairai de l'expliquer chaque fois. J'hésite encore de prendre quelques techniques qu'on a vu dans les fillers voir complêtement prendre en compte l'arc du Bikochu vu qu'il implique une technique classe d'Hinata :P et un moment Naru-Hina plutôt marrant. Mais principalement, je prend en compte jusqu'au moment où Naruto a réussi à s'approprier le Chakra du Kyuubi, donc Konan est encore en vie et Madara ne s'est pas approprié le Rinnengan et la guerre ne s'est pas lancé (comme vous avez certainement remarqués).

Bref, j'espère que la longueur du chapitre saura me faire pardonner, mais comme c'est surtout un gros Flashback m'aidera pas... Le prochain chapitre sera plus actif.

Maintenant, les réponses aux annonymes!

CookieKandy : Pas exactement mais oui, c'est fortement semblable. Le K.I. de Naruto n'est pas créé par le Chakra même si ce dernier aide à le rendre plus puissant. Dans Bleach, c'est simplement la pression créée par le Reiatsu quand il est très puissant.

dj : Euh... Pourquoi Sakura? Désolé je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles XD

NaruSun : Merci beaucou, c'est toujours apprécié! Oui, Kakashi est un peu l'entremetteur ici, comme une troisième personne objective. Patience, ça viendra dans pas trop longtemps :P

imperatricemalefique : Merci ! Ouais la démonstration aide pour ça, mais Naruto a accepté parce qu'il garde en lui le besoin de se prouver aux autres, un peu "Show-Off" comme on dit en anglais. Pour les deux types de Chakra, je parlais bien du Chakra du Kyuubi, c'était implicite mais j'aurais du préciser quelque part qu'il avait essayé une fois avec le chakra du kyuubi durant ces deux années. Il a appris à le faire sans mode sage mais il est moins fort. Oui, Hinata prend de plus en plus confiance en elle mais elle reste toujours un peu timide, c'est dans sa nature et comme le disais Ambrant Arandel, auteur sur de Charm School for Ninjas(ceux qui peuvent lire en anglais, elle est vraiment marrante XD) "Il y a quelque chose avec les filles gênés et rougissantes qui rendent les hommes banane (sans arrière pensées... ou peut-être en fait)" Bref, t'en fait pas si t'es comme Hinata, ça veux juste dire que tu es adorable :P Bref, bonne lecture, tu l'attends depuis longtemps!

Farsight visiteur : Oui et non. Par définition, les Pulsions Meurtrières c'est en gros l'envie soudaine de tuer, le K.I. c'est l'émanation créé par ces pulsions. Le principe c'est qu'ils peuvent balancer du K.I. sans avoir de pulsions. Bref, le meilleur moyen de le définir reste simplement "L'intention Meurtrière", les pulsions créent une intention, mais on peut avoir l'intention sans pulsions.

pieces-of-cloud : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire ça! À la prochaine!

Bonne lecture et R&R!

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

-Pakkun, combien? Fit Kakashi.

-Six, ils nous encerclent, mais celui que l'on pourchassait n'est pas avec eux. Ils ont tous une trace de l'ôdeur du continent Ouest, ils sont donc tous des ninjas. L'ôdeur que l'on pourchasse est à trois kilomètres au nord mais il est fortement entouré d'autres personnes qui eux sont sans contestes de ce continent. Je crois qu'il est dans un village.

-Merci Pakkun, tu peux y aller on s'occupe du reste. Hinata! Dit Kakashi alors que le chien disparaissait.

-Hai! Byakugan! Fit la Kunoichi.

Effectivement, des Ninjas, ça se voyait à leurs mouvements. Plus qu'un encerclement, ils donnaient l'impression qu'ils fouillaient la zone et le duo se trouvait en plein centre. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de Ninja spécialisé pour ressentir le Chakra, ça où ils ont perdu leur sixème sens à force de ne plus l'utiliser dans ce continent où on part au combat avec des tambours pour avertir l'ennemi, à quelques exceptions près si on prend en exemple l'attaque des Kogarashi sur les Kiruiwa, mais Senji avait affirmé dans un de ses cours que c'était, disons, l'exception qui confirme la règle.

L'un des ninja ennemi sembla voir quelque chose et arrivait vers eux. Par signes de main, Hinata avertis Kakashi et se mit suivre l'ennemi du regard au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Avec le Byakugan c'était innutile mais cela permettait à Kakashi de savoir exactement où regarder. Avec ses vêtements d'une couleur pas très naturelle en forêt, Hinata alla se cacher au signal de Kakashi qui se plaça en position d'embusquade. Ils n'appelleraient pas Naruto maintenant. S'il arrivait, le Flash orange qu'il créerait serait suffisant pour allerter le reste des Ninjas et peut-être les faire fuire. Le risque qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas au village était trop grand et leur présence sur le continent serait compromise. Hinata caressait du doigt le kunai de Naruto, elle devait se retenir de lancer le signal qui le ferait venir. C'était un sentiment proche de l'extase de savoir qu'une simple décharge de Chakra dans l'arme ferait venir à elle l'homme de ses rêves. Elle réprima un gloussement à l'idée qu'elle avait en main le rêve de la majorité des filles, quelque chose qui lui permettait d'invoquer son preux chevalier servant sur son cheval blanc qui volerait à sa rescousse par un simple effleurement. Mais là n'était pas le moment, bien que l'image de Naruto en armure – ...ou pas... - sur un cheval blanc lui tendant la main pour la faire monter avec la faisait presque baver, il ne fallait pas perdre de vue la situation.

Non elle n'avait pas plongé dans ses pensées au point d'être inconsciente de ce qui l'entoure, mais elle jura silencieusement contre elle-même de s'être laissé rêver dans ce genre de situation. Le Shinobi ennemi venait d'arriver à l'endroit où elle et Kakashi se tenaient un peu plus tôt et grâce au Byakugan, elle le voyait chercher pendant que Kakashi se mouvait silencieusement dans son angle mort. Il ne visa pas pour tuer, ils devaient en garder au moins un vivant dans la mesure où les autres pourraient s'enfuir. Le kunai alla se ficher entre les deux omoplates à deux centimètres à droite du coeur, plus près qu'il ne le voulait. Le Ninja se mit à hurler et Hinata eut l'instant d'un moment peur qu'il allerte ses alliés mais se rappella ce qu'avait eut le temps de faire Kakashi. Un sourire en coin, elle arrivait à voir des variation dans l'air comme si un champ de force était frappé par le cri du Ninja, mais en aucun moment le cri traversa le champ triangulaire. Le Jonin élite avait pris le temps de positionner trois sceaux autour de la zone immédiate qui une fois activés annulais tout bruits en provenance de la zone touchée. Le désaventage est que le son en provenance de l'extérieur est aussi bloqué, mais avec le byakugan, c'est un sacrifice particulièrement insignifiant.

Kakashi alla récupérer son kunai vu le peu qu'il avait, n'ayant que s'on équipement samurai normalement à quelques exceptions près. L'homme avait été touché dangereusement proche du coeur mais c'est le coup à la nuque porté par Kakashi qui le mit dans les vapes. Sans perdre de temps, Hinata le rejoint et l'aida à le bailloner.

-Il faut le cacher, les autres... Commença Hinata.

Elle s'était arrêté, l'un des Ninja venait de s'arrêter après avoir traversé le sceau. Il souriait. Il ressorti et lança quelques cris à ses équipiers qui furent innaudibles pour les deux ninjas et même si Hinata pouvait facilement lire le son qu'il faisait, c'était des cris codés qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer.

-Ils ont trouvé le bord du sceau, ils nous encerclent réellement cette fois. Fit-elle.

Malgré ce qu'elle disait, son ton de voix n'était en rien effrayé ou intimidé. Elle effleura de nouveau le kunai mais Kakashi, ayant vu le mouvement, fit non de la tête. Une suite de signes de main l'informa de la suite de l'opération. Percer l'encerclement en se concentrant sur un seul adversaire, en silence si possible. Il avait l'intention de laisser le captif derrière comme appat. Silencieusement et rapidement, ils trufèrent le sol d'ofudas explosifs et Hinata pointa le Shinobi qui était le plus en retrait. Kakashi fit signe d'utiliser la force léthale, pas le temps de risquer de se faire prendre en essayant de capturer l'adversaire vivant.

-Plus vite.

**Shing!**

-Plus droit!

**Shing**!

-Fluide!

**Shing! SLASH!**

-Hé! Mes cheveux! Fit Ryuu alors qu'une mèche de cheveux tombait au sol devant lui.

-Tu m'énerve à force! Répondit Naruto un peu frustré. T'es pas un prof patient, c'est pas si facile!

-C'est toi qui t'énerve et me coupe les cheveux dans un élan de frustration, mais c'est moi qui est impatient! Baka! C'est justement ce qui te manque pour réussir ce mouvement, de la patience.

Un peu plus loin, Maki se roulait au sol à les regarder. Le cours avec Nagame était terminé et Naruto s'était fait enseigner les bases du Iaijutsu et maintenant il pratiquait son mouvement de dégainement. Bien entendu, Ryuu ne le laissait pas tranquile pour autant, il corrigeait chaque tentatives de cette façon depuis près d'une demi-heure. C'était assez marrant à regarder.

-Mais je ne comprend pas! Continua Naruto. Je fais tout ce que Nagame-sensei m'a dit de faire mais c'est jamais bon. Je n'ai pas cette sensation qu'il décrit.

-Plus qu'une sensation, c'est une réalisation. Corrigea Ryuu. Lorsque tu réussi un Iai parfait, tu réalises, tu vois, tu comprends.

-Je comprend quoi? Qu'est-ce que je comprend parce que là, je ne comprend vraiment pas. Lança Naruto en s'asseyant en soufflant. La frustration s'en allait mais il gardait une pointe d'agacement envers cette technique qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à maîtriser.

-Ehm... Fit Maki. Si je peux me permettre... Fit Maki d'un ton affectueux avant de changer complètement à l'inverse. Ryuu pousse-toi!

-Hé! Fit Ryuu. C'est moi le prof! Enfin, ça ne lui fera pas de mal d'avoir un autre point de vue.

Naruto se mit à rire devant la scène. C'était réellement pareil qu'à l'accadémie mais avec les rôles inversés.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Fit Maki.

-Rien rien, vous me faites penser à moi et une de mes amie avec qui j'allais à l'accadémie. Répondit le blond.

-Elle devait être très jolie, agréable et intelligente! Répliqua la brune.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle devait être une vraie pie! Lança Ryuu de très loin, étrangement très très loin.

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIS! Hurla la concernée faisant comprendre au ninja la distance que Ryuu avait prise, une autre ressemblance avec Sakura...

-Hehe, physiquement tu ressembles à Tenten, il te suffirait de te faire deux chignons sur le dessus de la tête et tu serais son véritable sosie!

-Ah bon? Comme ça? Fit-elle

-Ouais! Vraiment tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Enfin, elle a un visage sensiblement plus large mais elle est aussi plus grande. Oh et les yeux, les tiens sont vert, elle l'est a marons.

-J'aime pas les chignons mais j'avais raison, elle devait être très jolie si je lui ressemble!

-Ah mais je parlais pas d'elle tout à l'heure! Physiquement tu ressemble à Tenten, la maître d'arme du village, mais c'est à Sakura que tu ressembles au niveau du caractère mais surtout au niveau de la relation que tu as avec Ryuu. Mais pour te répondre, oui elle était jolie, l'une des plus belle de la classe et la plus intelligente, enfin sauf Shikamaru, mais lui il a un QI de plus de 200 alors ça compte pas mais vu qu'il dormait pendant les examens il avait des résultats aussi pouri que moi! Ahah!. Bref, j'ai eu le béguin pour elle un moment. Enfin, elle m'intéressait mais je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais été amoureux, de toute façon elle n'en avait que pour Sasuke et il a fallu qu'il déserte et que je manque mourir un nombre incalculable de fois pour le rammenner comme je lui avait promis et que je parte pendant près de trois ans pour m'entraîner pour qu'elle me voit comme autre chose que le baka du village. Enfin, c'est pas comme si elle était la seule, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de personnes qui ne me regardaient pas avec dégouts ou mépris du temps de l'accadémie.

Le ton de Naruto s'était assombris au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait le tout. Maki et Ryuu se regardèrent un instant comme un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je ne veux plus lui ressembler alors. Fit Maki. Moi et Ryuu on se taquine mais c'est amicalement et parce que c'est dans notre nature d'emmerder l'autre.

-Hmmm... Dit le jeune Kiruiwa. Connaissant Hinata, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fait partie de ceux qui te regardaient avec dégout. Kakashi non plus.

Naruto se remit soudainement à sourire, faiblement mais il avait l'air de se remémorer un moment joyeux.

-Kakashi je ne l'ai pas connu avant de graduer de l'accadémie donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensait de moi, mais ouais, Hinata était la seule élève qui ne m'ait jamais traité de nom, elle n'a même jamais ris de moi je crois quand je ratais quelque chose. Elle, le troisième Hokage et mon prof Iruka, c'était les seuls de mon entourage qui me traitaient correctement. Le problème, c'est que l'Hokage était trop occupé pour s'occuper de moi et Iruka se devait de me traiter comme tous les autres élèves alors pas de privilèges. Mais le pire, c'est que je n'ai jamais vraiment remarqué Hinata, elle aurait pu être ma seule amie mais elle était trop timide pour même m'approcher et moi j'étais tellement certain que tout le monde me détestait que je ne la voyait même pas.

-Eh! Là je te comprend pas! Fit Ryuu en riant. Cette fille a tout pour elle et sa façon de béguayer est tout simplement craquante! Comment t'as pu ne pas la voir?

-Eheh, c'est vrai qu'elle a bien changée. Je l'ai un peu plus connue aux examens Chunnins, des examens pour monter en grade chez les Ninjas, passer de Genin à Chunnin. Elle était encore incroyablement timide bien plus qu'elle l'est en ce moment, là au moins elle ne s'évanouie pas simplement parce que je lui parles, elle était mignone je dois dire, mais elle portait toujours un gros manteau et elle se tenait dans les coins, je crois qu'elle utilisait déjà toute ses capacités ninjas pour rester cacher et je parie qu'on aurait pu l'éclairer directement avec une lampe et on ne l'aurait pas remarquée.

-Mais, ils ont changé? Fit Maki. Ils ont arrêté de te regarder comme un... Je ne comprend pas non plus, pour que tout le monde te voit comme ça, il devait y avoir une autre raison que simplement tes mauvaises notes...

Naruto s'arrêta quasiement de respirer. Maki le remarqua et fit mine de s'excuser mais Naruto l'arrêta d'un geste. Il réfléchissait. Depuis Pein, il avait beaucoup moins de difficulté à en parler et étrangement, leur dire ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, mais au niveau de la mission, si leur réaction était mauvaise, il risquait de créer un état de crainte qui pourrait tout faire dégringoler. Rien dire pourrait aussi brise le peu de confiance qu'il avait réussi à avoir de leur part. Il soupira un peu avant de reprendre.

-Oui, il y avait une raison. Répondit le Jinchuriki. Une bonne raison, pas tout le monde ne le savait, mais c'est un des plus grand secret de notre village alors ne m'en voulez pas si je ne dis rien. Pour ce qui est du changement d'attitude du reste du village, il en reste encore beaucoup qui n'ont pas changé mais la majorité, si ce n'est la totalité des Shinobis du moins, ont changé d'avis après que j'ai vaincu un ennemi qui avait détruit le village et que personne d'autre n'a pu vaincre.

-On a rien à craidre n'est-ce pas? Fit Ryuu. Sa façon de parler n'avait rien de craitif, plus comme s'il exposait un fait qu'une question.

-Non, aucune crainte à avoir, il n'y a plus rien à craidre depuis environ deux ans. Répondit Naruto.

-T'as piqué ma curiosité là! Lança Maki en riant. Mais je n'insisterai pas. Si tu veux nous le dire, je te promets de ne pas mal réagir. Et si Ryuu donne même le signe de mal le prendre, je te montre pourquoi il a peur de moi quand j'ai une faucile en main, il n'y a pas que le blé que ça peut couper, héhé.

-Hinata et Kakashi, ils sont au courant? Demanda Ryuu.

-Oui, tous mes amis le sont, Kakashi le savait déjà, un certain événement m'a un peu forcé à leur en parler. Naruto eut un air un peu sombre de nouveau qui fut aussi remarqué pas la demoiselle présente.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas du bien réagir à l'expression que tu fais. Fit Maki.

-Pas tous... Enfin, c'est pas important, je reprend l'entraînement. Fit Naruto.

Maki et Ryuu virent que la conversation se finissait là et se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas poussé trop loin. Naruto repris sa position Iai et commença à dégainer. Il avait la tête ailleur et sa technique en souffrait.

_Flashback_

Avec la destruction du village, tous les Ninjas devaient rester pour aider à la reconstruction. Tsunade était toujours dans le coma et Naruto s'était décidé à expliquer certaines choses. Les douzes adolescents étaient réunis dans un parc qui avait survécu à l'attaque. L'équipe Gai s'étaient assis ensemble sur le tourniquet, Hinata était sur un balanceoire, Ino sur celle d'à côté. Shikamaru dormait sur le sol pendant que Choji essayait de le réveiller. Kiba était assis sur Akamaru et Shino était accoté sur un pôteau dans le coin. Sakura et Sai se tenaient à côté de lui par solidarité.

-Bon Naruto, on est tous heureux que tu ais sauvé le village mais, on a autre chose à faire alors ce serait bien que tu te dépèches. Lança Kiba.

-Kiba, tais-toi. Fit Shikamaru en s'assayant. Son regard montrait que c'était sérieux. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce que Naruto a à dire est très difficile pour lui. Si c'est le cas, je sais ce qu'il veut dire et je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas une idiotie.

-Merci Shika, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu le saches, tu as deviné quand? Fit le nouveau Sennin. (Pas Sannin, Sennin c'est simplement ceux qui utilisent l'énergie naturelle et ont donc le mode Sage)

-J'ai eu des doutes aux examens Chunnins, mais j'ai fais mes recherches pendant ton entraînement avec Jiraiya et j'ai compris à ce moment. Répondit le géni.

-Quoi? Fit Ino. Si tu savais un gros truc sur Naruto, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dis?

-Parce que c'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Répondit le Nara. C'est plus qu'un simple secret embarassant.

-... Il y en a d'autres qui savent où qui se doutent de quelque chose? Fit Naruto.

Neji, Hinata et Shino levèrent la main. Ça ne surpris pas Naruto, les deux Hyuuga avaient vu le chakra rouge en Naruto et les insectes de Shino l'avaient probablement sentis.

-Ça a un lien avec ton deuxième chakra n'est-ce pas? Fit Neji en croisant le regard d'Hinata.

-...Et avec pourquoi les villageois te traitaient aussi injustement jusqu'à dernièrement? Ajouta Shino.

-Hai. Répondit le Jinchuuriki. Sakura et Sai sont au courant vu qu'ils ont eux mêmes expérimenté la chose. Hinata l'aurait aussi vu si elle avait été consciente lors du combat contre Pein. Le quatrième Hokage n'a pas tué le Kyuubi, c'est impossible. En fait... il... il l'a scellé en moi, un nouveau né.

Le silence qui s'en suivi fut frappant et Naruto se mit à examiner l'expression de chacuns. Shikamaru le savait déjà et avait donc un air sombre mais en aucun cas surpris. Lee tremblait mais Naruto n'aurait pu dire si c'était la peur, la rage ou autre chose. Tenten avait la bouche grande ouverte alors que Neji hochait doucement de la tête, se remémorant son combat contre Naruto à l'examen Chuunin et il semblait comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Choji était figé avec une chips devant sa bouche mais ne faisant aucun signe d'avoir l'intention de la manger. Shino restait innexpressif mais ont pouvait entendre ses insectes s'agiter en lui. Kiba était tombé d'Akamaru et avait rampé un peu plus loin vers l'arrière alors qu'Hinata regardait Naruto avec une main devant sa bouche, surprise mais sans plus. Quant à Ino...

-QUOI! NE M'APPROCHE SURTOUT PAS! Hurla-t-elle en se levant de la balanceoire et en reculant d'un pas.

-Ino! Calme toi, Naruto n'a rien d'un danger! Fit Sakura.

-C'est comme ça que tu as battu Pein! C'est sur! Impossible que tu l'ais battu, même Tsunade-sama n'arriverait pas à le battre, tu as laissé le Kyuubi sortir et c'est lui qui a tué Pein et il nous aurait certainement tué tous aussi si, si...

Ino n'arrivait pas à trouver d'argument supplémentaire sur comment par après il se serait contenu mais elle avait fait valoir son point et malheureusement, cela sembla convaincre Kiba qui recula plus loin encore mais fut arrêté par Shino et étrangement, par Akamaru qui grognait après son maître.

-Laissons Naruto s'expliquer avant de sauter au conclusions. Fit l'Aburame.

-M-merci, Shino... Fit Naruto, la tête basse. Avant de continuer, je tiens à vous rappeller que c'est un secret de niveau S et que je suis le seul à pouvoir parler ouvertement à ceux qui ne sont pas au courant. C'est très sérieux, le Sandaime a implanté une règle de ne JAMAIS parler ouvertement du sujet en présence de personnes qui ne sont pas au courant et la peine encourue en cas d'enfreint de la loi est la mort, sans aucun procès, faites attention, Tsunade ne vous tueras pas si vous ne faites pas exprès mais il y aura certainement des répercutions pas très plaisantes. Oui, j'ai utilisé le Kyuubi contre Pein mais involontairement, je ne me souviens plus de tout, amnésie partielle selon Inoichi-san provoqué par l'emprise forcée quand le Kyuubi est sorti. Je n'utilise généralement jamais son Chakra vu qu'il n'est pas sain et que je préfère utiliser ma propre force, mais je peux l'utiliser sans me transformer, juste puiser dedans pour aider dans mes techniques. Par contre dans le cas où je suis mentalement affaibli, généralement par une émotion négative forte, je commence à me transformer.. À chaque queues qui sortent, je perd un peu de mon contrôle et je prend de plus en plus la forme du Kyuubi. À une queue, la colère en moi prend le dessus mais je me contrôle toujours. Deux, je perd la raison mais je reste conscient. Trois, je suis à mi-conscient et si se mettre dans mon chemin est dangereux, je peux m'arrêter si je vois un allié. Jusque là j'ai simplement un manteau de Chakra rouge. À partir de quatre, ma conscience s'efface et je prend une forme animale, mon niveau est équivalent à Jiraiya sous cette forme. Contre Pein je me suis éveillé à six queues et selon Yamato, huit sont sorties un peu plus tard et s'enlignaient sur neuf soit le contrôle total du Kyuubi sur moi, mais Minato...-sama, avait prévu que ça arriverait peut-être un jour et je lui ai parlé, enfin ma conscience à parlée à un résidu de son chakra qu'il avait laissé en moi dans le cas que ça arriverait et a réparé le sceau. Après, j'ai abatu Pein moi-même. Donc oui, c'est bien moi qui l'ai battu, pas le Kyuubi même s'il m'a un peu aidé. Donc pour conclure, j'ai le démon le plus puissant scellé en moi mais le sceau est bien fait. Si vous ne voulez plus me voir, je vous comprendrai.

-Ça c'est certain! Lança froidement Ino. Ne m'approche plus jamais! Sale dém...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer le mot qu'elle s'effondra au sol et se mit à cracher du sang. Devant elle se trouvait une Hinata particulièrement énervée, paume devant elle.

-Tais-toi! Lança-t-elle. Il y a une chose que tu n'as pas comprise j'ai l'impression. Le Kyuubi avait l'intention de détruire le village en entier, incapable de le tuer. Le quatrième Hokage a donné sa vie pour sceller le démon à l'intérieur de Naruto-kun et depuis seize ans, il arrive à contenir ce monstre en lui! Moi, je n'ai pas peur, je ne le déteste pas, même que je l'admire encore plus de toujours vouloir protéger le village alors que tout le monde le traite de démon! Soit heureuse que le Kyuubi sois gardé par un ninja aussi incroyable que Naruto-kun, le Héro du village parce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait perdu la tête depuis longtemps et le Kyuubi serait certainement de nouveau libre à tout détruire!

-H-Hinata? Fit Naruto.

Elle n'avait pas bégayé une seule fois. D'un coup par contre, le contre-coup arriva lorsque l'adrénaline baissa et ses jambes se firent molle, la forçant à s'asseoire sur le sol. Sakura était partagé entre l'horreur de la réaction d'Ino et le soulagement qu'Hinata l'ait pris de cette façon, de la BONNE façon.

-G-gommen, Naruto-kun.

-T'excuse pas. Répliqua le concerné. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de la frapper mais, je suis content que tu ne me déteste pas ou que n'aies pas peur de moi. Je veux votre avis, à tous. J'ai celui d'Ino et d'Hinata, ainsi que Shikamaru, Sai et Sakura. Je veux savoir ce que vous tous en pensez.

-Les flammes de la jeunesses sont en toi plus que jamais! Fit Lee en se levant et faisant sa pose "Nice Guy". Je deviendrai encore plus fort pour t'aider à porter ton fardeau! Je vais commencer par faire 50 fois le tour du village sur une jambe puis 50 fois de plus sur l'autre jambe! Si je n'y arrive pas, je devrai faire 500 flexions sur les mains, têtes en bas!

-On a beau sceller un kunai dans un parchemin, le parchemin ne devient pas le kunai. Fit Tenten. Je ne te cacherai pas que ça m'effrai un peu que le Kyuubi ait des possibilités de s'échapper ou de prendre contrôle de toi, mais tu restes Naruto et je te fais confiance pour le contenir.

-Je comprend mieux comment tu as réussi à réutiliser du chakra et la nature de ce chakra lors de notre combat. Dit Neji. Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a toujours travaillé mais je ne t'en veut pas de l'avoir utilisé. Kyuubi ou pas, tu restes le même. On est toujours amis mais tu comprendras que si tu perds le contrôle, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'arrêter même si je dois te tuer.

-Je...dois réfléchir. Dit Choji. Tu restes mon ami, mais le danger est toujours là. J'ai surtout besoin de temps je dirais. J'ai pleinement confiance en toi mais, ça reste un choc.

-Mon Kekkei Genkai a souvent fait fuir les gens. Dit Shino. Je suis certainement celui qui te comprend le mieux ici même si mes insectes ne représentent pas un fardeau comme le tien. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai heureux de t'aider.

-Je-je ne sais pas... Fit Kiba en regardant Akamaru. Je dois aussi réfléchir. Akamaru me dit que je ne dois pas me laisser affecter mais... J'ai carrément la trouille. Désolé Naruto, je...je vais y aller.

-T'en fais pas Kiba... Fit Naruto. Je comprend. Quand tu seras moins confus, j'espère qu'on pourra toujours être amis ou du moins partenaires, mais je ne t'en voudrai pas peu importe ta décision.

-Mais... Mais vous êtes tous... FOUS! Lança Ino. D'accord, il garde enfermer le plus grand fléau qui existe, mais pourquoi le garger enfermer alors qu'on a le moyen de le tuer?

-Tu veux tuer Naruto? Cria Sakura en attrapant la Kunoichi blonde par le col de son gilet d'une main et la leva sans aucun effort apparant. C'est toi qui est folle. Je vais te rammener chez toi et j'espère que ton père arrivera à te raisoner. Naruto a sauvé le village plus souvent que la majorité des Ninjas les plus émérites de Konoha, le petit risque qu'il représente est infime comparé à ce qu'il nous apporte.

Ino allait probablement répliquer mais Sakura la plongea dans un sommeil profond d'un coup de poing modérément fort à la tête. L'apprentie de Tsunade s'excusa et partie, bientôt suivie de Kiba qui pris la direction de chez lui.

-Avant de clore le sujet. Fit Tenten. Ehm... pourquoi toi?

-C'est une des chose que j'ai appris quand j'ai parlé au quatrième Hokage. Fit Naruto. Ça aussi c'est un secret classé S. En fait, j'ai aucune idée de qui d'autre le savait mis à part Jiraiya et Oji-san, probablement que Tsunade le savait mais, comme elle est dans le coma, je lui demanderai plus tard. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire mais je m'en fous, vous êtes toujours là après avoir appris pour le Kyuubi alors je vous fais tous confiance. J'ai été choisi parce que le Kyuubi devait être placé dans un nouveau-né qui gradirait en s'habituant au sceau et au chakra démoniaque. L'avoir scellé dans un adulte, le corps de l'hôte n'aurait probablement pas réussi à s'adapter assez rapidement au sceau et ce dernier se serait brisé. Bref, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu faire ça à un autre parent en réquisitionnant leur enfant pour y enfermer un démon millénaire et niveau choix, je ne crois pas qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres nouveaux-nés. Il l'a donc scellé... dans son propre fils.

Le silence qui suivi était cette fois d'une toute autre nature et même Shikamaru avait la mâcheoire pendante, incapable de cligner des yeux. Une fois la surprise passée, Tenten se mit à rire.

-Eh bien, tu ne manques pas de surprises, Namikaze Naruto. Fit-elle.

-Eheh, c'est certain que c'était une meilleure nouvelle que le Kyuubi. Fit Choji.

-Je crois qu'il t'as choisi parce qu'il s'est dit que comme tu étais son fils, tu saurais l'endurer, il avait raison. Fit Shikamaru.

-N-naruto-kun! Hinata souriait mais ne svait visiblement pas quoi dire.

-Héro de Konoha, tu tiens bien de ton père. Fit Neji. Il a du être fier de toi.

-Yosh! La flamme de la jeunesse brille tellement en toi Naruto que j'arrive pratiquement à la voir! Fit Lee qui semblait forcer des yeux pour voir ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir.

-Je me demande pourquoi garder ça secret par contre. Dit Choji.

-Iwa... Fit Shino. Minato-sama a à lui seul mis en déroute une armée complette lors de la guerre contre eux. Si ça se sait que Naruto est son fils, il ne se passera pas un jour sans qu'un assassin ne s'essai.

-Je n'y avait pas pensé réellement mais ça doit être vrai. Fit Naruto. Enfin, content que tout ça soit sorti! Sai, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis le début, tu as mal à la gorge?

-Non, je cherchais le meilleur moyen de te montrer que je suis avec toi mais je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Sans prévenir, l'artiste passa ses bras autour du cou du ninja blond de manière langoureuse et posa son front sur le sien.

-Je t'aime Naruto et je serai toujours là pour toi... Fit-il.

Tout le monde était plié de rire, tous sauf Hinata, Lee et Naruto. La kunoichi était accroupie et s'amusait avec ses deux index en murmurant à elle-même des trucs du genre "...j'aurais du faire ça avant..." Lee pleurait de joie et se dit que Gai serait certainement heureux de voire une aussi belle démonstration de la flamme de la jeunesse, mais ça manquait de coucher de soleil et de vagues qui frappent un cap rocheux.

De son côté, Naruto était devenu blanc et se mit à se débattre.

-N-n-n-n-non Sai! Les garçons ne se font pas ça entre eux! Fit-il en reculant avant de trébucher sur Tenten.

-Pourtant, j'avais lu dans un livre que ce genre de déclaration est très efficace pour appaiser les autres. Répondit l'artiste.

-Oui, mais pas entre personnes du même sexe et pas sans sentiments! Répliqua le blond, toujours livide.

-Je ne crois pas comprendre...

-Pas grave, mais NE RECOMMENCE PAS!

-Bon, et si on allait manger? Fit Shikamaru. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai soudainement envie de ramens, pas vous?

-Hoy! Ichiraku, on arrive! Fit Naruto avant de partir avec ses amis à son restaurent préféré.


	16. Chapter 15

Voilà le prochain chapitre!

Je ne suis pas doué pour écrire les combats alors c'est pas super... j'espère m'améliorer au fur et à mesure que j'en écrirai, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils en review :P

Bon, j'ai pas plus à dire pour le moment alors direct aux réponses aux anonymes

imperatricemalefique : Merci beaucoup et désolé si le combat te déçois, tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé!. Peut-être plus tard il leur dira son secret, mais pour le moment c'est trop risqué de compromettre la mission. Content que tu ais apprécié le flashback, je l'ai mis en me disant que je n'avais pas expliqué comment Hinata avait apprise et comment les autres avaient appris la nouvelle et je trouvait que c'était important de le mentionner et c'est devenu plus gros que je le prévoyais :P Oui je prend en compte les révélation de Kushina. Pour être plus précis, je prend en compte jusqu'à la mort de Kisame en fait! Bonne Lecture!

dj : J'ai tiré cette idée avec Sai du jeu de Naruto quand Sai envoi une lettre de déclaration à Naruto, donc malheureusement je n'ai fait que l'adapter à la situation mais bon, j'ai trouvé trop marrant pour passer à côté! J'essairai mais je ne peux pas promettre de tenir un rythme régulier, mes horraires sont trop variables pour ça.

CookieKandy : Hehe, comme j'ai expliqué à dj, l'idée n'est pas originalement de moi mais du jeu de Naruto, mais je trouvais trop que c'était parfait pour le moment alors je l'ai adapté :P Content que ça t'ait plu!

citron971 : Ouf! Content d'avoir évité ça alors, merci de me pardonner :P Oui, Ino et Kiba sont les persos que j'aimes le moins dans le groupe, ça se voit ici x) mais c'est vrai que c'est les plus logiques pour avoir une mauvaise réaction. Pour le développement de Naruto, il n'est pas nul même s'il a toujours un peu de difficulté à comprendre quand on explique, il apprend par l'expérience plutôt que par les explications. Mais il ne régresse pas et il n'est pas dénué de talent au sabre, il apprend à un rythme normal, c'est pas aussi simple de maîtriser le sabre. Kakashi avait simplement déjà de l'entraînement et Hinata est une vrai virtuose, alors il ne faut pas comparer, mais je ne peux pas te dire s'il va réellement maîtriser le sabre parfaitement ou pas (même moi je ne suis pas encore décidé) mais il va devenir au moins suffisament doué pour mettre la honte aux samurai du continent Ouest. Pour les ninjas, tu le découvriras assez vite, une partie dans ce chapitre et le reste dans le/les suivants. Bref, bonne lecture!

tony : Ouah! Alors je suis riche! Ah pas dans ce sens là? Merde... Enfin, c'est pas grave, je suis content que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça!

LitleDream : Salut :P Content que tu aimes ma fic! Oui les tigres j'y avait pensé, enfin, les chat en général vu que les tigres ce sont en fait de très gros chats x) Mais j'ai plus ou moins décidé et beaucoup seront peut-être déçus mais continuez à proposer, c'est pas encore coulé dans le béton :P

Bref, bonne lecture et R&R!

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Kakashi et Hinata fonçaient dans la forêt en direction du shinobi que l'héritière Hyuuga avait pointé. Il se trouvait à quelques trois cent mètres de leur point d'origine et ils voulaient le passer avant que les ne tombent sur leur piège.

Un éclair lavende et vert, puis l'homme s'effondrait. Une fois passés, Hinata fit un signe à Kakashi qui activa les ofudas, créant une explosion au loin suffisament puissante pour faire trembler les arbres même près de quatre cent mètres plus loin. Cependant, quelque chose fit s'arrêter Hinata.

-K-Kakashi-taisho! Fit-elle un peu surprise. C'était un clone d'eau!

-Mizubushin? Demanda Kakashi. Merde... Hinata appelle Naruto, on va avoir besoin de lui, je n'ai pas gardé mon kunai sur moi aujourd'hui...

-On est plus dans son rayon d'action, ils nous ont entraînés plus loin, on est un peu plus de deux kilomètres et demi trop loin. Répondit la Hyuuga.

-Erf... Appelle le pareil, il va quand même recevoir le message mais il faudra tenir le temps qu'il se rende à portée.

-Hai! Lança Hinata en activant le signal pour faire venir Naruto. Elle utilisa le signal d'urgence et lança le kunai pour le planter dans un arbre. Au même moment, un brouillard se levait.

-On a donc à faire avec des ninjas de Kiri... du moins un. Hinata, tu les vois? Fit Kakashi.

-Le brouillard est rempli de Chakra, ça affaibli ma vision mais pas à un niveau trop grand. Ceux de tentot ont réussi à libérer le captif mais ce dernier a été blessé par l'explosion, il ne sera pas un problème. Les autres par contre sont toujours en état de se battre et nous foncent dessus. Devant nous, il y a celui qui crée le brouillard et qui avait fait le clone... Attend je le reconnais!

-Quoi? Fit le copy-ninja. Malgré la situation, il restait surpris de voir Hinata parler sans bégayer une seule fois, elle prenait réellement confiance en elle et les situations sérieuses semblaient effacer son défaut.

-Il est dans le bingo-book. Fit-elle. Kakashi on est mal... C'est un nukenin classe S. Je me souviens que le Bingo-book n'avait pas beaucoup d'information à son sujet, mais c'est un des Sept Épéiste de Kiri.

-...Lequel?

-Kagerou, Terumi Kagerou.

-Le frère de la Mizukage, Terumi Mei? Je le croyais mort... C'est donc ici qu'il a disparu. Mais si c'est Kagerou... HINATA! Il faut sortir du brouillard! VITE!

Sans poser plus de questions, les deux Ninjas de Konoha se mirent à courir vers l'est pour tenter de sortir du brouillard. Hinata commençait à comprendre, le chakra dans le brouillard devenait de plus en plus épais et en même temps, la température devenait de plus en plus haute et commençait à devenir vraiment très lourd. La vue du Byakugan était de plus en plus compromise mais elle eut le temps de voir les quatre autres Ninjas se placer autour du brouillard. Ils étaient pris au piège, mais les quatres shinobis restaient mieux que ce brouillard.

Kakashi c'était rappellé que la Mizukage avait deux kekkei genkai mais c'est au Futton (Techniques de Vapeur, mélange de feu et eau) qu'il pensait. Si le brouillard était aussi saturé de Chakra que le disait Hinata, Kakashi se doutait qu'il devait être capable de faire bouillir chaque goutelette d'eau en suspension dans l'air et il ne se trompait pas, la température continuait de monter et atteindrait bientôt un niveau qui ferait plus qu'entraver leurs mouvements et leur respiration. Par chance, le brouillard n'était pas très étendu et la technique forçait l'utilisateur à garder la pose au centre. Hinata lui signala qu'ils arriveraient face à deux ninjas en sortant et que les deux autres les rejoindraient certainement très rapidement.

oOo

Naruto s'était enfin remis à son entraînement plus sérieusement. Ryuu et Maki étaient soulagé de voir qu'il avait récupéré son entraint habituel et se promirent de ne pas aborder le sujet de nouveau. Pendant près d'une heure il avait arrêté d'écouter le moindre conseil et dégainait de manière à se défouler. Non seulement c'était loin d'être correcte niveau Iaijutsu, mais Le frottement continu de la lame sur le fourreau finirrait par l'emousser.

-C'est mieux... Fit Ryuu. Désolé d'avoir apporté un sujet qui t'as mis dans cet état mais, si tu dégaines comme tu le faisais, la lame va s'émousser. Le fourreau de ton arme est fait pour s'assurer qu'elle me bougera pas lorsque rengainé mais aussi pour s'assurer que lorsque rengainé ou dégainé correctement, aucune force n'est nécessaire. Si tu sens que tu dois forcer dans ton mouvement, c'est qu'il n'est pas correct et peut user ta lame plus rapidement. Une lame de bonne qualité résistera longtemps à un mauvais traitement, mais aucune arme ne mérite d'être mal traité. N'oublie pas que ton arme a une âme, comment veux-tu qu'elle t'accepte et t'aide si tu la traites comme un objet remplaçable? Ce que tu as entre les mains n'est pas ton sabre, il ne le sera jamais vraiment puisqu'il n'a pas été forgé pour toi, mais il est là, entre tes mains, et il t'aide à apprendre à l'utiliser pour que tu sois prêt quand tu auras ton sabre à toi. Il te rend service, tu dois lui en être reconnaissant!

Naruto s'était arrêté pour écouter Ryuu et s'était assis, lame dans son fourreau étendue sur ses cuisses. Alors que le Samurai parlait, le Ninja observait son arme. Ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le sabre comme étant vivant, il avait presque l'impression de sentir des pulsations en provenance de la lame. Doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible signifiant un frottement, Naruto dégaina le sabre. Posant le fourreau à côté de lui, il plaça le dos de la lame sur ses jambes, le fil vers le ciel. Tranquilement, il passa son doigt juste au dessus du tranchant.

-Est-ce que tu me pardonnes? Demanda-t-il à l'arme. J'étais énervé en me rappellant un mauvais souvenir et j'ai déversé ma colère sans penser à ce que tu ressentais... J'ai perdu deux amis quand ils ont appris mon secret. Depuis, deux ans se sont passés. Comme on a le même cercle d'amis, ils ont été obligés de me côtoyer de temps en temps. L'un d'eux s'est assez-vite remis de tout ça, son meilleur ami à lui l'ayant convaincu que je pouvais toujours être son ami.

Naruto sourit. Il disait ça à Ryuu et à Maki. Cette dernière était un peu plus loin à cueillir des fruits dans le bois mais il la savait assez proche pour entendre. C'était Kiba qui s'était vite fait à l'idée du Kyuubi, Akamaru l'avait boudé pendant près d'un mois parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'avoir peur du blond. Après ça, il s'était excusé et avait promis de faire des efforts mais avait dit que ça prendrait certainement du temps. Il avait plus ou moins réussi puisqu'en deux ans, il n'avait plus peur mais il y avait quand même un certain froid entre eux. C'était quand même plus que ce qu'il espérait et en remerciement et pour lui prouver qu'il lui faisait encore confiance, il lui a appris son deuxième secret, l'identité de son père. Au départ il a eu de la difficulté à y croire, mais une fois que Tsunade lui a confirmé, Kiba eut une réaction semblable au reste de ses amis et retira un peu de la distance qu'il y avait entre les deux ninjas.

-L'autre amie... Ino... c'est autre chose... Continua-t-il. Si elle ne m'évite plus, sortant avec un de mes coéquipiers, elle se contente de m'ignorer. Certains comme Hinata et Sakura lui rendent plus ou moins la pareil, Hinata surtout quand j'y pense, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu lui parler depuis sauf si elle était obligé. Sakura et Ino étaient amies d'enfance et rivales pendant longtemps, maintenant Ino est simplement devenue la copine de notre coéquipier. J'essai de ne pas m'en vouloir mais en même temps ça reste un peu de ma faute. Enfin, je m'en veux surtout d'être heureux que mes amis réagissent comme ça face à sa réaction...

Son sourire disparut un moment. Ino avait réellement coupé tous les ponts avec lui. Elle le supportait parce qu'il était le coéquipier de Sai et qu'elle courtisait l'artiste depuis longtemps. Lorsque ce dernier lui a sauvé la vie, elle a commencé à complêtement ignorer le jinchuuriki. Le village en entier avait fini par apprendre qu'il était le fils du Yondaime, dur de ne pas faire le lien après qu'il ait appris le Hiraishin. Tsunade avait fait un annoncement publique, se disant que de toute façon Iwa étaient présentement alliés même si la guerre qu'ils attendait n'était pas arrivée. Le fait qu'aucun assassin du village caché de la roche ait tenté sa chance sur Naruto montrait qu'ils avaient peut-être finalement oublié leur rancune, ou du moins qu'ils se disaient que c'était du suicide d'attaquer un gamin qui avait visiblement atteint le niveau de son père, voir même dépassé. Les habitants de Konoha traitaient maintenant Naruto comme le héro fils du héro, sauf quelques exeptions. Ino avait fait une crise de nerf en l'apprenant en disant à Sakura qu'elle aurait du lui dire un truc aussi gros. La rose s'est contenté de l'envoyer valser d'un coup de poing renforcé au chakra. Shikamaru, qui la traitait depuis comme une simple coéquipière et plus comme une amie, lui a expliqué qu'elle était loin d'avoir mérité d'apprendre le secret.

Ryuu n'avait rien ajouté, il n'y avait rien a dire. L'apprenti-samurai continuait de passer sa main au dessus le sa lame, à la limite du fil. Il s'arrêta soudainement et abaissa sa main, touchant le tranchant hautement aiguisé de sa paume. Il ne trembla pas, l'arme ne glissa pas et du coup, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun mouvements, aucune coupure ne se créa. Le ninja sourit et retira sa main.

-Merci de me pardonner, je ferai en sorte de te traiter comme tu le dois, merci de m'aider. Fit-il.

Naruto rengaina lentement, aucun frottement se faisant entendre. Riant intérieurement, le ninja se dit qu'il était un peu idiot. Tenten lui avait déjà fait cette remarque lors d'un entraînement au kunai. Ce n'est pas parce que l'objet est innanimé qu'il faut le traiter différemment d'une personne. Naruto se disait que son sabre était comme lui. S'il était mis en équipe avec quelqu'un qui passait son temps à le traiter comme un moins que rien, il travaillerait avec par obligation, mais il ne coopèrerait pas réellement avec, aucune synergie, un travail d'équipe forcé.

Se sentant idiot, il recommença ses exercices, mais il prenait son temps entre chaque tentative.

-Alors, il a compris? Fit Maki en revenant avec un bol de bois plein de baies, de myrtilles et de petits fruits. Sa concentration est palpable, il a vraiment l'air de se laisser guider par son sabre.

-On dirait. Répondit Ryuu. Perdre ses amis, c'est nul, je le comprend d'avoir craqué après qu'on ait apporté le sujet. Moi aussi j'ai compris, ce type tombe et se relève de chaque accroc dans sa vie, mais il se relève toujours plus haut que d'où il est tombé, toujours plus fort. Il est capable de tout, mais un jour tombera-t-il de plus haut qu'il peut se relever?

-C'est à lui d'être toujours plus fort, il a l'air doué pour ça.

-Hai, Hinata l'aidera si non.

Ryuu se mit à sourire, un sourire malicieux, parfaite copie de celui que Maki avait en entendant le nom de la kunoichi. De son côté, Naruto n'écoutait rien d'autre que son arme. Pas qu'elle lui parlait avec des mots, mais il venait de comprendre ce qu'il devait comprendre. Elle n'est pas vivante, elle ne pense pas et ne l'a certainement pas pardonné, pour ça elle aurait du lui en vouloir à la base, ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle en avait été capable. Non, traiter son arme comme une entité pensante, c'est se voir dans son sabre, c'est là qu'elle devient réellement une partie de soi-même, une extension de son bras, et le paroxysme de ça, c'est de devenir si proche de son arme que lorsqu'on la tient dans ses mains, on a l'impression de rencontrer sa propre âme. Alors il écoutait son arme, il s'écoutait lui-même.

Il fallait réellement l'avoir ressenti pour le comprendre et si ses exercices et ses résultats ne semblaient pas avoir changé le moindre du monde, son état d'esprit était comme le jour et la nuit. Il venait de passer un stade de la maîtrise du sabre, son sabre est finalement devenu une partie de lui. Il y avait une certaine irrégularité, le balancement, la longueur et la largeur, même s'il ne s'y connaissait pas réellement, n'était pas approprié pour lui. C'était réellement un sabre temporaire, pas fait pour lui, mais même temporaire, il le traiterait comme il se doit. Tout en pensant cela, il dégaina une dernière fois. Ryuu n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, il l'avait ressentit.

-...Parfait. Fit Naruto avant de rengainer. Merci de m'aider...

Lorsque le sabre cliqua, indiquant que l'arme était bien rangée, son chakra cliqua lui aussi en ressentant une pulsation familière. C'était fort, direct et court. C'était une urgence.

-Ils sont trop loin... Merde, je vais passer à la maison avant. Hinata a besoin d'aide! Merci pour le cours!

Dans un flash orange, il disparu.

-Euh... Là c'est pas simplement un déplacement rapide! Fit Maki.

-Première fois que je le vois faire... Répondit Ryuu. Sacré Shinobis...

oOo

Le duo sortit finalement du brouillard et juste à temps, leur kunais commençaient à rouiller à vue d'oeil, la corosion de la vapeur brulante était bien plus forte que la normale à cause du Chakra utilisé. Hinata commença par lancer un kunai un peu spécial sur un ennemi qui l'évita facilement, le laissant de planter dans un arbre. Kakashi remarqua l'arme et sourit au réflexe qu'elle avait eu. Le sceau aurait survécu au brouillard et Naruto aurait pu l'utiliser sans problème, mais à la façon qu'elle caressait le cadeau, il aurait du se douter qu'elle le récupèrerait pour l'empêcher de rouiller. La qualité du kunai était telle qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à rouiller malgré le potentiel de corosion dans la vapeur, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la preuve que Naruto tenait à elle rouiller à peine une demi-journée après l'avoir reçu.

Les deux ninjas qu'ils rencontrèrent n'avaient rien de spécial si ce n'est un équipement plus fourni que ceux des samurais en devenir. Celui qui fit face à Kakashi l'attaqua avec un gantelet orné de trois griffes à chaque mains, enchainant les attaques croisés et les tentatives de percés. Kakashi avait dégainé son sabre, seule pièce de métal qui n'avait pas rouillé et arrivait à concerver un certain avantage sur le ninja un peu moins expérimenté même si le niveau de maîtrise de leurs armes respectives égalisait le tout.

Hinata se trouvait face à un ninja de niveau Chuunin qui semblait se spécialiser en jutsu de terre. La kunoichi utilisait sa souplesse et ses réflexes pour éviter les pieux et les lances de pierres qui poussaient du sol ou qu'il lui lançait mais elle n'arrivait pas à approcher. Le laisser s'épuiser serait une tactique intéressante si elle ne voyait pas des renforts arriver. Elle aussi avait dégainé son sabre et sa maîtrise était suffisante pour que l'arme lui soit au moins utile. La prenant de sa main gauche pour dévier une lance, elle attaqua de sa droite une des roches de bonne taille que son ennemi lui avait envoyé.

-Juuken : Hakke Kuusho! (Paume vide) Lança-t-elle.

Sa paume frappa la roche et l'effet de répulsion de la technique réussi à renvoyer le projectile sur son adversaire. Ce dernier se contenta de frapper le rocher du revers, le faisant exploser, demontrant sa force physique tout de même aussi considérable. Mais ce n'était qu'une diversion et la Hyuuga avait réussi à s'approcher suffisament pour attaquer. D'une main elle tentait de lui tailler ce qu'il y avait à portée, de l'autre elle utilisait des frappes de Juuken en visant ses tenketsus. Elle arrivait finalement à les voirs après avoir entraîné ses yeux pendant longtemps, mais ils étaient flous, sa précision en pâtissait en comparaison à Neji. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se trouver une art martial alternatif voir même arriver à se battre sans son byakugan, mais pour le moment, elle les voyait quand même suffisament pour les toucher avec assurance.

Un coup à la tête la fit valser quelques mètres avant qu'elle se relève un peu sonnée. Les techniques de son adversaires avaient perdu en puissance, faisant sourire Hinata.

-Si vous forcez trop, vous allez endomager vos veines de Chakra. Dit-elle. Vos techniques ne sont plus assez fortes pour me bloquer et je suis une Hyuuga, au corps à corps on ne peut pas nous battre.

C'était simplement de la provocation, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais son adversaire mordit à l'hameçon pareil.

-On verra bien, fillette. Doton : Fureru no Iwa! (Toucher de roche) Lança le ninja. Il plongea les mains dans le sol et les ressortis recouverte de pierre, fermés en poing.

Hinata se contenta de lever un sourcil.

-Si ça ne fait que couvrir vos poings, ça ne vous protègera pas de mes coups. En revanche, j'ai l'agilité pour éviter d'être toucher. Mauvaise pioche.

Cette fois elle était sérieuse. Fonçant sur son adversaire, elle évita les poings. Avec leur nouveau poids, le ninja semblait avoir de la difficulté à contrôler ses coups et était emporté par eux.

-Hakke Sanjūni Shō! (Les Huit Trigrammes, Trente deux paumes).

Les mains d'Hinata devinrent floues et fraperent les tenketsus primaires. La techniques des trente deux paumes était plus courte et moins rapide mais se concentrait sur les trente deux tenketsu les plus importants du corps. Le résultat fut la fin de la technique du nukenin et Hinata enchaina avec un Hakke Kuusho en plein coeur, l'arrêtant sur le coup et envoyant son adversaire dans un arbre plus loin, déjà mort avant même d'avoir décolé du sol. Reprenant le kunai à trois branches pour être certaine que Naruto arriverait le plus près possible du combat, l'élément de surprise en main.

Avec son Byakugan, elle vit que les deux autres ninjas avaient rejoints Kakashi, voulant probablement se débarasser rapidement du plus dangereux visiblement en premier, mais le Jonin avait résisté pendant longtemps. La fatigue le prenait et Hinata remarqua une silouhette dans le brouillard, incapable de la voir clairement en raison du Chakra dans la vapeur mais elle savait déjà qui c'était.

-Kakashi-teisho! Kagerou est...! Commença-t-elle à hurler.

De son côté, Kakashi s'était fait repousser par son adversaire et fut vite flanqué par deux autres. L'un semblait utiliser des techniques de foudre à profusion pendant que l'autre gardait ses distances avec des armes de lancer et de fils ninja.

C'est grâce à son Sharingan qu'il avait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps, il arrivait à enticiper les coups juste à temps et réussi même à copier deux techniques de foudre qu'il ne connaissait pas, probablement développé par le nukenin une fois sur le continent. Pas spécialement puissante mais utiles. Il avait déjà gaspillé un Chidori qui avait manqué sa cible de peu, entaillant à peine le torse du nukenin aux griffes, mais il se consola en se disant qu'il avait tranché les griffes de son gantelet gauche, le ninja ayant tenté de bloquer le jutsu.

-Tu es doués, certainement à la hauteur de ta réputation mais même le copy-cat Kakashi ne peut tenir face à trois adversaires en même temps! Fit l'utilisateur de jutsu. Raiton : Raimuchi! (fouet électrique)

Arquant ses doigts comme des serres d'aigles, un courant électrique se forma entre les extrémités, convergant au centre. Un fil de fer plus gros que la normale sortait de son bracelet avec une pointe lourde et passait entre les doigts utilisant la technique. D'un mouvement du poignet, il envoya l'arme électrisé sur Kakashi, le força à éviter vers l'arrière et par la même occasion entrer dans le brouillard. Sortant immédiatement, il courru vers le griffus, attirant la pointe du fouet électrique et les kunais du troisième. Kakashi évita les premiers coups mais un kunai explosif le força à retourner vers son premier adversaire. Ce dernier eut le champ libre et l'empalla de son gantelet restant. Agrippant son adversaire d'une main tremblante, Kakashi attrapa la pointe du fouet avec l'autre avant d'exploser dans une flaque d'eau.

-Mizu bushin! Fit l'utilisateur de la foudre.

Il ne semblait même plus se soucier de son coéquipier qu'il venait de griller, l'état aqueux du shinobi vert avait conduit parfaitement l'électricité de son arme et comme il le tenait par la gorge, même faiblement, il n'avait plus longtemps à vivre, s'il était toujours vivant il faut dire. Cherchant autour, aucun ne voyait leur adversaire et le combattant à distance lança une vollée de kunais explosifs dans le brouillard. Les kunais rouillèrent à vue d'oeil en entrant dans la matière corosive avant d'exploser.

-Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu. (technique de décapitation du double suicide (jamais compris le nom de cette technique...))

Soudainement, l'utilisateur de Jutsu se retrouva enterré dans le sol jusqu'au cou et Kakashi ressortait, sabre en main et s'apprêtant à décapiter le nukenin histoire de rendre raison au nom de la technique.

Il entendit à peine Hinata, mais il vit rapidement la lame bloquer son mouvement. Un sabre Liu Ye Dao (les gros sabres chinois) un peu plus grand que le normale et totalement écarlate était planté dans le sol devant la tête malheureusement toujours intacte et était tenu par une main brune donnant l'impression d'avoir été cuite.

-Ils sont nuls, mais ils me sont utiles. Fit-il avant de voir Hinata arriver. Oh, si elle est vivante, Joban est donc mort, ça m'en fait deux de moins, dommage... enfin, il est temps de dormir.

La lame écarlate sortie du sol et visa la tête du Jonin élite de konoha. Levant son sabre, il bloqua mais pas pour longtemps. En quelque secondes, le métal pourtant de bonne qualité du katana rouilla au point de céder sous la pression et Kakashi évita de justesse la décapitation qu'il avait tenté de faire à l'autre.

-Yutse, endors le. Lança simplement le leader des nukenin.

Le concerné réussi à sortir de terre une main enveloppée de fillets électriques violets et tenta d'attraper la jambe du ninja. Ayant vu le mouvement, Kakashi l'évita mais fut bloqué par Kagerou. Dans son dernier moment éveillé, il vit le fouet enroulé autour de sa jambe engourdie avant que le reste du corps suive. Pas assez pour le tuer, mais assez pour lui faire perdre conscience.

Hinata avait assisté à tout ça et elle en était certaine : elle n'avait aucune chance des tous les vaincres. Elle regarda Yutse sortir du sol à coup de techniques Raiton avant de chasser la terre de ses vêtements.

-Et elle on en fait quoi? Fit-il.

-C'est une Hyuuga, et mignone à part ça... On va l'emmener aussi, si l'autre ne veut pas parler sous la torture, on la torturera elle devant lui, ces petits chiens-chiens de Konoha plient rarement sous leur propre souffrance, mais celle des autres, c'est une autres histoire... Eheh. Si tu te rends sans histoire, on attendra d'être au village pour te faire du mal.

-...J-Je n'ai aucune chance contre vous tous ensembles... J-Je me rend... Répondit la concernée.

Pour prouver sa bonne foi, elle laissa son sabre au sol et laissa tomber ses kunais rouillés. Sa main effleura le kunai de Naruto et elle envoya quatre décharges de Chakra successives. Quinze minutes, c'était le message. Après ce temps ils seraient déjà assez loin pour laisser Naruto arriver sans les allerter ce qui pourrait empirer la situation. Avec son byakugan elle pu voir la fraction de seconde où aucun ne la regardait et réagit, lançant le kunai derrière elle de façon à ce que la pointe montre le village. D'un mouvement rapide et habile, elle tenta de cacher les ofudas avec les sceaux de Naruto dans sa manche après avoir arrêté son byakugan.

-Hey! C'était quoi ça? Fit le ninja qui avait servi d'appât plus tôt et de support à parchemins explosifs, arrivant par derrière en boitant.

Hinata eut un air surpris ne l'ayant pas vu venir et tenta maladroitement de cacher les bouts de papiers.

-R-rien! Quelques sceaux de storages vides. Fit-elle de manière oh combien peu convaincante.

-Ouais c'est ça, fait voir.

Kagerou s'approcha, intéressé et arracha les ofudas des mains d'Hinata avant que son coéquipier blessé puisse le faire.

-Ça n'a rien de parchemins de storages, je n'ai jamais vu un sceau comme ça. Fit-il pendant que Yutse attachait l'héritière. Explique où je tranche la gorge de ton petit capitaine.

-Merde... Fit Hinata, se surprenant elle-même d'utiliser ce genre de terme. C'est un sceau qui accélère la regénération de Chakra. On ne le remarque pas mais c'est très efficace...

-Ah ouais hein? Eh bien si c'est si bien, ça ne te dérangera pas que j'en applique un sur toi non? De toute façon tu es attachée alors tu ne pourras rien faire.

-Je...Je... n-non...Ils ne s'activent qu'avec mon Chakra.

-Hehe. Fit l'épéiste en s'approchant d'elle avec un ofudas entre deux doigts. Alors montre nous.

Hinata le détailla rapidement. Grand, plutôt mince et les cheveux rasés. Il était couvert de bandages, laissant les yeux, le nez et la bouche à l'air libre mais c'était suffisant pour voir qu'il était brûlé de partout, brûlé par un liquide en ébulition visiblement.

Appliquant le papier sur le front de la Kunoichi, il se recula et la laissa activer le sceau. Après un bref flash jaune, le sceau s'était imprimé sur son front. Kagerou observa Hinata avant de finalement décider que c'était sans danger. Il distribua ce qui restait des ofudas aux trois autres après en avoir appliqué un sur lui même. La captive les activas et quatres flash jaunes se firent voir, le sceau s'appliquant là où ils avaient mis le papier. Aucun ne le remarqua, mais Hinata avait brièvement eu un sourire victorieux et se félicitait mentalement d'avoir monté tout ça. Non elle n'avait pas manqué le blessé qui arrivait, elle avait délibérément montré ses parchemins et maintenant, ils étaient marqués du sceau mortel de Naruto, "The Orange Flash of Konoha" avait le travail pré-mâché.

"Aller mon cavalier en armure d'argent sur son cheval blanc, c'est l'heure de sauver la demoiselle en détresse!"


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjour et bonne année 2011!

Bon, après un temps des fête mouvementé de mon côté, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ^^

Je voulais vous avertir que j'allais probablement changer le rating de ma fic pour M à partir de la deuxième partie, la première partie se terminant dans quelques chapitre, plus par sécurité qu'autre chose parce que je prévoi d'être un peu plus gore et cru, sans aller dans l'extrême. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'écrire de Lemon, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas et j'avertirai à l'avance si ça arrive. J'espère ne pas perdre de lecteurs à cause de ce changement, mais comme dit c'est plutôt par sécurité qu'autre chose, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Maintenant les réponses aux anonymes

: Mouahaha! Je t'ai démasqué Tenshi :P (comment-ca t'essayais pas de te cacher ?) Déjà répondu par MP donc je te dirait simplement bonne lecture ^^

imperatricemalefique : Merci et non je ne le prend pas mal ^^. Pour Kiba et Ino, ce sont les deux personnages du Rookie 9 étendu 12 que j'aime le moins mais Ino reste celle que j'aime le moins. Si Sakura n'avait pas changé à partir de Shippuden, elle serait au même niveau qu'Ino. Elle est déjà avec Sai en passant, pour le moment du moins. Oui, il n'a pas fini de s'améliorer. Il n'a toujours pas mentionné le Kyuubi, mais il n'avait pas spécialement de raisons de cacher la réaction de ses amis. Ce n'est que le début, Hinata non plus n'a pas fini de s'améliorer! Je n'aime pas son père du tout non plus, mais j'hésite encore à savoir comment il sera dans cette fic. La défaite de Kakashi est simplement qu'il s'est fait prendre par surprise par Kagerou, si non les autres ninjas n'auraient pas survécu ^^. Oui, pas assez de monde voient les talents d'Hinata, elle-même moins que les autres, mais Naruto et Kakashi voient en premier plan son développement phénoménal au sabre, mais même là, ni-l'un ni-l'autre n'a jamais sous-estimé Hinata ^^ Eheh, oui il ont été surpris, pour les samurais c'est pas le genre de technique qu'ils croient possible :P Le village a déjà bien vu ses capacité face à Pein, mais de le voir marcher dans les traces de son père ne fait qu'en rajouter! J'ai toujours imaginé Hinata comme étant un peu dans son propre monde. Je la vois facilement avec un journal intime sous son matelas où elle écrit ses propres contes de fées et autres fantasmes moins avouables x). Maintenant la suite! Oh et Joyeux noël à toi aussi (bien que très en retard XD)

dj : Ouais il est bien ^^ Je suis souvent dans mon monde et ça me vient tout seul, généralement sous l'impulsion du moment. C'est en écrivant que l'inspiration vient ^^ Content que tu as aimé!

tony : Content que ça t'ais plu! Prochain arrêt, vendre tout cet or sur mes doigts, c'est lourd et j'ai besoins d'argent x)

kotaro : Merci et vraiment content que tu aimes! Voici la suite!

Bonne lecture et R&R!

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Un flash orange se fit dans le foêt mais le seul témoin de ce dernier fut un écureuil et n'osa visiblement pas rester voir ce qui l'avait créé. Naruto savait avant même d'arriver une partie de la situation. Il était suffisament lié à ses kunais pour ressentir la position dans laquelle ils sont et savait donc que Hinata et Kakashi s'étaient fait capturés. Vu les dégats autours, le combat n'avait pas été facile et voyant un résidu de brume, le ninja blond se douta qu'au moins un ex-shinobi de Kiri était impliqué. Après Zabuza, Naruto n'était pas du genre à sous-estimer les ninjas originaires de Kiri, même s'il savait que Zabuza était l'un des plus puissant.

Le blond fronça un sourcil en direction du village où pointait le kunai avant de disparaître dans un shunshin marqué d'un flash orange.

oOo

-Emmenez les au chef, je suis certain qu'il à hâte d'utiliser tout ses nouveaux jouets. Fit Kagerou. Je vais chercher Daru, il dois nous confirmer que ce sont bien les deux ninjas qui l'ont vu.

Yutse, l'utilisateur de Raiton, eut un sourire sadique avant de hocher positivement de la tête et se diriger vers la maison centrale. Hinata regarda Kakashi se faire porter comme un vulgaire sac de riz et serra les poings. Cette tension ne passa pas innaperçu du ninja adverse blessé, celui qui s'était fait prendre dans l'explosion plus tôt et qui l'avait surpris avec les ofudas de Naruto.

-À ta place je ne tenterais rien ma jolie. Dit-il en passant une main sur la joue de la Hyuga, la faisant frissonner de dégout. Déjà que tu n'avais aucune chance tout à l'heure, tu es maintenant entourée de tout un village de Samurais qui réagiront au moindre mouvement hostile. Ce serait domage d'égratigner ce si beau corps.

Il zyeuta la jeune femme habillé en lavande, s'arrêtant particulièrement longtemps au niveau de la poitrine en se passant la langue sur les lèvres avec un air flagrant d'envie. Hinata eut un mouvement de recul, dégoutée, ce qui la fit entrer en collision avec Yutse. Ce dernier se contenta de la regarder avec le même sourire sadique qu'il avait depuis que Kagerou était partit.

-Hosha, calme toi. Interrompi le ninja qui attaquait avec les armes de jet. Tu pourras t'amuser plus tard, on va la garder intacte pour le moment.

-T'es pas drôle Kazeko, je voulais juste lui faire du bien un peu. Répliqua Hosha.

-J'ai dis tu t'amuseras plus tard. Vu sa réaction à tes avances, on pourra utiliser ça comme moyen pour la faire parler.

-Hehe, j'ai déjà hâte!

Hinata se mit silencieusement à prier que Naruto trouverait un moyen de la sortir de là... oh et Kakashi aussi par la même occasion.

Le trajet fut plutôt court mais Hinata eut tout de même le temps de remarquer que le village était beaucoup plus grand que celui des Kiruiwa, presque trois fois plus. Déjà, leur territoire se trouvait être une plaine très régulière, quelques collines lorsqu'on s'approchait de la forêt, mais le lieu n'était pas du tout propice à la culture du riz, mais l'élevage de bétail était probablement leur forme principale de revenu si on en croyait la quantité et la taille des enclos ainsi que la forte ôdeur de ... enfin bref. La population totale était plutôt mince, mais en voyant le symbole de leur clan, elle comprit rapidement pourquoi, plus d'une centaine de leurs samurais avaient vainement attaqué le village de leurs hôtes quelques mois plus tôt. Si cela lui arracha un petit sourire en coin, elle le perdit vite en voyant une fillette aider sa mère à la lessive juste à côté de la maison du chef du village. Une petite stèle se trouvait au milieu de la court, une couronne de fleur posée dessus. Si la fillette était plutôt énergétique, les mouvements de sa mère étaient visiblement maladroits et lents.

Baissant la tête pour cacher la larme solitaire qu'elle sentait sur sa joue, Hinata suivi ses jeoliers dans la grande demeure. Elle avait tués plus d'une fois, c'était dans son travail. Sur le coup on ne réfléchit pas, c'est tuer ou se faire tuer, puis on oubli, on se force à oublier. Peu importe le nombre de mort derrière soi, sans être un psychopathe, il y a toujours un pincement au coeur, des rèves remplis de visages sans noms, mais ce genre de scènes, Hinata sait qu'elle ne s'y habituera jamais.

-Hmmmf... Fit Kakashi en se faisant jetter au sol devant un samurai à l'apparence brutale, une grande cicatrice le défigurant de l'oeil droit au menton.

Il était assis, flanqué de deux assistantes, armées mais visiblement pas des combatantes, leur posture et leur attitude faisait plutôt penser à des courtisanes. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour deviner qu'il s'agissait du chef de clan. Son Haori rouge n'était pas en très bon état, comme s'il sortait d'un combat, mais il était propre, donc soit le chef ne se souciait pas de l'état de ses vêtements où il les conservait pour le sensible effet intimidant qui en résultait.

Le ninja borgne finit par se réveiller et dû prendre quelques secondes pour comprendre où il était, se grattant l'arrière de la tête qui avait cognée le sol en se faisant lancer.

-Hmmm... Fit-il. Par l'apparence des choses, je crois qu'on est mal Hinata...

-Plutôt... Ils m'ont même forcé à leur appliquer mes ofudas pour regénérer le Chakra. Dit-elle en se pointant le front.

Imperceptible, mais Hinata arriva à capter l'ébauche d'un sourire chez l'utilisateur du Sharingan. Il n'avait plus sa lentille, l'ayant retiré lorsqu'il a su qu'il devrait affronter des shinobi et voulant utiliser le cadeau d'Obito, mais maintenant il avait l'oeil fermé pour le reposer.

-Eh bien eh bien. Fit le chef du Clan. Moi qui croyais être le seul à faire entrer des Ninjas sur le continent, on dirait bien que les Kiruiwa ont finalement compris qu'ils n'étaient pas de taile contre nous sans une aide extérieure. Parlons pour parler avant que je me lance dans les questions... difficiles. J'ai beaucoup appris sur votre continent grâce à mes propres Ninjas. On me dit que vous êtes très connu là d'où vous venez, monsieur le borgne.

-C'est Kakashi, le Copy-Cat. On dit qu'il a copié plus de 1000 techniques grâce à son oeil, le Sharingan. Répondit Yutse.

-Le Sharingan hein? Repris le chef de Clan. J'ai entendu de belles histoire sur cet oeil de la part de Kagerou, mais je suis aussi intrigué à la jeune demoiselle ici-présente, elle doit être plutôt puissante aussi, je crois qu'elle a vaincu Joban, a-t-elle quelque chose de spécial aussi?

-Aucune idée, nous n'avons pas vu son combat, elle a peut-être gagné simplement par un coup de chance. Répondit Hosha.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour la sous-estimer. Continua Kazeko. Joban était l'un des plus puissant de notre groupe après Yutse et Kagerou, elle a quand même réussie à le tuer.

-C'est vrai. Acquiessa le chef du clan. Oh mais je suis impoli, je ne me suis pas présenté! Kogarashi Makoto, chef du clan qui sera ammené à diriger tout le continent.

Kakashi détailla l'ambitieux homme. Il était jeune, très jeune en comparaison à Jin, maximum trente ans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient remonté dans un chignon plutôt typique des Samurais et contrastaient avec ses vêtement dans leur netteté et leur état. Ses yeux noirs montraient une puissance et une ambition trop grande pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et probablement innextérimenté.

Il semblait un peu nerveux, ou c'était peut-être de l'anticipation, de l'excitation quant à la suite? Dans tous les cas, Kakashi se doutait que l'interrogatoire serait mouvementé. Ils devaient tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Naruto et ce chef semblait prêt à parler plus que nécessaire. Avec grande difficulté, les Shinobis tentèrent de trouver un position confortable et tout de même un peu digne malgré le fait qu'ils aient les mains et les pieds attachés.

C'était le temps de gagner du temps.

oOo

Comme le village était sur une plaine un peu en retrait de la bordure de la forêt, il était facile de repérer toute personne qui en approche. De ce fait, la quantité de sentinelle était plus ou moins réduite. Là d'où une attaque surprise risquait le plus d'arriver était la forêt, mais il y avait tout de même un bon hectare de plaine herbeuse qui permettait de voir l'ennemi arriver bien avant d'être à portée de flèche. En bref, tant que rien n'était en vue, il n'y avait rien à craindre et on pouvait sortir les dés et les jeux de cartes.

-Eh, il y a une vache qui s'est enfuie on dirait. Fit-l'une des sentinelle.

-Où ça? Répondit l'autre.

-Là bas, vers la forêt. On dirait qu'elle revient d'elle même par contre, pas besoin de s'en occuper.

-C'est con, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde. Eheh, salut la grosse! Tu sais que t'as l'air appétissante? J'ai hâte de te manger!

-Pour ça, faudrait avoir de quoi avaler. Fit une voix dans son dos.

À peine la voix se fit-elle connaître que la sentinelle entendit son collègue tomber au sol, certainement mort. C'est vif et très inconfortable. Se faire trancher la gorge, ça fait mal et on se demande ce qui va nous tuer en premier, le manque d'air ou une trop grosse perte de sang? Pas comme si on allait jamais savoir la réponse, parce que généralement, la douleur nous fait s'évanouir bien avant.

L'assassin s'approcha du bord de la tour de garde en enfilant l'un des haori des gardes pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention des autres sentinelles. Regardant en bas, il vit une vache qui brouttait l'herbe au pied de la tour.

-Eheh, merci pour la diversion la vache. Fit Naruto.

Pour seule réponse, le bovin sembla éternuer avant de se remettre à son repas.

oOo

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas la joie sur votre continent non plus. Fit Makoto. Entre les cataclysmes démoniaques, les Bijuus, l'organisation qui veut s'en emparer et les tensions entre les différents pays, vous trouvez le temps de venir vous mêlez des choses des Samurais. Il doit bien y avoir une raison?

-Bien entendu, mais dans l'optique où nous ne survivons pas à cette histoire, il serait mieux pour moi de ne rien dire. Répondit Kakashi.

-Bha, ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais besoin que vous me répondiez. C'est plutôt simple à comprendre. Avec autant d'ennemis, vous vous assurez que vous n'en avez pas un autre sur ce continent, voir peut-être se faire des alliés.

-C'est une annalyse perspicace, on voit que vous n'êtes pas chef de clan simplement parce que votre père l'a été.

-Ah? Comment savez-vous que mon père était le chef de clan avant moi?

-Votre âge, vos manières et votre connaissance du sujet. On peut deviner à l'aisance que vous avez à diriger que vous vous baignez dans le domaine depuis que vous être haut comme trois pommes.

-Pas mal. Je suis curieux de voir si vous seriez capable de deviner comment j'ai obtenu le poste exactement.

-Je ne peux que spéculer. Votre père est certainement mort, vivre au village des Kiruiwa m'a bien appris vos traditions et vous ne seriez pas là s'il était encore en vien ou du moins trop vieux pour lever un sabre, ce que je doute. Après, je crois savoir que votre village n'est pas entré en guerre avec un autre clan avant il y a au moins quelques années, je ne crois donc pas que c'est la guerre qui a réclamé la vie de votre père. Vous avez fait entrer des Shinobis sur le continent, Kagerou certainement le premier puisqu'il a disparu de notre continent il y a longtemps, probablement même avant que votre père ne soit mort. En fait, au vu de mes cours d'histoire sur votre continent, je situerais la mort de votre père aux allentours d'il y a cinq ans. Comme vous étiez son fils et donc sous sa tutelle depuis le début, les rènes du village vous sont revenus, Kagerou est sorti de l'ombre et d'autres ninja exilés ont fait leurs apparitions aux portes et vous les avez recueillis. Vous avez de grandes ambitions et je suis presque certain que cela vous dégoutait de voir votre père stagner sur une rivalité avec un clan mineur tel que les Kiruiwa. Kagerou vous a pointé vers la bonne direction et vous étiez prêt à mettre en place vos ambitions extravagantes. La question est : à vingt-cinq ans, aviez-vous déjà la force de vaincre votre père, ou est-ce Kagerou qui s'en est occupé pour vous?

L'étonnement se lisait sur tout ceux présent. Les deux suivantes qui flanquaient le chef de clan avaient soudainement leur main devant leur bouche et Kakashi comprit que ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose de publique. Makoto, une fois son étonnement passé, se mit à rire si fortement que les murs en résonnaient, d'abord un rire amusé qui sembla relaxer un peu les suivantes, mais il se transforma vite, en même temps que ses traits faciaux en un rire et une expression sadique et quasiement maniaque. Effrayées les suivantes se retirèrent s'écartèrent de leur chef qui ne sembla même pas remarquer le mouvement.

-Très impressionnant, vraiment impressionnant. Le pouvoir du Sharingan? Non? Ça ne fait rien. Quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, il sera à moi, Hosha ici-présent est un sacré médi-nin, le transplant sera un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Mais vous m'avez posé une question, il serait plus poli que j'y réponde. Oui, j'étais suffisament puissant pour le vaincre, mais sa mort devait être discrète et surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse être remonté jusqu'à moi où j'aurais perdu mon poste. C'est pour cette raison spécifique que je suis allé à Ensen. Mon père croyait que je voulais m'acheter quelques trucs, mais en fait, j'ai cherché et trouvé le ninja le plus compétant qui s'y trouvait. Je l'ai fait entrer en tant que Ronin et c'est aussi comme ça que je l'ai présenté à mon père. Il m'avait tout enseigné, mais il était trop attaché à son confort, il ne voulait pas prendre d'actions. Les Kiruiwa se moquaient de nous et mon père les laissait faire. J'en ai eu marre, et j'ai décidé que si mon père était trop lâche pour le faire, MOI, je saurai rendre au Kogarashi l'honneur qui lui était dû. Je possède maintenant une fraction du continent suffisante pour faire de mon clan un clan Majeur, mais les Kiruiwa continuent de se jouer de nous. Ils sont encerclé par des villages assimilé par mes soins, mais refusent de se plier à notre puissance.

-Ils tiennent à leur liberté et leur traditions, à leur honneur, tout comme vous, mais ils ont décidé qu'ils ne l'obtiendraient pas au détriement des autres, pas comme vous, ça n'a rien d'une moquerie, ils restent simplement indépendant et ne veulent pas se soumettre. Ils vous laisseraient tranquille, si vous en faisiez autant.

-Probablement, mais qui a dit, que je voulais qu'ils nous laissent tranquille? On a assez parlé. Hosha. Va t'amuser avec la demoiselle, je crois que tu attends ça depuis un moment si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai des questions pour Kakashi ici-présent.

-Merci chef, pour vous remercier, j'essairai de la faire couiner. Fit le Shinobi. Elle va tellement aimer qu'elle dire tout ce que Hosha-sama veux savoir, n'est-ce pas ma jolie?

-La seule chose que vous arriverez à arracher de moi seront des insultes, mais ne vous en faites pas, ce sera dur d'en trouver des bonnes, car vous comparer à la plus répugnante des créatures sera plus insultant pour elle que pour vous. Crasha Hinata.

Kakashi retint un gloussement d'étonnement à entendre la sage petite Hinata dire ce genre de choses. Hosha rougit sensiblement de colère mais se calma rapidement avant de sourire.

-Plus farouche que je ne le croyais... Chef, j'ai une proposition. Et si je m'amusait ici? Kagerou a mentionné quelque chose d'intéressant sur leur village, comme quoi si on veut les faire parler, il ne faut pas les torturer, mais torturer leurs compagnons, il sera certainement plus enclin à parler en la voyant couiner...

Hinata équarquilla les yeux à cette idée. C'était déjà dur de se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait possiblement se faire violer, mais devant tout ce monde? Elle savait qu'elle résisterait à une torture normale, mais elle doutait de son sang froid envers ce genre de traitement. Kakashi fronça sensiblement les sourcil mais ce fut suffisant pour Makoto.

-Eheh, l'idée même semble faire de l'effet à ce cher Kakashi. Lança le chef du clan. Lorsque vous n'en serez plus capable, parlez moi donc des Kiruiwas. Leur nombre, leurs techniques... Leurs faiblesses. Tout ce qui pourra m'aider à les écraser commes les insectes qu'ils sont.

Ses suivantes avaient déjà pris refuge dans un de coins et à leur expression, elles ne semblaient pas d'accord avec les techniques de leur chef. Hosha ne se fit pas plus prier et arracha prestement le haori d'Hinata. Ne se laissant pas faire aussi facilement, Hinata réussi à engourdir l'une de ses mains en ejectant du chakra de son corps et créant quelques domages internes à son bras gauche. Enragé, le pervers la frappa plusieurs fois suffisament fort pour la faire saigner. La douleur était facile à supporter, mais hinata sentait déjà les larmes monter en imaginant ce qui suivrait. Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, s'humectant celles-ci de sa langue, il approcha un kunai de l'obi (ceinture japonaise) qui maintenait le vêtement fermé autour de sa poitrine tout de même généreuse alors que sa main encore un peu engourdie prenait de l'avance sous les vêtements.

Un sanglot de l'une des suivantes rappella au chef du clan qu'elles étaient toujours là. D'un signe de la main, il demanda à Kazeko de s'en débarasser, elles en savaient maintenant trop. Sortant deux lames, il se dirigea vers les deux jeune femmes effrayés.

Hosha commença tranquilement à trancher le noeud de la ceinture alors qu'Hinata n'arrivait que difficilement à retenir ses larmes.

"Tiens bon encore un moment Hinata, juste... un peu plus..." Pensa Kakashi.

Kazeko venait d'arriver au niveau des suivantes et leva son arme devant l'une d'elle au même moment que la ceinture d'Hinata cédait et que la main de son tortionnaire descendait un peu trop bas.

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant tout le monde et laissant entrer Daru, le Shinobi qu'Hinata et Naruto avaient pourchassés.

-Vous les avez-eu? Fit-il.

Il reconnu la fille, mais en voyant Kakashi, il plissa les yeux.

-Euh, c'est qui lui? Continua-t-il. Et il est où le blond en haori orange?

Au même moment, un grand bruit se fit entendre au dehors, faisant trembler le sol et la demeure. À ce moment, Hinata craqua.

-n-n-N-NARUTO! Hurla-t-elle.

Un flash orange se fit voir au niveau de Kazeko qui se retrouva plaqué au sol avant avoir eu le temps de faire le moindre mal aux suivantes. Ouvrant les yeux en raison du bruit, Hinata le vit enfin. Il n'était pas en armure argentée, mais en haori orange par dessus des vêtements noir ayant jeté le haori rouge maintenant qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Son destrier n'était certainement pas un cheval blanc, mais bien un crapeau rouge au marques bleues armés d'un sabre aussi large que la cuisse de celui qui se trouvait sur son dos. Aussi loin qu'il puisse être du Cavalier en armure argent sur son cheval blanc, pour Hinata, c'était encore mieux.

Naruto regarda autour de la salle, détaillant la situation. Kichi se tenait sur un des shinobi adverse, l'écrasant complètement, mais pour être certain qu'il était mort, l'énorme katana se trouvait dans sa gorge à la verticale alors que le crapeau s'appuyait sur son arme. Deux femmes, effrayés mais maintenant plus surprise qu'autre chose, étaient derrière l'amphibien de trois mètres de haut, pas certaines si elles étaient sauvées ou encore plus condamnées. Il passa rapidement sur le chef, remarqua Kagerou et l'identifiant assez rapidement selon le Bingo Book qu'il avait mémorisé depuis un moment, dériva sur Daru en le reconnaissant mais son regard attrapa rapidement une scène qui changea instentanément son expression. Hinata était sur le dos, mains et pieds toujours liés, haori déchiré et obi tranché alors que le coupable avait encore les mains sur sa peau douce et parfaite. Voyant les larmes aux yeux de la Hyuuga, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'une aura incandescente orange, entièrement faite de Chakra, enveloppe le sauveur du moment.

Un flash orange, et Hosha était maintenant plaqué contre le mur par une main entièrement faire te chakra orange incendescent. De son autre, il avait libéré la Hyuuga de ses liens et lui tendait son propre obi. Qu'elle s'empressa de mettre pour conserver ce qui lui restait de dignité.

-Tu... vas... PAYER! Fit Naruto avant de diriger un de ses kunai spécial en plein visage de l'homme, mais fut arrêté par la main douce mais ferme d'Hinata.

-Non! L'interrompi-t-elle. Laisse-le moi...

Si un regard pouvait tuer, l'homme serait déjà en mille morceaux. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait était si froid que Naruto aurait pu jurer que la température avait baissée. L'aura de Chakra qui l'entourait se dissipa doucement et l'homme fut relâché, Hinata n'est pas une fillette qui a besoin qu'on fasse tout à sa place, si elle le demande, c'est son droit d'exécuter sa propre vengence et Naruto n'avais pas l'intention de la priver de cette satisfaction. Se tournant vers Hinata, il se retint de sourire en la voyant rougir faiblement même dans ce genre de situation, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Il remarqua bel et bien que c'est en regardant son torse exposé qu'elle rougissait, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de ceinture pour garder son haut fermé, mais il ne fit pas vraiment le lien. Dégainant son sabre, il le donna à l'héritière.

-Fait le souffrir... Lança-t-il avec une voix plus grave que la normale.

-Nha... Tordu comme il est, il va probablement aimer ça... Ce sera vif, net et... Castrant. Elle s'en foutait que le mot n'existe pas, Hosha suait à grosse goûte simplement à l'idée et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Naruto serra un peu les cuisses mais sourit tout de même, sans pour autant manquer le fait qu'en ce moment, Hinata était effrayante et qu'il voyait ce que Kakashi voulait dire sur le fait qu'Anko ne devra jamais déteindre sur elle. De son côté, Kakashi fini d'accumuler son chakra et ouvrit enfin son oeil gauche.

-Mangyeko Sharingan!


	18. Chapter 17

Et après un magnifique Cliffhanger, voic la suite de WotS!

Juste pour vous avertir et m'excuser à l'avance, le Jutsu de Kakashi est très déroutant et je ne crois pas que je vais réécrire un truc de ce genre avant un bon moment... vous comprendrez en lisant mais j'espère que c'est suffisament clair pour que vous arriviez à suivre. Dans le pire des cas faites un dessin, ça vous aidera ^^

Bon, pas grand choses d'autre à dire alors les réponses aux anonymes ^^

imperatricemalefique : Oui, Hinata prend plus confiance en elle mais là, elle carburait à la frustration, l'adrénaline et la colère, le fait qu'elle ait changé à ce point par les actions d'Hosha prouvent qu'elle a été très affecté par tout ça. Ouais, il en a déjà tué un en se téléportant dessus avec Kichi, merci Hinata de les avoir marqués du sceau pour le Hiraishin :P Oui, mais c'est pas encore terminé :P et avec Naruto attire les ennuis proportionnellement à la quantité de Ramen ingéré au cours de sa vie.

citron971 : Content que ça t'ait plu :P et je crois que ce chapitre te plairas et la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre :P Naruto l'a dis lui-même : Les héros arrivent toujours à la dernière minute (quoi qu'il était un peu en retard sur ce coup là je dirais ^^")

dj : Hehe, j'espère aussi que tu apprécieras :P

Anko : Pas de problème :P content que tu aimes l'idée ^^ c'est ça les Cliffhanger, on laisse les lecteurs dans un moment prenant pour qu'ils attendent le prochain chapitre avec encore plus d'impatience, faut juste pas en abuser XD J'essai de garder l'ambiance qu'on peut avoir dans un anime ou un manga de Naruto et comme ce sont des médias très visuels, je dois bien décrire ce que voient et font les personnages, ça me soulage de voir que tu les apprécies et que ça te donne envie de continuer à lire :P ^^ Il ne me reste qu'à te dire bonne lecture :P

CookieKandy : Hehe, tout ce que je peux répondre à ça c'est : Bonne lecture :P

Bonne lecture et R&R!

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

-Mangekyo Sharingan! ... Amatsu-Mikaboshi*!

L'oeil rouge de Kakashi souvrit pour regarder en direction des trois derniers shinobis ennemis dans la pièce. Kagerou, Yutse et Daru qui semblaient avoir l'intention de s'interposer se figèrent avant de tous se regarder. Kakashi se leva, les mains toujours liés derrière le dos. Les trois shinobis se regardèrent avant de finalement comprendre ce qu'était le jutsu de Kakashi. Kagerou avait beau regarder, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à différencier Daru, Yutse, Kakashi, ils avaient tous pris l'apparence de Kakashi, lui-même semblait dans une situation où il doutait qu'il n'était pas Kakashi lui-même. Le Jutsu de Kakashi affectait sa perception des choses, il n'était même plus certain de savoir si l'un des trois autres Kakashi devant lui n'était pas lui en fait. Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait même pas s'il regardait de ses propres yeux ou de ceux d'un autre. Tous les Kakashis avaient les mains liés et Kagerou venait de comprendre une chose, ses mains étaient réellement liés, ou du moins son corps en était tellement certain qu'il n'arrivait pas à séparer ses poignets et il sentait la corde les serrer. Il essaya de parler mais rien ne sortit, enfin si, mais c'est le Kakashi à sa gauche qui parla.

-C'est quoi ce bordel?

Étrangement, Kagerou n'eut aucun doute que c'était réellement lui qui avait parlé, il se dit donc qu'il était réellement ce Kakashi là. Il décida de bouger finalement. Il se déplaçait normalement, si on pouvait appeller ça normalement de voir le Kakashi à sa droite faire les pas qu'il essayait de faire. Là Kagerou ne comprennait plus rien, lorsqu'il tentait de parler, c'est celui à sa gauche qui agissait, lorsqu'il bougeait, c'est celui à droite.

-Qui est qui?

Cette fois il savait que c'était Yutse qui avait parlé, mais c'est le corps de droite qui avait articulé les sons alors que le Kakashi devant lui commençait à bouger les mains. Kagerou n'avait pas fini d'être supris et dérouté, car la sensation de bouger les mains qui se frottent contre la corde, c'était lui qui la ressentait.

"Ok, je récapitule. Je vois par ce Kakashi, on va dire Kakashi 1, je parle par le Kakashi de gauche, Kakashi 2, je fais bouger le Kakashi à ma droite, Kakashi 3, et finalement je ressent ce que le Kakashi en face de moi devrait ressentir, Kakashi 4. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un simple genjutsu, mais il est sacrément efficace. Kakashi nous a fait nous mettre en carré, mais je ne me souviens plus où était le vrai Kakashi avant ça ni même où j'étais moi-même, encore un effet du jutsu. Résultat, si j'utilise Kakashi 3 pour attaquer n'importe quel autre Kakashi, je risque de me tuer moi, ou l'un des deux idiots, pareil si j'essai de faire se suicider Kakashi 3. Essayons de faire parler le vrai Kakashi."

-Pas mal comme Genjutsu. J'ai entendu parler des genjutsus que peuvent créer les Sharingans, c'est... intéressant. Donc je fais bouger celui-là, je vois par celui-là, je parle bien entendu par celui-ci, et je ressent tout ce qui arrive à celui-là... Dit Kagerou en pointant les Kakashi correspondant avec le Kakashi 3. Ma perception des choses est complètement chamboulée, mais ça doit être épuisant de faire fonctionner ce genjutsu.

-Pas tant que ça. Dit Kakashi 1, celui que le vrai Kakashi fait parler semble-t-il, alors que Kakashi 2 se mit à sourire des yeux comme à l'habitude du ninja-copieur. Ça prend beaucoup de Chakra à activer et à préparer, d'où la raison que j'ai mis du temps à l'utiliser, mais une fois activé, je n'ai même pas besoin de conserver le Mangekyo Sharingan, ni même de garder mon Sharingan actif.

Pour démontrer ce qu'il voulait dire, il ferma son oeil gauche et Kagerou remarqua qu'en fait, sa vision s'est nettement abaissée depuis qu'il a fermé l'oeil, abaissé à son niveau normal, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il voyait par le Sharingan, même si c'était une illusion.

-Eheh...J'aime ton jeu. Fit Kagerou.

Il alla vers l'un des sabre accroché au mur avec Kakashi 3 pour trancher les liens. Il y arriva sans problème et maintenant qu'il avait les mains libre, il espérait vois les autres se délier les mains automatiquement, ou en voir qu'un seul qui les conservait liés, mais non, Kakashi 3 était maintenant le seul à avoir les mains déliés.

-Tu cois peut-être que ton petit tour me fait réellement peur? Je vais jouer à ton jeu. Je vais tuer les Kakashis un par un. Si je meurs, j'ai perdu, si tu meurs, tu as perdu.

-Tu n'as pas peur de tuer un de tes alliés? Dit le vrai Kakashi par la bouche de Kakashi 1.

-Ça fait partit du jeu, s'ils n'arrivent pas à se résoudre à y jouer, c'est leur problème.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il ramassa le katana sur lequel il s'était libéré un peu plus tôt et s'approcha d'abord de celui par lequel il voyait, Kakashi 1, avec un sourire sadique qu'on pouvait deviner derrière le masque vert pendant que Kakashi 2 se mettait à rire de la façon qui allait de pair avec l'expression de Kakashi 3.

-Voyons-voir qui tu es, je me demande ce qui se passera si je tue celui par lequel je vois... Oh c'est excitant!

oOo

Naruto n'y comprenait plus rien alors qu'il regardait la situation de Kakashi, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, le chef du clan s'était finalement levé et s'il n'avait pas encore attaqué le Ninja en Haori orange, c'est qu'il semblait intrigué par les bruits à l'extérieur.

-Peu importe ce que tu as fais, je ne tomberai pas face à toi, faux-samurai! Cracha-t-il.

-Je sais, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui vous as réservé. Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Kichi! Fais nous-donc une fenêtre!

-Hoy Naruto! Fit le crapeau avant de trancherune ouverture triangulaire dans un des murs. La coupe n'était pas net comme celle que pouvait faire Ryuu voir même Hinata, preuve qu'il n'apprenait pas d'un vrai Samurai, mais avec la taille de son sabre et la force brute que lui donne sa taille, le bois aurait tout aussi bien pu être du papier de riz.

La nouvelle ouverture donna un apperçu de la situation à l'extérieur, situation qui ne semblait pas plaire à un certain chef de clan. Le grands bruits et les tremblements étaient créés par deux crapeaux gigantesques, Gama-Hiro, le crapeau vert aux deux sabres aussi larges que le l'appartement de Naruto, et Gamaken, le Crapeau violet armé d'un sasumata et d'un bouclier. Chacun d'entre eux retenaient leur part de Samurai en haori rouge, frappant les plus gros groupes et les forçant à se dispercer alors qu'un peu partout on voyait des Haoris bleu-ciel chasser les survivants.

-Pour votre information, dans la mesure où ces deux mastodontes ne soient pas suffisant, commença Naruto avant de sourire à pleine dents, ce ne sont pas les plus gros que je peux appeller.

-C'est du bluff, tu n'as certainement plus assez de Ki pour invoquer un autre animal de cette taille, encore moins un plus grand. Répliqua Makoto.

-J'avoue qu'ils m'ont coûté une très grande quantité de Chakra, mais pas la mienne... et il m'en reste encore plus de la moitié.

Pour appuyer ses dires, l'aura de Chakra orange l'enveloppa de nouveau et il disparu d'un Shunshin pour rapparaître derrière le chef des Kogarashi. Ce dernier, pas un chef de clan pour rien, arriva à suivre le mouvement et dégaina vers l'endroit où Naruto apparu, mais fut bloqué d'un Kunai. Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule du Samurai avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je vous l'ai dit, on vous a déjà réservé.

Il disparu de nouveau dans un flash orange teinté de rouge, emportant le chef de clan avec lui. Il réapparu juste à côté d'un des kunai spécial de Naruto, planté dans le sol. Autour se trouvaient une dizaines de Kiruiwa mais l'un deux sortait bien plus du lot que les autres, Jin.

-Voici le colis, chef. Fit Naruto vers Jin avant de sourire. Amusez-vous bien!

Un dernier flash orange et les deux chef de clans se faisaient enfin face. La tension entre les deux était palpable, le cercle s'élargit, les Kiruiwa reculant un peu, tous prêts à intervenir si ça tourne mal.

-Jin... Fit le Kogarashi.

-Makoto... Répondit Jin avant de s'addresser au reste des Kiruiwas présents. Ne restez pas là, les invocations de Naruto-san ne tiendront pas éternellement contre autant de lames dirigés vers eux, allez les aider.

-Hai! Répondire-t-il d'une seule voix avant de partir dans toutes les directions

-Belle manoeuvre, j'aurais eu l'aventage par le fait que j'aurais pu utiliser mes attaques les plus puissantes alors que tu aurais du te contenir pour éviter de les toucher par la même occasion... Te vaincre n'en sera que plus... jouissif.

-Tu parles trop... Répondit Jin en prenant la pose Iai. Montre moi que ce que tu dis as du fondement.

Sans plus de mots, leurs sabres se croisèrent au dessus du kunai de Naruto.

oOo

Hosha fuyait. Il avait profité de l'ouverture qu'avait créé le crapeau géant pour sortir et tenter de prendre de la distance avec cette furie qu'était devenue la kunoichi en haori lavande. Le haori n'était plus, mais la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était la couleur lavende car ses yeux, lorsqu'il cherchait à voir s'il avait pris de la distance, trouvait toujours ceux d'Hinata qui avait pris le temps de retirer ses lentilles et qui le regardaient avec plus la moindre gentillesse, plus aucune pitié, que le dégoût et la fureur. Il faut le dire, elle était beaucoup plus intimidante avec ses yeux normaux qu'avec les lentilles.

Il ne voyait même pas les deux invocations géantes ni l'armée de Kiruiwas, son couroux était bien plus proche que cela.

Lâche? Oui. Effrayé? Certainement. Idiot? Pas du tout. Hosha est un utilisateur de Genjutsus, de pièges et de poisons, mais aussi doué était-il avec les trois arts ninjas, le Byakugan les rendaient insignifiant. Hosha s'était mis à dos le pire adversaire pour lui, mais s'il pouvait atteindre la forêt, il pourrait récupérer un peu d'aventage, une plaine limite les entroits et le type de pièges que l'on peut poser alors qu'en forêt, même si elle pouvait les voirs, le shinobi savait qu'il pourrait la coincer.

Le couvert des arbres approchait et Hinata était bien consciente que les possibilités du shinobi augmenteraient exponentiellement alors que les siennes restaient au même niveau. Elle l'avait vu tenter de lancer deux ou trois genjutsu qu'elle a simplement ignoré, activant son byakugan tout juste assez longtemps pour démolir l'illusion. Il avait essayé le laisser tomber un piège mais sur la plaine c'était aussi évident que de lui montrer avant, sans compter qu'il avait beau envoyer autant de senbon ou de kunai qu'il voulait, la seule façon qu'il pouvait l'attaquer c'était de face et même sans son dojutsu activé, Hinata voyait mieux que la normale. De manière générale, elle connaissait maintenant son style de combat.

La kunoichi courrait avec son sabre sur son côté gauche, rengainé. Elle avait la main sur la poignée dans une position parfaite pour le Iaijutsu. Elle accumulait du chakra dans son arme depuis le début de la chasse, préparant son coup pour être certaine de ne pas le ratter. Elle attendait le bon moment, elle attendait l'occasion et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Au même moment qu'elle vit son adversaire se retourner pour envoyer une vollée de kunai empoisonnés, Hinata dégaina et libéra tout le chakra qu'elle avait accumulé. Une lame de chakra bleuté partit en direction du shinobi, mais au lieu de perdre en puissance à chaque mètre qu'elle franchissait, elle grossissait, s'allongeait et devenait de plus en plus gorgée d'eau qu'elle puisait dans l'humidité de l'air. Hosha n'avait plus le choix. Il était face à la lame d'eau et il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite qu'elle, il devait l'éviter. Il appliqua un Genjutsu mineur mais rapide qui faisait voir plusieurs clônes partir dans toutes les directions, mais tout ce qu'il eut comme réaction de la part d'Hinata fut un rire court et sec sur cette tentative pathétique.

Sans aucun sceau, Hinata activa son dojutsu et repéra immédiatement le vrai Hosha. La manoeuvre d'évitement qu'il avait du utiliser lui avait fait perdre le peu d'avance qu'il avait sur elle et presque immédiatement la Hyuuga fut sur lui après une suite de sceaux qui pourtant ne créa rien. Dès qu'elle arriva, le shinobi se mit en position défensive et tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter la lame de son adversaire.

Il fut fortement étonné de l'addresse au sabre de l'héritière, elle n'était sur le continent que depuis quelques mois et avait déjà un niveau semblable à la majorité des Samurais. Mais il ne put observer plus longtemps les technique de la samurai en devenir, car elle recula soudain d'un bond, comme pour éviter quelque chose, mais Hosha le remarqua bien trop tard.

La douleur le prit alors qu'il se senti tailladé dans tout le côté gauche, perdant complètement l'usage de son bras et ses vêtements devenant complêtement trempés. Les sceaux qui n'avaient visiblement servi à rien avaient en fait fait changer de trajectoire la lame d'eau, la retournant vers son adversaire qui malheureusement pour lui n'avait rien vu venir. Ne nouveau elle fut sur son adversaire mais ce duel ne dura que quelques secondes où Hinata, ayant rengainé, avait fermé plusieurs tenketsus et avait terminé par quelques points précis, ajoutant un peu de chakra élémental de foudre dans ses techniques Jyuuken.

Elle maîtrisait l'eau depuis longtemps et s'était entraîné avec Kakashi dans les derniers mois pour maîtriser la foudre sans que quiconque d'autre le sache. Avec son entraînement médical et ses techniques visant les organes internes, ajouter l'électricité à ses technique sur les bons points pouvait paralyser un adversaire sans trop de problème. Hosha tomba sur le dos, incapable de bouger quoi que ce soit sous le niveau de son cou, mais il sentait la douleur et redoutait déjà la suite, car même s'il était tordu comme elle le disait, il n'appréciait pas la douleur.

-Je suis sale, tu m'as salis. Cracha Hinata en faisant un pas vers lui, dégainant doucement.

Ses yeux montraient la fureur, mais Hocha y voyait aussi la honte et un peu de panique. Il comprit qu'en ce moment, sans l'adrénaline et sa rage, elle aurait certainement craqué.

-Je n'ai jamais été sadique, je ne ressent aucun plaisir à faire souffrir mes adversaires, peu importe la haine que j'éprouve pour eux. Lança-t-elle sans aucun béguaiement, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à se surprendre de ça.

Prenant un autre pas, elle posa doucement son pied sur la masculinité de l'homme devant elle, augmentant graduellement la pression et pourquoi pas en ajoutant un peu de chakra électrique? Le cri de douleur de Hosha fut particulièrement aigüe.

-Tsss, même toi je n'arrive pas à aimer te torturer. Par contre, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être satisfaite d'entendre le même désespoir que j'avais alors que tu t'apprêtais à me violer. Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi, tu ne mérites même pas que je le salisse les mains, alors je vais en finir rapidement, mais avant... je t'avais promis quelque chose...

Retirant son pied, Hinata planta son sabre là où elle appuyait quelques secondes plus tôt. Hosha ne hurla pas, il n'avait plus de voix tellement la douleur le prenait. Elle voyait des larmes se former sur le coin de ses paupières alors que son visage se crispait avant de se relâcher, la douleur le faisant perdre conscience. Sans un autre regard, elle empala la gorge de son tortionnaire en s'assurant qu'elle touche la moelle épinière dans sa nuque, coupant tout lien entre le cerveau et le reste du corps.

Le sabre resta là, Hinata laissa glisser ses doigts du manche en marchant d'un pas lent vers la forêt. Elle entendait le bruit de la bataille derrière elle mais elle n'en avait cure. Après avoir traversé les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la forêt, elle s'adossa à un arbe puis se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle enlaça ses genoux où elle posa son front puis enfin, elle laissa tout sortir alors que les images et les sentations lui revenaient en tête à toute vitesse et recommençaient à chaque fois, comme pour s'assurer que ça resterait graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle pleura, parce que jamais elle n'arriverai à oublier, mais elle se consola, il n'avait pas pu la souiller.

-...A-Arigato... Naruto...

oOo

-URG!... Fit Kakashi3 alors que Kakshi 4 se prenait le ventre là où Kakashi 1 s'était fait empaler.

-Oh? On dirait que c'est Yutse qui l'a ressenti celui là. Et si je le tue? Est-ce Yutse, ou un qutr equi mourra en réalité?

-Tu risques de te tuer toi-même ne l'oublie pas! Lança Kakashi 1.

Kagerou regarda Kakashi2, celui que le vrai Kakashi faisait bouger. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir prévu qu'il agirait de la sorte et cela fit sourire l'ancien shinobi de Kirigakure. Il s'assura de mettre à mort le Kakashi1 de la main du Kakashi 3 et sans surprise, tout devint noir. Un mal de tête pris Kagerou et il vit de nouveau, mais par un autre Kakashi, Kakashi 2, le même par lequel il parlait.

-Ah, je vois, j'ai tué Yutse on dirait... Fit Kagerou avant de rire, comme amusé par tout ça. Domage, il avait pas mal de potentiel. Maintenant, je vois par le Kakashi que Yutse voyait, Daru fait bouger le Kakashi que Yutse bougeait et toi, tu parle par le Kakashi que Yutse parlait.

-En effet, tu récupère le sens que tu as perdu en prenent celui du mort, dit Kakashi 3. Répondit le vrai Kakashi.

-Intéressant. Maintenant je sais qui est qui, ou du moins qui fait quoi avec quel Kakashi. Hahaha! C'est vraiment amusant! Mais c'est terminé, je sais aussi qui est le vrai Kakashi.

-Comment? Fit Kakashi, surpris.

-V-vous êtes certain Kagerou-sama? Fit Daru par le Kakashi 4.

-On va très vite le savoir!

Kakashi 3 s'empala lui-même, faisant crier le vrai Kakashi par la bouche du Kakashi 3, mais c'est le Kakashi 2 qui se plia en deux. Le mal de tête revint et Kagerou faisait maintenant bouger Kakashi 4, celui par lequel il avait les sensations. Rapidement il fit trancher les liens de ce Kakashi sur un autre sabre alors que le Kakashi deux en faisait autant, celui par lequel il voyait et parlait. Tous-deux prirent le sabre qu'ils avaient utilisés pour se délier et se firent face.

-Raté. Fit Kakashi, parlant par Kakashi 4 mais bougeant avec Kakashi 2. Ce pauvre Daru n'aura pas tenu longtemps.

-Qui a dit que je n'ai pas fait exprès? Je savais que ce n'était pas toi, car si c'était le cas, tu aurais tenté de me bloquer, tu avais emplement le temps vu comme je prenais mon temps. Au début je croyait sérieusement que c'était toi vu que tu ressentait par ce Kakashi là mais ton innaction m'a confirmé que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu dois être plus habitué que moi à ce genre de situation, voir tu as peut-être la possibilité de voir et ressentir par chacun des Kakashi vu que c'est ton Jutsu, j'ai même assumé que c'était possible que tu puisses faire bouger chacun de tes doubles, mais si c'était le cas tu nous aurais fait nous suicider immédiatement donc je crois que ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, je ressent par celui que je fais bouger, j'ai récupéré mes réflexes, il me suffi de fermer les yeux, et c'est comme me battre dans le brouillard. Il y a maintenant deux possibilités. Je suis celui que je fais bouger, ou pas. Si je suis celui que tu fais bouger, tu n'aurais qu'à te suicider pour me tuer, mais tu ne le fais pas, je peux donc assumer que je suis celui que je fais bouger.

-Belle déduction, mais nous perdons du temps.

-Hehe, tu as raison.

Fermant les yeux, Kagerou lanca le katana à sa droite avant de fermer la main sur le vide à sa gauche et effectuer un mouvement de dégainement. Le vrai Kakashi leva le sourcil en comprenant ce qu'il faisait.

-Ce n'est qu'une illusion, puissante vu que je ne peux pas m'en sortir, mais ça ne reste qu'un simple genjutsu, mon sabre existe toujours et est toujours à ma ceinture. Je n'ai pas besoin de le ressentir pour savoir que je l'ai en main et ton expression me le confirme. Tu n'as pas oublié son habilité n'est-ce pas? Et je peux aussi de nouveau faire des Jutsus, je n'y arrivait pas sans ressentir mon niveau de Chakra pour l'ajuster comme il faut.

Kakashi 2, le vrai, fonça vers Kagerou avant qu'il puisse compléter ses sceaux, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et un brouillard se créa. Kakashi arriva à l'atteindre avant que le brouillard ne soit trop épais pour ne plus arriver à voir. Kagerou souria avant de mettre sa main libre devant son oeil, coupant effectivement la vue de Kakashi. Un juron plus tard, lui aussi se fia à ses autres sens mais le brouillard altérait son odorat et son adversaire était un adepte des techniques d'assassinat silencieux. Il n'avait aucune chance.

-C'est fini. Fit l'ancien membre des sept épéistes en dissipant son brouillard.

Kakashi voyait de nouveau. Il se voyait de dos alors que son adversaire avait la main un peu à l'équart de sa gorge, la lame invisible à leurs yeux sur son cou. Dès qu'elle commença à entailler sa peau, il arriva à la sentir et rapidement, sa tête se détacha du reste de son corps.

Kagerou repris soudainement le total contrôle de ses sens et de son corps. Il voyait de nouveau sa lame écarlate et il sourit en voyant ses mains mal bandagés, laissant voir sa peau brunâtre et bouillie. Le jutsu s'était effacé en même temps que la mort de Kakashi.

-Joli Jutsu, je me suis bien amusé. Ricanna Kagerou en regardant le cadavre de Kakashi s'écrouler au sol. Dommage que j'ai été plus intelligent que toi, mais tu as faillit m'avoir sur ce coup.

-Les morts ne parlent pas... Répliqua une voix derrière lui.

Il senti le métal froid l'empaler dans le dos et une lame de Katana lui ressortait par la poitrine, cancellant le jutsu de brouillard en même temps. Il se sentit faiblir tout d'un coup et il regarda au sol, là où était le cadavre de Kakashi... Rien de plus qu'un nuage de fumé qui se dissipa rapidement.

-C-c-comment? Articula-t-il faiblement.

-Tu as fais l'erreur de croire que je m'incluerait moi-même dans mon propre jutsu. Ce que tu as tué n'était qu'un vulgaire Kagebushin, s'en était un depuis le début. Tu as aussi fait l'erreur de croire que ce n'était qu'un SIMPLE genjutsu. Le Mangekyo Sharingan ne crée jamais de SIMPLE genjutsu, c'était ma version du Tsukiyomi, je l'ai modifié ce qui a créé l'Amatsu-Mikaboshi. J'ai conservé la création d'un univers différent où le temps ne passe pas à la même vitesse que le vrai monde. Le temps passe moins vite dans le Tsukiyomi, mais si on ne cherche pas à torturer, c'est innutile. En compensation, je peux affecter plus de personne à la fois et ce jutsu altère la perception du cerveau de la victime à la source même pendant qu'elle se trouve dans mon monde où chacun est tout le monde, je peux même modifier la mémoire de quelqu'un de façon permanente. En fait, tout ça n'a en fait duré que cinq secondes. Vous n'avez pas bouger d'un pouce et vous n'aviez même pas remarqué que les autres dans la pièce étaient devenus immobiles, votre cerveau percevait cela comme normal.

Kagerou tourna difficilement la tête et vit le crapeau découper le mur, Naruto aggriper Makoto, disparaître dans un flash juste avant que Hosha saute par le trou triangulaire suivi de près par la kunoichi. Le crapeau tourna finalement la tête vers eux et il sembla sourire. Mais si c'était une illusion, Yutse, Daru...

-Ils sont inconscient. Leur cerveau est certain qu'ils sont mort, il sont dans un état comateux avancé, il ne se réveilleront pas avant des mois... mais je ne leur laisserai pas cette chance. Tu leur expliqueras tout ça quand ils te rejoindront au Yomi.

D'un mouvement sec de sa lame, il sectionna le coeur de son ennemi, le tuant sur le coup.

-Ça a été rapide Kakashi-san. Dit Gama-Kichi.

-Pour vous oui, mais ce n'est pas un jutsu que je peux lancer à tout-vas. Dit Kakashi avant que ses genoux le lâchent sous lui.

* * *

A/N

*Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Étoile céleste de l'automne) est un dieu japonais mineur, le dieu du mal et des étoiles, principalement l'étoile polaire.

Voilà! Je sais, Naruto aurait pu tous les tuer avec son Hiraishin en quelques secondes, mais je trouvais que c'était un peu trop facile et faut bien laisser Kakashi briller un peu :P de toute façon il ne lui a même pas laissé le temps XD

Au prochain chapitre ! (Naruto aura un plus grand rôle dans celui-là promis ^^) et n'oubliez pas de Reviewer, le bouton en bas ne mangeras pas votre souris, je vous le promet ^^


	19. Chapter 18

Et voilà le chapitre 18!

Rien à dire de spécial ce coup-ci alors passons immédiatement aux réponses aux anonymes ^^

CookieKandy : Oui, comparé à beaucoup d'auteurs, mes chapitres sont très courts. J'ai l'intention d'en faire des plus longs (ou du moins essayer) à partir de la partie deux, mais si je voix qu'à cause de ça mon rythme de parution devient plus long, je risque de revenir à des chapitres plus courts. Je veux aussi éviter que mes textes deviennent lourds à lire ^^ Enfin! tant que tu aimes, c'est ce qui compte :P

citron971 : Oui et non. Kakashi avait besoin de temps pour préparer son jutsu, mais si Naruto n'avait pas tué un shinobi, libéré Hinata pour qu'elle s'occupe de Hosha et bloqué Makoto, peu importe la diversion ils ne s'en seraient pas sorti vu son état d'épuisement après s'être occupé des trois shinobi. Oui, mais Naruto a un meilleur rôle dans ce chapitre, comme promis ^^ Désolé si c'était trop compliqué pour rien XD C'était clair dans ma tête mais l'expliquer c'est autre chose :S Dans son état, Hinata voulait qu'il souffre, mais elle était aussi impatiente de s'en débarasser, d'où le fait qu'elle l'a rapidement tué. Non t'as pas sauté de passage, c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre là, vers la fin ^^" J'avais prévu de l'expliquer dans ce chapitre là mais j'ai oublié de le faire, je m'en suis rappellé après avoir fini et bon, j'ai ajouté un petit flashback pour régler la situation ^^" En espérant que ça te convienne!

dj : Oui, et oui, mais je ne sais pas encore quel élément sauf que ça ne sera probablement pas le feu :P

pitite lili : Merci beaucoup, content que tu aimes, et la suite maintenant :P

Bonne Lecture à tous et R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18**

Une jeune samurai montait les marches de bois quatre à quatre, cherchant à atteindre le sommet de la montée rapidement. Il y en avait beaucoup et elle zigzaguaient sur de longues distances parfois car la tour de guet se trouvait au haut du plus haut sommet du la vallée ce qui faisait que même à ce rythme, elle n'atteint sa destination qu'après une bonne demi-heure. La vallée était bein trop à pique pour l'escallader sans marches, sauf pour un ninja mais elle n'en était pas une. Il y avait bien par les rizières, mais c'était encore plus long et quand on peut arriver sec, on en profite.

-Senji-sama! Lança Maki au fois au haut des marches.

Le samurai ne répondit pas, il regardait au loin, au delà dela forêt. Maki suivi son regard vers le village des Kogarashi. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'ils voyaient. Normalement, ils ne peuvent pas voir quoi que ce soit du village, mais la position est suffisament élevée pour voir une armée approcher s'ils sont assez imprudent pour emprunter la route des plaines. Par contre, ils arrivaient à deux points bouger rapidement sans trop savoir ce que c'est, si ce n'est que c'est plus grand que les arbres. L'un est vert, l'autre est rouge et chacun fait lever un nuage de fumée à chaque fois qu'il retombe au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda la samurai au fils du chef.

-J'en sais rien, soupira Senji, mais je crois qu'ils sont de notre côté, ils ne laisseraient pas des mastodontes pareil faire autant de dégât dans leur propre village, quoi que ce serait bien du genre de Makoto de prioriser la victoire à la survie du village et de ses habitants. Contraîrement à nous, leur village contient une bonne quantité si ce n'est la majorité de villageois sans expérience de combat ni même d'entraînement militaire. L'entraînement militaire est obligatoire dans notre village parce que nous sommes petit et que si nous voulont conserver notre indépendance, nous devons pouvoir résister, mais les Kogarashi sont un clan majeur, ils peuvent donc séparer leur population en deux. Les villageois qui s'occupent des fermes, du bétail et des travaux manuels, et les Samurais qui se concentrent sur leur entraînement, la garde et la diplomatie, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont très peu de femmes samurai, ils vont plutôt faire travailler les femmes et entraîner les hommes, même si l'inverse n'est pas impossible.

-Senji-sama, croyez vous que c'est un avantage ou un désaventage pour eux?

-Les deux. Ils ne font rien d'autre que se battre, s'entraîner et monter la garde, ils ont donc une expérience du combat bien plus accrue que ce que nous avons dans notre village, cependant, je crois que tu peux deviner le désaventage de cette séparation de tâche.

-Oui, jamais ils ne maîtriseront le sabre parfaitement de cette façon. L'art guerrier n'est pas tout dans la maîtrise de la lame. Le fait qu'ils passent tout leur temps là dessus fait qu'ils n'ont aucune autre expérience de vie, ils ne peuvent pas être en harmonie avec eux même et leur arme.

-Exact, mais ça ne les rend pas moins dangereux, leur expérience au combat reste redoutable.

-...J'aurais voulu partir avec eux, je sens déjà que Ryuu va m'énerver avec ça quand il va revenir.

-Haha! Il est imprudent de laisser un village vide, il faut toujours garder un certain pourcentage de force militaire au village en cas d'attaque surprise. Tu n'as pas été sélectionnée parce que ton élément et ton style est plus propice à la défense qu'à l'attaque. Ça et malheureusement, parce que tu n'as pas encore terminée ton entraînement.

-Beuh, j'ai développé plusieurs techniques d'attaques et il ne me reste que quelques mois. Foutu Ryuu et son foutu talent, je suis plus vieille que lui et il termine ses classes trois ans avant moi...

-Ryuu reste un cas à part. Il a terminé rapidement ses classes mais n'avait aucune expérience au combat malgré sa maîtrise des arcanes de notre clan. Si les ninjas n'avaient pas travaillés à aiguiser ses réflexes dans les derniers mois, et s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de progrès, il serait certainement ici à se plaindre avec toi. Moi je suis content d'être resté. Je n'ai jamais été très guerrier, plutôt stratège, intellectuel, un érudit avec une certaine habileté au sabre.

-"Certaine habileté"? Vous ètes le seul qui puisse rivaliser avec Ryuu sur la maîtrise des arcanes et je n'ai jamais eu vent du fait que vous manquiez de réflexes, surtout que vous avez le même élément que ton père, parfait pour l'attaque.

-Oui, mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais tué personne et surtout, je n'ai pas du tout envie que ça arrive.

-Personne?

-Personne, souvent blessé quelqu'un mais même ça, ça me donne un picement au coeur. Mon élément est peut-être parfait pour l'attaque, mais j'échangerais volontier avec le tien, je préfère me battre pour protéger que pour tuer.

-Oui, envahir un village sans avoir le coeur de tuer, je comprend que vous préfériez rester ici. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin de moi mais que je ne serais pas là, les Kogarashi ont au moins deux fois plus de troupes que nous, seulement dans ce village, et nous les attaquons avec moins du trois quart des nôtres, c'est presque du trois pour un.

-Ais confiance en Ryuu, et si tu n'y arrives pas, ais confiance en Naruto, Kakashi et Hinata, ais confiance en ton chef de clan. Si tu perds confiance en eux, c'est déjà perdu.

-Oui... Vous-avez raisons...

oOo

-KIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAA! Hurla Makoto en chargeant le vieux samurai.

À mi chemin, son sabre prit feu et l'échange de coup commença. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement rapides, un ninja les trouverait lents, mais leurs mouvement reflétaient l'expérience et la puissance de chaque coup résonaient fortement dans tout le village, donnant l'impression que leurs armes étaient aussi grande et larges que celles de Gama-Hiro.

Le style de Makoto était très semblable à son élément : Violent et fort. Il frappe fortement et il n'y a pas de temps d'adaptation ou d'annalyse, il fonce directement à pleine puissance et au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline se fait sentir, au fil du temps, ses coups semblent devenir de plus en plus fort et précis.

Ce pendant, c'est sans compter l'expérience de Jin. Son corps, même s'il est vieux, reste en forme et sa tête est bien encré sur ses épaules. Il pare les coups mais les laisse généralement glisser sur son sabre, recevant qu'une fraction de la puissance de frappe. Ce n'est pas sans oublier que Jin n'a toujours pas fait voir son élément.

-Aller vieillard! Railla Makoto. Si tu ne te bats pas à fond, tu finiras par t'épuiser et dieu sait comme ton corps s'épuise vite aujourd'hui!

Tout en provoquant Jin, le Chef des Kogarashi effectua un tour sur lui même en reculant avant de battre l'air de son arme plusieurs fois. Chaque fois, un amas de feu était lancé sur son adversaire qui s'efforça à éviter le gros de l'attaque. L'une des boule grésilla à son oreille alors qu'une autre lécha son épaule gauche, mais la dernière de toutes fonçait droit sur sa poitrine. Posant sa mais gauche sur son wakizashi, il chargea un peu de son Ki avant de dégainer et de frapper d'un coup sec avec l'arme courte sur le trait de feu. Un éclat violet se fit voir au centre de l'attaque et la boule de feu éclatta avant de pouvoir faire le moindre dommage.

Un courant électrique continuait de passer dans la lame courte, lui donnant des reflets violet. Rengainant ses deux armes, Jin chargea une grande quantité de son Ki alors que Makoto se remettait de sa surprise. Il chargea son adversaire, espérant l'arrêter avant qu'il puisser terminer sa technique. Lançant trois nouveaux traits ardents pour précéder son attaque, le samurai au Haori rouge vit son adversaire se débarasser de la menace des boules de feu avec son wakizashi nouvellement chargé de ki électrique avant de bloquer le coup de Makoto avec la même arme. Profitant du petit avantage qu'il s'était créé, il dégaina son katana pleinement chargé et frappa tout en déchargeant une quantité phénoménale de ki de foudre. Son arme principale bloquée, Makoto dégaina aussi son wakizashi pour au moins réduire les domage qu'il allait recevoir de l'attaque.

Les deux adversaires se séparèrent après cette manche et observèrent les dégats. Jin venait d'utiliser une grande quantité de Ki dans cette attaque mais n'avait presque pas de blessure si ce n'est l'épaule gauche un peu grillée en surface et une oreille rougie. Makoto de son côté vennait de subir son manque d'expérience. Il avait assumé que la technique nécessiterais ses deux lames et croyait pouvoir le prendre en pleine préparation, mais c'était justement ce que Jin voulait lui faire croire. Le chef des Kogarashi avait maintenant au moins une entaille dans ses vêtement qui avait réellement été faite par un adversaire là où il plaquait sa dernière main disponnible. En dessous, on voyait le sang couler à flot.

Le Wakizashi de Makoto était au sol, tranché en deux mais s'il n'avait pas été là, ce serait ses jambes, pas le reste, qui serait au sol. Le katana du chef Kiruiwa était constamment parcouru de filets de foudre violets, mais par le reflet violet dans l'arme et la distortion dans l'air que la lame même semble faire, l'arme en elle même est chargée à bloc.

-Pas mal... Mais... Tu es épuisé maintenant! Haha... Fit Makoto.

-Ne me fait pas rire, comment veux-tu te battre avec une blessure pareil. Fit Jin en posant négligeament le dos de son sabre sur son épaule dans une position décontractée. Ton bras gauche est innutilisable, j'ai grillé tes nerf dans cette région par mon attaque, ta main droite doit être aussi plutôt engourdie vu que tu as bloqué directement mon wakizashi chargé.

Makoto remarqua bel et bien qu'il avait la main droite engourdie et la plaie était très profonde. Aucun organe vital n'a réellement été touché, ce qui fait qu'il allait mourir au bout de son sang avant de mourir d'une défaillance quelconque d'un de ses organes.

-Rien... n'est DÉCIDÉ! Hurla le Kogarashi.

Il refit flamber son arme mais il l'utilisa pour la passer près de sa plaie, surprenant Jin. Makoto hurla de douleur mais la fin justifie les moyens. La plaie avait cotérisé et la douleur avait rammené la sensation dans sa main droite tout en lui redonnant une certaine mobilité de son bras gauche, mais pas assez pour même réussir à fermer le poing, trop de nerf avaient été survolté pour les réssussiter simplement par la douleur.

-Idiot. Fit Jin. Maintenant tu ne mourrera pas au bout de ton sang dans une dizaine de minutes, mais tes organes vont défaillir l'un après l'autre dans les trois prochaines! Tu aurais abandonné et nous t'aurions soigné. Ta détermination est très honorable mais elle ne te servira à rien, tu peux à peine bouger...

-Je... n'ai pas besoin... de bouger d'ici... pour te vaincre! Fit Makoto prenant sa main gauche sous sa droite sur sa garde. CRÈVE!

Jin sentit la chaleur monter de sa position et tout de suite, il su qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Même blessé, il lui restait suffisament de Ki pour lancer une attaque puissante et il avait visiblement l'intention de le faire peu importe les conséquences. Le sabre de Makoto prit feu à nouveau avant que ce dernier se laisse tomber sur les genoux

-CHINETSU! (Géothermie) Lança-t-il en plantant son arme ardente dans le sol.

oOo

Un flash orange se fit voir au milieu d'une mellée de bleu et de rouge, surtout de rouge. Un Samurai en tenue bleue en fut un peu distrait mais un autre flash orange se plaça entre lui et son présent adversaire, maintenant mort un sabre dans le coeur.

-Hey! Fit Naruto en levant un sabre ensanglanté qu'il avait pris d'un cadavre. La cavalerie arrive!

Il abaissa d'un coup sec l'arme ce qui l'en dégagea du sang qui le recouvrait. Au même moment, une centaine de clones apparurent, tous armés d'un sabre. Naruto maîtrisait suffisament la technique du Kagebushin qu'il avait très vite transposé celle du Shuriken Kagebushin aux katanas ou toute arme qu'il a sur lui, il le fait généralement en même temps que ses clones et étrangement, sans même y penser.

-Naruto-san... Fit la voix de GamaKen. On ne peux plus tenir, on est grand, mais leurs techniques font de l'effet surtout en nombre, sans oublier que je suis si maladroit que j'ai du me planter des centaines d'épées dans le pied moi même et que...

-Ça va, ça va Ken-kun, vous pouvez rentrer et dire à Bunta-boss-sama que vous avez fait du bon boulot, expliquez-lui ce qui s'est passé et de se préparer au cas où j'aurais besoin de lui.

-Merci Naruto-san, j'espère que j'arriverai à m'en souvenir, maladroit comme je suis...

-Je te couvrirai si c'est le cas. Coupa Gamahiro. À la prochaine Naruto-san.

Deux nuages de fumée géant plus tard, Gamakichi rejoignit le samurai orange.

-Hoy! C'est quoi la suite? Fit le crapeau.

-On les rassemble! Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire et de façon ce qu'une bonne partie des autres samurais l'entendent.

Le message se fit passer de s'allier aux clones pour repousser les kogarashi à la place centrale et plusieurs d'entre eux changèrent de tactique de combat cherchant plutôt à les encercler.

-Erf... Fit Naruto en voyant que son idée, bien qu'appliquée, prenait beaucoup trop de temps vu la quantité d'ennemis. Pourquoi Shikamaru n'est pas là quand on en a besoin...

Au même moment, un tremblement de terre se fit sentir en provenance de la partie ouest du village où Naruto avait laissé Makoto et Jin. Très vite, on put voir ce qui se passait et Naruto eut même la chance d'en subir l'effet plusieurs foir par ses clones. Des colones de flames de près de cinq mètres chacunes et larges d'un mètre s'élevèrent dans tous les angles et sur un diamètre de près d'un kilomètre.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de se faire dire qui avait effectué cette technique et il ne put que jurer sur ce que cela signifiait. Par ses clones Naruto avait vu des colones sortir du sol et détruire maisons, jardins et fermes tout en grillant sur place partiellement ou totalement villageois, Samurai et bétail sans distinction de clan. Serrant le point, Naruto utilisa le Hiraishin pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

Arrivé sur le champ du combat, le shinobi plaça sa manche devant sa bouche pour éviter de respirer les cendres. C'était un vrai carnage. On aurait dit qu'il y avait des mini-volcans fumant partout avec à peine d'espace entre pour tenir debout. Plus on s'éloignait de l'épicentre, plus l'espace entre les bouches à feu s'élargissait. Naruto apperçu un bout de tissu bleu en train de flamber plus loin et s'y dirigea rapidement.

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto se força à résister à l'ôdeur de chair brûlé mais ne retint pas le grognement qui s'éleva de lui en voyant le cadavre de Jin, méconnaissable. Voyant le Haori du chef Kiruiwa quelques mètres plus loin, miraculeusement presque entier, il le prit et le plaça sur les restes fumants de l'homme qui avait accueuillit les shinobi dans son village malgré les protestations.

Se tournant, les yeux rouges et ses marques sur ses joues s'épaississant, sa colère forçant une petite partie de chakra démoniaque à sortir, il se téléporta de nouveau à son kunai et trouva rapidement l'oeil de ce cataclysme. S'y rendant, il trouva Makoto qui riait en crachant du sang.

-Pour votre gouverne, Makoto-teme, vous avez détruit une bonne partie de votre village dans cette attaque et touché plusieurs de vos hommes et même de vos villageois!

-Eheh... Kurf!... Mais... Jin est MORT! HAHAHAHAhahaaa... URG! Eheh... Tenta d'articuler le chef de clan.

-Oui, vous avez gagné votre duel au prix de nombreuses personnes qui comptaient sur vous!

-Je...m'en...fou... Kurf... Pas comme si... j'allais vivre pour subir... les conséquences. Ahah... Kurf...

-Non, c'est certain, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui abrègera vos souffrances. Souffrez bien, Makoto-teme...

Un flash orange plus tard, il était de nouveau près de Kishi qui avait un de ses kunai comme collier. L'un des samurai regarda le ninja avec une certaine appréhension. Naruto n'avait pas le coeur de parler et ses yeux toujours rouges par l'infime partie de Chakra démoniaque qu'il laissait sortir semblaient intimider l'homme plus qu'autre chose. Forçant le chakra rouge dans la partie scélé de son corps, reprenant la couleur normale de ses yeux, il baissa la tête avant de faire non de la tête. Le samurai n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre, leur chef était mort.

oOo

À la lisière de la forêt, Hinata fut rammené à la réalité par un faible tremblement de terre et les colones de flames. Elle n'était même plus dans le village alors elle était suffisament loin pour éviter de subir quoi que ce soit, mais cela lui suffit à lui remettre les idées en place et à remettre à plus tard sa dépression. C'était la guerre et quand la princesse n'est pas aussi impuissante qu'on le croit, elle n'a généralement pas l'intention de laisser son chevalier servant affronter seul l'adversité. Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'y diriger, un bruissement se fit entendre derrière elle dans la forêt et tout de suite elle se mit en position de combat. Bien vite, elle relâcha sa position en voyant qui sortit de la lisière et laissa échapper un sourire en coin.

oOo

-Repoussez-les! Hurla l'un des capitaine Samurai. Poussez-les à la place centrale!

Les Kogarashi semblaient s'y rendre presque d'eux même, une forme de repli. Trois groupes de samurai en tenue rouge se formèrent dans tout ce chaos, le plus gros allant à la place centrale. Naruto laissa échaper quelques jurons, il aurait préféré qu'un plus grand nombre se dirigent à cet espace ouvert. Il avait l'intention de les mener là et d'invoquer Gamabunta sur eux, une "Bunta-boss-bomb", il trouvait que ça aurait eu la classe, mais il aurait utilisé à peu près tous ce qui lui restait de chakra et puisqu'il resterait plus d'ennemis que prévu, il vallait mieux changer pour une technique un peu moins taxante que d'invoquer le Boss-Crapeau.

Une fois le groupe dans la place centrale, Naruto prépara un de ses kunai avec un sourire. Kichi s'occupa de passer le message du plan de Naruto aux capitaines samurais identifiés d'épaulières turquoises.

Un Kunai se plenta en pleine gorge d'un Kiruiwa en plein centre de la place. Un flash orange et Naruto apparu sur le cadavre qui tentait encore de s'accrocher à la vie. Prenant le kunai, il fit un sourire sadique avant de laisser le chakra du Kyubi l'envelopper dans un aura de flame orange.

Alors qu'un samurai fonçait vers lui, il lança le kunai au dessus de lui parfaitement perpendiculaire au sol. Le samurai tenta dans un cri de frapper le ninja mais ce dernier disparu dans un autre flash orange. Tous regardèrent autour d'eux pour le trouver mais ce fut un samurai plus près du bord de la place qui le trouva en pointant dans le ciel.

-Là haut! Lança-t-il.

Naruto avait apparu à côté de son kunai mais ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il attrapa en plein vol son kunai et le lança encore plus haur avant de nouveau s'y téléporter, répétant le tout quelques fois avant d'être satisfait de la hauteur. Sortant ce qui lui restait de kunai à trois branches, il les lança vers le sol avant de former un sceau croisé.

-Hijutsu : Hiraishin Tetsu Gouu! (Technique cachée : Pluie de fer du dieu du tonnerre volant)

La dizaine de kunai lancé se sépara rapidement en cinquante puis cent kunai, tous concentrés sur la place centrale. La majorité des samurais trouvèrent un moyen de se protéger mais plusieurs succombèrent à la pluie de kunai. Pas le temps de souffler, alors que Naruto se mit à apparaître, trancher, disparaitre et répéter jusqu'à ce que les kogarashi baignent dans leur propre sang. Au centre se releva finalement Naruto, aucune goute de sang sur lui, ou simplement impossible à voir en raison de l'aura orange qui, il faut le dire, rendait le tout très intimidant alors qu'il rengainant lentement.

-Ce Naruto... Fit la voix de Kakashi derrière un des capitaine qui fixait le ninja orange. Il a une si grande maîtrise du Kagebushin no Jutsu, les clones, qu'il a arrivé à non seulement maîtriser le Shuriken Kagebushin et à l'utiliser sur des Kunais portant des sceaux dessinés tout en conservant ces sceaux utilisables sur les kunais clonés... Réellement, il aime prouver l'impossible comme étant possible... Naruto! L'un des deux groupe restant s'enfui vers le sud! S'ils peuvent rejoindre un autre de leur village, ils auront des renforts et les troupes Kiruiwa commencent à faiblir, on ne peut pas les laisser partir!

Se tournant vers son sensei, Naruto se mit à sourire. Regardant le capitaine le plus proche il se dirigea vers lui.

-Taisho, prennez ce qui reste des Kiruiwa et occupez-vous du groupe encore dans le village, je vais pousser l'autre groupe vers la forêt.

-La forêt? Mais il sera plus simple pour eux de... Oh! Compris! Répondit le Kiruiwa.

Naruto dépassa le groupe de fuillard à coup d'Hiraishin et créa autant de clones qu'il le pouvait avec ce qui restait de chakra tout en conservant un bon niveau de combat. Une fois que les Kogarashi virent l'armé de samurai orange qui les attendaient, il prirent immédiatement une tengeante vers la forêt où ils espéraient avoir une meilleure chance de fuir et rejoindre un de leur village voisin.

De la forêt sortit Hinata, mais elle n'était pas seule. Avec elle se trouvait Ryuu et deux dizaines d'autres Samurais en haoris bleus. Le groupe de kogarashi était au moins trois à quatre fois plus grand que celui des Kiruiwa et ils pressèrent donc le pas vers la forêt, préférant affronter les ving samurais que les cent copies du jinchuuriki. Grosse erreur. Dans un flash orange, le Naruto original arriva à côté d'Hinata qui avait toujours le sceau imprimé sur le front.

_(Flashback)_

_-Hinata? Fit Ryuu en sortant de la forêt en vue de la Hyuuga. C'est Naruto qui t'a envoyé?_

_-N-Non... J'ai pourchassé un des Shinobi, mais je ne suis pas encore retourné au combat... D-désolé, j'ai craqué et..._

_-Pas grave, content que tu sois là, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer deux ou trois trucs que j'ai pas trop bien compris..._

_-Mais... Comment vous etes arrivé aussi vite? Demanda Hinata avant de se faire questionner._

_-Justement, c'est une de mes questions... Naruto s'entrainait avant de... ehm... disaparaître d'un coup. Genre "Flash!" il est partit._

_-C'est Hiraishin. C'est la technique de son père. Il ne l'a pas encore maîtrisé assez pour aller plus loin que cinquante kilomètres d'un coup mais ça reste très impressionnant. En gros c'est un déplacement instentané dans l'espace temps, de la téléportation, mais c'est limité à là où il a un de ses sceaux pour le Hiraishin. Expliqua Hinata en pointant son front._

_-Ah! Je me demandais c'était quoi ce tatouage... C'est pas très subtil là par contre..._

_-Ils m'ont forcé à le mettre là en me kidnapant, je leur ai fait croire que c'était des sceaux pour aider à recharger le chakra et ils voulaient s'assurer que c'était sans danger avant de les prendre pour eux même. Ça a permis à Naruto de se téléporter sur un d'eux avec Gamakishi-san, le crapeau qui fait trois mètres._

_-Eheh... Pas mal. Enfin, pour continuer, il est revenu pas plus d'une heure après, il a mis un de ses sceau à mi-chemin j'imagine pour pourvoir s'y rendre en deux coup sans avoir à courir une partie. Bref, il a expliqué la situation à Jin qui a fait sonner l'alarme, nos troupes sont déjà divisés en unités donc la partie stratégie a été rapide, mais faut dire que Jin a du retenir Naruto de partir tout seul parce qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour vous. Enfin bref. Il a fait une cinquantaine de clones et nous a transporté en quelques voyages près du village. Nous on devait patrouiller la lisière de la forêt pour empècher les fuyards d'utiliser la forêt comme couvert, mais avec toi on devrait pouvoir les voir arriver de loin avec tes yeux!_

_-Ehm, ok... Byakugan!_

_(Fin Flashback)_

-Naruto, tu peux me répéter pourquoi je n'ai pas fait partit de l'assaut principal? Fit Ryuu.

-Tes techniques, bien que puissante et dévastatrice, ne sont pas très utiles au milieu de villageois. Répondit Naruto en regardant les Kogarashi approcher, toutefois encore trop loin pour le moment. Même si Makoto-teme lui ne semble pas s'en soucier vu la technique qu'il a utilisé, même si c'est son propre village...

-On l'a vu et senti d'ici... On sait ce qui est arrivé à Jin?

Naruto baissa la tête sans répondre. Les autres comprirent et imitèrent le ninja orange. Après une petite prière silencieuse, ils se mirent tous en position Iai et prirent une position éventail face à leurs ennemis.

-Arrêtez-vous et rendez-vous, ou nous seront forcé de vous tuer! Lança Naruto.

Aveuglé par leur assurance que leur surnombre suffirait, les Kogarashi ne réfléchirent même pas à ce qui arriverait et se contentèrent comme réponse d'un cri de guerre. Naruto haussa les épaules et sauta derrière la formation en éventail. Les Kiruiwa attendirent le signal.

-Maintenant! Lança-t-il.

D'un même mouvement, tous les Samurai dégainèrent et lancèrent la plus énorme lame de chakra de vent combiné que chacun ait vu. Naruto fit un signe à Hinata qui était avec lui derrière la formation éventail et ils foncèrent derrière la lame. Cette dernière traversa le groupe comme dans du beurre avant de se dissiper juste devant le groupe de clones de Naruto. Un peu plus d'une vingtaine seulement avait survécu l'attaque, par chance ou par habileté mais mois d'une dizaine seulement étaient encore en état de combattre. Les clones n'eurent même pas le temps de les atteindre que Naruto, aidé d'Hinata, avaient fini d'achever les Samurais qui refusèrent encore de se rendre. Une fois les survivants attachés, Naruto dissipa les clones après avoir demandé au groupe de Ryuu de surveiller les prisoniers. Prenant Hinata par l'épaule, il l'ammena près de Kakashi qui avait toujours ses ofudas sur lui.

-On a éliminé la menace du groupe fuillard. Dit Naruto. Où en est le groupe restant?

Kakashi se contenta de sourire de l'oeil avant de pointer vers la place centrale. Hinata remarqua le carnage mais rien ne parru sur son visage, l'adrénaline, l'habitude ou quelconque façon qu'on peut l'expliquer, elle se cacha rapidement derrière un masque d'indifférence professionnelle. Un moyen un peu cruel mais efficace d'intimider ses prisoniers pour éviter qu'ils puissent fuir : enchaînez les au centre des cadavres de leurs camarades. S'ils baignent dans leur propre sang, l'effet est double.

-80% des forces Kogarashi sont mort ou trop blessés pour se battre. Dit Kakashi. Les 20% restant, bien que l'équivalent de plus du quart du nombre de troupes qu'il nous reste, n'ont certainement pas la volonté de continuer. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on rassemble tous les villageois en leur promettant qu'aucun mal ne leur sera fait... Ceux qui refuseront d'être assimilés devront oublier que des ninjas ont fait partit de l'assaut... Dépendamment de leur nombre, je risque de me retrouver dans le coma un certain temps, j'ai déjà utilisé mon Magekyo Sharingan jusqu'à l'épuisement aujourd'hui, je vais devoir attendre demain mais je sens que ce ne sera pas du gâteau...

-Hmmm... Fit Naruto. Il y en aura probablement plus d'une centaine non? Tu es sur que tu en sera capable? Tu t'es épuisé avec seulement trois plus tôt, une centaine me semble impossible.

-Je ne l'utiliserai pas au même niveau qu'avec les trois autres. Contre Kagerou et ses deux alliés, j'ai du entrer dans leur tête et jouer constamment avec leur perception pour créer l'illusion en continue, c'est ce qui la rend impossible à contrer, mais là j'ai simplement besoin d'effleurer leur esprit et d'y modifier leur mémoire. Je n'ai ni besoin de jouer avec le temps, l'espace ou de créer et maintenir une illusion.

-U-un peu comme les techniques Yamanaka? Fit Hinata.

-Hai... Répondit le ninja-copieur. En fait, j'ai depuis longtemps copié plusieurs de leurs techniques. J'ai réussi à jumeler le pouvoir du Magekyo Sharingan à leur technique d'altération mémorielle, ça m'a permi de créer l'Amatsu-Mikaboshi.

-Tu leurs a fait quoi au juste? Fit Naruto, les mains derrière la tête en position décontractée. Je les ai juste vu tomber un après l'autre devant toi et ton clone puis tu as tué Kagerou tout de suite après.

-À t'entendre on dirait que je l'ai eu facile... Cette technique est très taxante en chakra! Mais bon, ce serait long et pénible de t'expliquer. Je peux m'occuper du reste ici, j'aimerais que tu ramènes les blessés au village, ceux de notre camp je veux dire... Tu dois aussi annoncer la nouvelle à Senji... C'est d'office le nouveau chef du clan et il voudra probablement décider du sort des Kogarashi survivants lui-même.

-...Hai...

Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata et ils disparurent dans un flash orange.

* * *

Voilà!

Bon je sais, Naruto est abusé XD Je vais essayer de me modérer x)

Pour cette première partie, il y aura un autre chapitre, puis je vais faire un Omake de maximum quatre chapitres (ça dépendra de mon inspiration, il se peut même que je le fasse d'un coup aussi :P) avant de me lancer dans la deuxième partie de WotS!

Bref, en espérant que vous avez aimé le chapitre et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review que je sache si c'est le cas :P


	20. Chapter 19

Tadaaa! Le dernier chapitre de la Partie 1!

Je crois que vous devriez aimer ^^ ... du moins j'espère ^^"

Bon! Sans plus tarder, réponses aux anonymes :P

itarill : Content que tu ne trouves pas qu'il soit exagéré ^^ Faut dire, Naruto a toujours tendance à faire l'impossible simplement pour prouver que c'est possible, donc il est facile d'imaginer des techniques puissantes x)

cedric : Merci! content que mon histoire te plaise!

dj : Claire et concis :P au moins ça dit ce que ça a a dire ^^

pitite lili : Et moi je suis content d'avoir une lectrice en plus ! Heureux que tu aimes bien ^^ Oui c'est domage pour Jin, mais la guerre ne fait pas de cadeau... La suite? Maintenant :P

nadia : Merci, content que tu aimes! Me reste plus qu'à te dire Bonne lecture!

Bref! Bonne lecture et R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19**

C'est étrange comment généralement, la nature semble changer son humeur selon en fonction de celle des hommes. Il fait beau quand on est heureux, il pleut quand on est triste. Pourtant, cette nuit, la lune était bien haute dans le ciel, aucun nuage ne venant bloquer sa lumière apaisante et aucune goute de pluie vient cacher les larmes de ceux qui ont perdu gros. C'est comme si la nature, plutôt que de pleurer les morts avec les vivants, avait décidé de tenter de remonter le moral de ceux qui devront trouver le moyen d'aller de l'avant.

Jin, le chef de clan des Kiruiwa était mort. Il reposait maintenant dans une urne d'argent frappée du sceau du clan sur l'estrade, à côté d'une photo de lui alors qu'il était plus jeune. Autour de lui, il y avait le sabre de chacun des samurais mort au combat, même ceux des ennemis des vainqueurs.

Honorable dans la vie, honorable à la mort.

Senji tenait en main le sabre de son père, debout devant l'assamblée de bleu et de rouge. À l'avant se trouvait trois personnes qui sortaient du lot. Naruto se tenait au centre, tête baissée, Hinata, larmes aux yeux, à sa droite et Kakashi à sa gauche, en chaise roulante. Cela avait pris près d'une semaine pour tout rassembler, nettoyer, préparer les corps et préparer les rites funéraires. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi s'était occupé de la mémoire de ceux qui ont refusé de se faire assimiler et de prêter serment aux Kiruiwas. Il y en avait eu moins que prévu, les dernières actions de Makoto et les révélations sur sa prise du pouvoir avait beaucoup aidé à les convaincres. Malgré tout, l'utilisation du Mangekyo Sharingan restait épuisant et il ne pourait plus marcher pendant encore quelques jours.

Pour le moment, chacun d'eux portaient leur lentilles et agissaient en tant que Ronin, car même ceux dont la mémoire a été alternée gardaient le droit d'assister aux funérailles, certains ayant de la famille parmis eux.

Hinata n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était personnellement attachée à Jin ou quiconque parmis les morts, mais elle avait ce niveau d'empathie qui ne lui permettait pas d'être indiférente à la situation. On peut être sans-pitié sur le champ de bataille, laisser l'adrénaline et la froide logique nous contrôler en combattant, mais si on n'arrive pas à ressentir de chagrin par après, même pour ses ennemis, notre humanité est questionnable.

Alors qu'elle crispait ses poings, une main vint doucement prendre la sienne et la serrer. Surprise, la Hyuga regarda cette main dans la sienne et suivi le bras qui y était rattaché vers Naruto. Il la regardait, ses yeux bleus brillant des larmes qu'il peinait à retenir. Hinata se souvenait de cette semaine et de l'état dans lequel il était. Il avait aidé à rammener les corps, alliés et ennemis et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'une grande partie de ces corps avaient été abattus par lui-même.

_-C'est la guerre, avait dit Kakashi. On tue avant de se faire tuer, avant que nos alliés ne se fassent tuer. C'est la tragique vérité de l'homme, l'incontournable réalité de notre profession. Il est bien de pleurer les morts, mais il faut penser à tout ceux qu'on a sauvé et vivre pour protéger les vivants et honorer les vaincus._

Ça n'avait rien de romantique, il lui prenait la main pour la soutenir et aussi pour se soutenir, se souvenir de ce que la vie de tous ces hommes a sauvé. Serrant sa main à son tour, la kunoichi se retourna vers l'estrade ou Senji semblait avoir terminé de préparer l'arme de son père. Il prit l'urne et l'ouvrit avant de se tourner vers la marée de sabres reposant près des tombes de leurs anciens porteurs. Faisant lever le vent à la manière de Ryuu avant une technique, il laissa tomber les cendres qui s'éparpillèrent sur la plaine. Prenant le sabre à deux main, il pointa la lame vers la foule avant de procéder à une série de Katas lent et légers, rien de guerrier. On peut souvent transmettre ses émotions dans sa façon de manier le sabre et ce kata montrait la souffrance et l'honneur de son pratiquant. C'était un kata funéraire. Il termina la série en plantant le sabre dans le sol. Au même moment, famille, amis et aimés prirent place derrière le sabre de leur être cher et tous ensembles accomplirent le même kata que Senji, plantant finalement l'arme dans le sol, derrière la tombe de leur propriétaire. Seul un sabre resta au sol, son propriétaire ne méritant plus l'honneur qui était fait aux autres, le sabre de Makoto.

Naruto regrada Hinata et ne put s'empècher de penser que même en pareil situation, en pareil état, elle restait belle et gracieuse. Il ne pouvait pas dire depuis quand exactement, mais il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de la Hyuga. Après qu'elle se soit fait enlever et qu'il ait faillit arriver trop tard pour lui éviter le pire moment de sa vie, il avait compris qu'elle comptait beaucoup plus pour lui que n'importequi ou n'importequoi d'autre. Il avait peut-être gagné le respect et la reconnaissance de la majorité du village, mais de savoir qu'elle l'avait toujours apprécié, respecté et avait toujours reconnu sa force, même lorsqu'il était toujours le dernier de classe, valait plus que n'importequel titre ou que la reconnaissance du monde entier.

Hinata leva finalement les yeux vers lui, totalement ignorante de ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment. Voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de l'héritière, Naruto passa son bras autour de ses épaules, amicalement, et l'entraîna vers lui, laissant Hinata pleurer sur son épaule les émotions que créent la guerre.

oOo

Le lendemain, la nature rattrapa son retard et déversa plus de pluie qu'à l'habitude. Les rizières débordaient et le village dûrent surpasser son deuil pour s'activer de nouveau et éviter que les coulées de boues ruinent les champs du village et que les rizières s'affaissent. Enfin, pas tous les habitants, car Senji, Ryuu, Maki, l'instructeur Nagame et quelques témoins, presques tous des capitaines ayant participé à l'attaque, faisaient face aux trois shinobis qui étaient agenouillé au sol l'un à côté de l'autre, Kakashi ayant troqué sa chaise roulante pour des béquilles. Senji pris un Wakizashi au foureau orange et marcha devant Naruto.

-Uzumaki Naruto. Après avoir prouvé ta valeur et ton allégence au clan, c'est avec joie que je t'accepte au sein de notre clan. Tu seras le premier de ta famille, ce qui te donne le droit de choisir une profession civile et une maison parmis celles libres.

Tendant le Wakizashi à Naruto, ce dernier le pris et le fixa à son obi avant de se lever et de faire face à Senji.

-Tu es maintenant, Kiruiwa Naruto.

-Kiruiwa Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, ça fait un sacré nom. Chuchota Naruto à l'oreille d'Hinata qui gloussa doucement. Senji et Kakashi l'entendirent aussi et eurent un petit sourire, surtout Kakashi.

-Hyuuga Hinata. Après avoir prouvé ta valeur et ton allégence au clan, c'est avec joie que je t'accepte au sein de notre clan. Tu seras le premier de ta famille, ce qui te donne le droit de choisir une profession civile et une maison parmis celles libres. Tu es maintenant, Kiruiwa Hinata.

-Kiruiwa Hyuuga Uzumaki Namikaze Hinata, long, mais t'aimerais bien avoir ce nom n'est-ce pas? Chuchota Kakashi, suffisament bas pour que Naruto n'entende pas.

Hinata se mit soudainement à rougir férocement, confirmant les dires de Kakashi, mais le ninja blond, n'ayant rien entendu, l'associa simplement à l'émotion du moment. Senji, Ryuu et Maki par contre, même s'ils n'avaient rien entendu, avaient une hypothèse plutôt pertinente.

-Hatake Kakashi. Après avoir prouvé ta valeur et ton allégence au clan, c'est avec joie que je t'accepte au sein de notre clan. Tu seras le premier de ta famille, ce qui te donne le droit de choisir une profession civile et une maison parmis celles libres. Tu es maintenant, Kiruiwa Kakashi.

Les trois nouveaux Samurais saluèrent le chef de clan avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole.

-Félicitation. Votre nouveau rang de Samurai vous donne d'autres aventages. Vous pouvez maintenant demander à avoir votre sabre personnalisé, Ryuu-san prendra vos commandes. Vous pourrez aussi commencer à apprendre... officiellement... nos arcanes, quand vous aurez le niveau du moins. D'ici là, Nagame-san vous propose de participer aux entraînements et aux cours qu'il donne, Ryuu a une très bonne maîtrise de notre art mais Nagame a beaucoup plus d'expérience dans l'enseignement, il pourra probablement vous aider si vous frappez un mur dans votre progression. Maki-san ici-présente s'occupera de broder le sceau du clan à vos Haoris. Nous sommes plutôt laxistes là dessus comme vous avez pu le remarquer chez certains samurai du clan, si vous voulez quelque chose de spécial, pour votre insigne familial ou quelque chose d'additionnel, demandez, Maki-san vous dira si c'est acceptable.

Les trois nouveaux Kiruiwa sortirent de la maison centrale accompagné de Ryuu et de Maki. Naruto en avait profité pour faire les présentations, il était le seul à avoir rencontré Maki avant. Hinata, comme Naruto, affirma qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Tenten mais sans les deux chignons.

-Je dois avouer que je m'attendait à quelque chose de plus gros comme Genpuku. Dit Kakashi.

-Normalement c'est le cas. Répondit Maki. Seulement, avec la situation présente du village couplé avec VOTRE situation particulière, Senji a préféré faire ça simple en gardant que l'important, normalement il toute une cérémonie, ça dure toute la journée et il y a généralement une fête qui suis chaque fois. Mais bon, ça reste officiel et ça n'empêche pas de fêter ça! Un peu de saké, un peu de boeuf des Kogarashi et on a ce qui faut pour un délicieux festin. Je crois que je peux même nous trouver du zenzai!

Le fait qu'Hinata se mit a baver ne manqua pas à Maki. Elle se mit à rire avant de promettre d'en trouver plein. Saluant, elle partit vers chez-elle pour ramasser quelques trucs alors que les quatres autres se rendirent à la maison des trois ninjas.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait trouver des Ramens? Demanda Naruto. J'ai oublié de lui demander.

-Probablement pas, on ne mange pas souvent de pâtes et je crois qu'Hinata a vidé les stocks du dernier marchand qui est passé pour ton aniversaire. Fit Ryuu. T'inquiète, il y a une raison pourquoi les Kogarashi étaient reconnu pour leur viande!

-Il a raison Naruto. Fit Kakashi. C'est un autre produit peu commercialisé sur notre continent, mais la viande est aussi reconnue que le saké des Kiruiwa.

-On dirait que tout ce qui est fait sur ce continent est reconnu. Lança Naruto.

-Chaque village a sa spécialité selon sa situation géographique et leur mode de vie. Expliqua Ryuu. Nous, c'est le riz, mais spécialement pour le saké. Les Kogarashi c'est leurs élevages. Tu visiterais d'autres village et tu entrouverais dont leur spécialité sont les tissus, d'autre le vin, d'autres le bois même. La seule maîtrise qui n'est pas la spécialité d'un village est la forge. Chacun a son style mais aucun ne se démarque plus qu'un autre. Par contre la Capitale a la plus grande forge qui ait jamais été créé. En fait, si vous y allez un jours, ne soyez pas trop surpris, contrairement à nous ils n'ont pas rejeté la technologie, c'est assez déroutant la première fois, plus qu'Ensen.

-Nani? Fit Naruto. Je trouvais déjà que le chemin de fer c'était quelque chose!

-Naruto, ce chemin de fer n'était pas spécialement un grand avancement technologique. Dit Kakashi. On a des trains sur notre continent mais le leur a l'avantage d'être non-poluant et fonctionne toujours à la perfection depuis bien avant qu'on ait l'idée d'avoir un chemin de fer sur notre continent. C'est ça qui était si impressionnant. Tu n'as rien vu de ce que la technologie peut faire, en tant que ninja on utilise quelques objets qui nous sont utiles ou qu'on aime bien, mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises si tu crois que ça se limite à ça.

-Waaah! Je dois aller à cette capitale! Je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose qui fait des ramens plus vite que je les manges!

-Hahaha! On doit y aller de toute façon, on doit y déposer les insectes de Shino.

-... Euh, quels inse... AAH! Mais ils doivent être mort!

-N-Naruto-kun, ils vont bien, je m'en suis occupés, S-Shino m'a déjà montré comment faire il y a longtemps quand on était en équipe... Rassura Hinata.

-Ah! Super Hinata-chan! Une chance que tu es là pour couvrir mes arrières. Hehe!

-Enfin, au moins tu as récupéré ton énergie, ça fait du bien à voir. Fini Kakashi.

-Bon, on a une fête à préparer! Dit Ryuu pour changer de sujet. Maki-chan ne devrait pas trop tarder à revenir avec la nourriture, je m'occupe du saké! Allez chez vous et faites de la place!

Ryuu partit dans un autre sens et les trois ninjas résumèrent leur marche vers leur présente demeure.

oOo

Comme dit, la fête fut simple, mais la viande était particulièrement savoureuse. Naruto se promit d'essayer d'en rammener à Choji, faudra juste trouver un moyen de le conserver mais Hinata affirmait que c'était faisable avec des épices et du sel. Si non, Ryuu lui dit qu'elle restait très bonne même sèché, il y a donc plusieurs possibilités.

Ils avaient bû un peu plus qu'ils auraient dû et pour une fois, Hinata s'était mise à rougir pour une autre raison que Naruto. Après quelques chancellement, quelques accolades imprévues et moins de phrases sensées que d'autre chose, le groupe s'endormi un peu partout et un peu n'importe comment.

Le lendemain, Naruto fut l'un des dernier à se réveiller avec Kakashi. Ryuu et Maki semblaient avoir disparu, probablement parti finir la nuit chacun chez eux. Se levant, le ninja blond remarqua qu'il était déjà midi au moins. Ils avaient étonnament été raisonables si on en croit l'état tout de même propre de la pièce. Kakashi semblait émerger tranquilement et regardait d'un oeil presque paniqué l'une des deux tasses de tisane encore fumante... D'où elles sortent au juste?

Marchant vers la table basse, il y vit un petit mot d'une main fluide et gracieuse.

_"Ce sont des tisanes médicinales que j'ai fait qui aident à chasser les effets nauséeux et les mots de tête dû à l'alcool. J'espère que ça vous aideras... Hinata"_

Grâce au Kyuubi, Naruto n'avait pas de gueule de bois, mais en ce moment, Kakashi semblait en avoir particulièrement besoin. Prenant une tasse, il allait la donner à son sensei quand la fragrance qui s'en échapait frappa le nouveau samurai. Il goûta et oublia soudainement d'aider Kakashi qui continua de semi-ramper vers la table, il n'avait toujours pas entièrement récupéré de son utilisation du Mangekyo Sharingan. C'était vachement bon et même s'il n'avait pas de gueule de bois, c'était très apaisant et agréable.

Jettant un oeil à la seule autre personne dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais vu Kakashi dans un tel état. Chaque vois qu'il se trouvait dans un état végétatif qui l'empêchait de bouger, il conservait tout de même son attitude cool et décontracté. Sirotant sa tasse, il sourit en profitant du spectacle.

-Vous savez quoi Kakashi? Fit Naruto. Si vous m'enlevez ce masque je vous apporte la tasse.

Malgré le festin et l'alcool, Kakashi avait réussi à ce que personne ne voit quoi que ce soit sous son masque. Seulement là, il semblait sérieusement y penser... Sauver trois mètres de totale souffrance ou sauver le mystère du masque?

-Non merci Naruto... Fit Kakashi. J'ai une réputation à conserver...

-Ok, je vais vous encourager alors. Lança Naruto avant de se cloner quelques fois. VOUS Y ARRIVEREZ! PLUS QUE DEUX MÈTRES!

-Arrrrrg... Silence... Tu... vous... mal au crâne...

-Ça vous apprendra à boire plus que vous devriez! Je croyais que vous seriez quelqu'un de plus raisonable là dessus.

-C'est la faute du sake, il ne se vidait jamais...

-Normal, moi et Ryuu on a pas arrêté de remplire votre coupe quand vous ne regardiez pas.

-... Tu t'améliores en discretion si c'est le cas.

-Merci, je trouve juste domage que je n'ai pas de caméra, je suis certain que Jiraiya et Tsunade auraient aimé te voir dans cet état... Je devrai me contenter d'une description très détaillée, Gai-sensei aussi devait aimer cette histoire. Ahaha!

-Tu peux te taire et me laisser me concentrer sur la tasse? Je la vois se refroidir... Mais bon, si tu parles, je raconte à tout le monde que tu suces encore ton pouce en dormant et que tu portes des sous-vêtements avec des coeurs et des pandas. Sans oublier que j'ai encore toute une liste de choses inavouables sur toi que je conserve depuis longtemps pour ce genre de situation.

-...Je vous déteste Kakashi-sensei...

-Eheh...aieuh...eheh...

Alors que le ninja au Sharingan tendait la main vers la tasse, la touchant presque, Naruto la fit glisser de l'autre côté de la table avant de sortir avec la sienne en entendant Kakashi s'effondrer sur place. Sirotant quelques gorgées en observant la court arrière, il se demanda où était Hinata. Elle ne devait pas être partie bien longtemps avant qu'il ne se révaille vu que les tisanes étaient encore chaudes. Pendant la fête, elle était devenue un peu plus affectueuse, ou moins timide, à cause de l'alcool. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup bû mais ça avait été suffisant pour affecter sensiblement son comportement. Pas qu'elle avait tenté de le violer, de l'embrasser ou autre, mais elle est plusieurs fois "tombée accidentellement" sur lui. Du côté de Naruto, il était loin de s'en plaindre et avait pris une résolution. Demain, enfin aujourd'hui, il allait lui dire, mais pour ça, il devait la trouver.

Finissant sa tisane d'un coup, il la posa sur le rebord d'une des fenêtre et se dirigea vers la forêt, ayant une idée d'où il pourrait la trouver. Il passa rapidement par le terrain d'entraînement au cas où mais elle n'y était pas. Continuant son trajet, il arriva bientôt à la petite rivière où elle s'entraînait souvant. S'arrêtant à la bordure des arbres, il l'observa un peu de loin, comme la première fois.

Elle terminait quelques katas, toujours aussi impressionnants et Naruto avait l'impression qu'elle devenait de plus en plus précise et fluide, ce qui est tout un exploit quand on pense au niveau qu'elle avait déjà. Elle était de nouveau habillée simplement d'un haut noir serré et de pentalons courts plus ou moins moulants pour faciliter les mouvements. Naruto se souvenait qu'elle avait toujours l'habitude de porter des vêtements très amples pour cacher ses formes. Elle s'était amélioré depuis l'examen chuunin mais elle ne laissait que très rarement voir plus de peau que nécessaire. C'était dommage, se disait Naruto, mais en même temps, sa timidité lui était propre, ce ne serait pas Hinata si elle ne rougissait pas de temps en temps, ne bégayait pas lorsqu'elle était nerveuse et ne jouait pas avec ses doigts quand elle cherchait quoi dire ou faire. C'est une fille discrette, douce et généreuse. Elle ne cherche pas à attirer l'attention mais comme lui, veut être reconnue pour sa juste valeur.

La voyant s'installer près de l'eau, il se dit que c'était le moment, il fallait y aller, marcher, avancer... bouger... Hmmm... Naruto était figé, tétanisé à l'idée d'aller lui parler maintenant qu'il avait décider de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, au nombre de fois qu'il avait crié sur tout les toits qu'il aimait Sakura, il se disait qu'il aurait de l'expérience, c'est pas comme si la réaction d'Hinata pouvait être pire que celle de Sakura... Si? Il faut dire que même si Sakura frappe fort, le Jyuuken ça fait mal... Enfin, Hinata n'est pas comme ça et de toute façon, si c'était simplement la douleur qui lui faisait peur, il peut l'endurer, mais quelque chose le bloquait et son corps refusait de bouger.

-Arf... Si j'arrive pas à bouger, alors je vais...

Modulant son chakra, il disparu dans un flash orange et réapparu juste à côté d'Hinata, un peu plus près qu'il le voulait.

-Y-Yo Hi-Hinata-chan! Balbutia-t-il.

-AH! Fut la réponse d'Hinata qui, par réflexe, le poussa à l'eau... N-Naruto-k-kun! G-gomen! Tu m'as surprise!

-Hehe, désolé, c'est vrai que je suis arrivé soudainement et j'ai mal contrôlé mon coup, avec Sakura j'avais pris l'habitude d'arriver hors de portée vu qu'elle a le réflexe de me frapper mais là j'était un peu troublé donc... voilà. Gomen, Hehe...

-N-Non, ne t'excuse pas c'est moi qui ai... Ç-ça va? Tu as l'air nerveux... T-tu as bu ma tisane?

-Ç-ça va et oui, elle était très bonne merci. Enfin, avec le Kyuubi je n'ai pas vraiment de gueule de bois mais elle est très appaisante, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je me demande si Kakashi a fini par l'atteindre avant que la sienne refroidisse. Eheh.

-Il n'allait pas bien?

-Ahah! Tu aurais du le voir, Cool-Kakashi était totalement hors de son personnage. Avec l'épuisement du Mangekyo et le fait que moi et Ryuu on le resservait toujours sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il rampait à terre et regardait ta tisane comme s'il était en train de se noyer et que c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Eheh, jamais vu Kakashi-sensei dans cet état avant, c'était mémorable... mais n'en parle à personne! Il tient à conserver sa réputation et bon, il connait trop de choses gênantes sur moi pour que je prenne le risque.

-T-tu l'a laissé comme ça? Gloussa Hinata, incapable d'ajouter le ton de reproche qu'elle cherchait à avoir. C'est pas sympas.

-Je lui ai proposé de lui donner la tasse s'il me montrait ce qu'il cache sous son masque, il a refusé alors, je respecte ce que j'ai dit!

-Hihi, j'avoue que je suis curieuse aussi...

Depuis le début de la conversation, la Hyuuga s'efforçait de ne pas rougir et serrait ses genoux sur sa poitrine, n'ayant pas sa veste pour se cacher. Naruto le remarqua mais ne dit rien, il était déjà assez nerveux d'aborder le sujet, pas besoin d'en ajouter avec une distraction, surtout qu'elle n'apprécierait probablement pas qu'il louche plus souvent que les règles d'étiquette le permettent, déjà qu'il arrivait très mal à ne pas le faire présentement. Cependant, il oublia que même si elle n'était pas très proefficiente en la matière, elle restait une Hyuuga et savait déchiffrer le non-verbal des gens. Elle rougit en voyant où ses yeux dérivaient mais ne dit rien, c'était flatteur même si c'était gênant et décida de relancer la conversation.

-D-donc on est des Kiruiwa maintenant... C'est... génial, non? Fit Hinata en s'efforçant de chasser le rouge de ses joues.

-Eh? Répondit Naruto avant d'assimiler la question. H-hai, ça fait drôle, on a le même nom de famille maintenant!

Cette affirmation eut pour effet de faire encore plus rougir l'héritière. Oui, ils avaient le même nom, mais c'est Uzumaki-Namikaze qu'elle voulait partager avec lui comme nom de famille. Pas qu'elle pourrait lui dire par contre, mais en attendant, partager le nom de Kiruiwa restait plaisant, elle se sentait plus proche de lui.

-H-hai, je ne crois pas que mon père va apprécier quand il saura. Mais ça m'est égal, ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu tout attachement au nom de Hyuuga.

-C'est pas juste que ton père te traite comme ça. Tu es une excelente Ninja, je ne comprend pas comment il ne peux pas voir ça.

-Il est moins pire qu'avant... Depuis les examens Chuunin surtout. M-mais je reste une déception pour lui... Chez les Hyuuga, les traditions sont très importantes, alors devenir forte autrement que par le Jyuuken et le Byakugan, c'est presque de l'hérésie. Mon style de l'héron et maintenant le kenjutsu, j'aurais beau arriver à vaincre Tsunade ou même tous les Hyuugas sans une goute de sueur, il n'approuveraient toujours pas.

-Oublie les, tu n'as pas besoin d'eux pour vivre, même que c'est l'inverse, si tu veux pouvoir vivre heureuse, tu dois les ignorer et suivre le chemin que tu auras choisi. Tu es pleine de talent et ça me briserait le coeur que tu le gâches pour des gens qui ne t'en seront même pas reconnaissant.

Hinata fixa Naruto avant de sourire timidement. Oh comment elle voulait être capable de lui dire à nouveau, dire que c'est de lui qu'elle a besoin, que c'est grâce à lui qu'elle a pu éveiller ce talent et croire en elle, oublier sa famille ingrate et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle veut vraiment... Mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut d'autre paroles évasives.

-A-Arigato, Naruto-kun... J-J'avais besoin d'entendre ça...

-Ne me remercie pas, j'avais besoin de le dire...

-Huh?

-H-Hinata-chan... J-Je... Commença Naruto avant que sa gorge bloque.

Avalant sa nervosité, il tenta de continuer sa phrase alors que la déesse aux yeux de perles à qui il tentait de dire "Je t'aime" le regardait avec un air intrigué totalement craquant, le déstabilisant.

-J-j-je... j-je... n'y arrive pas...

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-C'est... pas facile à dire...

Naruto se sentait ridicule, il affronterais tous les ninjas rang S du Bingo Book en même temps sans hésiter, mais il avait peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir à ces trois petits mots, l'un d'entre eux n'est même pas en entier et un autre est juste un pronom qu'il répète depuis un moment déjà. En même temps, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de connaitre la réponse à quelque chose...

Ce fut au tour d'Hinata d'avaler son stress. Que voulait-il lui dire? Des tas de scénario lui passaient par la tête, certains pires que d'autres, mais aucun n'impliquait celui qu'elle aime lui dire qu'il retournait ses sentiments.

-T-tu n'est pas obligé si tu ne veux pas...

-Non! Je... dois, je veux le dire, j'y... arrive juste pas... Normalement on dit que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais là... Oh et puis zut!

Pas un mot de plus. Dans la situation présente, c'était plus facile à faire qu'à dire. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il avait dit, elle senti une main un peu crispé se placer doucement sur sa nuque et l'attirer fermement vers l'avant en même temps que lui se penchait vers elle. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et sans même s'en rendre compte au début, elle ferma les yeux et répondit énergiquement au baiser de Naruto, des larmes de joies se formant et coulant sur son visage. Dans un élan de passion qui la surpris elle même autant que Naruto, elle le plaqua au sol sans rompre le contact, força les lèvres du beau blond à s'ouvrir et laissant sa langue explorer et rencontrer celle qu'elle attend depuis si longtemps. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds cherchant à en profiter au maximum avant de se réveiller car c'est certain, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, oui c'est ça, l'alcool lui est monté au cerveau et en fait elle est toujours KO dans la maison. Peu importe, si l'alcool créent ce genre de rêve, c'est certain, elle deviendrait alcoolique et heureuse de l'être!

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils ont passé à s'enivrer l'un de l'autre, mais chacun ressenti une déception à y mettre fin. Naruto plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux lavandes de sa déesse, un énorme sourire se dessinant sur son visage et maintenant que c'était fait, le dire était beaucoup plus facile.

-Hinata-hime... Je t'aime!

De nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Hinata alors qu'elle se mit à sourire à ces mots qu'elle avait toujours espéré entendre de sa bouche. Puis, elle réalisa soudain une chose. Ce n'était pas un rêve, Naruto, venait de lui dire "Je t'aime". Au même moment, tout devint noir et Naruto la sentit s'evanouir dans ses bras, son sourire extasique ne quittant jamais son visage.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est la fin de la partie 1! J'espère que le Naruhina vous a plu :P

Donc il y aura un petit omake sympatique que j'espère vous apprécierez qui durera maximum 4 chapitres, mais la partie deux ne commencera pas avant le 13 février, voir la fin février, peu importe quand finira l'omake.

Bref! Au plaisir que vous me lisiez de nouveau et n'oubliez pas de Reviewer! ^^"

Merci!


	21. Omake 1

Voilà le premier chapitre de mon Omake qui précédera la partie deux de Way of the Sword.

Je prévois trois chapitres, lui étant le premier, pour cet Omake. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Mais avant : les réponse aux anonymes

dj : Ouais, c'était plus pour rire qu'autre chose :P

CookieKandy : Parce que si non ce serait pas Hinata? :P Ça faisait une belle fin de chapitre aussi je trouvais x)

citron971 : Oui, obligé :P trop d'émotion pour notre chère Hinata, elle l'a pas suporté. Content que j'ai pu te faire rire ^^ Je dirais qu'il l'a atteint, mais je ne garantis pas qu'elle était encore chaude XD

alea jacta es : Merci, voilà déjà une partie de l'Omake :P

cedric : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de lire ce genre de review :P En espérant que tu puisses en dire autant jusqu'à la fin ^^

itarill : J'aime pas quand c'est trop rapide et l'attente nous fait toujours mieux apprécier les choses :P Pour Naruto, il est surtout pas doué, donc il est maladroit et se sent très mal à l'aise :P

imperatricemalefique : Oui, moi même j'avais hâte de l'écrire. Leur sabre viendra dès le début de la partie deux, ils seront fabriqué entre temps. Non, il ne sera certainement pas content, mais c'est la dernière chose qu'elle a envie e penser en ce moment x) Pour une alliance ou une amitié, c'est déjà bien partit :P. Pour la couleurdes foureaux (qui sera la même que pour leurs sabres) j'ai juste oublié X) Mais en gros c'est la même couleur que leurs Haori (Orange pour Naruto, lavende pou Hinata, vert pour Kakashi). Eheh, oui, pour Kakahsi j'ai lâché ça sur le coup mais je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée, content que ça t'aie plu :P M'enfin, comme tu dis, Kakashi ne changera pas peu importe la quantité d'alcool! Et enfin, oui, la fameuse déclaration :P Je l'ai imaginé de plein de façon différente et je crois que la seule chose qui est restée c'est le fait que Naruto décide de l'embrasser parce que c'est plus facile que parler X) C'est vrai que du coup ça fait étrange de le voir bégayer à la place d'Hinata, mais je trouve que c'était parfait pour le moment et je pouvais pas imaginer Naruto doué dans ce genre de choses. Mais oui, ça c'est une chose que j'ai toujours pensé d'Hinata. Elle en rêve depuis si longtemps que sa réaction devait être proche du réflexe, et quel réflex :p Bref! Merci pour la review et voilà le début de l'Omake!

Shimu-chan : Eheh, content que tu ais aimé, la cérémonie et la scène avec Kakashi je l'ai sorti comme ça sur le coup du moment mais je trouve aussi que ca a bien rendu ^^ Pour le Naru/Hina, je l'ai arrêté là par peur de gâcher ce que j'avais déjà fait X) Naru/Hina Power! et t'inquiète, on est tous un peu schizo par moment :P

Bref! Bonne Lecture!

R&R

* * *

Hinata se réveillait un peu étourdie mais avec le sourire. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle embrassait Naruto et qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Pas comme si c'était la première fois elle en rêvait très souvent... ça et autres choses moins avouables... Mais cette fois! Oh ça semblait si vrai! À un point elle s'était même dit : Mais c'est vrai! Et c'est là que le rêve avait fini.

Sentant un peu d'inconfort, elle tenta de se repositionner, sans ouvrir les yeux, sur son gros oreiller... qui était plutôt ferme pour un oreiller... et il avait une faible ôdeur de ramen... ET IL RESPIRAIT!

Ouvrant les yeux d'un coup sec, elle remarqua qu'elle était en train de dormir sur Naruto qui en attendant qu'elle se réveille, avait lui aussi sombré dans un sommeil profond. Montrant qu'elle savait très bien imiter une tomate, elle tenta de se relever mais remarqua que même en dormant, le bras du ninja blond la maintenait bien fermerment sur lui. Partagé entre le besoin de prendre du recul pour respirer un bon coup et le désir de ne pas le réveiller et du coup en profiter un peu, elle décida finalement de déplacer le bras qui l'enlaçait et recula un peu prenant de grandes respirations pour aider à se garder consciente.

Combien de temps elle était resté inconsciente? Aucune idée, mais elle se remémora en un instent tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et elle fini par se faire à l'idée que ce n'était pas un rêve. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais fait. Elle avait envie de hurler, de courir et de sautiller, de bouger, de l'embrasser, de danser, de lui faire l'amour... euh... À cette pensée, elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en elle et, avant de faire une connerie, elle s'empressa de plonger la tête dans l'eau pour se rafraichir. À peine cinq secondes plus tard, deux bras puissant la prirent et la remonta à la surface.

-Pas la meilleure façon de pècher selon moi. Fit Naruto en riant mais ne la lâchant pas.

Hinata se remit à rougir et figea, le regardant sans trop savoir quoi dire.

-Ehm... Je ne suis pas trop doué pour ce genre de choses... Ajouta le blond. J'ai pris en compte que ton sourire voulait dire que... ehm... tu m'aimais aussi mais, je me trompe ou...

-NON! Coupa Hinata, pratiquement en hurlant. Voyant la tête que Naruto faisait elle s'empressa de clarifier. J-je veux dire... Non, t-tu ne te trompais p-pas... J-Je t'ai... Je t'ai t-tou...

Non, elle ne voulait pas bégayer en lui disant ça. Elle l'avait déjà fait, clairement, aucune hésitation, c'était sorti parfait comme elle le voulait, sauf qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus... Se secouant la tête violamment, elle recommença.

-Je t'aime aussi! Depuis... plus longtemps que je me souviens... À l'accadémie déjà, tu m'intéressais, je t'admirais. Je crois que je suis réellement tombé amoureuse de toi aux examens Chuunin. Ton départ pour t'entraîner avec Jiraiya m'a fait plus mal que je le croyais, surtout que je n'ai pas été capable de te dire au revoir...

-Désolé... Dit Naruto en baissant la tête.

-Huh? Fit Hinata en clignant des yeux de surprise. P-pourquoi tu t'excuses?

-De ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt, de n'avoir rien remarqué. Maintenant que j'y pense et que tu me le dis, j'aurais dû avoir des doutes. Et désolé aussi, si je t'ai fait mal en partant.

-Non non non! T-tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était nécessaire et, quand tu es revenu... Je suis tombé en amour une seconde fois, encore plus fortement. C'est moi qui doit m'excuser de ne pas avoir été assez courageuse pour te le redire...

-Redire?

-Ehm...Ouais, je te l'avais avoué... pendant le combat contre Pein... Tu ne t'en souvenais plus et je n'ai pas osé te le répéter...

-En fait... En me disant ça... j'ai des flash qui me reviennent... Je me souviens plus ou moins. Merci.

Maladroitement, Naruto s'approcha graduellement et, voyant ce qu'il voulait faire, Hinata fit de-même. Leurs lèvres se cognèrent plus viollemment qu'ils avaient prévu, faisant rire un peu la Hyuuga, mais au final le baiser restait tout aussi appréciable bien que moins passionné que le premier. Ils le prolongèrent un peu et s'étendirent de nouveau dans l'herbe en même temps qu'ils y mirent fin. Hinata serra Naruto contre elle fortement, couchant sa tête sur son torse alors que son petit-ami – Oh qu'elle aimait se dire ça! - passait lui aussi un bras autour d'elle, plaçant son autre sous sa tête pour plus de confort.

-Je suis si heureuse... Fit l'héritière.

-Moi aussi... Répondit Naruto en caressant son dos.

Il restèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment, allant cueillir un baiser de temps en temps, s'impregnant l'un de l'autre comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Après quelque temps, le silence commença à peser et ce fut étrangement Hinata qui le brisa en premier.

-Je me demandais... Fit-elle.

-Hmm? Répondit Naruto qui somnolait un peu.

-Ehm... Je n'ai jamais su comment s'était passé ton examen Chuunin à Iwagakure. Ma soeur ne m'en a pas parlé mais je me souvien qu'elle te regardait d'un tout autre oeil depuis.

-Ah... Ouais c'est vrai. C'était sympa, mais un peu facile. Je te racconte si tu veux.

-J'aimerais bien.

Hinata alla voler un baiser au beau blond et se replaça de façon à pouvoir le voir parler. Donnant son plus grand sourire, Naruto se lança.

-Yosh! C'est là aussi que j'ai commencé à apparaître dans les Bingo Book entant que le Konoha Orange Flash. Alors c'était un peu plus de trois mois avant de partir pour cette mission, Tsunade m'avait fait venir et...

**Omake!**

**La naissance du Konoha Orange Flash**

-L'examen Chuunin? Oh YEAH! Lança Naruto, le poing en l'air.

-Oui, cette année c'est Iwagakure qui est l'hôte et je t'ai suffisamment bloqué. Fit Tsunade avec un sourire en coin. Te garder Gennin alors que tu es largement du niveau Sannin reste un avantage militaire vu qu'on peut te considérer comme une arme secrette, mais maintenant que le village est reconstruit entièrement, je remarque qu'on a eu une baisse très forte au niveau des missions. Je veux que tu y ailles et que tu fasse un beau spectacle aux visiteurs pour les inciter à venir chez nous pour les missions. Après ces multiples attaques je veux que tu leur prouve qu'on ne s'est pas affaibli.

-Yosh! Ça va être du gâteau! Mais ehm... Il ne faut pas être trois pour participer? Oh! Je peux faire des clones!

N'attendant pas de réponse, Naruto fit deux clones, un prenant l'apparence de Naruko, sa version féminine qu'il utiliser pour le Sexy Jutsu, mais habillée un peu comme Sakura mais orange et noir, alors que l'autre ressemblait à une version mâle de Ino. Les deux avaient les mêmes marques de naissance sur les joues que Naruto et la même expression excité.

-Même si j'aurais pu m'arranger pour les inscrires comme de véritables ninjas, ils vont éclater au moindre coup, ce qui te fera éliminer du tournoi si ça arrive avant les examens finals et nous passerons pour des tricheurs. Ce n'est pas dans mon intention. Non, j'ai déjà trouvé deux gennins qui devraient faire l'affaire... Entrez!

Naruto se tourna, les mains derrière la tête alors que ses clones se dissipaient. Par la porte entra un duo qui tentaient de rendre vrai l'expression tuer d'un regard en s'entraînant l'un sur l'autre. Voyant qui était leur troisième équipier, l'un eut un grand sourire, l'autre eut les épaules qui s'affaissèrent.

-Boss! Lança Konohamaru. Oh ça va être trop facile si c'est toi notre équipier!

-Eheh! J'essairai de pas accaparer toute la gloire! Répondit Naruto.

-Oh je vous en prie... Moi qui espérait avoir quelqu'un de plus compétant...

C'était Hanabi et elle avait hérité de l'aversion que son père éprouvait pour le Jinchuuriki. Elle avait aussi apprit de l'existance du Démon renard à Neuf Queues en Naruto, mais ça n'avait aucun lien avec son aversion pour le blond. Elle n'était pas présente lors de l'attaque de Pein, partie avec son père, et visiblement ce dernier avait bien inculqué dans sa tête le fait que Naruto était un idiot incapable et qu'il avait vaincu Neji par un simple coup de chance parce qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Résultat, elle ne croyait aucune histoire sur lui et roula simplement des yeux quand elle apprit son ascendance.

-Hanabi! Cracha la Godaime. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit ton père mais que ça te plaise ou non, Naruto est ton coéquipier!

-Mais, Hokage-sama! Fit la Hyuuga de 14 ans. Ne me dites pas que vous croyez toutes ces âneries sur le Sauveur de Konoha, le Sage du Vent, vainqueur de Pein? Il y en a même qui disent qu'il est plus fort que vous, pire, plus fort que mon père!

-Alors comme ça tu mets ton père à un niveau suppérieur au mien? Fit Tsunade.

D'un même mouvement, Naruto et Konohamaru reculèrent d'un pas de géant derrière Hanabi qui déglutit de stress.

-Eh... Fit Hanabi avant de continuer en voyant qu'elle attendait réellement une réponse. Je n'en sais rien. De ce que je sais votre force est dans les ninjutsu de soin et un Taijutsu augmenté par votre chakra, mais pas spécialement de vitesse. J'ai assumé que mon père pourrait certainement vous vaincre de vitesse et vous empêcher d'utiliser votre force...

-Hmmm... C'est une bonne tactique. Mais ne crois pas que ce soit si facile. Comme tu dis, ma force se trouve dans les justsu de soin, je peux sans trop de problème réouvrir mes Tenketsus moi-même. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous croire, mais en effet, moi et Naruto nous entraînons ensemble et lorsqu'il est en mode sage il est plus fort que moi et je ne mentionne même pas son niveau quand il utilise le chakra du kyuubi.

L'air surpris que prit Hanabi après ça sembla satisfaire la godaime qui décida de revenir sur la raison de leur présence. Se râglant un peu la gorge, il posa un regard sérieux sur les trois gennins.

-Vous partez demain matin 8 heures pour Iwa. Voici vos passes qui vont vous permettre d'entrer et de circuler librement dans leur village. Votre instructeur Jonin vous attendra à la sortie du village, ne le faites pas attendre et non Naruto, ce n'est pas Kakashi donc ne fait pas la grâce matiné en prétextant qu'il sera en retard de toute façon. Des questions?

Naruto fit la moue mais ne dit rien. Même s'il était curieux de savoir qui serait le Jonin, il savait que Tsunade ne lui dirait pas pour garder l'effet de surprise. Hanabi ne semblait pas avoir envie de risquer d'enrager encore l'Hokage alors elle ne dit rien. Konohamaru par contre ne se priva pas.

-Qui sera notre instructeur? Demanda-t-il. Et est-ce qu'on a une idée de ce qui nous attend comme épreuves ou de leur nombre?

-Vous le verrez demain, comme ça si vous avez besoin de vous plaindre, je ne serai pas là. Expliqua Tsunade le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les trois ninjas sentirent une grosse goute sur le côté de leur tête en entendant ça.

-Pour ce qui est de l'examen, tout ce que je sais et que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il sera très différent de celui que Naruto a fait ici mais comporte toujours trois épreuves, la dernière reste un tournoi par contre.

Konohamaru sembla un peu déçu de ne pas avoir plus d'information, mais les questions en restèrent là. Tsunade les observa un moment avant de reprendre.

-Il y aura deux autres équipes de Konoha qui participerons avec vous, c'est la plus faible participation que nous ayons eu et ça pourra être vu comme un signe de faiblesse, je compte sur vous pour leur montrer le contraire.

-Hai! Firent les trois shinobis en même temps.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto fut le deuxième en apparence à arriver après Hanabi. Elle l'observait comme si elle le jugeait comme si elle voulait savoir s'il était aussi fort que le disait Tsunade. Elle n'avait pas rapporté la conversation à son père, préférant pour une fois faire sa propre idée du shinobi de presque 19 ans déjà. Au début elle aurait rit de lui d'être toujours Gennin à cet âge mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas participé aux examens parce que l'Hokage ne voulait pas l'exposer plus qu'il l'était déjà. Elle verrait bien s'il était si doué pendant l'examen.

Konohamaru arriva ensuite, leur donnant une avance de quinze minutes. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot, mais Naruto fronçait les sourcil, comme essayant de se rappeller de quelque chose... Bien vite il abandonna et pointa dans vers un point d'ombre qui servirait de très bonne cachette.

-Je ne me souviens pas de votre nom, mais vous pouvez descendre. Lança-t-il. Tant qu'à être en avance, autant y aller tout de suite.

Du point d'ombre sortit une femme aux cheveux longs violets portant un uniforme de Jonin avec quelques ajouts personnels pour assombrir le tout. Naruto savait seulement qu'elle faisait partit des ANBUs mais maintenant qu'il la voyait, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais connu son nom.

-Je vois que Tsunade n'avait pas menti sur ta capacité à ressentir les énergies depuis que tu maîtrises le Senjutsu, Uzumaki Naruto. Mon nom est Uzuki Yugao et j'agirai comme votre Sensei pour le temps de l'examen. Je voulais vous observer un peu plus longtemps pour me faire une idée de ce que je dois attendre de votre travail d'équipe mais je crois que partir tout de suite n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Konohamaru sourit en regardant Naruto qui pour une fois ne semblait pas avoir envie de se vanter de son exploit. Hanabi de son côté était presque insulté, ses yeux qui perçaient tout n'avaient rien remarqué. Même si elle n'avait pas utilisé son Byakugan, se faire doubler par quelqu'un qui n'était pas normalement d'un type senseur était un coup sur son orgueuil.

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils avaient commencé leur voyage vers Iwa qui dura une semaine au pas de course qu'avait imposé Yugao. Ils n'eurent pas trop de problème à entrer au village et Naruto se fit un point d'honneur de trouver en moins de trente seconde un restaurent de Ramen où il appliqua hors de vue un sceau pour le Hiraishin, le plaçant sous un banc. Au milieu de l'usure, on aurait dit un simple grafiti et a moins qu'un maître en sceau l'étudie de proche, personne ne se douterait que c'est un sceau, et personne n'arrivera à l'enlever. Deux pierres d'un coup, Naruto avait un point d'ancrage dans dans un restaurent de Ramen pour la période des examens, lui permettant peut-être même de se prendre un ou deux bols entre deux épreuves. En même temps, même s'il n'avait pas pensé à ça, il avait maintenant un moyen d'infiltrer le village aisément dans le cas où une guerre entre les deux pays éclate à nouveau.

Une dizaine de bols plus tard et un cuisinier heureux, le quatuor profitait d'un bon repos. Les deux filles avaient une chambre de l'autre côté du couloir face aux garçons dans un hôtel plutôt bon marché qui fit plisser les yeux et le nez de la Hyuuga, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils avaient une semaine avant le début des examens et ils en profitèrent au début pour visiter un peu, mais les deux derniers jours, Yugao les convia dans un endroit isolé qu'elle avait repéré.

-Bon, je sais que vous êtes tous confiant, ça se lit sur vos visage. Dit l'ex-ANBU. Cependant, votre travail d'équipe prendra un coup si vous ne connaissez pas au minimum les techniques de votre coéquipier.

-Je commence! Dit Naruto avec un sourire. Donc! Je suis du type Ninjutsu mais j'ai tout de même un niveau plus haut que la moyenne en Taijutsu. Par contre, mon genjutsu et ma résistance au Genjutsu est plutôt faible, j'aurai donc besoin d'un de vous deux pour m'en sortir si je me fais prendre... Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment dire vu que le dernier qui a tenté de me prendre dans un genjutsu c'est Itachi et bon, c'est pas comme si les siens sont d'un niveau dérisoire... Mais pour éviter le pire, assumons que je suis toujours aussi nul qu'avant. Comme beaucoup le savent, ma technique principale est le Kagebushin que je peux utiliser à profusion, le Rasengan et quelques autres jutsus mineurs, principalement de nature vent. Je peux aussi invoquer des crapeaux sans trop de problème, du tétard à Gamabunta-boss. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser le moindre morceau de Chakra du Kyuubi a moins d'y être forcé et comme je ne veux pas tout détruire, je n'utiliserai pas non plus le rasenshuuriken à moins, encore une fois, d'y être obligé. Dernière technique d'importance, le Hiraishin qui me permet de me téléporter moi et ce que je veux emmener sur une distance de 40 kilomètres.

-J'utlise aussi le Kagebushin. Commença Konohamaru. Je ne peux pas en faire beaucoup mais suffisament pour être utile sans me vider de mes réserves. Je maîtrise aussi le Rasengan mais certainement pas au même niveau que Naruto. Je suis un bi-type, Ninjutsu et Genjutsu. J'ai toujours pensé être que Ninjutsu mais quand j'ai compris que je n'avais pas les réserves pour utiliser les techniques de Naruto à son niveau, j'ai cherché ailleur et Kurenai-sensei m'a bien aidé. Niveau Taijutsu je suis moyen-faible selon Ebisu, mais je trouve qu'il exagère.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de révéler mes techniques à des non-Hyuugas... Fit Hanabi.

-Ok, alors je vais le faire pour toi. Fit Naruto, surprenant la soeur d'Hinata. Ton Byakugan te permet de voir partout autour de toi sur une distance plus ou moins grande selon ton niveau. Ton Jyuuken fait des domages internes par le chakra même si le coup en lui même semble faible. Pas ton ascendence et ce que je sais sur toi, tu es de type Taijutsu mais a très peu de Ninjutsu et pratiquement aucun Genjutsu, mais tu y résiste facilement avec ton Byakugan. Après, reste plus qu'à savoir si tu sais utiliser les coups du Hakke. Désolé Hanabi, mais j'ai bien appris de mon combat contre Neji et je me suis entraîné quelques fois avec lui et Hinata.

-Tsss... Fit-elle en réponse. Je fais le Kaiten, la paume vide et les 64 points... Heureux?

-Merci. Coupa Yugao. Ça vous donne au moins une idée de ce que l'autre peut faire et donc d'élaborer des stratégies.

-Oh, avant de continuer, prenez ça. S'empressan de dire Naruto en tendant un Kunai à trois dents à ses coéquipiers et aussi à son Sensei. Ce son mes Kunais pour le Hiraishin, gardez le et comme ça on ne sera jamais séparé.

Il leur expliqua comment ils fonctionnent et comment les utiliser pour lui lancer des messages. Il leur donna aussi trois ofudas chacuns, mais une version qui ne s'active pas a distance, n'ayant pas encore trouvé comment les faires. C'était en fait une des choses sur laquelle il avait travaillé pendant la semaine qu'ils avaient de libre et même s'il était sur le point de trouver, ils n'étaient pas encore fonctionnels.

Bientôt, ils se trouvèrent au milieu d'un groupe de Gennins de partout. Naruto était l'un des plus grands mais il y avait pire. C'était le premier examen pour chacun de ses deux coéquipiers et ils étaient un peu nerveux alors qu'il attendaient l'examinateur pour le premier test. Tsunade avait dit quelque chose de très différent de son examen, il s'attendait donc à autre chose qu'un examen écrit surtout qu'ils avaient déjà signés les formulaires de décharge en cas de décès.

Naruto le senti arriver avant qu'il n'apparaisse, mais l'examinateur du premier examen sorti du sol comme s'il y était fondu. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en apparence, mais ses cheveux et sa barbe noire faisait penser à Asuma. Par contre, le reste n'y ressemblait pas vu qu'il portait l'uniforme de Iwa, avait la taille et la carure d'un culturiste et avait deux sabres dépassant de son dos.

-Bienvenu à Iwa, morveux! Je suis Atsuzu Morotoro et je serai le votre examinateur pour cet examen. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous espérez devenir chuunin mais ce ne sera pas simple, préparez vous à un enfer d'où s'élèveront que quelques uns d'entre vous... voir personne...

Naruto se mit à sourire. Le discourt démoralisateur avait eu un effet sur plusieurs gennins, mais le bond hyperactif était loin d'être intimidé. Sa confiance se transmettait dans Konohamaru qui souriait aussi alors que Hanabi était certaine d'avoir le niveau déjà.

-À partir du moment où vous traverserez les portes derrière moi où on vous expliquera votre premier examen, il ne sera plus possible de reculer, il est donc encore temps de laisser tomber... Alors... Personne? Très bien... Suivez moi... Morotoro avait fini son monologue avec un sourire sadique dîgne d'Anko et tourna le dos pour ouvrir les portes de la première épreuve de l'examen Chuunin.

* * *

C'était le premier chapitre de l'Omake. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire un examen chuunin avec un Naruto trop fort alors je me suis dit que ca ferait un bon Omake. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^

À la prochaine et n'oubiez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Merci!


	22. Omake 2

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas! I'm back :p

Je suis désolé du temps d'attente mais j'ai eu des problèmes au travail (là où j'écris majoritairement) et mes temps libres ont aussi été pris pas plusieurs choses. Comme punition, j'irai me livrer à Ibiki et Anko du département de Torture et Interrogation ^^"

Je dois aussi avouer que j'ai eu une baisse de motivation pendant un moment, que j'ai eu à réécrire ce chapitre deux fois et que par frustration, il était donc particulièrement mauvais. Je l'ai relu et amélioré mais il reste insatisfaisant à mon goût. Enfin, à vous de juger là dessus mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. De plus, ça reste un Omake donc c'est moins important ^^

Si non, j'ai dépasé les 100 reviews \o/ ! Merci à tous :P

Bref, passons aux réponses aux anonymes ^^

CookieKandy : La voici! Pas grave si non, ta review me fait tout de même très plaisir ^^

imperatricemalefique : Premièrement désolé de l'attente encore, "Life got in the way" comme on dit. Je vais tenter de conserver récupérer un rythme plus régulier mais je ne peux rien promettre ^^" Si non je suis content que l'idée de l'Omake te plaise :p Pour Hanabi, eh bien nous verrons bien comment elle évoluera au fil de cet examen!

dj : Content que l'idée te plaise ^^

nadia : Ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire, ça nourrit mon ego, et il a faim :p Merci ^^

itarill : Eheh ^^ content que tu aimes mon idée d'Omake :p Malheureusement ce ne sera pas l'examen Chuunin le plus développé puisque ce n'est qu'un Omake et que Naruto est un peu overpower en ce moment ^^"

cedric : Le voici! ^^

Tony : Ouaip ! Ils se sont enfin avoué l'un à l'autre ^^ Je vais tenter de dérouiller ça ces doigts là :p En attendant, la suite est là ^^

NaruSun : Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner t'inquiète ^^ Si pour une raison je décide de l'abandonner, je vais aviser et je la mettrai aussi en adoption pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse continuer ^^

Sans plus attendre, la suite!

Bonne lecture et R&R !

* * *

Le trio entra en dernier avec l'examinateur qui referma les portes derrière eux. Il faisait complêtement noir et même si Naruto arrivait à ressentir chaque personne autour de lui, sans être en mode Sage il n'avait pas ses sens assez accru pour combattre sans voir. Bien entendu, Hanabi n'avait pas ce problème et au milieu de tout le bruit autour, elle chuchota à ses deux compagnons la situation.

-On est devant un mur de pierre dans la roche avec près de 150 ouvertures sur huit étages. Il y a des murs et plafonds sans aucune fenêtre.

-Il y a quoi de l'autre côté des ouvertures? Demanda Konohamaru.

-J'ai de la difficulté à voir très loin, les murs sont chargés de Chakra, mais je dirais un labyrinthe qui doit couvrir toute la montagne en hauteur comme en largeur.

Un flash jaune se fit voir soudainement près de Naruto et l'examinateur. Il y eut quelques mouvements et quelques cris autoritaires en réaction à ce flash. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lumières s'ouvrirent d'un coup et Morotoro regarda autour de lui pour trouver ce qui s'était passé.

-C'était quoi cette lumière? Demanda un Ninja de Kiri qui n'était pas loin.

-Ehm... C'était moi... Fit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, un sourire bête barrant son visage. Comme je voyais rien bha, j'ai essayé de faire de la lumière avec un jutsu mais ça a un peu râpé... Eheh.

Les autres équipes ne posèrent plus de questions, regardant plutôt les centaines d'ouvertures sur ce flan de montagne. Morotoro pour sa part regardait Naruto comme s'il était pire qu'une blatte particulièrement hideuse. La Hyuuga remarqua par contre que la façon dont il se crispait le visage montrait qu'il était horiblement déçu et qu'il blâmait le blond.

-Autant pour la présentation épique de l'épreuve... fit-il les épaules voutés alors qu'un chunin qui l'accompagnait lui tappota le dos. Bienvenu, au Labyrinthe épiquement épique! ... Ouais ça fait moins épique avec la lumière déjà allumé...

Tous les participants entendirent ce qu'il disait ou lisaient sur ses lèvres, une goute de sueur leur apparaissant sur le côté du visage. Il était moins menaçant qu'il l'avait laissé croire plus tôt en tout cas...

-Bien, l'épique épreuve est épiquement simple. Chaque équipe devra entrer par une porte différente et trouver son chemin vers l'unique et épique sortie. Tous les moyens sont bons pour vous rendre de l'autre côté. Pour pimenter les choses et les rendres plus épiques, chaque équipe aura un morceau de carte. Si vous en rassemblez assez, peut-être vous saurez où aller! HAHA! N'essayez pas de détruire les murs ou de simplement passer au travers avec des techniques Doton, aussi épiques soient-elles, ils sont renforcé de chakra à un niveau épiquement haut.

-Je parie que je peux éclater un mur en mode Sage... Tsunade aussi serait capable j'en suis certain... Fit Naruto tout bas pour son équipe. Par contre, comme il était le plus près de l'examinateur, ce dernier l'entendit.

-Libre à toi d'essayer. Continua Morotoro en haussant un sourcil. Les Chuunins ici vous passeront vos morceaux de carte et l'épique examen commencera après. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour traverser le Labyrinth épiquement épique. Attention, certains épiques couloirs sont... plus difficile à traverser... Eheh.

Hanabi et Konohamaru se lancèrent un regard et hochèrent de la tête : Des pièges. Il faudrait être prudent et Hanabi était parfaite pour cet examen. Un regard vers Naruto lui montra qu'il semblait encore plus confiant qu'elle, comme s'il avait sa propre solution. Il avait l'intention de faire quoi de mieux qu'elle? Envoyer clones après clones pour tester tous les passages et activer tous les pièges? Mouais, ça marcherais, mais du coup les autres équipes auraient aussi le champ libre, mieux vaut avancer sans activer les pièges voir même en ajouter et sortir rapidement sans croiser d'autres équipes pour éviter de donner un apperçu de nos capacités. Non, elle devrait vite mettre en place son autorité, si non les deux idiots allaient la faire trainer...

De son côté, Naruto regardait l'examinateur avec un sourir mi-amusé mi-désespéré. Il trouvait qu'il ressemblait maintenant à Gai et Lee avec son fanatisme du mot épique...surtout que la moitié du temps le mot perdait de son sens vu comment il le place partout.

"Il manquerait plus qu'il trouve les Flames de la Jeunesse épique..." Se dit Naruto en soupirant.

Naruto et son équipe se trouvèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard devant leur porte, la numéro 84, troisième étage. Un Chuunin se trouvait à côté d'eux avec un air blazé.

-Hmmm... Je me demandais... Lança Naruto alors que Hanabi et Konohamaru débattaient pour savoir qui porterait la carte. Combien de temps ça va prendre à "L'Épique" examinateur pour arriver de l'autre côté? Faudrait pas arriver avant lui.

-HAHA! Lança le Chuunin, soudainement moins blazé, probablement l'ego piqué sur la possibilité qu'un Ninja de Konoha arrive à traverser le labyrinth, fierté d'Iwa, si rapidement. Impossible à moins de passer au travers des murs, ce qui est encore plus impossible. Il y a une autre sortie à droite et il sera de l'autre côté dans cinq minutes... Mais je t'en prie... J'entend déjà assez le mot épique chaque jours... n'en rajoute pas.

-Ah bon, désolé... Mais avant qu'on rentre dans cette salle, il n'avait pas utilisé le mot une seule fois ...

-Ça dépend de son niveau d'excitation. Plus il est excité ou qu'il a hâte à quelque chose, plus il utilise le mot. Aussi, il l'utilise pour essayer d'avoir l'air "Épique" en improvisant ce qu'il dit, mais s'il prépare son texte à l'avance, il arrive à ne pas le dire trop souvent, voir pas du tout. En fait, son discourt de présentation a été préparé à l'avance, mais tu as ruiné son discourt en nous faisant ouvrir les lumières.

-Eheh, vraiment désolé. Fit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Bon, je vais me préparer, j'ai parié que je pourrais défoncer un mur, je vais le prouver!

S'assayant sur le sol, il arrêta de bouger complètement. Konohamaru savait ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait déjà vu faire. Il se mit a sourire et croisa les bras patiemment. Hanabi de son côté, fronça les sourcil en se disant que ce n'était pas le temps de méditer.

-L'épique épreuve peut maintenant commencer! GO! Lança l'examinateur avec une pose supposément menaçante.

Hanabi se lança dans la porte, Byakugan à plein régime, mais s'arrêta en voyant que ses deux équipiers étaient toujours au même endroit, Naruto toujours en position méditative.

-Mais venez! Dit-elle, impatiente.

-Deux seconde Hana-chan, tu vas voir c'est vraiment cool. Fit Konohamaru, les bras toujours croisé et souriant en regardant Naruto en pleine concentration.

-Ne m'appelle pas Hana-ch... Hurla Hanabi avant d'arrêter d'un coup lorsque le blond décida finalement de bouger.

Le chuunin fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux du blonds mais n'ayant aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire. Comme la majorité des ninjas d'un certain niveau, il avait entendu parler des trois Sannin et de celui qui était appellé le "Toad Sage" et que ce dernier était mort, mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui savaient a quoi ressemblait un utilisateur du Senjutsu et encore moins qu'il y en avait maintenant un nouveau à Konoha.

-Ok! Fit Naruto en lançant son point en l'air. Eh le Chuunin, vient, il me faut un témoins sinon c'est pas drôle.

Marchant tranquilement les mains derrière la tête, il arriva près du premier mur en face de lui, suivi de près par ses équipiers. Normalement, en suivant le couloir, il devrait tourner à droite obligatoirement, mais Naruto avait autre chose en tête.

-Hanabi... Il y a quoi de l'autre côté de ce mur? Demanda le Sage en pointant droit devant lui.

-Euh... Un autre couloir. Répondit-elle.

Un large sourire apparu sur son visage alors qu'il prennait en compte le chakra qui circulait dans la pierre grâce à ses sens aiguisé du mode Sage. Mouais, c'était solide, il devrait mettre un peu de force. Le chuunin, curieux, les avait accompagné sur les cinq mètres de distance jusqu'au mur. Il doutait que le Gennin arrive a faire quoi que ce soit, mais sa transformation l'intriguait. Le coup qui suivi résona dans toute la montagne. Hanabi, qui observait par son byakugan, vit le chakra dans le mur être repoussé viollemment par une force qu'elle ne voyait pas... Mais c'était impossible, le byakugan était sensé voir tout! Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas été entraîné avec l'énergie naturelle, elle ne pouvait donc pas la voir. Bien entendu, elle n'en savait rien.

Un épais nuage de poussière s'était lever, masquant la vue de tous sauf une. Il fallu quelques secondes pour que le tout retombe, mais effectivement, un trou assez large pour traverser sans même se pencher remplaçait le bout de mur devant eux.

-Ouah, quand même. Fit Naruto. J'ai du mettre pas mal de force là dessus, mais pour Tsunade ce serait du gâteau.

-Je croyais que tu arrivais à mettre plus de force qu'elle dans tes coups. Remarqua Konohamaru, pas surpris le moindre du monde.

-Pendant l'attaque de Pein, oui c'était vrai, mais elle s'est entraîné depuis. Ce que j'ai fait, elle l'aurait fait avec une chiquenaude sans même forcer.

-Woah...

-Eh, c'est pas l'Hokage pour rien! Sakura commence aussi à la rattraper par contre donc elle sent son titre de femme la plus forte menacé, je crois que c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle s'est motivé à s'entraîner de nouveau. Il faut dire par contre que de mon côté, casser ce mur était plus simple que pour eux vu que l'énergie Naturelle a fait une partie du boulot pour moi en repoussant le Chakra dans le mur.

-Et Tsunade arriverait à équivaloir ça avec un seul doigt?

-Ouais bon, j'ai exagéré un peu mais ouais, elle y arriverai au moins aussi facilement que moi.

Hanabi et le Chuunin avaient tous les deux la mâcheoire pendante, tout aussi surpris de l'exploit que du fait que les deux gennins en parlaient comme si c'était aussi normal que le soleil qui se lève chaque matin. Les deux garçons lancèrent un dernier regard au trou dans le mur avant de revenir vers les deux autres.

- Bon! Maintenant que j'ai prouvé que j'avais raison, on va finir l'examen parce que là, j'ai envie de ramens! L'examinateur devrait avoir atteint l'autre côté maintenant non?

Le Chuunin, stupéfait, se contenta d'approuver de la tête en regardant le trou dans le mur. Étrangement - ou pas - il était capable de deviner que ce genin n'était pas normal... Vraiment pas ordinaire. La suite sembla empirer le tout pour l'état de choc du Chuunin. Naruto mit fin à son mode Sage, ses yeux redevenant bleu avec une pupille normale et sans les marques rouges autour. Trois pas plus tard, il plaça ses mains sur l'épaule de chacun de ses équipiers. Un flash orange plus tard, ils avaient disparu. Cette technique, il en avait entendu parler, tout Iwagakure avait entendu parler de cette technique, mais tous la croyaient perdue avec la mort de son créateur. Konoha avait un nouveau Yellow Flash? Non, c'était Orange Flash maintenant.

De l'autre côté de la montagne, près de la sortie, Morotoro allait commencer à pratiquer devant un miroir dans sa main ses expressions menaçantes et ce qu'il dirait à ceux qui réussissont le test. Cependant, un flash orange à deux mètres de lui lui fit échapper son miroir dans un sursaut, l'objet se fissurant sur le sol.

-Woohoo! On est les premiers! Lança Naruto en levant les bras.

Morotoro fut encore plus stupéfait de voir le ninja blond qui avait ruiné sa présentation s'étant littéralement téléporté à côté de lui. Décidément, celui-là refusait de le laisser avoir la classe et être épique.

-Hein? Mais... Comment? Laissa tomber le Jonin spécial, les bras balants et la mâcheoire pratiquement pendante.

-Uh? Oh! Je vous l'enlève...

Marchant vers lui, Naruto posa sa main sur la partie où il avait mit le sceau et un nouveau flash jaune se fit voir. Le sceau s'était appliqué sur la peau directement et Morotoro n'avait donc rien vu. Maintenant, il n'aurait pas plus l'occasion de l'étudier.

-Hiraishin. Dit Naruto pour répondre en sortant un ofuda. Le flash jaune, c'est quand j'avais appliqué le sceau sur vous dès que j'ai su que l'épreuve était un labyrinthe. Vous avez dit traverser par tous les moyens non? Eh bien, c'était le mien... Bon on a réussi alors? J'ai faim moi!

-Euh... L'examinateur feuilleta son dossier et trouva l'équipe de Konoha. Oui... Mais c'était pas du tout épique comme méthode, surprenante mais pas du tout épique... Enfin... Vous devez revenir ici avant midi demain, en attendant vous avez quartier libre.

-Bien! Ramens, me voici! Oh et, il y a un mur à réparer, chow!

Attrapant Konohamaru et Hanabi de nouveau par les épaules, ces derniers n'ayant pas bougés simplement trop content pour l'un ou désorienté pour l'autre, il repartit dans un flash orange. Morotoro reprit son miroir craqué et remarqua qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire de tête menaçante, il était incapable d'enlever cet air surpris de son visage. Par contre, il marqua quelque chose dans ses dossiers sur l'équipe de Naruto : "Namikaze?"

oOo

-AAAaaaahh! Oi! Un dernier pour la route Ramen-man! Lança Naruto en se tapottant le ventre d'une main et bradissant ses baguettes de l'autre.

Hanabi avait à peine mangé la moitié de son bol que Konohamaru en avait terminé deux et Naruto cinq. Le propriétaire du stand semblait heureux d'un client comme Naruto et ventait chacun de ses produits auprès du ninja blond. Bien entedu, en amateur de ramen qu'il est, Naruto ne pouvait simplement pas ignorer les affirmations du restaurateur et il se fit un devoir de goûter à chacune des sortes de ramen qu'il y avait sur le menu. Pas aussi diversifié que Ichiraku, ça avait le mérite d'au moins être bon... mais pas encore au niveau d'Ichiraku, ça c'est certain!

-Naruto... Fit Yugao. Je sais que Tsunade t'as demandé de faire du spectacle, mais, tu n'en a pas fait un peu trop? On veut leur montrer que Konoha est toujours fort même après l'invasion, pas les ridiculiser...

Yugao était en fait au stand quand ils étaient arrivé et, après avoir expliqué ce qui c'est passé, elle avait l'air plus songeuse que surprise ou impressionnée.

-J'imagine... mais bon, c'est pas comme si le niveau de l'examen était difficile dans ma position. On est des Ninjas non? On utilise la technique la plus efficace pour arriver à nos fins.

-Tu as raison, mais essai de laisser un peu de dignité au village.

-Mais, ce sont mes derniers jours de Gennin, je veux pouver au monde que je suis le Gennin le plus puissant ayant existé! Ça a quand même la classe non? Oh! Ce serait bien qu'il y ait un type avec des cartes comme celles de Kabuto, avec les informations sur les ninjas! Je suis certain qu'ils seraient tous à terre de lire la mienne, uhuhuhuh!

-Naruto, un peu de modestie ne fait pas de mal.

-Ouais bon, j'en profite pendant que je peux le faire.

-En même temps, du coup, on a rien a faire de l'examen nous... Fit Konohamaru en posant ses baguettes sur son bol vide. Enfin, au niveau de la partie en équipe du moins.

-Bha, le prochain examen peut très bien être plus difficile. Là, c'était juste trop approprié d'utiliser le Hiraishin, ce ne sera probablement pas le cas au prochain examen.

oOo

-Vive Hiraishin! Lança Naruto en levant le deuxième rouleau parchemin à bout de bras au dessus de la tête.

Le deuxième examen se trouva être semblable à celui que Naruto avait expérimenté. La zone était l'équivalent de la Forêt de la Mort, mais moins feuillu et avec plus de roches. La zone était en forme de demi-lune, un bâtiment se trouvant au milieu de la bordure du fond à égale distance de chaque point d'entrée. L'avantage est que du coup, l'accès à cet endroit est plus facile d'accès pour les personnes ne participants pas aux examens.

Cette fois par contre, chaque équipe devait signer un rouleau don't ils ignoraient l'intérieur pour éviter de tricher en voulant le recopier. Ce rouleau était ensuite remis à une autre équipe, sans savoir laquelle et bien entendu, interdit d'ouvrir le rouleau. Le but était de survivre l'entièreté des cinq jours et de récupérer le parchemin avec la signature du groupe. De plus, il est aussi nécessaire d'avoir au moins un rouleau d'une autre équipe. Les portes du bâtiment de la zônes s'ouvrent au bout des cinq jours et les participants one ensuite une journée maximum pour atteindre l'objectif avec les deux rouleaux.

Au final, c'était semblable mais plus difficile. Ils étaient forcé à survivre l'entièreté des cinq jours dans la forêt, pas de possibilité de terminer rapidement. La difficulté était de trouver l'équipe possédant le bon rouleau, pas de une chance sur deux ici, c'est une chance sur trente.

Bien entendu, les meilleurs équipes en profitèrent pour appliquer diverse méthode pour permettre de retracer le rouleau. Naruto lui... eh bien, on peut dire qu'il s'était trompé dans ses prédictions sur le deuxième examen.

-" Là, c'était juste trop approprié d'utiliser le Hiraishin, ce ne sera probablement pas le cas au prochain examen"... Mais oui mais oui... Fit Konohamaru en s'assurant que le gennin de Kiri était bien attaché. ...Tu veux bien me l'apprendre?

Konohamaru était soudainement aux pieds de Naruto à le supplier avec ses yeux de chien battu. Hanabi roula des yeux en attachant le dernier ninja de Kiri avec les autres.

-Je te l'ai dit Kono-kun, Hiraishin est une technique familiale, c'est comme demander à un Yamanaka de t'apprendre les jutsu de leur clan. Répondit Naruto en rangeant le rouleau avec l'autre.

-Mais tu ne fais pas partit d'un clan! Donc ce n'est pas interdit!

-Qui te dit que je ne vais pas commencer mon propre clan? J'ai des techniques personnelles que je pourrais transmettre à mes descendants.

-Je te vois mal en chef de clan, et je croyais que tu voulais être Hokage, pas chef de clan!

-L'un n'empèche pas l'autre!

-Tu crouleras sous la paperasse!

-Eh, tu parles à celui qui arrive à se dédoubler a volonté!

-... Je déteste quand tu as raison...

-Moi j'adore, presque autant que les ramens.

Hanabi se contenta de secouer de la tête. Elle avait apris à garder ses opinions du blond pour elle et évitait maintenant de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Résultat, elle ne parlait presque plus sauf si c'était en lien avec l'examen. Elle redoutait l'idée d'avoir Naruto comme Hokage ou de l'avoir comme chef de clan. Enfin, pour être chef de clan, il fallait des membres et a moins d'invoquer l'Acte de Reconstitution de Clan, il ne pourrait jamais avoir assez de descendant assez vite pour être considéré un clan. Hanabi doutait de toute façon que même le nom de Namikaze apporterait assez d'impact pour lui donner le droit d'avoir plusieurs femmes... du moins elle espérait.

En même temps, l'éventualité d'avoir une ribambelle de ninja utilisant le Hiraishin pourrait pousser le village à proposer l'A.R.C. même si le dernier des Namikaze ne le demandait pas. Hanabi devait se l'avouer, c'était une technique diablement utile et efficace. Enfin, mis à part cette technique il n'avait rien d'impressionnant... bon ok son mode Sage était aussi plutôt puissant... il y a aussi le rasengan qui est une des technique du Yondaime qu'il a apprise en temps reccord... et le Kagebushin restait une technique jounin qu'il a appris à sa sortie de l'accadémie... Mais à part ça, il n'avait rien de spécial...

En suivant sa ligne de pensée, Hanabi commença sérieusement à douter les paroles de son père. C'était décidé, elle se ferait une idée elle même du blond pendant les matchs de l'examen. À cette pensée, son regard dériva vers Konohamaru qui appliquait des genjutsu sur leur cachette. Ils avaient obtenus leurs deux rouleaux dès la première heure alors ils allaient utiliser une caverne proche du bâtiment comme lieu de campement pour les cinq jours suivant. Hanabi observa le genjutsu se mettre en place. La caverne disparaissait avec le feu que Naruto avait allumé à l'intérieur. Ce n'était qu'une illusion visuelle, tant qu'on sait qu'il y a une grotte à cet endroit, on peut facilement entrer, mais sans savoir qu'il y a un genjutsu, il est facile de passer à côté et Hanabi fut surprise de son efficacité, surtout que le genjutsu était assez simple pour ne pas nécessiter beaucoup de chakra, ce qui le rendait plus difficile à détecter.

Relâchant son dojutsu, elle entra dans la grotte. Naruto était en train d'appliquer un sceau sur chaque côté de l'entrée de la caverne. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient faire ces ofudas mais le sceau dessus avait le Kanji pour "son" sur l'un et "silence" sur l'autre, le kanji "son" ayant une série de symboles autour formant un cercle ouvert vers l'intérieur et le kanji "silence" ayant la même chose mais l'ouverture étant vers l'extérieur.

-Les sceaux t'intéressent? Fit Naruto de derrière elle, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font exactement, mais j'imagine que c'est pour filtrer le son? Concéda Hanabi.

-Eh bien, les deux ofudas sont liés et forment un philtre contre le son. Techniquement, je ne sais pas exactement comment il fonctionne, mais au final, l'important c'est de savoir qu'il laisse passer le son venant de l'extérieur mais bloque le son venant de l'intérieur. Les symboles autour des kanjis représentent les barières sonores, les ouvertures dans les cercles sont comme les oreilles. Le son entre par l'ouverture qui lui fait face, est transféré sur l'autre ofuda où le kanji applique son effet avant de le laisser continuer son chemin dans la même direction qu'il est venu. Si on ne voulait pas entendre quoi que ce soit venant de dehors, on aurait qu'à refermer le cercle autour de "silence".

-Tu as aussi appris à maitriser les sceaux?

-Un peu, j'ai oublié de le mentionner l'autre jour quand j'ai dis mes capacités mais bon, a part un parchemin explosif et quelques sceaux basiques, il n'y a que le sceau du Hiraishin que j'ai maîtrisé, mais en fait, ceux là ont été fait par Konohamaru.

Hanabi se retourna vers le jeune Genin qui afficha un sourire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, rougissant même un peu.

-Boss m'a appris les bases et en fait Ebisu-Sensei est aussi plutôt doué avec les sceaux donc je peux en faire quelques uns, ces sceaux sont en fait plutôt simple à faire et se combinent bien avec ce genjutsu. Dit le petit-fils du Sandaime.

Il était possible de faire deux genjutsu un par dessus l'autre pour créer une illusion et bloquer le son, mais c'était beaucoup plus dur à maintenir sur le long terme puisque ça demande au minimum le double de concentration. Une fois enclanché, c'est comme garder une transformation pendant de longue durées.

-Tu vas faire quoi pendant la nuit avec ton genjutsu? Demanda Hanabi au jeune genin.

-Je ferai un clone pour le maintenir. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ok! Règles de l'endroit! Fit Naruto de manière un peu trop enthousiaste avant de sortir un rouleau avec des noms particulièrement improbables. Comme vous vous en doutez, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee et Sai ne sont pas des participants de cette année. Si on est découvert et qu'on nous demande quel rouleau on a, on montre celui-là, la majorité des équipes vont tourner les talons si ce n'est pas leur rouleau. S'ils nous attaquent pareil, on leur donne, ils pourront rien faire avec de toute façon. J'imagine déjà leur tête avec un rouleau d'une équipe qui n'existe pas après cinq jours de survie pour rien.

-C'est une idée... plus intelligente que ce que j'aurais imaginé venant de toi vu ta réputation. Fit Hanabi avec un air surpris.

-Je n'ai presque plus envie alors de dire qu'en fait, c'est l'idée de Konohamaru... Mais bon, vu le peu de moments de gloire qu'il a, ce serait domage de les lui voler. Fit Naruto avec un sourire moqueur.

-Boss! Moi qui te croyais plus sympas!

Hanabi regarda les deux présences masculine de son équipe se chamailler un peu. Elle voyait Konohamaru sous un autre angle aussi maintenant. Encore une fois, elle se dit que si son père avait tors sur Naruto, il pouvoir avoir tors sur autre choses, dont Konohamaru. Elle se souvenait avoir essayé quelques fois de jouer avec lui, mais son père l'avait rapidement remise à sa place en disant que c'était un bon à rien et qu'elle devrait mieux choisir ses fréquentations. De ce qu'elle voyait, ni Naruto ni Konohamaru n'étaient de bons à rien. Immatures et idiots par moments, mais ils avaient leurs bons moments aussi. Elle écouta un peu les insultes amicales se lancer d'un côté à l'autre, puis se mit à rire. Doucement, timidement même, mais un vrai rire amusé.

L'effet fut immédiat. Konohamaru arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu et les deux genins regardèrent la Hyuuga, stupéfaits. Rapidement, elle regagna son attitude froide, comme si rien n'était arrivé, mais les deux garçons se regardèrent un bref instant, souriant un peu avant de se reprendre eux aussi. Chacun décida de ne rien dire pour ne pas la dissuader de rire à nouveau. Konohamaru se disait même de son côté qu'elle était plutôt jolie quand elle n'avait son air supérieur et froid.

-Bon, continuons les règles. Fit Naruto, brisant Konohamaru de sa rêverie. On limite les feux au minimum, sans fumée si non on va donner notre position. Pareil pour la nourriture, rien qui peut sentir quitte à manger froid. Je vais m'occuper de monter la garde avec mes clones donc profitez en pour dormir, j'ai la nette impression qu'on va avoir des préliminaires comme ceux que j'ai eu a Konoha.

-Boss, lança le jeune brun, pourquoi on utilise pas ta technique d'Hiraishin pour simplement aller dormir à l'hôtel. On se déguise pour pas se faire prendre et tu laisses un sceau dans cette caverne pour qu'on revienne.

-Les règles disent de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte de la zone, si on se fait prendre, on sera disqualifié. Répondit le blond. Au pire, je pourais envoyer un clone chercher des ramens, théoriquement, je ne sors pas de la zone, seulement mon clone!

-Bien pensé Boss!

-C'est pour ça que je suis le Boss! Héhéhé!

Hanabi les observa chacun rire sans retenue, la faisant soupirer à l'idée de passer cinq jours dans cette grotte insalubre avec ces deux bouffons. Étrangement, cela lui donnait aussi envie de sourire, mais elle arriva à se retenir.

Les cinqs jours furent bien tranquile. Naruto s'occupait de monter la garde la nuit mais le groupe ne sorti pas de la caverne sauf pour les besoins urgents, et pour aller chercher des ramens pour Naruto, enfin un clone et déguisé.

Au final, ils rencontrèrent seulement une autre équipe, de Suna, qui avaient eux aussi rassemblé les rouleaux nécessaires. Naruto alla même jusqu'à leur proposer de partager la grotte le dernier jour, mais ils refusèrent au grand plaisir de Hanabi qui trouvait déjà l'endroit petit pour trois personne. De toute façon, comment pouvait-il leur faire confiance si facilement? Konoha est peut-être allié a Suna, mais à dormir près d'eux, autant leur tendre la jugulaire. Quoi qu'il y avait toujours un clone présent de Naruto et de Konohamaru, mais pour Hanabi, c'était tout de même bien trop risqué et affectait encore plus son confort personnel, elle les aurait mis dehors à coup de jyuuken s'ils avaient acceptés. Elle ne savait pas par contre que c'était en bonne partie a cause du regard qu'elle avait lancé au blond quand il avait fait la proposition qui les avait décidé à aller ailleurs. Naruto restait quelqu'un de bien connu à Suna, par réputation du moins, et sa relation d'amitié très proche avec le Kazegake n'incitait pas à tenter quelque chose contre lui.

Dès le cinquième jour, Hanabi était prête à partir mais elle remarqua que les deux garçons prenaient leur temps.

-Vous venez? Fit-elle impatiente. Les portes vont s'ouvrir et je voudrais éviter qu'on soit les derniers.

-Au contraire, on a l'intention d'y entrer à la dernière minute. Répondit Naruto.

-Quoi? Fit la Hyuuga, fortement surprise de l'affirmation.

-Je me suis dit que comme tout le monde allait converger vers le bâtiment au final, il y aura les moins bonnes équipes qui vont s'embusquer devant les portes alors que les meilleures équipes vont arriver en premier. Sans oublier les équipes qui vont tenter d'éliminer de la concurence en s'attaquant aux équipes. En y allant à la dernière minute, les grosses frappes auront vite fait débarassé le chemin des équipes les moins fortes et ce devrait être moins achalandé. Si on rencontre une équipe qui nous confontre pour un rouleau manquant, on leur donne le faux rouleau et on élimine une équipe de la compétition sans combatre.

-Avec notre niveau, on pourrait y aller et simplement battre toutes les équipes qui essaient de nous en empècher, pas comme si on est pas capable. Répliqua Hanabi.

-Pour la majorité, oui. Fit Naruto. Mais c'est tout de même risqué de tomber sur une équipe avec un niveau assez élevé pour nous donner du fil à retordre. Si on doit avoir des préliminaires, autant être reposé.

-Boss! Lança Konohamaru plus fort qu'il l'aurait voulu en fait. Arrête d'essayer de me voler mes idées! Si je ne t'avais pas expliqué exactement ça plus tôt, on serait déjà devant les portes à résister aux embuscades des autres équipes...

-Ok ok... Moi aussi j'aimerais être bon en stratégie des fois...

-Tu dois faire tes PROPRES stratégies, si non ça vaut rien!

-T'as du sang Nara ou quoi?

-Les Naras ne sont pas les seuls a avoir une pensée stratégique, Ojii-san était nommé "Le Professeur" et Asuma était celui qui jouait au Shogi avec Shikamaru le plus souvent parce qu'il était la seule personne hors du clan qui lui donnait un défi!

-Maintenant que tu le dis... c'est plutôt logique... On devrait quand même y aller pas trop tard, le Byakugan d'Hanabi devrait nous permettre d'évaluer l'emplacement des embuscades voir trouver un chemin sûr vers le bâtiment sans avoir à attendre la dernière minute.

-C'est pas idiot, si on est chanceux on pourra même observer les équipes se faire embusquer et donc voir les capacités des autres équipes. Mieux, on pourrait aider les plus faibles contre les plus fort pour que la compétition soit moins menaçante.

-Ouais, bon, dans tous les cas, on y va, vous venez? Coupa Hanabi avant qu'ils ne se lancent à nouveau dans d'autres idées. La stratégie ça veut aussi dire s'en tenir à un plan et ne pas argumenter sur le meilleur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Sans un mot de plus, la Hyuuga sorti de la caverne, forçant ses deux coéquipiers à sortir eux aussi. Elle avait déjà activer son dojutsu et après un signe de tête pour signaler qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dans son champ de vision, elle prit la route la plus directe vers le bâtiment. Le fait que toutes les équipes doivent se rendre au même point et que trouver le rouleau avec la signature du groupe est particulièrement difficile, réduire le champ de recherche est la meilleur stratégie, donc le bâtiment devait réellement être une zone de combats en ce moment, avec un "S" bien pertinent.

Il prirent que quelques instant pour arriver à portée de l'objectif dans le champ de vision d'Hanabi. Ce qu'elle vit par contre la figea sur place.

-Qu'est-ce que... m-merde... Fit-elle, une main devant sa bouche.

-Oula, pour qu'Hanabi utilise ce genre de mots, ça doit être gros. Répliqua Konohamaru, un peu stressé maintenant.

-Huit... Quatorze... non, quinze! Quinze corps juste devant la porte du bâtiment... Il y en a au moins plus de la moitié qui sont morts... et ceux qui ont fait ça sont encore là...

-Les tu peux dire si l'une des équipes était de Konoha? Et ceux qui ont fait ça, ils sont d'où?

-Il y a deux équipes d'Iwa, une équipe de Kiri, une de Kusa et une de celle de Konoha... Ceux de Konoha sont tous morts... décapités... C'est une équipe de Kumo qui a fait ça.

-Merde... De ce que je me souviens, les deux équipes de Konoha n'étaient pas plus agé que nous...

-Hanabi, s'interposa Naruto, il y a d'autres équipes qui bloquent le chemin?

-Non, on a le champ parfaitement libre... Répondit-elle avant de retourner vers Naruto. Autant je veux éviter les risques le plus possible, mais si on peut les mettre hors course, ce sera une équipe visiblement forte de moins.

Naruto approuva de la tête en même temps que Konohamaru et le trio se lança en direction du bâtiment et du groupe de gennins-assassins. Les deux garçons regardèrent Hanabi discrètement, sachant pourtant très bien qu'elle le verrait faire, son Byakugan toujours actif, et ils virent qu'elle semblait mois froide, plus sérieuse qu'à son habitude. Pas besoin d'être un Hyuuga pour voir qu'en réalité, derrière sa stratégie plus ou moins correcte, elle voulait en fait venger l'équipe de Konoha qui avait été massacré. Ça et elle voyait pour la première fois de ses propres yeux les risques du métier. Cependant, il y avait aussi autre chose dans ses yeux qui la changeait beaucoup, une petite étincelle qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : elle était prête à tuer.

* * *

Voilà donc mon deuxième chapitre (un peu tard) de mon Omake ^^

Il devrait y en avoir un autre seulement avec les préliminaires et l'examen final.

Avant de vous exciter un peu trop, l'examen ne sera pas tant que ça développé. J'en ai profité pour introduire Konohamaru et Hanabi dans l'histoire et du coup développer un peu leur personnage en vue peut-être de les voirs dans les chapitres réguliers de WotS, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de cet exament un gros événement ou quelque chose de spécialement original et développé, désolé si vous vous attendiez à beaucoup plus, mais ce n'est qu'un Omake ^^"

Bref, merci de lire et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ^^


	23. Omake 3

Bonjour à tous!

*Se fait accueillir par une salle déserté car les gens en ont eu assez d'attendre*

Ehm-ehm... Oui, c'est très tard, ça fait longtemps, près de 5 mois. J'ai changé de travail et mon nouveau travail ne me laisse plus assez de temps entre les appels pour écrire. Chez moi, c'est la motivation qui me bloque. Je dois briser me train-train quotidien pour me décider à écrire car avant j'écrivais surtout au travail.

Je n'a pas abandonné cette histoire mais je ne vous promettrai certainement pas que je vais revenir à un rythme régulier, ce serait promettre quelque chose que je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir. Déjà, un partie de mes prochins temps libre je devrais commencer à revenir en arrière corriger quelques erreurs que j'ai vues en relisant. Déjà, la plus nottable, je mentionne plusieurs fois Jiraiya alors qu'il est sensé être mort. Personne ne m'a fait de remarque alors j'imagine que ce n'est pas si frappant. J'essairai de corriger certaines fautes de frappes, mais il y en a beaucoup donc je vais certainement en passer. Donc je vous prie de m'excuser si le prochain chapitre (et les suivants) prennent du temps à sortir. Pas besoin de chercher à me punir, j'ai pris de l'avance : ma scéance avec Ibiki et Anko commence dans 30 minutes.

Le chapitre est long (pour ce que j'écris du moins, plus de 12 000 mots) mais je voulais vous revenir avec quelque chose qui vaut la peine après cinq mois d'attente. Ça et tant qu'à vous faire attendre encore après, je voulais au moins finir l'Omake.

Je vous avertis, les combats ne sont pas très développés, même sous-développés dans certains cas. Pas de longueur épique ou de super technique ni même de stratagème élaboré. Certains combats sont à peines cités (pour les moins importants) mais c'est ce que c'est, je n'ai jamais été bon pour les longs combats, les derniers vous paraîtrons peut-être même précipités vu que j'écrivais depuis un bon moment et j'avais un peu hâte de finir (pas bien je sais).

Réponses aux anonymes!

CookieKandy : Ouais, j'ai hésité un moment avant de le laisser comme ça. Je ne disais que ça pouvait faire un peu trop mais finalement, j'ai laissé ^^

dj : Désolé de l'attente et merci de continuer à lire ^^

NaruSun : eheh, content que ça te plaise à ce point ^^ Bonne lecture!

impératricemaléfique : Salut et désolé pour l'attente, mais me revoilà ^^. Oui, l'examinateur est un peu trop "épique", ta réaction est celle que je cherchait :P. Oh pour impressionner, ce n'est pas fini! Oui Hanabi change petit à petit, qui sait où ça mènera? Oui, ils sont alliés, mais même alliés, c'est la nature de l'examen, j'en parle un peu dans la suite ^^ Pour les jolis combats, je risque de te décevoir un peu. Comme dit plus haut, je ne suis pas doué en longs combats, mais j'espère qu'ils seront suffisant ^^" Bref, bonne lecture et oui, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour la suite, mais je promet rien. Merci encore pour tes reviews!

Tony : Merci et désolé pour l'attente. Content que j'arrive à bien jouer Naruto à ton avis :P Bonne lecture!

cedric : La voici! Bonne lecture ^^

Bref bonne lecture!

* * *

**Omake 3**

Le trio approchait du bâtiment, mais pas assez vite. Hanabi sembla ralentir le pas qu'elle pressait quelques instant plus tôt.

-...Ils sont entré dans le bâtiment, on ne pourra pas les affronter ici. Dit elle. Par contre, je vois déjà plusieurs équipes converger vers l'objectif et on est dans le trajet directe avec deux équipes. Soit on se cache, soit on se dépêche d'entrer.

-Allons-y tout de suite, on est plus très loin je crois donc il y a trop de risque de se faire prendre dans les affrontements. Dit Konohamaru. Hanabi, tu pourras garder ton Byakugan actif à l'intérieur, ça te permettrait de voir les combats à l'extérieur. Enfin s'ils te laissent faire.

-Je m'arrangerai.

Reprenant de nouveau de la vitesse, ils arrivèrent en vue du bâtiment. Hanabi leur fit signe de s'arrêter et les dirigea vers un lieu qui était bien caché en hauteur. Ils avaient l'objectif en vue au centre de la délimitation du terrain. Devant se trouvait un espace ouvert en demi-lune d'un diamètre d'une centaine de mètres, un peu plus. Par des signes gestuels, Hanabi annonça la présence de deux équipes déjà en position d'embuscade et près de dix autres en approche. Naruto, de son côté, regardait sombrement les corps qui se trouvaient au sol. Certains étaient encore visiblement en vie, leur respiration le prouvait, mais la majorité restaient décidément mort, au moins huit d'entre eux étant décapités. Il reconnu tout de suite les genins de Konoha, le ninja de Kumo semblait s'être bien acharné sur eux vu l'état de leur cadavre. Si Naruto avait eu le moindrement d'expérience médi-nin, il aurait pu dire que les blessures sur les cadavres semblaient avoir été fait ARPÈS qu'ils aient été décapité. La forme, la régularité et le peu de sang qui en sortaient signalaient que le corps n'avait pas bougé pendant qu'ils subissaient les coups. La quantité de sang plus faible que la normale pour ce genre de blessure indiquait aussi que le cœur, arrêtant de pomper le sang, réduit la pression sanguine. Du coup, le sang coule selon la gravité et la blessure le plus basse du corps et la plus gros est évidemment celle au cou.

Naruto n'aimait pas cette scène du tout et avait bien envie de laisser tomber toute stratégie et aller avec son plan initial : submersion des ennemis dans une vague de Kagebushin pendant que l'équipe en profite pour passer la porte. En fait, peu importe les conséquences, c'est ce qui va se passer. Le fait que l'énergie du Kyuubi commençait à sortir d'elle-même montrait que la scène ne plaisait pas au ninja hyperactif et il avait besoin de dépenser de l'énergie sinon il allait littéralement exploser l'endroit.

-Préparez-vous, on va y aller, je vais créer une diversion. Dit-il.

-Qu... Commença Hanabi.

-Go! La coupa Naruto en formant un sceau croisé très familier.

L'explosion de fumée créé par le chakra pris suffisamment d'ampleur pour couvrir une bonne dizaine de mètres. Le trio sorti de la fumée en direction de l'objectif en même temps que les clones dont un tiers étaient transformé en Konohamaru et un tiers en Hanabi. Au même moment, une série de pièges furent enclenchés mais aucune des deux équipes osa même pointer le bout de leur nez devant les quelques dizaines de copies visiblement physiques. Du moins, il hésitèrent suffisamment longtemps pour permettre au trio original de se rendre à la porte. En chemin, Naruto s'arrêta pour prendre les trois bandeaux protecteurs des shinobis de Konoha. Il allait suivre Hanabi et Konohamaru mais finalement créa encore une dizaine de clones qui regardèrent les corps au sol. Naruto entra finalement dans le bâtiment mais fut suivi quelques instant plus tard part sept clones de lui portant chacun un des corps qui étaient au sol.

La pièce où ils se trouvèrent était faiblement éclairé, une antichambre déjà vaste avec près d'une centaine de porte de chaque côté avec un numéro dessus. Au fond, il y avait une grande double porte qui indiquait qu'elle donnait sur une salle encore bien plus grande. Naruto ramassa les deux rouleaux et les balança devant lui en les ouvrant. Konohamaru et Hanabi étaient trop surpris par les clones posant les corps au sol pour avoir remarqué. Il avait bien compris que c'était pareil qu'à son examen mais il avait tout de même un doute. Peu importait, les survivants avaient besoin de soins. Il ne fut pas surpris, mais un peu soulagé tout de même, de voir Yugao apparaître.

-Ehm... Vous étiez sensé m'invoquer dans la salle avec votre numéro d'équipe là bas... Fit elle en pointant une des porte sur la droite.

-Pas eu le temps de penser, je me suis rappelé mon premier examen et j'ai agis. Il y avait ces corps devant la porte du bâtiment, ils n'étaient pas seuls mais les autres ont été décapité... dont une des équipe de Konoha... Naruto leva les trois bandeau de Konoha qui scintillèrent faiblement dans la lumière tamisé.

-C'est... le risque de l'examen... Fit Yugao, tout de même plus affecté qu'elle le laissait paraître, mais son entraînement ANBU prenait le dessus dans cette situation.

-Peut-être, mais je m'en serais voulu de laisser ceux-là se faire achever par les autres équipes qui vont s'affronter devant les portes, même s'ils sont d'un autre village. Ils sont tous en vie mais je doute qu'ils survivent tous...

-Je vais faire venir des medi-nins, laisse tes clones avec eux ici et allez vous reposer dans la pièce avec votre numéro, il y a ce qu'il faut dedans pour vous laver et a manger aussi, je crois même qu'il y a des Ra...

Yugao fut coupée par un flash orange après que Naruto, pressé d'arriver, était disparu dans un Shunshin. Certains utilisent des feuilles, de la fumée en général, du sable dans le cas de Gaara, mais Naruto utilise un flash orange comme pour l'Hiraishin.

-...men ... Fini Yugao. Il a cette qualité des ANBUs, il passe vite à autre chose...

-Je me demandais Yugao-sensei... Fit Konohamaru. Pourquoi ils vous ont choisi pour nous accompagner? Les ANBUs sont très occupés en ce moment à Konoha et il y avait plusieurs Jounins de libres.

-...Tsunade m'a choisi pour garder Naruto à l'œil...

-Moi je crois plutôt que vous avez été choisi pour déterminer si Naruto est un bon candidat pour devenir ANBU dès qu'il sera Chuunin.

-...Eh... Tu est bien le petit-fils du "Professeur"... qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi?

-Déjà, choisir un ANBU alors que n'importe quel Jounin aurait fait l'affaire m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Les seules personnes qui peuvent réellement garder Naruto à l'oeil sont Kakashi, partit pour une mission, Tsunade, Hokage donc elle peut pas, et Sakura-san, mais elle est seulement Chuunin. Une autre chose aussi, c'est que vous n'agissez pas comme une Jounin instructrice. Vous étiez caché a la porte du village, sous prétexte de vouloir regarder notre esprit d'équipe mais vous avez vite abandonné quand Naruto vous a trouvé, je crois plutôt que vous testiez ses capacités sensorielles. De plus, si vous aviez voulu voir notre travail d'équipe, il fallait marcher derrière nous lors du trajet pour voir les regards qu'on se lançait. À la place vous étiez devant et avez poussé le groupe plus que nécessaire comme pour tester notre endurance sur de longues distances, ou du moins celle de Naruto, chose qui ne nous est pas utile pour l'examen Chuunin. Nous demander de lister nos techniques était aussi à double utilité, vu que tu avais une liste plus précise de ses techniques tout en passant pour la Jounin qui veut s'assurer que son équipe va bien fonctionner ensemble. Mon dernier argument est une information classée donc je vais le garder comme ça, mais mais je connais votre nom de code et tout ce que ça implique.

Yugao avait de très grand yeux. Son observation était très pertinente et précise. Savoir son nom de code n'était pas spécialement difficile vu qu'elle avait travaillé pour son grand-père qui s'occupait de lui de son vivant, ses cheveux violets trahissent souvent son identité, c'est pourquoi ses missions Jounins sont très limités, il a dû faire le lien, mais le fait qu'elle soit Capitaine des ANBUs est en effet une information classée, chose qu'il a probablement appris en connaissant son nom de code.

-... Tu n'as pas du sang Nara par hasard? Répondit-elle simplement, confirmant par la même occasion les affirmations du Genin.

-Impossible, je ne suis pas narcoleptique.

-Touché.

-Mais, si vous voulez mon avis de Genin-peut-être-bientôt-je-l'espère-Chuunin, Naruto n'est pas fait pour être ANBU. Il a les qualités pour en être un en général s'il arrive à rester silencieux assez longtemps, un niveau de combat plus que conséquent, mais son style est trop explosif pour les forces spéciales. Il est mieux adaptés pour le rôle de Jounin. De plus, il vient de vous montrer qu'il a une qualité qui passe pour un défaut chez les ANBUs, la compassion. La seule raison que je le prendrait chez les ANBUs ce serait pour qu'il soit d'office Jounin une fois qu'il en sortirait après.

Hanabi était plutôt impressionnée. La personne devant elle ne ressemblait pas du tout au Konohamaru qu'elle connaissait. Le Konohamaru devant elle était sérieux, intelligent et il avait un excellent esprit analytique. Elle en arriva même à se demander lequel des deux Konohamaru est le VRAI Konohamaru. Une chose est certaine, il venait de faire un bon de géant dans l'estime de la Hyuuga en prouvant qu'il pouvait non seulement être sérieux quand c'était nécessaire, mais aussi très dépendable.

-Tes arguments sont pertinents, répondit Yugao qui trouvait que si Konohamaru ne devenait pas Chuunin ce serait un vrai gâchis, je vais les prendre en comptes, mais Tsunade cherche justement à constituer une escouade ANBU spécialisé dans le « Hit and Run » (frappe et cours, en gros frapper rapidement et fortement puis s'enfuir avant la moindre réplique). Pour la compassion, ça se travail. Si non, tu connais bien le fonctionnement du village.

-Travailler à perdre sa compassion, pas pour moi. Si vous aviez l'intention de me mettre dans vos papiers, oubliez tout de suite. J'ai l'intention de gravir les échelons sans raccourcis et sans vendre mon âme aux missions d'assassinat. Je vais devenir Jounin de façon régulière en passant par le stade de Jounin Spécial, prendre une ou plusieurs équipes de Genins, me marier, avoir des enfants et prendre la place de Naruto comme Hokage. Si je m'y connais dans le domaine, c'est que j'ai bien observé Ojii-san quand il travaillait, même très jeune. S'il y a une chose que je n'ai rien à envier aux Nara, c'est ma mémoire. Enfin, une escouade de « Hit and Run » pourrait faire pour Naruto, le fait que son mode Sage ne dure pas indéfiniment fait de lui un candidat parfait pour la phase « Hit » et ses clones sont parfaits pour la phase « Run ». Par contre s'il y a une guerre, son endurance et sa capacité à retenir beaucoup d'ennemis a lui seul fait de lui la tête d'assaut la plus efficace qui soit, voir une armée à lui tout seul.

Hanabi se surpris à rougir, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu de la Capitaine ANBU mais que Konohamaru ne pouvait voir vu qu'elle se trouvait dans son angle mort. Lorsqu'il avait parlé de mariage et d'enfant, elle s'était surprise à s'imaginer avec lui... Le plus effrayant, elle s'imaginait souriante et heureuse. Cette seule pensée l'horrifiait et la rendait toute chose en même temps...

Yugao remarqua tout de même qu'il ne semblait pas au courant du Chakra du Kyuubi qu'il maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement. En fait, elle était certaine qu'il savait au moins qu'il pouvait l'utiliser, mais elle doutait qu'il soit au courant qu'il puisse maintenant le faire à volonté sans conséquences, enfin aucune qu'elle connaisse.

-C'est noté mais c'est dommage, une tête pensante comme la tienne aurait été un atout. Concéda la Jounin-ANBU. Bien entendu, ce que je viens de vous dire est un secret classé S, seul moi et l'Hokage sommes au courant pour l'idée de la nouvelle escouade et nous somme aussi les seuls à savoir que Naruto est l'un des candidat principaux. Donc pas un mot sur le sujet.

-Hai! Répondirent les deux Genins.

Se dirigeant dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent une table remplie de reste de victuailles et un Naruto bien rond. Une goute de sueur apparu sur la tempe des deux filles alors que Konohamaru redevenait l'hyperactif numéro 2 et criait sur son « Boss » de ne rien lui avoir laissé. Un sourire en coin se dessina tout de même sur les lèvres de la violette alors qu'elle se rappelait une théorie qui a été énoncée lors d'une soirée de boisson entre ANBUs. Cette théorie, bien que plus ou moins sérieuse, s'avère être si proche de la vérité que c'en est un peu effrayant, on a qu'à prendre Gai comme l'exemple le plus extrême avec son excentricité maladive, Kakashi pour son penchant pour la pornographie, le retard et les excuses idiotes, Jiraiya pour sa perversité aussi légendaire que son titre, Tsunade pour son obsession sur les paris et la boisson, Orochimaru et sa folie pure et simple et Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime, comme l'exception qui confirme la règle, la liste est très longue et ne concerne pas seulement Konoha (cette liste existe vraiment et la théorie a faillit être officialisé par le Sandaime). S'asseyant à table pour picorer les restants, elle se remémora cette théorie a laquelle elle ajoutait Naruto et son hyperactivité doublé d'une détermination proche de l'obstination optimisme à la longue liste d'exemples.

« La puissance d'un Shinobi est inversement proportionnelle à sa stabilité mentale. »

oOo

-... et c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici en ce moment. Fini Oonoki, le vieux et petit Tsuchikage.

Naruto l'avait déjà apperçu quand il est allé au sommet des Kage pour supplier... non ça le fait pas... demander humblement et de façon très masculine – ouais c'est beaucoup mieux – au Raikage d'épargner Sasuke.

Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot à ce moment, mais en même temps, si Sasuke doit mourir, ce sera de sa main. Le fait qu'il le considère toujours comme son meilleur ami l'y oblige, qui de mieux que lui, celui qu'il a accepté comme son meilleur ami, pour le libérer de sa déchéance? Naruto a depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de le ramener à Konoha, il y a des promesses qu'il est simplement idiot de tenir et, comme dans le cas de faire revenir Sasuke, peuvent être plus dangereux de les tenir que de les briser. Sasuke est maintenant hors de toute rédemption possible, le ramener serait dangereux pour le village, même Tsunade n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour empêcher son exécution et pas après une longue séance de torture et d'interrogation. Vraiment, le tuer de ses propres mains c'est comme lui rendre service...

Enfin, maintenant n'était pas le temps de penser à ça, Oonoki – qui se tenait sur une estrade spéciale pour lui dans le but de le mettre à la même hauteur que les personnes à côté, ce qui n'est pas peu dire quand Morotoro est juste à sa droite – venait de finir son discourt sur l'examen Chuunin, sa nature militaire, etc, etc... Ce qui voulait dire, qu'ils allaient annoncer les préliminaires. Ils étaient encore six équipes, soit dix-huit personnes, c'était beaucoup trop pour les finales, Naruto était certain qu'il y aurait des préliminaires.

-Malheureusement, ou heureusement selon les avis, vous êtes trop pour tous participer a la finale. Donc, vous allez passer un examen préliminaire... maintenant. Neuf matchs, les gagnants vont en finale, les perdants, eh bien ils vont à l'hôpital... dans le meilleur des cas. Il y en a qui veulent se retirer?

Personne ne leva la main, il faut dire que de toutes les équipes présente, le trio de Konoha avaient été les quatrièmes à entrer, chose qu'ils avaient fait en début de journée. Il semblerait que d'autres équipes étaient passé avant le carnage. Regardant vite fait, il vit l'équipe de Kumo qu'Hanabi avait vue, elle semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise puisqu'ils étaient à côté d'eux. Les trois Shinobis du village du pays de la Foudre semblaient très costauds, plus que la normale pour des ninjas, déjà tous masculins alors qu'en général il y a au moins une fille par groupe. Normalement les qualités d'une équipe est répartie en plusieurs capacités, mais eux semblaient concentré sur la force brute. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'ils sont simplement passé les cinq jours devant la porte à attendre que l'équipe avec leur rouleau passe sans même se soucier de se cacher, au contraire, attirer le plus d'ennemis pour avoir plus de chance de trouver leur rouleau. Plus loin il y avait deux équipes d'Iwa, une de Kusa et l'équipe de Suna qu'ils avaient croisé dans la forêt. Naruto se demanda alors qui était leur Jounin instructeur et regarda dans les estrades en haut, là où se trouvaient les Jounins de chaque équipes. Son visage s'éclaircit rapidement en voyant la blonde avec ses habituelles quatre couettes et son éventail de guerre. Elle aussi remarqua son regard et eu un sourire en coin un peu machiavélique.

-... que les deux participants restent au sol, le reste pouvez monter sur l'estrade à gauche où se trouve vos instructeurs. Continua Oonoki que Naruto avait complètement arrêté d'écouter.

-Huh? Fit le blond en cherchant l'écran géant des yeux mais ne trouvant rien. Qui sont les participants?

-Un type de Kuza et un autre de Iwa. Répondit Konohamaru. Allons voir Temari, elle a l'air d'avoir quelque chose à nous dire.

Naruto acquiesça de la tête et tous les Shinobi grimpèrent l'estrade. Naruto, Konohamaru et Hanabi suivirent les trois ninjas de Suna jusqu'à leur instructeurs, Yugao s'ajoutant au cortège en chemin.

-Oi! Temari! Comment va?

-Naruto, c'est que ça fait longtemps... Je croyais que tu avais promis à mon frère de passer de temps en temps avec Shikamaru...

-Ugh! C'est que... Tsunade Obaa-chan ne m'a pas laissé...

-Gaara a envoyé une invitation officielle à votre Hokage, tu ne pourras pas te dérober cette fois!

-... Bon ok... mais, je suis même prêt à abandonner sur le champ contre un de tes Genins mais... NE LE LAISSE PAS FAIRE LA CUISINE!

Temari se mit à rire assez fortement, un peu un contraste avec les bruits de combat de l'arène en bas.

-Je ne peux certainement pas t'en vouloir, il a un peu trop tendance à utiliser son sable pour faire plusieurs choses en même temps ce qui fait qu'au final j'ai assez mangé de sable de toute ma vie... Mais il s'est beaucoup amélioré dans ses recettes depuis qu'il a arrêté de chercher de nouvelles saveurs originales... c'est qu'il a des goûts vraiment bizarres... Je te promet de l'aider aussi, alors ça va au moins être mangeable.

-MERCI! J'aime bien Gaara mais la dernière fois que j'ai mangé sa cuisine... non je préfère ne même pas m'en rappeler...

-Tu parles de son ragout de bœuf tabasco, miel et vinaigre blanc? Fit-elle avec un sourire en coin très malsain.

Tout le monde autour pu assister à un Naruto dont le cœur se lève presque jusqu'au point d'en vômir. La goute de sueur était à la tempe de tous alors que le Genin le plus puissant de l'histoire utilisait tout son entraînement ninja dans le but de conserver son dernier repas. Temari de son côté trouvait la scène très amusante.

-La nourriture du Kazegake est si mauvaise que ça? Demanda Konohamaru.

-Eh bien, Gaara... a découvert qu'il aimait bien découvrir des choses... comme les saveurs... Il a des goûts très particuliers en fait... Le plat en question qui donne tant de mal a Naruto est en fait maintenant utilisé par notre département de torture et interrogation... ou comme combustible de haut calibre. Le pire est qu'en fait, il aime bien ce plat...

Le match s'était terminé en faveur d'Iwa pendant la conversation et Morotoro tendait une boite au Tsuchikage qui en tira deux noms. Naruto se dit que c'était moins technologique qu'à Konoha mais il se souvenait d'une leçon comme quoi la majorité des villages ninjas n'utilisent pas beaucoup la technologie, préférant garder l'argent gagné pour des équipements ou autre le développement d'outils porté sur le militaire, un écran géant qui choisi deux noms au hasard n'est pas très utile militairement... mais c'est plus classe.

-Uzumaki Naruto et Iwoka Oita.

-Woohoo! Déjà à moi! Lança le blond.

Son adversaire, un colosse d'Iwa, probablement relié à Morotoro d'une façon quelconque, lui lança un regard hautain en disant :

-Je t'attend en bas, minus.

Naruto le regarda sauter de la barrière et haussa les épaules en même temps que Temari. En bas, Oita, souriait, comme fier de son entrée, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix venant du centre de l'arène.

-Alors? Je croyais que tu allais m'attendre, là c'est moi qui t'attend, lourdeau! Fit Naruto qui avait bien évidemment devancé son adversaire d'un Shunshin.

-Qu...!

-Vous perdez si vous abandonnez, tombez inconscient, mourez ou si je décide de mettre fin à l'examen. Vous êtes prêt? Fit l'examinateur, un Shinobi de taille standard avec l'équipement standard de Jounin d'Iwa.

-Hai! Répondirent les adversaire en même temps.

-Go!

-Eh, je vais faire qu'une bouchée deURG! Commença Oita avant de partir vers l'arrière en tournant sur lui-même.

-Oups, désolé, quand il a dit Go, j'ai compris que tu étais prêt alors... ah il est inconscient. Bon bha j'ai gagné je crois non? Fit Naruto, la paume toujours vers l'avant après son Rasengan rapide.

-Euh... Gagnant, Uzumaki Naruto.

Un Shunshin plus tard, il était de retour dans un flash orage entre Temari et Yugao.

-C'était plutôt facile. Fit le blond. Vous croyez que ça aurait fait plus classe de le battre sans aucune technique?

-C'était déjà bien. Fit la blonde. J'ai bien aimé en fait comment tu l'a coupé en pleine tirade. On dirait que c'est plutôt toi qui en a fait qu'une bouchée.

-Mouais, malgré sa taille, il m'a laissé sur ma faim par contre... une bouchée, c'est pas assez. Je peux avoir un autre combat?

-Contente toi de regarder celui des autres. Fit Yugao avec un sourire. Ce Naruto était décidément « Explosif ».

Le match suivant opposa un des ninja de Kumo avec une ninja d'Iwa. La kunoichi de la roche était visiblement du type ninjutsu, mais le ninja de Kumo la mit au sol en quelques instants avec son Bo en fer. Il n'avait utilisé aucune technique, il a simplement repoussé, parfois d'une main, les ninjutsus de la shinobi locale. Elle fut rapidement emporté à l'hôpital pour de multiples fractures.

Le quatrième match opposait l'un des élève de Temari, un jeune à lunette qui faisait beaucoup penser à Shikamaru par sa posture lâche à une kunoichi plutôt plantureuse pour son âge d'Iwa. Il avait tout de même l'air un peu plus motivé que l'habituel du Nara. Il avait une lance dans le dos, pas le type d'arme le plus utilisé chez les shinobi mais Naruto savait bien que les apparences sont souvent trompeuse. Son adversaire d'Iwa encore était une pratiquante du taijutsu mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'approcher à portée du lancier qui utilisait le moins de mouvements possible pour la garder à distance tout en arrivant à la toucher quelques fois. La danse continua quelques minutes avant que la kunoichi abandonne, à bout de souffle et ses vêtements tenant à peine sur elle après les multiples coupures superficielles. Temari le frappa sur la tête une fois qu'il fut revenu à portée en le traitant de pervers, chose qu'il ne nia pas. Hanabi en conclu que c'était quelque chose qui arrivait souvent.

Le cinquième match s'engagea entre la kunoichi de Suna à nouveau et un shinobi de Kuza qui était leur version masculine d'Anko. Par contre, Naruto assista à un combat semblable à celui de Temari contre Tenten. La soeur du Kazekage avait visiblement enseigné plusieurs techniques à cette petite – car elle était même plus petite qu'Hanabi – puisqu'elle enchaîna les techniques Fuuton et parvint même à renvoyer les armes du shinobi partiellement sur lui. Naruto sourit à cette vision, se disant que cette année aussi les ninjas de Suna montraient leurs qualités.

Le sixième opposait enfin Konohamaru qui sauta dans l'arène, heureux.

-Ok! Elle est où ma prochaine victime? Lança-t-il.

Devant lui, une kunoichi de Kusa prenait une pose de Taijutsu particulièrement standard. Elle était très calme, visiblement certaine d'elle, mais elle ne perdait pas son temps en provocations. Une fois le combat lancé, le brun enchaîna les sceaux rapidement et lança une technique Katon, suivi avec une technique Raiton et disparu dans le sol.

-HEIN? Fit Naruto, complètement estomaqué.

-Genjutsu. Chuchota Hanabi pour expliquer cette surprise.

Naruto compris qu'elle voulait dire qu'il utilisait son Genjutsu pour lui faire croire qu'elle était attaquée par plusieurs techniques de plusieurs éléments en succession rapide, la forçant à éviter et lui permettant d'appliquer d'autres couches de Genjutsu sur lui et sur elle, créant sa disparition semblable à celle effectué par un utilisateur de Doton.

La kunoichi utilisait tous ses sens pour trouver son adversaire, chose qui s'avérait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, le gamin était soit très doué en Genjutsu ou la technique Doton était réellement une de ses techniques. Dans tous les cas, elle était confiante qu'elle pourrait ressentir tout corps physique près d'elle avant qu'il puisse frapper, Genjutsu ou pas.

Et ça arriva. Elle senti son adversaire arriver, pas du sol mais discrètement derrière elle. Elle lui laissa le temps d'approcher, lui donnant un faux sentiment de sécurité. Il n'était pas chanceux qu'elle ait développé ses cinq sens au maximum pour justement combattre les utilisateurs de Genjutsu sans avoir à les briser, du coup, il la croyait toujours prise dans son illusion alors qu'en réalité elle conservait toujours au moins un sens hors de la technique, ce n'est pas un Genjutsu de niveau Genin qui allait l'affecter. Un fois son adversaire à portée, elle se retourna d'un coup vif et le prit dans une clé avant de serrer sa prise de manière visiblement très douloureuse. Konohamaru se mit donc à crier de douleur de manière atroce et toutes les marques de ses jutsus disparurent, montrant qu'ils n'étaient réellement que des Genjutsus.

-C'était pas mal petit, mais c'est terminé. Dit-elle. Je te conseil d'abandonner, si je serre trop fort je vais te tuer. Examinateur, mettez fin au match, il ne peut plus répliquer.

-Le gagnant du match est... Sarutobi Konohamaru!

-Hein? Fit la Kunoichi avant de remarquer un picotement à son cou.

Derrière elle se trouvait Konohamaru, le pointe d'un kunai posé sur sa nuque alors qu'un autre avait déjà fait une faible entaille dans son cou, juste sous son menton. Elle était certaine de n'avoir rien senti ni rien vu de ce kunai ou de l'autre avant qu'il ait annoncé que le gamin avait gagné.

-C-comment? Fit-elle.

-Tu as deviné que j'utilise le Genjutsu, mais je connais aussi le Kagebushin. Dit Konohamaru alors que le double disparu dans un nuage de fumée. J'ai laissé mon clone se faire prendre, je t'ai laissé une fausse impression de victoire et j'ai altéré tes sens pour me positionner aisément derrière toi. Tu étais la seule à ne pas me voir, m'entendre, me sentir ou me ressentir. En cherchant à ne par briser mes Genjutsus, tu m'as permis d'en ajouter plusieurs couches et en renforcer leur efficacité.

-Merde... Bravo gamin, tu m'as complètement eu. On dirait que ce n'était pas notre année non-plus. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu as de bon mouvements, travail tes stratégies. Mais conseil d'utilisateur de Genjutsu, ne laisse jamais un Genjutsu sur toi simplement parce que tu peux l'ignorer, c'est possiblement un piège.

-Je prendrai note. Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Sur l'estrade, Naruto était tout sourire, Hanabi était parfaitement concentré sur ce qui se passait, comme si le combat n'était pas fini, on aurait presque dit qu'elle lançait des couteaux à la kunoichi de Kusa. Yugao avait l'air impassible habituel des ANBU, mais aussi le regard calculateur des recruteurs. Elle se demandait s'il avait refusé à l'avance parce qu'il savait qu'il avait le profil d'un potentiel ANBU, voir capitaine ANBU, ou si c'était réellement parce qu'ils étaient dans le sujet.

-Eh, pas mal le petit. Fit Temari une fois que Konohamaru soit revenu sur l'estrade. Tu n'aurais pas du...

-Non, je n'ai pas de sang Nara! La coupa le brun presque énervé. Je suis nul au Shogi, je ne contrôle pas les ombres et je ne trouve pas les nuages intéressants!

-Tu prends ça presque comme si c'était une insulte. Répliqua la blonde. Je te rappelle que Shikamaru est mon copain!

-Ce n'est pas d'être lié aux Nara qui m'énerve, c'est que tout le monde semble chercher à trouver une raison pour mon talent. J'ai fini par me débarrasser du titre d' « Honorable Petit-Fils »du Sandaime pour qu'on tente de m'associer aux Naras. On ne peut pas associer mon talent à moi-même pour une fois?

-Oh... Fit Temari avec un expression un peu mal-à-l'aise. Désolé, ce n'est pas dans ce sens là que je le disais. Les gens ont tendance à généraliser et les Naras sont reconnus pour leur grosse tête... et leur narcolepsie. Quand on te demande si tu as du sang Nara, prend le plutôt comme quoi on reconnaît ton intelligence en la comparant aux Naras.

-Je suis loin des Naras, mais merci, c'est apprécié. Se calma Konohamaru.

Un autre match venait de terminer entre Kumo et Iwa, encore une fois en faveur de Kumo. Le shinobi avait utilisé des tonfas beaucoup plus gros que la normale comme arme et arrivait même à éclater les techniques Doton aisément. Naruto regarda les derniers combattants et espéra qu'Hanabi aurait un autre adversaire que le dernier de Kumo. Ce dernier observait la fille Hyuuga comme si elle était son plat favoris en caressant le tranchant de son énorme sabre Liu Ye Dao (sabres chinois à large lame). Puis qu'il était le seul à avoir une arme tranchante, il devina que c'était celui qui avait tranché les têtes des gennins devant la porte du bâtiment. Malheureusement, lorsque Oonoki annonça les noms des deux prochains combattants, le gennin de Suna et celui d'Iwa, il regarda la jeune Hyuuga avec un air sérieux. Elle, semblait plutôt ravie de la tournure par contre.

Le combat fut plutôt serré cette fois, les deux genins étant utilisateurs de la terre. Ce fut finalement Suna qui triompha a nouveau à la grande joie de Temari qui voyait ses trois élèves progresser ensembles en finale. Elle taquina un peu Yugao sur le sujet et, à la grande surprise de Naruto, les deux Jounins se lancèrent dans un petit pari comme quoi Konoha aurait ou n'aurait pas ses trois membres en finale. Hanabi fut sensiblement vexée que Temari parie contre elle mais Naruto savait qu'elle le faisait surtout pour provoquer la jeune gennin. Elle avait l'air un peu trop sûr d'elle, la provoquer un peu l'inciterait à s'y mettre plus sérieusement.

-Hyuuga Hanabi contre Shurazuka Shiroi.

Hanabi prit son temps à descendre en même temps que Shiroi. Le mastodonte la regardait de haut avec un sourire sadique alors qu'Hanabi gardait les yeux à demi-clos, comme si elle ne le remarquait même pas. Bien entendu, c'était un impression qu'elle voulait donner, mais ceux qui la connaissaient un tant soit peu voyaient qu'elle serrait le poing beaucoup trop pour croire que ça ne l'affectait pas.

-Eh bien, je n'avais pas pensé que je tomberais contre une Hyuuga à cet examen. Fit le shinobi de Kumo. Depuis que ce connard aux yeux vides a tué mon père lors d'une mission diplomatique avec Konoha, j'ai juré de tuer tous les Hyuuga que je croiserait.

-Je vous conseil de surveiller votre langage, c'est de mon père que vous parlez. Répliqua Hanabi. De plus, si votre père n'avait pas tenté de kidnapper ma sœur, il n'aurait certainement pas perdu bêtement la vie en allant contre le clan des Hyuuga. Il est mort de sa stupidité.

-Oh? La petite mignonne est fille de meurtrier? Je me fou des raisons, ton père a tué le mien, c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Ridicule... Si tu y tiens, mettons un terme à ça maintenant. Voyons si l'histoire se répète avec les enfants des concernés. Dis-toi que j'ai aussi perdu mon oncle à cause de cette histoire.

-Ah? Fit Naruto. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait l'air aussi affecté par le fait que l'équipe de Konoha se soit fait décapité? J'avais oublié que c'était Kumo qui avait tenté d'enlever Hinata...

-Les Hyuuga ont toujours eu une dent envers Kumo à cause de cette histoire, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Hanabi-san suive la tendance. Répondit Yugao.

-Go! Lança l'examinateur.

Hanabi ne perdit pas de temps et fonça sur son adversaire. Vu la taille de son arme, elle jugeait qu'elle pourrait aisément le battre de vitesse, elle n'était pas une prodige chez les Hyuuga pour rien. Elle ne se trompa pas et enchaina coups après coups, le Shinobi de Kumo semblait presque immobile pour elle... en fait, il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début et maintenant qu'elle le remarquait, il avait encaissé chaque Jyuuken comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple chiquenaude. Remarquant ce fait, elle prit de la distance pour observer la suite et penser à une stratégie alternative.

-Ahah! Ria Shiroi en pointant son sabre vers son adversaire puis en la chargeant. Tu es rapide, mais tu ne me fait pas plus mal qu'un moustique. J'ai bien étudié pour accomplir ma vengeance, tes petites techniques Hyuuga ne me feront rien.

Hanabi se concentra plus sur l'effet de ses prochains coups alors qu'elle évitait la charge de l'armoire à glace et le contrait. Le Chakra qu'elle envoyait dans son système ne dépassait pas le niveau du derme, la couche inférieure de la peau. Pour une raison quelconque, sa peau bloquait toute entrée de Chakra étranger. En effet, son Jyuuken était totalement inutile contre ce genre de défense.

-Tu as compris on dirait. Je me suis fait implanter une pellicule sous ma peau qui me protège de l'intrusion de Chakra extérieur tout en laissant le mien sortir. Elle est tellement mince que tu ne peux même pas la distinguer de mon derme. C'est l'arme parfaite contre une Hyuuga comme toi.

Hanabi ne dit rien mais Naruto remarqua qu'elle bougea sensiblement sa main droite à l'intérieur de sa longue manche. La position qu'elle prit était une que Naruto connaissait bien alors qu'elle parlait enfin une fois que son adversaire ait fait quelques pas.

-Tu est à portée de ma divination... Hakke, les doubles trente-deux paumes.

Naruto se demanda pourquoi elle ne disait pas simplement les 64 paumes, mais la réponse vint rapidement à ceux qui arrivèrent à suivre les mouvements. À chaque fois, elle frappait de sa main droite et suivait immédiatement de sa gauche sur le même point. Shiroi se mit à rire mais il semblait tout de même ressentir un peu de douleur, chose qui le surprit.

-Tiens? Remarqua-t-il. Ça a fait mal cette fois. Mais... c'était totalement in... uh?

-Tu n'aurais pas du m'expliquer ton secret. Fit Hanabi en levant sa main droite où on pouvait voir la pointe d'un kunai dépasser de quelques centimètres entre les doigts utilisé pour la technique. En perçant cette pellicule, mon Chakra entrait sans problèmes, tu n'as plus le moindre Chakra disponible tu devrais abandonner.

-Tsss, pas besoin de Chakra pour te vaincre! Lança-t-il avant de balancer son Liu Ye Dao horizontalement.

Hanabi, qui avait recommencé à avancer vers son adversaire, laissa glisser ses pieds au sol en se penchant vers l'arrière, le coup passant au dessus d'elle sans même lui toucher un cheveux. Elle se releva derrière lui et planta son kunai profondément dans son dos, enligné avec le coeur.

-Tu aurais dû m'écouter... Fit-elle avant d'envoyer un coup de paume puissant sur le manche du kunai. Une gerbe de Chakra bleu s'échappa du torse du shinobi en même temps que le kunai en question fut projeté vers l'avant, trainant derrière lui une bonne quantité de sang. Hanabi avait fait passer le kunai bord en bord du coeur de son adversaire avec assez de force pour que l'arme se plante dans le mur plus loin, le ninja de Kumo était mort avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.

-Victoire par décès, Hyuuga Hanabi procède en finale. Fit l'examinateur, impassible. Tous les gagnants doivent descendre dans l'arène pour que nous puissions vous expliquer le fonctionnement du troisième examen.

La Hyuuga resta un moment immobile à regarder ses mains, l'une propre, l'autre avec à peine quelques taches de sang. Konohamaru fut le premier à l'atteindre. Il mit un main sur son épaule et la brassa un peu.

-Eh, même si je ne m'attendait pas à ce que tu le tues, il le méritait pour avoir tué inutilement tous ceux dehors. Tenta de la rassurer Konohamaru.

-...J-je... Bégaya Hanabi, encore sous le choc. Je ne l'ai pas tué pour venger les morts, Konohamaru... Il a parlé de vouloir tuer tous les Hyuugas, c'est la principale raison... Mais, ça reste le premier que j'ai tué de mes mains... C'est... étrange, si facile, je n'ai jamais vraiment imaginé que ce serait comme ça.

-Le premier est le plus dur. Répondit Konohamaru. Le mien était un simple bandit que j'ai tué dans une mission d'escorte. Un kunai lancé et il était partit. C'est notre travail, ça arrive et ça arrivera encore, on doit penser aux vies qu'on sauve, pas à celles qu'on prend.

-Je sais. Fit Hanabi avant de regarder étrangement la main sur son épaule et rougir un peu. Euh... Merci.

Yugao souriait faiblement derrière, Naruto à côté d'elle. Temari arriva ensuite à leur niveau, un air mal à l'aise.

-Eheh, c'est mignon un petit couple. Fit elle, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de dire ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Mais... Yugao-san c'est ça? Le pari, ce n'était pas sérieux, je savais qu'elle gagnerait, je voulais juste la provoquer un peu.

-Je comprend... mais un pari c'est un pari, elle aurait perdu, j'aurais assumé. Fit Yugao.

-Et vous aviez parié quoi? Demanda Naruto avec un sourire amusé.

-La perdante doit payer l'entièreté de la facture de restaurent pour fêter votre passage au troisième examen.

-OH YEAH! Hurla Naruto, attirant le regard de tout le monde autour. Eheh, désolé...

Comme à Konoha, Morotoro fit piger un numéro à tout le monde... sauf Naruto.

-Eh? Et moi? Fit-il.

-Par une épique exception, nous te nommons immédiatement Chuunin. Lança Morotoro. Ton niveau est épiquement loin d'être celui d'un Gennin, les autres participants ne pourraient même pas montrer leurs épiques talents. C'est donc avec un épique plaisir que je te nomme...

-NON! Hurla Naruto. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Je ne veux aucun traitement de faveur, alors je serai dans l'examen final!

-On ne peut pas, ça ne serait vraiment pas épique de...

-Si je peux me permettre. Coupa Yugao qui avait un tic nerveux chaque fois qu'elle entendait « épique ». Vous n'avez rien vu du niveau de Naruto réellement et comme vous l'avez expliqué plus tôt, cet examen est là pour montrer le niveau de leurs troupes, refuser qu'un de nos Gennin participe a l'examen final parce qu'il a un niveau trop haut est un manquement aux ententes entre les villages. Je comprend tout de même votre raisonnement comme quoi les chances de ses adversaires seraient quasi-nuls, je propose donc un seul match, mon élève Naruto contre deux shinobis e niveau Jounin ou ANBU de votre choix.

-Euh... Tsuchikage-sama?

-... Ok. Décida Oonoki. Le jugement sera donc fait le jour du troisième examen. Uzumaki Naruto affrontera deux Shinobis de notre choix juste avant la finale, laissant un temps de repos supplémentaire aux combattants de la finale. Morotoro-san et Idata-san seront ses adversaires.

L'examinateur du premier examen et celui qui les avaient présenté au deuxième, celui aussi qui avait arbitré les matchs préliminaires, acquiescèrent a la sélection.

Au final, le tableau du tournoi avait donc un nombre pair de participants parfait pour ce genre de compétition, soit huit. Le premier match opposerait le seul représentant d'Iwa a un des adversaire de Kumo, celui au tonfas. Malgré qu'il ait vu ce dernier vaincre aisément son adversaire, le shinobi du village de la pierre ne semblait pas intimidé. Oonoki par contre semblait énervé qu'il n'ait qu'un seul représentant de son propre village en finale, on pouvait comprendre pourquoi il cherchait à minimiser l'impact que Naruto pouvait avoir.

Le second match opposait Hanabi au lancier de Suna qui ne s'était pas caché en regardant bien avidement de haut en bas son adversaire. Elle était du genre petite, tout au milieu de sa croissance physique et si elle ne deviendrait pas spécialement plantureuse, il pouvait imaginer qu'elle serait tout de même très belle plus tard et ne dirait pas non à un petit aperçu. Hanabi de son côté ne l'avait même pas regardé.

Le quatrième match opposait les deux derniers membres de Suna, la Kunoichi manipulatrice du vent et celui de la terre. Ce dernier eut les épaules qui s'affaissèrent à cette révélation, s'il avait l'intention d'abandonner lorsqu'il leva la main, il se ravisa quand son futur adversaire lui envoya une claque derrière la tête.

Finalement, le Shinobi de Kumo avec le Bo affronterait Konohamaru. Konohamaru bailla et le type de Kumo se gratta le bras... rien de spécial autrement.

Comme l'un des adversaire de Naruto serait l'arbitre, il les affrontera après la finale. Le blond jeta un regard perçant vers Morotoro avec son sourire le plus intimidant qu'il était capable de faire.

-Ce sera... Épique! Dit simplement le ninja hyperactif.

oOo

Comme lors de son examen, un mois fut donné aux participants pour se préparer. Naruto en profita pour terminer ses ofudas, récupérer ses kunais spéciaux des mains de Konohamaru parce qu'il en abusait et aussi d'Hanabi pour faire équitable. Il laissan à Yugao le temps qu'elle resterait leur sensei. Il refusa qu'elle l'entraîne même si ses adversaires étaient des Jounins, il lui dit plutôt de se concentrer sur Hanabi. Naruto lui, ayant de l'expérience avec Konohamaru, l'aida à entraîner son Taijutsu. Son adversaire le forcerait certainement en combat au corps à corps et malheureusement, même s'il appréciait beaucoup Konohamaru, il devait confirmer les dires d'Ebisu quand à son niveau de Taijutsu.

L'entraînement aux clones n'est pas très pratique dans la situation présente alors ils passèrent la première semaine entière à ne faire que du combat, ou presque, Naruto utilisant des clones pour travailler sur ses sceaux et fouiller ce qu'il pouvait sur ses adversaires selon les conseils de Yugao. Après une semaine par contre, Konohamaru se sentait satisfait de son entraînement intensif et exigea deux jours au moins de repos à penser stratégie. Résultat, le ninja blond proposa à Yugao d'échanger leurs élèves. Hanabi se lança presque dans une protestation mais se retint à la dernière seconde. À l'équart, Naruto expliqua le raisonnement.

-Konohamaru a une idée pour vaincre son premier adversaire, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux lui enseigner. Pour Hanabi, je me suis souvent entraîné avec Neji et Hinata, je pourrais certainement lui donner quelques trucs, surtout si j'arrive à la convaincre d'ajouter de la manipulation naturelle à ses techniques. Neji est mortel quand il utilise le vent dans ses techniques, même si son affinité est la terre à la base.

-Tu crois qu'elle apprendrait à manipuler faire de la manipulation naturelle en trois semaines? Demanda l'ANBU.

-Neji m'a dit qu'il a déjà commencé avec elle sur le chakra du vent, ce serait son affinité en fait. Elle a arrêté lorsque son père a dit que c'était comme pervertir le Jyuuken, mais après son combat contre le ninja de Kumo en préliminaires, je crois qu'elle est ouverte aux suggestions.

-Si j'avais su, je l'aurais tout de suite lancé là dedans. Je te fais confiance mais je viendrai voir de temps en temps vos progrès.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Yugao était du type électrique mais ses conseils étaient plus concis et clairs que ceux de Naruto. Comme le blond l'avait prédit, Hanabi, ayant d'elle-même expérimenté le fait que je Jyuuken n'est pas parfait fut très ouverte à reprendre son entraînement de manipulation naturelle. En fait, elle avait arrêté presque à la fin et une fois repris, elle maîtrisa l'élément en quelques jours. Comme elle était une Hyuuga, elle contrôlait son Chakra à la perfection, ce qui l'a beaucoup aidé dans son entraînement, mais modifier le Jyuuken pour qu'il soit utilisable avec le vent n'était pas simple. Naruto lui donna les idées, expliquant ce que Neji faisait dans les entraînements.

Bien vite, le jour du tournoi arriva et le trio se trouva au centre d'une arène taillé comme un bol dans une coline. Les gradins étaient pleins et les cinq Kage étaient présents.

-Woah! Les cinq Kage sont là! Fit Konohamaru. C'est... sans précédent pour un examen Chuunin.

-Il y a quatre des cinq villages qui sont représenté et les relations entre les pays sont meilleurs depuis le sommet. Répondit Yugao pendant qu'elle avait encore le droit d'être présente. Je me demande par-contre pourquoi la Mizukage est là, son village n'est pas représenté...

Oonoki fit un discourt tout aussi ennuyeux, long et inutile celui des préliminaires mais qui servait surtout à laisser le temps aux visiteurs de placer les paris.

Finalement, le premier match se lança. Le ninja de Kumo au tonfas avait un adversaire très coriace. Chacun arrivait à placer des coups et même s'il avait la même pellicule que feu son équipier, des poings de roche, ça fait mal. Tout de même, il encaissait beaucoup, mais c'était certainement dû à sa constitution naturelle plus qu'autre chose. Il était moins rapide que son adversaire, même si ce dernier était ralenti par sa technique de poings de pierre. Le ninja d'Iwa avait raison d'être confiant lors qu'il a apprit l'identité de son adversaire car il l'emporta au final sans trop de dégâts.

-Second match, Hyuuga Hanabi contre Oosa Hideki.

Naruto et Konohamaru observèrent le combat se lancer, jettant quelques fois des regards à Temari et Yugao dans les tribunes. Les deux Kunoichi étaient concentré sur le combat mais la blonde lançait souvent des petit sourires victorieux à sa voisine quand son élève faisait un bon coup.

En bas, le combat semblait très serré, mais Naruto savait que la Hyuuga se retenait. Pas pour laisser la chance au shinobi de Suna de montrer ce dont il est capable, simplement qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait le battre et elle se gardait pour ses deux prochains combats car bien entendu, elle ALLAIT se battre encore deux fois et gagner chaque fois.

Le lancier voyait que ses techniques habituelles ne fonctionnaient pas, la jeune fille était trop rapide pour se faire prendre dans ses jeux de lance et refusait de se laisser toucher, même pas un fil de ses vêtements qui l'aurait fait perdre un morceau ou deux... ou tout. En contrepartie, lui avait plusieurs tenketsu de fermés et son bras gauche perdait de sa mobilité. Il décida de laisser tomber le voile devant sa vrai valeur.

Il ne surpris pas que Hanabi, car Konohamaru et Naruto du moins écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le lancier se dédoubler trois fois. Genjutsu ou Kagebushin? Voyant qu'Hanabi y réagissait malgré son Byakugan confirmait qu'ils étaient solides, mais Naruto doutait que ce soit des Kagebushin. Ils avaient tous une lance à la main et Hanabi se mit à éviter les armes longues plus difficilement, se prenant même quelques entailles qui au moins ne mirent pas en danger son statut vestimentaire. Par contre, elle semblait avoir beaucoup plus chaud qu'elle ne le devrait même avec autant de mouvements. La seconde fille d'Hiashi finit tout de même par percer la défense de son adversaire et ferma ses tenketsus restants d'un 32 paumes. Le clones disparurent dans une gerbe de flamme, les lances aussi faites du même élément.

-Des clones de feu? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible... Lança Konohamaru, attirant un sourire des deux élèves de Suna restants avant que ceux-ci descendent dans l'arène.

Hanabi remonta finalement, les sourcils froncés. Elle accepta les félicitations de ses équipiers temporaires mais semblait songeuse. Le combat en bas ne fut pas très impressionnant. Le jeune de Suna utilisait ses techniques Doton à profusion mais elles étaient inutiles contre les techniques Fuuton de son adversaire. Il passait plus de temps sous le sol où il avait en semblant de sécurité, mais la jeune fille ne se laissait pas avoir et se mit à jouer à « tape la marmotte » jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, assommé. Tout de même, la variété de Jutsus qu'il avait démontré était impressionnante, il avait réellement juste mal pigé son adversaire.

-Sarutobi Konohamaru et Shurazuka Kogan.

Le shinobi de Kumo sauta du trou de l'alvéole où il se trouvait et atterri dans un petit fracas, Bo en main. Konohamaru haussa les épaules et prit son temps par les escaliers, faisant s'énerver son adversaire déjà à bout de nerf.

-J'aurais préféré ta petite-amie pour venger mon frère, mais tu feras un bon amuse gueule en attendant... Cracha le grand gaillard.

Le plus petit des deux se contenta de rouler des yeux et prit un position de Taijutsu qu'il avait apprise avec Naruto, une plutôt défensive et forte en évasion.

Dès le début du combat, on pouvait remarquer que Kogan cherchait à terminer le combat le plus rapidement possible, sa première attaque visant immédiatement la tête et voyageant plus vite que prévu. Konohamaru évita de justesse mais n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris par la vitesse de son adversaire qui contredisait sa taille. Il passa le clair de son temps à éviter, lançant des kunais de temps en temps qui rataient toujours sa cible, ou du moins en apparences. Konohamaru finit par sa trouver dans une impasse, dos au mur. Son air paniqué ne disait rien qui vaille et incita le ninja de Kumo à charger encore plus rapidement. Il prépara son coup et frappa le plus violemment possible. Alors que tout le monde sauf Naruto et Yugao croyaient que c'était perdu, le petit fils du Sandaime se redressa et se mit à sourire. Son adversaire ne chargeait plus, ne frappait plus, il était complètement emmêlé dans une toile assez imposant de fil de fer Ninja, plus mince que la normale pour être invisible si bien tendu.

-Tu es pris. Dit Konohamaru en approchant avec un kunai et le pointant sur la pomme d'adam du clairement vaincu. Soit tu abandonnes, sois je te tue, je ne suis pas du genre clément envers ceux qui prennent plaisir à décapiter des gennins de notre village.

-T-Tu n'oserais pas me tuer devant le Raikage... répliqua le shinobi de Kumogakure.

Konohamaru lança un regard au concerné et, ne voyant aucune réaction, revint vers son adversaire.

-Si, je le ferais, c'est dans les règles. Examinateur, soit vous mettez fin au combat maintenant, soit je plonge le kunai dans sa gorge.

-... Le vainqueur est Sarutobi Konohamaru! Concéda l'examinateur qui ne voyait aucune tentative de résistance de la part du ninja du pays de la foudre.

oOo

-Pas mal le petit. Si je n'avais pas deviné ce qu'il faisait, je n'aurais jamais vu venir cette toile de fils. Dit la Mizukage.

-C'est le fils de Sarutobi, il faut s'attendre à des surprises. Répondit Tsunade, la joue accoté sur une main et regrettant de ne pas pouvoir retirer son chapeau. Raikage-Dono, je sais que c'est dans le règlement de pouvoir tuer ses adversaires, mais j'ai entendu parler de la brutalité, même après la mort, qu'ont reçu les victimes de l'équipe de votre village. J'espère que vous ne cautionnez pas ce genre de comportement.

-Tss... Ce n'est pas de vos affaires ce que je fais des miennes, Hokage. Mais non, je ne cautionne pas ce genre d'action et je n'aurais pas levé un sourcil à la mort de Kogan, tout comme je n'en veut pas à la Hyuuga d'avoir mis à mort Shiroi. Ces trois frères ont déjà causé problèmes à l'accadémie de notre village en prenant plaisir à blesser leurs camarades. Ce sont les fils de l'ambassadeur qui a causé toutes ces tensions entre nos deux villages, ils ont une dent contre konoha en général que nous n'encourageons pas, mais nous n'avons pas assez découragé. Pour l'ambassadeur, je tiens à préciser que...

-Nous savons, Raikage-dono. Vous n'étiez pas à votre poste lorsque c'est arrivé et votre prédécesseur n'était pas non plus au courant ce de complot. Rien ne sert de raviver de vieilles blessures qui ont déjà été cicatrisés...

-N'empèche, je trouve la participation d'Iwa en finale plutôt faible avec un seul représentant. Fit Mei.

-Vous n'êtes pas mieux, vous n'avez pas un seul participant. Répliqua amèrement Oonoki. Ce qui me vient à me demander ce qui vous a amené à venir assister au tournoi, si votre travail ressemble un peu au mien, vous devriez crouler sous la paperasse.

-Je pratique une technique très efficace pour ça : déléguer. Et puis, je suis ici pour le match surprise. Je crois que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne nul-part que Uzumaki Naruto est le fils du Yondaime Hokage, celui-là même qui a avancé Chuunin à mes dépends lors de notre examen en quart de finale. Ce n'est pas non plus un secret que j'ai développé un certain béguin pour le blond ce jour là. J'étais intéressé de voir ce que le protégé de Tsunade, l'élève de Jiraiya, le fils de Minato et passons la liste tout de même conséquente de ses exploits. Non je crois que mes raisons sont parfaitement valables et je ne crois pas que je sois la seule ici qui soit venu pour ça.

Le Raikage, qui avait combattu Namikaze Minato, ne pouvait pas nier que le de voir son descendant, entraîné à maîtriser le Kyuubi par Bee qui plus est, était plus intéressant pour lui que les matchs des représentants de son village. Il ne l'avouerait pas par contre.

Gaara, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-Tsunade-sama, j'ai compris que Naruto devrait se battre contre deux shinobi de niveau Juunin, vous croyez que c'est équitable?

-Si j'ai appris une chose, c'est bien que parier contre lui vous fera perdre à tout coup. Fit Tsunade avec un sourire confiant. Du coup, j'ai parié qu'il gagnerait en moins d'une minute!

-Hm... C'est bien ce que je me disais, ce n'est pas équitable, Iwa est fortement en désavantage ici...

oOo

-Les demi-finales vont maintenant commencer. Hyuuga Hanabi contre Soujin Wataro... Go!

En une fraction de seconde, Hanabi était déjà sur son adversaire qui tentait tant bien que mal de prendre de la distance avant de finalement s'enfoncer sous-terre. Hanabi suivait ses mouvements avec ses yeux mais le laissa croire qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son adversaire sur ses jambes, elle enclencha le Kaiten. Plus besoin de cacher ses techniques, Konohamaru les connaissait déjà. La force centrifuge de la technique extirpa d'un coup Wataro qui fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Il avait les mains en sang et peina à se relever. Il enclencha sa technique des poings de pierre et chargea.

Malheureusement pour lui, la pierre ne bloque pas le chakra et elle n'eut aucune difficulté apparente à bloquer ses tenketsu de ses bras, faisant par la même occasion s'effondrer la technique.

Wataro recula en regardant ses mains inutiles et, voyant la Hyuuga charger pour en finir, il leva la main devant lui en fermant les yeux. Hanabi s'arrêta ayant lu dans son non-verbal ce qu'il faisait.

-Mes mains son inutilisables dans cet état et aucune des techniques que je pourrais encore utiliser n'auront d'effet sur l'issue de prochaines secondes si le combat continuait. Expliqua Wataro avant de lever son bras libre. J'abandonne.

Naruto fut un peu déçu, il aurait pensé que le seul représentant local aurait donné un meilleur spectacle mais il devait concéder que sa situation était insurmontable.

Le combat suivant fut un peu plus équitable. Konohamaru enchainait les Genjutsu autant qu'elle enchainait les techniques de vent. Elle semblait avoir pratiqué beaucoup pendant ce mois comment combattre les Genjutsu car elle semblait habitué, presque machinale dans sa façon de disperser les illusions, comme quelqu'un qui a répété sans cesse une même action pendant longtemps. Temari devait s'attendre à ce que son élève se retrouve contre le jeune illusionniste.

Konohamaru ne se laissait pas impressionner par contre et continuait, futilement semblait-il à tenter de la plonger dans illusion après illusion. Naruto et la majorité des ninjas suffisamment expérimenté l'avaient vu, mais personne ne pouvait l'avertir. Elle dissipait les illusions rapidement mais elle avait tout de même un temps de délais suffisamment long pour permettre d'agir ni-vu ni-connu.

Trois minutes dans la bataille, la jeune fille lançait des attaques de vents de plus en plus destructrices et surtout de plus grandes envergures pour essayer de mettre au sol son adversaire. Elle le touchait souvent, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit pour se protéger du vent, mais il était habile à l'évasion et sacrifiait souvent des clones pour prendre les attaques, donc il était toujours dans la course.

Soudain, elle arrêta un de ses attaque et sauta de côté, évitant de se faire agripper par des mains sortit du sol. Le jeune Sarutobi avait plongé un de ses clone sous-terre pendant qu'elle était occupé avec les illusions. Décidément, tout le monde dans cet examen pratiquaient le Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu.

-Si tu croyais m'avoir avec … Merde... Fit la kunoichi maintenant prise dans une toile de fils de fer ninja. ...J'abandonne, je peux plus bouger...

Naruto observa Temari qui discutait amicalement avec Yugao, lui serrant la main comme pour fermer un compromis. Puis, il regarda Hanabi et Konohamaru qui s'échangeaient des regards rivaux plus que meurtrier cette fois. Cette examen les avait beaucoup rapproché en tout cas et Naruto était bien content de voir la petite soeur d'Hinata devenir moins froide avec lui comme avec tout le monde en général, il la surprit même à sourire aux menaces amicales que lui lançait son prochain adversaire. Malheureusement, il savait que Konohamaru avait très très peu de chances contre Hanabi. Ses principaux atouts étaient annulés par le Byakugan alors qu'Hanabi voyait ses forces bien avantagés. Malgré l'entraînement intensif de Naruto, une semaine n'allait pas transformer le jeune ninja de moyen-faible en taijutsu à fort ni même moyen-fort. Il espérait pour lui que Yugao lui avait enseigné quelque chose d'utile autre que l'utilisation des câbles ninjas.

Après un pause d'une demi-heure, la finale allait enfin avoir lieu. Les deux adversaires se faisaient face sur le terrain et attendirent le signal de départ.

-Donne tout ce que t'as, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre mon temps. Fit Konohamaru.

-C'est à moi de te donner ce conseil, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser le temps de réfléchir. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin pratiquement imperceptible.

-Go!

Hanabi fut sur lui immédiatement mais rencontra un Kagebushin qui apparu directement devant elle, freinant son avancée et laissant le temps à Konohamaru de prendre ses distances de faire le sceau du tigre.

-Doton : Doryuu Taiga! (Coulée de terre)

Hanabi perdit un pied dans l'apparition soudaine de boue glissante sous elle mais réussi à se stabiliser. Par contre, cela avait donné la chance à Konohamaru d'enchaîner d'autres sceaux.

-Doton : Yomi Numa! (Marécage de l'enfer, la technique de Jiraiya contre Orochimaru mais en beaucoup plus petit)

Cette fois, Hanabi se senti couler dans la boue et remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Elle vit trois clones foncer sur elle, le vrai Konohamaru restant derrière. Ne se laissant pas faire, elle engagea un Kaiten, explosant deux clones et propulsant le troisième qui semblait tenir quelque chose dans sa main. Le marécage se durcit rapidement une fois que le Kaiten a envoyé la boue dans tous les sens, mais la rotation s'arrêta tout de même brusquement, la kunoichi était, sans trop de surprise pour certains, entortillée dans du fil de fer. Le Konohamaru qu'Hanabi prenait pour l'original partit en fumée, laissant celui qu'elle avait prit pour un clone avec trois fils de fer dans sa main qui maintenait Hanabi en place.

-Désolé Hanabi-chan, ce fil est résistant au chakra normal donc tu ne pourras pas le sectionner aussi facilement. Dit-il.

-Eh bien, tu me surprends, je dois l'avouer... Lança Hanabi avec un soupir juste avant de sourire. À mon tour alors!

En un instant tout le fil qui l'entourait fut sectionné. Konohamaru ne comprit pas mais Naruto lui se mit à rire. Hanabi expliqua alors qu'elle sortait de l'amas de métal maintenant inutile.

-Je suis de type vent en fait. J'ai terminé ma maitrise de l'élément que ce mois-ci même si j'avais commencé il y a longtemps avec Neji-nii-san. Je peux expulser du chakra de toutes mes pores, comme le montre le Kaiten, suffi simplement d'en faire du chakra de vent et plus rien ne peut me retenir captive.

-Je vois... Mais ce n'est pas fini!

-Désolé, mais si. Tu est dans le champ de ma divination. Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!

Konohamaru fit apparaître un clone devant lui pour éviter le carnage qui l'attendait, du moins une partie, mais Hanabi utilisa la première paume pour l'éclater et enchaina finalement avec la technique. Malgré tout, le clone a suffi à briser l'entièreté de l'efficacité de la technique car la première paume fut gaspillé et laissa le temps à Konohamaru de prendre un peu de distance et de voir venir quelques coups qu'il put éviter. Au final, il avait plus de la moitié de ses tenketsu bloqués et Hanabi soufflait un peu. Au final, le petit génie voyait bien qu'il était dans un sale état comparé à son adversaire qui n'avait presque rien.

-Je suis impressionnée que tu ais évité autant de ma technique. Fit Hanabi. Mais la prochaine ne s'évie pas aussi facilement... Fuuton-hakke : Kazekuushoo! (Paume de vent vide? J'ai juste ajouté Kaze(vent) avant la technique Paume vide ^^)

La technique de la paume vide était parfaite pour ajouter du chakra de vent. Au lieu de couper, le vent entraîné avec la technique de paume vide agissait comme un coup contondant mais compacte et extrêmement rapide, se déplaçant beaucoup plus vite que les techniques de vent normales. Konohamaru n'était pas en état d'éviter et se contenta de limiter les dégâts en prenant le coup de ses bras croisés et se préparant à l'impact dans le mu derrière lui.

Ce fut très douloureux, mais ça aurait été pire si Hanabi n'avait pas fait stopper sa technique au bon moment. Crachant un peu de sang, il regarda Hanabi et lui sourit en levant le pouce.

-C'est bon... t'as gagné... Fit-il juste avant de s'effondrer au sol.

L'examinateur annonça la victoire d'Hanabi alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers son adversaire et l'aidait à se lever et à marcher. Naruto l'observait et se dit qu'elle avait fait un sacré bout de chemin pour en venir à l'aider comme-ça. Il faut dire, ils sont beaucoup passé de temps ensembles pendant le mois de préparation, quand ils ne s'entrainaient pas et ils ont eut l'occasion de la voir sourire plusieurs fois. Elle avait juste besoin de voir et de comprendre que la vie est belle quand on se permet d'avoir du plaisir.

-Le dernier match, oppose Uzumaki Naruto aux Jounins Atsuzu Morotoro et Tsuki Idata. Lança un autre Jounin qui a été demandé pour faire l'arbitre du match. Pour ce match, il ne sera pas permis de tuer l'adversaire. Seul Uzimaki Naruto est jugé lors de ce combat et les Jounins participants n'étant pas des candidats.

Les trois ninjas se faisaient face. Naruto souriait à pleine dents alors que Morotoro semblait presque insulté de voir le blond si confiant. Idata semblait indifférent par contre...

-Go!

Naruto ne bougea pas mais les deux Jounins l'attaquèrent en même temps avant d'être arrêté par des clones. Les clones attaquaient plus qu'ils défendaient, arrivant même à forcer les deux Jounins à reculer. Morotoro avait sortit un lourd sabre, au moins le double de la taille normale d'un katana et se fraya un chemin dans le groupe de clone devant lui. Derrière, ce qu'il vit le frustra encore plus. Le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de tout ce temps! Toujours le même sourire idiot, les bras croisés et il se demanda enfin s'il s'agissait d'une statue. Il envoya un kunai mais un autre clone apparu pour prendre le coup.

Les clones devant Idata en profitaient pour faire voir l'arsenal de Jutsu qu'il avait. Plusieurs kunais tri-dentés se trouvaient sur le terrain et chaque clone utilisait le Hiraishin à profusion pour éviter attaques et jutsus. Certains clones se faisaient prendre par un genjutsu, mais il y avait toujours un clone pour l'en sortir rapidement. Le tout frustrait énormément Idata mais ce n'était rien comparé à Morotoro qui se retrouvait en combat au corps à corps avec trois clones qui refusaient de se laisser toucher, même s'il utilisait ses deux sabres. Idata fut le premier mis hors combat par un rasengan juste assez fort pour l'envoyer tournoyer dans le mur derrière. L'examinateur s'assura qu'il était en vie et laissa le combat continuer.

Dans les tribunes d'honneur, Tsunade avait explosé les deux bras de sa chaise avant de se mettre à hurler.

-NARUTO! J'AI PARIÉ UNE FORTUNE QUE TU FINIRAIS EN MOINS D'UNE MINUTE ALORS ARRÊTE DE JOUER!

À ce moment précis, le Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas bougé se laissa attaquer par Morotoro qui le transperça à l'épaule. Le sourire ne disparut jamais et le Jounin eut tout juste le temps de voir des yeux jaunes à pupille rectangulaire avant que ce dernier ne parte en fumée. C'était en effet un simple clone qui accumulait de l'énergie naturelle depuis le début du combat. Les autres clones disparurent en même temps, laissant celui qui avait effectué le rasengan sur Idata seul, confirmant que c'était lui l'original depuis le début, mais cette fois, c'était lui qui avait les marques du Senjutsu. En une fraction de seconde plus courte que ce qu'aurait jamais imaginé le jounin possible sans un flash orange signe d'un Hiraishin, le « gennin » était derrière lui et il sentait sa main derrière sa tête puis... la douleur. Naruto lui avait fracassé le visage sur le sol d'un seul mouvement puis l'avait relevé, s'étant contrôlé tout juste pour reste conscient mais sonné. Morotoro cracha deux dents puis une chiquenaude à la tête renforcé au chakra et à l'énergie naturelle termina ce qui lui restait de conscience et il s'effondra.

Quittant son mode sage, Naruto attendit que l'examinateur annonce sa victoire. Il prit quelques secondes à se remettre de sa stupeur mais finit par dire :

-Vainqueur par double KO, Uzumaki Naruto!

La foule éclata en applaudissements alors que le blond saluait cette dernière pour les remercier. Par après, tous les participants à la finale de l'examen furent de nouveau rassemblé et un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit pour eux.

Chaque village à sa façon de faire pour ce qui est de remettre le grade aux Gennins qui méritent de devenir Chunin, Iwa laisse les gens cueillir leurs gains lors des paris pendant que les juges et les Kages se consultent. Naruto vit Tsunade envoyer Shizune quelque part avec un sourire puis il la vit se concentrer tant bien que mal aux discutions sur qui-oui qui-non. Une fois les discutions terminées, Naruto vit Shizune revenir à l'estrade avec un air très très stressé, mais les cinq Kages étaient au sol avec les Gennins pleins d'espoirs qui attendaient le verdict.

Sans surprise on remit la veste à Naruto pour trop de raisons à nommer pour que ça vaille la peine – et c'est exactement ce qu'Oonoki a dit. Konohamaru et Hanabi furent suivant sur la liste, sans trop de surprise non plus puisqu'ils avaient démontré un arsenal important incluant manipulation naturelle, ingéniosité (surtout pour Konohamaru) et beaucoup de potentiel apparent. Finalement le dernier à recevoir la veste fut Soujin Wataro qui a montré qu'il était redoutable mais savait quand il vaut mieux se retirer. Naruto doutait que Oonoki avait un peu forcé sur celui-là, que tous les ninjas de Konoha soient promus était déjà dur à avaler. Qu'ils soient les seuls? Ce devait être inconcevable pour le petit vieillard.

Il mentionnèrent aussi ce qui manquait aux autres, histoire qu'ils savent où travailler. Les deux shinobis de Kumo devaient travailler sur leur agressivité et montrer plus de variété dans leur style, se focaliser sur une chose est une faiblesse. Naruto pensait à Lee qui lui était obligé de se focaliser en un endroit et il avait atteint un tel niveau que ça ne faisait plus rien. De Suna, ils manquaient surtout d'expérience, étant toujours dans leur première année après l'académie. Ils avaient tous un attirail de techniques important mais seul l'expérience leur permettrait d'utiliser ces techniques plus efficacement et de prévoir ses coups à l'avance. Naruto se dit que c'était un peu sévère, mais il est vrai qu'un Chunin se doit de savoir prévoir ses coups à l'avance, c'est même vital et ce plus encore que la puissance ou l'arsenal de techniques, Shikamaru en est la preuve la plus frappante.

Une fois tout ça terminé, félicitations et tout le tralala passés, Naruto observa avec intérêt Shizune s'approcher doucement, un billet à la main avec un étampe rouge. En voyant ça, Tsunade se mit à trembler.

-Ehm... j'ai insisté je vous jure! Fit Shizune. Mais ils ont été clair que le règlement veut que le combat soit considéré terminé et qu'un participant ait gagné uniquement lorsque l'examinateur concède la victoire...

-Tu veux dire que... Fit Tsunade, horrifié.

-En effet... Vous aviez raison que Naruto prendrait moins d'une minute, il a pris exactement 56 secondes... mais l'examinateur a concédé la victoire après exactement une minute... Comme vous avez dit MOINS d'une minute... ils refusent de vous donner les gains...

-Donc au final, c'est pas ma faute hein? J'ai pris mon temps pour bien faire mon spectacle comme tu m'avais demandé. Fit Naruto, un peu nerveux.

Le coup qu'il se prit le fit décoller et disparaître par dessus le mur de l'arène. À cette vitesse, il rentreraient très vite à Konoha.

-Alons parler à cet examinateur veux-tu? Et à Oonoki. Je refuse que ça en reste comme ça! Ragea la Godaime Hokage.

OOO

-Et du coup, j'ai hérité comme première tâche de Chunin un peu plus d'un mois à faire le portier de son bureau et à être son nouveau serviteur avant qu'elle finisse par me pardonner. Conclu Naruto.

-Hihi, donc c'est pour ça que t'étais toujours là quand on allait prendre des missions. Ricana Hinata, qui s'était redressé un peu et s'était accoté sur ses coudes en écoutant l'histoire.

-Ouais, c'était pas si mal au final. J'avais le temps de m'entraîner, travailler sur mes ofudas et j'ai pu observer de proche le travail d'Hokage.

-Mais finalement, elle n'a pas réussi à convaincre qu'elle devrait avoir remporté le pari?

-Oh! Si en fait. Ou plutôt, ils ont insisté qu'elle n'avait pas remporté le pari, mais avec la controverse créée, le fait qu'Oonoki en avait mare et que l'examinateur pleurait sous les menaces de Tsunade, ils lui ont quand même donnés les gains. Comme elle était la seule à avoir parié pour moi, ils n'avaient pas donné l'argent à personne d'autre. Finalement, elle n'a pas gagné, mais on lui a donné l'argent pareil. Kakashi fait dire que c'est mieux comme ça, que quand elle gagne réellement, il y a une catastrophe qui se produit. Seulement, elle ne me l'a pas dit avant un mois et demi quand elle m'a finalement relâché.

-T-Tu sais combien elle a gagné avec ça?

-J'en sais rien, mais vu les taux en ma défaveur, j'imagine que le moindre Ryo lui aurait rapporté beaucoup. Je crois que le bureau de Tsunade n'a jamais senti autant l'alcool avant ça.

-Mais finalement, c'était un bon examen.

-Ouais, surtout pour Konohamaru et Hanabi. On parie qu'ils sont en couple quand on revient?

-Non, parce qu'on peut pas parier tous les deux la même chose. Répliqua Hinata en riant.

Naruto se mit aussi à rire puis alla l'embrasser. Étonnamment, au fil de l'histoire elle s'était beaucoup détendu. Sans sa nervosité habituelle, elle avait beaucoup moins de difficulté à parler et alimentait bien une conversation.

-Naruto-kun, tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir dans quel état est Kakashi? Demanda la kunoichi entre deux baisers.

-Il peut attendre encore, il a une réputation à conserver, faudrait pas qu'il ait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour se sortir d'une gueule de bois.

Pour seule réponse Hinata lui sourit et entreprit de vérifier si oui ou non son Naruto goûtait meilleur que les rouleaux à la cannelles, mais elle allait devoir prendre son temps pour bien vérifier. Par chance, Naruto était tout disposé à lui laisser tout le temps qu'elle voulait, lui devait confirmer la même chose avec les ramens.


End file.
